


Rougher tides

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Series: Changing tides [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Season/Series 05, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brainwashing, Death Wish, F/M, Laurel Lance is Alive, Mayor Oliver Queen, Past Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Prequel, Slow Burn, Team Arrow, Team Dynamics, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 40
Words: 107,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: Prequel to 'Changing Tides' but not necessary to read it. After dealing with Damien Darhk and Hive, causing the desolation of his team, Oliver finds himself taking on the crime of Star City alone. But there is a greater threat and Oliver will need all his allies, both old and new, to deal with his past coming back to haunt him.





	1. The new normal

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a prequel to my story Changing Tides but it is not necessary at all to read it. If you are going into this without reading that, a few things you need to know:
> 
> Oliver and Felicity broke up earlier, in 4x06 when Oliver had enough of her emotional abuse that episode. They will not be getting back together. And if you try to tell me it wasn’t abuse, I fear for your significant others in the future.
> 
> Laurel did not die in 4x18, Thea did. The rest of season four happened mostly the same save for no Thea gets kidnapped plot and Oliver went nuts and killed Malcolm in Iron Heights.
> 
> Laurel and Oliver were growing closer again and it looked like they were going to reconcile romantically until the William reveal. Laurel did not take it as maturely as she did in the show and while they have made peace, there is some distance between them.
> 
> Laurel decided to take some time off from the Vigilante life and accepted the job as District Attorney.

City Hall  
Night 

“He’s late Ms. Lance.” Pike said as he walked up to Laurel.

“And you’re telling me…why?” Laurel raised an eyebrow.

“You’re closer to the mayor than anyone.” Pike reminded her and Laurel shrugged.

“He called me, told me he’ll be a little late.” Laurel admitted.

“Ms. Lance, what could possibly be more important than this?” Pike demanded.

Star City  
Same time

Green Arrow exchanged blows with Lonnie Machin as they fought. Green Arrow kicked Machin in the chest, sending him flying into the wall. Machin stood up and the two resumed their fight. Machin tried to force the archer out a glass door but Green Arrow pushed him off and punched him, sending him to the floor before punching him. The floor was not structurally sound, as the punch broke a hole in it and Machin fell down. Green Arrow jumped after him and found Machin unconscious. Seeing what he was looking for, the archer tapped his comms.

“I found the bomb.” He announced.

“No, that’s not a bomb. That’s one two three four bombs.” Felicity said over the comms.

Green Arrow ducked out of the way as Machin swung his weapon at him. Whirling around, Green Arrow pulled out his bow and the two crossed weapons. Notching an arrow, Green Arrow jumped up and fired at the bomb as he avoided Machin’s attack. As the arrow hitthe bomb, he and Machin continued their fight.

“I’m in but it’ll take me a while to disarm it. Think you can keep Machin busy?” Felicity asked over the comms.

“Somehow, I don’ think that will be a problem.” Green Arrow grunted as he threw Machin off of him.

Machin hit a stone pillar and went down. As he shakily stood up again, Green Arrow took out an arrow and stabbed Machin through the hand. Machin screamed in pain as Green Arrow used his weapon to pin the crazy young man to the pillar.

“What, does this mean you’re not gonna kill me? Where’s the love?” Machin complained but Green Arrow ignored him.

“Tell SCPD I’ve left a present for them.” Green Arrow said before he turned around. 

Spotting a young man in a hockey mask near the bomb, he snarled. Rushing forward, he ran up to the young man.

“Get away from that!” Green Arrow snarled. 

“I’m disarming it!” Wild dog protested.

Snarling, Green Arrow grabbed him by the back of his shirt and threw him into the wall. 

“It’s handled,” Green Arrow growled as he tapped his comms, “Overwatch?”

“Yeah, that thing is just a really ugly piece of modern art now.” Felicity said victoriously.

Nodding, Green Arrow grabbed Wild Dog by his shirt and roughly pulled him to his feet.

“I told you to stay out of my way!” Green Arrow growled.

“It’s my city to!” Wild Dog protested.

“You wanna help? Make a donation to the Star City Police Department. Keep that elevated.” Green Arrow said before he turned and started to walk away.

“Keep what elevated?” Wild Dog asked confused.

In response, Green Arrow whirled around and fired an arrow. It went into Wild Dog’s leg and he cried out as he went down.

“I don’t wanna see you out here again!” Green Arrow snarled as he turned and stalked off.

City Hall  
Later

“You have the look on your face you usually do when I’ve done something you think is stupid.” Oliver noted as he walked over to Laurel.

“You just accused the SCPD of being corrupt at their own gala.” Laurel sighed.

“You know that’s not how I meant it.” Oliver told her.

“Of course I do. But the police don’t know you like I do.” Laurel reminded him and he nodded.

“What would you have had me say instead?” Oliver asked her.

“How about take responsibility for the crime in the city?” Laurel suggested.

“You know I am.” Oliver snapped.

“Yeah, as the Green Arrow,” Laurel whispered so only they could hear, “but as Mayor Queen, you look completely incompetent.”

“As Mayor, I have access to intel that helps me out in my other activities. Being Mayor is a means to an end.” Oliver told her.

“It didn’t start out like that. What happed to the guy who wanted to be mayor just to be mayor?” Laurel asked him.

“He woke up. Even if we weren’t dealing with a corrupt police department-and we are-or people who think I got my political knowledge from binge-watching The West Wing, I still wouldn’t be able to focus on being mayor because I am flying solo. If you want to help me out, you know what I need you to do.” Oliver snapped.

“Ollie…I can’t.” Laurel said regretfully and his eyes softened.

“I know. But this is the way things are Laurel.” Oliver told her and she nodded as she watched him walk off.

“Hey. You two have a fight or something?” Quentin asked as he walked up to her.

“Something like that.” She said as she stared after Oliver.


	2. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobias Church attempts to draw out Green Arrow by kidnapping politicians, including Oliver Queen. Laurel and Oliver struggle to move on from Thea's death.

Arrow lair  
Night

“What are you two doing here? It’s late.” Oliver asked as he walked into the lair to see Felicity and Curtis.

“That’s what I said but she’s been complaining about the secondary processer overcooking the GPU cache.” Curtis explained as Oliver reached them.

“Must be nice to have someone down here who speaks Felicity.” Oliver joked.

“Oh, no! I’m strictly repair and maintenance. You two are the vigilantes.” Curtis insisted.

“Which is getting to be a fairly large club.” Felicity said as she handed Oliver a small file.

“And this is?” Oliver asked as he opened it.

“A little dossier on Wild Dog.” Felicity explained and Oliver gave her an incredulous look.

“Wild Dog?” Oliver repeated.

“Well, the shirt. Silly Dog didn’t just have the same ring to it.” Felicity explained.

“Right. And why do I need a dossier on him?” Oliver asked slowly.

“Well, I was thinking, instead of putting an arrow in him, maybe you should bring him in?” Felicity suggested, her tone suggesting she knew exactly how Oliver would react.

“You put an arrow in him?!” Curtis asked shocked but was ignored.

“No.” Oliver said firmly.

“Oliver-” Felicity began.

“I’m not putting together a new team.” Oliver said as he handed the file back to her.

“Well, in case you haven’t noticed, we’re a little shorthanded here.” Felicity said as she stood up.

“Only for a little while. John and Laurel will come back.” Oliver insisted.

“And if they don’t?” Felicity challenged.

“Then I will handle it. Get some sleep, both of you.” Oliver ordered before turning and walking away.

Star City, next day  
Morning

“Six DOAs,” an officer told Pike as he led him onto the crime scene, “the dealer and his girlfriend, two Los Halcones, and one of our own.”

“Who’s lucky number six?” Pike asked before he saw the victim and sighed, “Keating.” 

“C.O.D. doesn't match the other vics, who were all shot at close range,” the officer said as they knelt down next to the body, “but Keating-”

“Blunt force trauma,” Pike noted as he picked a gold coin off the body, “and these, some sort of calling card?”

“M.O. matches a skel called Tobias Church. According to his jacket, he and his crew tore up Hub City and Blud Haven.” The officer explained. 

“And now he’s here.” Pike sighed as he stood up.

“The question is what was Keating doing here?” the officer asked.

“Nothing good, he didn’t call in.” Pike said grimly.

“You think he’s one of the bent cops?” The officer asked as he followed Pike.

“Doesn’t matter, he’s dead now. Lance was a real pain in the ass but at least he kept his department in line.” Pike noted.

“You could always offer him his badge back.” The officer suggested and Pike sighed.

“I have. He refused.” Pike admitted.

Laurel Lance’s apartment  
Same time

“You don’t want to do that baby.” Quentin said as he walked it to see Laurel holding a bottle.

“It’s just one drink.” Laurel said as she stared at the bottle.

“That’s what I told myself after you told me about Sara. But we both know that one drink will turn into two and two in to three and three into four and so on. And it won’t change anything,” Quentin said as he reached his daughter, “At the endo of the day, the reason you’re trying to escape will still be there. At the end of the day, Thea Queen will still be dead.”

Quentin gently pried the bottle from his daughter’s hands and set it down. Quentin wrapped his arms around her and she cried into his shoulder. A knock on the door startled them and Quentin stood back as Laurel wiped her eyes. Quentin walked over to the door and opened it, revealing Oliver with his security detail on the other side.

“Ollie, what is it?” Laurel asked.

“I was actually looking for him.” Oliver said as he gestured to Quentin.

“Oh. Well, I have to go work anyway. I’ll see you both later.” Laurel said before she walked out and closed the door, effectively shutting Oliver’s security out.

“How’s she doing?” Oliver asked as he stared at the door.

“Not good,” Quentin gestured towards the bottle and Oliver frowned, “So what do you want?”

“I heard Pike offered you your job back.” Oliver said and Quentin sighed.

“Yeah, he did. I was gonna take it…but then I thought, what’s the point? Nothing I did as a cop ever seemed to make any difference. It was always you and your team that made the real difference. Used to, anyway.” Quentin picked up a newspaper and tossed it to Oliver, who saw the headline about him.

“It’s just me out there Quentin. Sometimes saving the city takes priority over running it. Once the team comes back, I’ll be able to devote more time to actually being the mayor. That team could include you.” Oliver suggested and Quentin laughed.

“Look Oliver, I appreciate it, but Laurel is barely holding it together. If some happens to me, it could send her all the way off the wagon. You’re a father, I’m sure you understand.” Quentin said and Oliver nodded.

“I do understand. Still, the offer’s open if you change your mind.” Oliver said as he turned and walked away, slowly ever so slowly as he passed a picture of Laurel and Thea before walking out.

Arrow lair  
Later in the afternoon 

“You must be lost, City Hall is that way.” Felicity said, pointing in the opposite direction as Oliver walked in.

“I wanted to see if you had anything on our new player.” Oliver said, ignoring her comments.

“And you wonder why your approval rating is in the basement.” Felicity muttered.

“I don’t wonder.” Oliver deadpanned.

“How’d you ditch your security detail?” Felicity asked.

“I used to ditch John Diggle.” Oliver reminded her.

“Tobias Church,” Felicity said as she walked up to the computers and brought up a picture of the man, “A.k.A. Charon.”

“The ferry man of Hades. He left gold coins on his victims last night. I didn’t fail every course I took in college.” Oliver told her at her look.

“Warrants out for his arrest on no less than 20 murders, and those are just the ones that they can connect him to.” Felicity explained.

“Mr. Church just became our top priority.” Oliver said.

“Our is not going to be enough.” Felicity told him.

“Enough Felicity.” Oliver turned to go.

“For the past five months, you’ve been waiting for things to go back to the way they were. They won’t.” Felicity called out.

“I’m very aware of that.” Oliver growled.

“I know. But you can’t keep protecting the city and being mayor at the same time.” Felicity told him.

“Just find me a way to find him.” Oliver ordered as he stormed out.

City Hall  
Later in the afternoon

“Thank you all for coming,” Oliver said as he started at everyone in the room, Laurel and Pike included, “I know we’ve all had a difficult five months, but I’d like to call this meeting to order.”

Before Oliver could say anything else, shots rang out outside the room. Before anyone could react, the doors burst open and men wielding guns burst in, shooting up the room. Laurel ducked as panic swept the room. Oliver started to fight them off until some of the men took aim at Laurel and the others, reluctantly; Oliver put up his hands and allowed the men to take him hostage. Oliver was forcibly led out of the room and Pike tried to follow but they shot up the room, forcing them to take cover. Once the coast was clear, Laurel and the others rushed out but they looked out a nearby window to see Oliver forced into the back of a police transfer van and the van sped off before Pike could so much as call for backup.

Arrow Lair  
Night 

“Why didn’t Oliver fight back? Sorry, stupid question.” Curtis asked as he and Felicity worked in the computers while Laurel and Quentin paced the room.

“Can you check the van?” Quentin asked.

“No, they stopped the traffic cams.” Felicity told him as she worked.

“If the SCPD van was legit, then we can rule the police out for help.” Laurel said as she paced.

“Laurel, maybe you should suit up. I could really use the help of the Black Canary right now.” Felicity said as she looked over at Laurel.

“Why don’t you try hacking the police department, see if there’s any internal chatter.” Laurel said evasively.

Star City  
Same time

“Gentlemen! And lady. This may feel personal but it’s not,” Church said as he walked around Oliver and the other hostages, “you’re all here as means to an end. I finally found a way to make politicians useful.”  
“You want the Green Arrow?!” Oliver asked and Church stopped.

Church turned around, walked over, and took the bag off Oliver’s head.

“Yeah.” Church told him.

“Well, he’s not coming. You’re wasting your time.” Oliver told him.

“You seem to know an awful lot about Mr. Arrow.” Church said suspiciously. 

“I have it on good authority that he’s tied up right now.” Green Arrow told him.

“You his buddy?” Church demanded.

“I have connections. Listen, you let these people go and I will make something happen. Do we have a deal?” Oliver tried to negotiate.

“No we do not. I don’t need your help Mr. Mayor. Do you think I would go to all this trouble without a plan?” Church asked.

“Yeah…but that’s because I think you’re stupid.” Oliver told him and Church snarled as he put the bag back over Oliver’s head.

“Take Mr. Queen to a quiet place and teach him some manners.” Church ordered before punching Oliver in the face.

Arrow lair  
Later

“Laurel, you know you can help Oliver,” Quentin said as he sat down across from his daughter, “so why aren’t you?”

“…after everything that happened with Darhk and Thea,” Laurel began, “I just...every time I see that suit…I think about how Darhk killed Thea and none of us could do a thing about it. And I just…what’s the point? We fight, we save people, and then we die? What’s the point of that?”

“I know how you feel,” Quentin began and she looked up at him surprised, “after the Gambit went down and your mom left, I couldn’t see the point of anything for a long time. But eventually, I realized you can’t quit because bad things happen. You can’t hit pause on life, you have to go on with life…even if that life isn’t what you want it to be.” 

Quentin got up and walked away, leaving Laurel to her thoughts. Then she stood up and walked over to the suit displays. She stared at the Black Canary suit for a while before she reached out.

Star City  
Same time

“You know, I didn’t vote for you.” Oliver’s interrogator said as he walked around Oliver.

“That’s okay. I ran unopposed.” Oliver said evenly.

“Mayor Handsome, they call you,” the man said as he took off his police badge hanging from his neck, “not for long.”

The man hit him and Oliver felt searing pain in his mouth. Spitting out a mouth full of blood, Oliver looked back up at the man.

“If you hit me…I’m gonna kill you.” Oliver told him bluntly and the man scoffed.

“You’re delusional. You’re zip-cuffed to that chair.” The man told him.

Shrugging, Oliver lifted up his hands, revealing his free hands. Stunned, the man tried to punch Oliver again but Oliver ducked, rolling out of the chair. Oliver grabbed the chair and threw it at the man. The man caught it and threw it back at Oliver, who caught it and used it to catch the man’s fist when he tried to punch Oliver again. Throwing it down, it brought the man down to the floor and he cried out as he felt the chair leg bearing down on his arm. Oliver threw the chair to the said and jumped on the man, wrapping his neck in a lock.

“Please, don’t.” the man begged.

“I’m sorry bit no one can know my secret.” Oliver said regretfully.

Oliver snapped the man’s neck and dropped the body to the floor. Oliver picked of one of the chair legs and whirled around to see Black Canary standing behind him. Oliver lowered the leg, the two staring at each other.

“I thought you retired.” Oliver said.

“So did I.” She told him.

Sensing someone approach, Black Canary whirled around and let out her Canary cry. The man dropped to his knees, dropping his gun. While he was distracted, Oliver rushed forward, picked up his gun, and struck the man across the face with it. As he went down unconscious, Oliver and Black Canary ran out of the room. As they did, they saw Church beating a man.

“Laurel,” Oliver whispered and Black Canary looked over at him, “they have wires rigged to explosives, you even try to get down there, and you’ll blow everything up.”

“I can’t just leave them down there.” She whispered back.

They both stood up and had to fight off some of Church’s men. Oliver snatched a gun from one and pushed him down as Black Canary knocked hers out with her batons. Oliver fired at the man and Black Canary looked over to see the man die as Oliver lowered his gun.

“We’ll come back for them. Come on!” Oliver ordered and the two raced out.

Arrow Lair  
Later

“Felicity is working on finding the power station blueprints,” Oliver said as he checked his phone, “if we can get past the kill cordon, we-”

“Can kill all of Church’s men?” Laurel said as she got of her motorcycle.

“Excuse me?” Oliver asked as he turned around.

“I saw you snap that man’s neck and then shoot that guy. Ollie, I thought you weren’t killing anymore.” Laurel said as she walked up to him.

“Maybe if I had showed less restraint, Thea would be alive right now.” Oliver told her bluntly.

“Don’t hide behind your sister. This is not what she would want.” Laurel told him.

“You know, she once told me that the dead don’t want anything. I could have killed Damien Darhk before that night in Iron Heights, I had multiple changes, but I thought taking the high road was more important than saving lives. That is a mistake I cannot afford to make again.” Oliver said firmly.

“Sparing lives is not a mistake.” Laurel argued.

“In some cases, it is. When I finally stopped Darhk, I had to confront the fact that Malcolm was right: either I’m willing to do whatever it takes or I shouldn’t be out there at all.” Oliver said firmly.

“Well then…I guess without Thea, we’re both turning back to who we used to be. “ Laurel said pointedly.

“Yeah, I guess we are.” Oliver said before he turned and walked off.

“You okay?” Felicity asked as he walked into the lair.

“You may have been right. When I saw Laurel suited up tonight, I thought things may go back to normal. But they won’t.” Oliver said.

“Glad you see sense.” Felicity muttered and Oliver glared at her.

“I said may, not were. Being a vigilante is more than putting on a mask. You think these people could replace Laurel, Thea, or Roy? They couldn’t do that even if I wanted them to. These guys are amateurs Felicity!” Oliver snapped.

“They’re already out there! Because of you, inspired by you!” Felicity snapped.

“How dare you ask me to do this after what happened with my sister,” Oliver growled and Felicity jumped back, “What I need you to do is to find Tobias Church. Let me know when you find a way around the kill cordon.”

His piece said, Oliver turned and stormed off. 

Star City  
Later

“Hey John,” Oliver said on his phone as he got Diggle’s answering machine, “I hope everything’s going well over there. No pressure, but please call me back. I have a question, I’m pretty sure you’ll have an answer. I hope you’re well.”

Oliver hung up and walked up to the grave he stood in front of.

Thea Dearden Queen

January 21, 1995-May 7, 2016

Beloved sister cherished daughter loving friend

“Hey Thea,” Oliver said after a moment, “Sorry I haven’t been here in a while…Laurel’s not coming back. That’s probably a good thing; Quentin said she’s barely holding it together. So am I, to be honest. That’s a Russian proverb that I’ve been thinking about a lot recently: the shark that doesn’t swim, drowns. And I am drowning. I don’t have a team anymore and I can’t trust the SCPD. I wish you were here Speedy…I could use your help.”

“Laurel feels the same way.” Oliver whirled around to see Quentin standing there.

“Quentin?” Oliver said surprised.

“I had a feeling I’d find you here. You don’t have to trust the whole system, just trust these guys.” Quentin handed Oliver a stack of files.

“Impressive resume.” Oliver said as he took a look at the first file.

“They’ve all been vouched for and they’ve vowed to stand with you, to help you. Oliver, I know I am probably the last person who needs to tell you this...but you can’t live in the past. At some point, you have to move on.” Quentin told him and Oliver looked thoughtful. 

Star City  
Later

Church was about to hit one of the hostages with a baseball bat when an arrow flew out, going through the bat and knocking it out of his hand.

“Now that’s more like it.” Church grinned as he rushed forward.

Church’s men opened fire on Green Arrow, who ran for cover. At that moment, the cops burst in, firing at Church’s men as Church pursued the archer.

“Hey, don’t worry! After I kill you, I’m gonna let the hostages go! I promise.” Church said as he looked for Green Arrow.

Green Arrow jumped from above and landed behind Church. Church whirled around and the two began trading blows. Neither noticed the lights begin to flicker as they fought. Green Arrow kicked church into a pillar before he notched an arrow. He fired and, once it hit Church, it exploded in a flash of sparks as Church was thrown back.

“Church has wired the conductor.” The archer heard one of the officers say over the comms.

“The conductor is in the center of-if it goes, the whole building is going to blow. You need to get out of there, now!” Felicity ordered.

“Now without Church.” Green Arrow snarled as he pursued his target.

Seeing one of the officers get fired at, Green tackled the shooter.

“Get them out of here! I’ll disarm the cordon!” Green Arrow barked.

“I’m on it.” The officer said.

Nodding, Green Arrow notched an arrow and fired into the air. Using the line to get to the roof, the archer approached the bomb and looked at it. Swearing, he tapped his comms.

“Overwatch!” He barked.

“Hostages are safe, you have maybe five seconds.” Felicity told him.

Green Arrow ran for the edge and jumped over it. Turning around in mid-air, he shot off the arrow and it exploded into a grabbling, latching onto the edge of the helicopter that was taking off. Climbing inside, he jumped on Church, the two engaging in a fight. However, it didn’t last long and Church managed to push Green Arrow out of the chopper. Nodding an arrow, Green Arrow fired and it exploded into a parachute and the archer safely fell to the ground.

Star City, next day  
Morning

“Good morning,” Oliver greeted the press, “Now, yesterday I held a meeting with the city’s leaders to discuss my plan for the city’s anti-crime unit but that meeting was cut short. Now, have been reluctant to embrace the A.C.I. due to some widespread corruption in the police department. But these four officers,” Oliver gestured to them off to the side, “have shown me that there are still good men and women within the SCPD. Today, I am announcing the formation of the Anti-Crime unit. These four officers will report directly to me. And by working together, we will begin the process of saving our city.”

After Oliver was done, the crowd erupted into cheers and applause. 

Laurel’s apartment  
Night

“Ollie.” Laurel said surprised as she opened her door to see him on the other side.

“Hey. Can I come in?” Oliver asked politely.

“Sure.” Laurel said as she stepped aside.

“Look, about last night-” Oliver began.

“You were a killer when you first started out,” Laurel began, cutting him off, “and I supported you. If you feel you need to go back to that…then I guess I’m with you. But I’m not ready to come back yet.”

“I know. I actually came here to ask for your help,” Oliver said and Laurel raised an eyebrow, “I’m going to recruit a new team.”

“Really?” Laurel asked surprised.

“I don’t want to but you aren’t ready and John’s gone. If I want to save this city, I have no choice. I want you to help me train the, prepare them for what’s out there.” Oliver told her and she nodded.

“Of course I’ll help Ollie.” Laurel told him and he smiled.

“Thank you. And if you ever want to talk to me about Thea or your day or just anything…I’m here.” Oliver said and she smiled at him.

“Thank you…you know, I was just about to order some pizza. You wanna stay?” Laurel asked and Oliver paused.

“At least half pepperoni and you have a deal.” Oliver said and she smiled.

“Deal.” Laurel said and they both laughed.

Star City  
Same time

A police officer was leaving the station when he felt someone watching him. He turned around and looked up, seeing someone who he assumed to be the Green Arrow.

“Can I help you?” He asked.

In response, the person fired an arrow. It hit him in the shoulder and the officer cried out, pulling out his gun and firing. The archer evaded the bullets and threw a ninja star, knocking the gun out of his hand. The officers turned and ran but the archer threw another star, which hit the officer in the leg. He went down and looked over his shoulder. The archer wore similar attire to the Green Arrow, except his was black and he wore a mask that covered his entire face.

“Green Arrow?” The officer asked as the archer approached, pulling out a curved blade.

“No, I’m not Green Arrow.” The archer said before he brought the blade down on him.


	3. A new team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver begins recruiting a new team while trying to help the city as Mayor. Both encounter road blocks.

Arrow lair  
Morning 

“Conahan was killed with an arrow and a sword.” Felicity said as she sat the computers, going over the autopsy report with Laurel looking over her shoulder.

“I’ve done some research on Church and that is definitely not his M.O,” Laurel noted grimly, “Totally different then the Bertinelli murder to. Ballistics show that he was shot by his own men.”

“Well that had to be Church,” Curtis said as he tried using the Salmon latter, “In Hub City, he killed every crime boss in town so he could unit all everyone under one super-gang under his control. God, how does he do this?”

“It’s all in the core.” Oliver said as he walked in.

Curtis tried to jump up to the next level but missed. He fell down to the floor and Oliver winced as Laurel and Felicity rushed over.

“I’m assuming this wasn’t in your Olympic training?” Oliver said as he held out a hand and helped Curtis up.

“No.” Curtis said gruffly.

Oliver nodded and picked p the metal bar. Oliver walked over to the Salmon ladder, put the bar back and, to Curtis’ shock, began climbing it with ease.

“Impossible.” Curtis breathed.

“Just takes some training.” Laurel told him as Oliver jumped down.

“If you think this is hard, just wait until I actually start training you.” Oliver said as he walked over to them.

“Why, what happens then?” Curtis asked wearily.

“Last guy got an arrow in him before he even started.” Oliver told him.

“That was Roy right?” Curtis asked.

“Also Roy, but I was talking about Wild Dog. Curtis, I’m gonna be harder on you than anyone.” Oliver explained.

“Um, thanks?” Curtis said wearily.

“The people we are working with have at least some experience on the streets. You have the farthest way to go before I’m convinced you can do this.” Oliver explained.

“I can do this. Sir.” Curtis added as an afterthought.

“Don’t call me sir.” Oliver told him.

“Okay Oliver.” Curtis said.

“Don’t call me Oliver either. Especially in front of the new recruits. We don’t know these people and they can’t know us.” Oliver explained.

“Wait, you’ll be wearing a mask?” Felicity asked.

“No Felicity, he’ll tell people he doesn’t know and have done nothing to earn his trust, who could easily reveal his identity, that he’s the Green Arrow.” Laurel said sarcastically and Felicity flushed.

“We’re all wearing masks.” Oliver ordered.

“I only wear a mask on Halloween.” Felicity protested.

“I missed the part where I asked for your permission. You can wear a mask or you won’t be there.” Oliver ordered harshly and Felicity winced.

“I have to get to work.” Laurel said as she turned to go.

“And I have to get to a budget meeting.” Oliver said as the two of them walked out.

City Hall  
Afternoon 

“It used to be that The Glades were the worst part of the city but now it seems like the rest of the city is just as bad,” Oliver began his presentation, the slideshow behind him beginning, “we’ve had three hospital closures in the last eighteen months, but with a free medical clinic event like this, we can start to walk back some of that damage. In-in a day, we can provide medical care for at least a thousand people. And we have dozens of doctors and nurses lining up to help, all we need is a company to cover logistical expenses and-”

“Stop right there,” Janet Carol said as she stood up from her seat, “Amertek is in. And not just for the logistical expenses, all of it.”

“That’s incredibly generous, thank you.” Oliver said as he shook her hand.

“Please, you’ll be doing me a favor.” Janet said as she lowered her hand.

“And by that, she means our stock prices. Good PR is literally worth its weight in gold.” Her assistant shook Oliver’s hand before walking out.

“I’ll be sure to let everyone know to thank Amertek for this.” Oliver said as he led Janet to the door.

“I look forward to it.” Janet said as she walked out and the door shut behind her.

“Sir, we need to go over some things.” Oliver’s assistant-a young man around Thea’s age with dark hair and blue eyes-said as he walked over with a stack of papers.

“I’m sorry Jesse but I can’t. I have somewhere I need to be.” Oliver said as he started to walk out.

“Sir, you can’t keep doing this!” Jesse protested and Oliver sighed.

“I know Jesse, I know. But I really can’t get out of this. If I could, I would. But I really have to go.” Oliver said before he walked out, leaving a frustrated Jesse behind.

Hideout  
Night

“My mask itches.” Felicity complained, scratching at the mask over her eyes.

“You’re more than welcome to leave.” Black Canary mentioned as Rene walked in.

“Rene Ramirez right?” Curtis asked as the vigilante walked in.

“Yeah. Figured there’d be more of you. Robin Hood needs his Merry Men.” Rene said as he walked in, looking around.

“I’m just here for moral support.” Felicity mentioned.

“And I’m here to train you, provided you pass the first test.” Black Canary explained.

“I’m Curtis.” Curtis introduced himself.

“Evelyn Sharp.” Evelyn said as she stood up from the stairs.

“Wait, there’s training? I’m out.” Rene said about to leave.

Suddenly, an arrow flew out and hit the ground near Rene’s feet. Startled, they all looked up to see Green Arrow lower his bow as he looked down on them from the top of the stairs.

“Pretty early to quit Mr. Ramirez.” Green Arrow told him.

“I haven’t gotten started.” Rene fired back.

“You think you can do this on your own?” Green Arrow challenged.

“I’ve been doing this on my own for five months now.” Rene smarted off.

“If you were getting it done on your own, you wouldn’t have come here.” Green Arrow said coolly.

“I’m outta here.” Rene said as he turned around to leave.

Green Arrow jumped down and landed on the floor. Standing up, Green Arrow taped a solid, white line on the floor with his bow.

“On the line.” He ordered.

“Wait, I thought there’d be, I don’t know, an orientation or something.” Evelyn protested.

“This isn’t an after school club, little girl. You’re playing with the adults now.” Black Canary told her.

“On the line!” Green Arrow barked and Curtis and Evelyn fearfully followed his orders. “This is simple: get passed me and ring that bell.” Green Arrow said as he gestured to the bell behind him.

“So we’re playin’ games now? Alright, I’ll play.” Rene took off his jacket and joined the other two on the line.

The three readied themselves and then they were off. Curtis rushed Green Arrow but Green Arrow tackled him, rolling them onto the ground. As the other two tried to ruash passed them, Green Arrow stuck his leg out and tripped Evelyn before jumping up and slugging Rene, sending him to the floor. 

“On the line.” Green Arrow ordered as he stood up, bow in his hand.

“He’s a little rough on them, don’t you think?” Felicity muttered to Black Canary.

“What did you expect, him to hold their hands?” Black Canary asked sarcastically.

“On the line.” Green Arrow ordered after taking them down again.

“This is stupid.” Rene snapped as he stood up.

“You think this is a game?” Green Arrow asked.

“I came here to work with the man who killed Damien Darhk, not ring a damn bell.” Rene snapped.

“This isn’t a game. If you think of it like that, you’ll end up dead. Now either get on the line or leave.” Green Arrow snapped.

Grumbling, Rene did as he was told and they resumed.

Star City  
Same time

A man was walking on the street when someone stopped him. he turned around to see a man dressed in a costume with an old raggy mask on his face. He screamed as the man in the costume lunged for him.

Arrow Lair, next day  
Morning 

“How’s the victim?” Felicity asked as Oliver walked out of the elevator.

“Victim’s Evan Warner, he’s in the ICU. Doctor’s think he was suffocated by something. Is that lining up with anything you’ve found?” Oliver asked as he walked over to the computers.

“You’re assuming I’ve actually found anything. What’s your interest in this?” Felicity asked as she typed.

“Amertek is helping us with a charity event and now one of their vice presidents is attacked. That cannot be a coincidence.” Oliver pointed out.

“Not in this city.” Felicity said as Oliver’s phone went off with a text.

He took a look at it and frowned at the message from Jesse.

“I have to go.” Oliver said before turning and walking out.

City Hall  
Afternoon 

“I was very sorry to hear about Mr. Warner,” Oliver told Janet as she sat in a seat in front of his desk, “I want you to know I’ve told the Anti0Crime Unit to make this their top priority.”

“While I appreciate that, in light of this recent development, the board of directors, not to mention Amertek’s army of attorneys has advised us to pull out of tomorrow’s event. They’re concerned that the attack on Mr. Wender could be the start of a larger pattern of violence, and if something were to happen during the clinic, then Amertek would be held liable.” Janet said to Oliver’s dismay.

“What if…Star City agrees to indemnify Amertek?” Oliver asked as he stood up.

“Mayor Queen-” Jesse began but Oliver ignored him.

“And I would have police presence at the event.” Oliver said over Jesse.

“There will be plenty of security?” Janet asked.

“I will see to it personally.” Oliver promised.

“Well, I will hold you to that, Mr. Queen.” Janet said as she stood up from her chair.

Oliver then escorted Janet out of his office. Once the door closed, Jesse decided to speak up.

“Mr. Queen, how do you expect to ‘see to it personally’?” Jesse demanded angrily.

“I have friends in high places.” Oliver told him.

Hideout  
Later in the afternoon

“On the line.” Oliver ordered.

“look man, I’m here to learn something, not just get beat up.” Rene complained as he shakily got to his feet.

“I told you, I’m teaching you.” Green Arrow told him.

“Teaching us what exactly? Because I find myself agreeing with Mr. Scary weird guy.” Evelyn complained.

“The point of this exercise…is to figure out the point of this exercise. Now get on the line.” Green Arrow ordered.

“Uh, Mr. Green Arrow? May I talk to you for a second? Like now?” Felicity asked and Green Arrow sighed before walking up to join her and Black Canary.

“I’m not in the mood for a lecture.” Green Arrow told Felicity as he walked up to them.

“Ollie, she has something she needs to show you.” Black Canary told him.

“Look.” Felicity handed him her phone.

Grabbing it, Green Arrow looked down to see Warner being attacked by a man dressed in what looked like rags.

“I thought there wasn’t any unable footage from traffic cams.” Green Arrow said as he watched.

“There wasn’t but who needs traffic cams when you got KH-10 spy satellite.” Felicity told him.

“Could be a meta or some kind of magic.” Green Arrow noted.

“exactly. Jesse called me, concerned about your plan to protect the clinic all by yourself.” Black Canary told him, disapproval in her voice.

“I won’t be by myself; I’ll have you and the SCPD with me.” 

“Ollie, even if we had a S.W.A.T. team, it still wouldn’t be enough.” Black Canary said exasperated. 

“It’s out of their league. They’re too green.” Green Arrow said, knowing what they were getting at.

“Ollie, the convention center has twenty entrances. We can’t watch them all without a little help.” Black Canary reasoned.

“Three extra pairs of eyes can’t hurt, can they?” Felicity proposed and Oliver growled.

“This is a bad idea.” Green Arrow promised as he looked over at the recruits.

“Right now, it’s the only one we have.” Black Canary told him.


	4. Rag Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver faces road blocks with his new team as they pursue a new threat.

Star City  
Morning

“You know, it would help to know where you are.” Rene complained as he, Curtis, and Evelyn stood at their posts.

“No, it wouldn’t, because you are not going to engage.” Oliver said over the comms.

“Come on, where’s the fun in that?” Rene complained.

“Man, it would take one major asshat to make a move in front of all these people.” Evelyn said as she looked at everyone in the clinic.

“Something I’ve learned recently is that the city is filled with them.” Curtis noted.

“Starts at the top you know? Pretty boy Queen here actually thinks he’s saving the city.” Rene noted as Oliver and his security detail walked in.

Oliver ignored the chatter, walking through the clinic, greeting people.

“Hi, what have we here?” Oliver asked as he walked over to a doctor treating a girl around twelve.

“Her broken bone never set.” The doctor explained.

“I have some experience with that, you’ll be fine.” Oliver assured the young girl.

She smiled up at him in a way that reminded him painstakingly of Thea when she had been that age. A lump suddenly forming in his throat, Oliver flashed a tight smile before moving on.

“Evelyn, check the northwest corridor.” Oliver ordered over the comms, his voice a little gruffer and sharper than he had intended.

“Thank you for sticking with Ollie.” Laurel said as she and Janet were talking.

“To tell you the truth, I’m glad he changed my mind. I’m glad that the company can still do some good.” Janet laughed and Laurel smiled.

“Yeah, he has a way of changing people’s minds.” Laurel noted.

“Ms. Lance, may I ask you something?” Janet asked and Laurel nodded politely, “there have been rumors about you and Oliver. Is it strictly platonic now between you two?”

Laurel opened and closed her mouth but no words came out. Before Laurel could even begin to think of a response, Janet suddenly screamed as she looked behind Laurel. Laurel whirled around and saw a man covered in what looked like rags standing behind her. She prepared to fight him off but he raised his hands and parts of his costume seemed to come to life. Vine like rags wrapped around Laurel and tossed her aside. She hit on of the railings, going over and landed painfully on the floor, staring up at the ceiling dazed.

Janet screamed as the vine-rags wrapped around her and slammed her into a wall.

“Janet Carroll, you have been judged and found wanting.” The rag man said as the rags wrapped around her neck.

Green Arrow suddenly dropped down to the floor, notching an arrow. As Green Arrow took aim at the rag man, someone threw something at rag man. It only bounced off his shoulder but the rag man threw Janet to the floor and knocked the little girl behind him on her back. Green Arrow fired but Rene tackled the rag man, sending him out of the way of the arrow, which exploded into a net. The rag man threw off Rene and, to everyone’s shock, seemed to just disappear.

“Overwatch?” Green Arrow said.

“It’s like he just disappeared. I wouldn’t believe it if I hadn’t seen him do all that other impossible things.” Felicity said over the comms. 

Hideout  
Late afternoon

“Why the hell did you do that? He specifically ordered you not to engage!” Black Canary snarled as she stormed over to Rene.

“One, he’s not the boss of me and never will be. Two, if you think I’m just gonna stand back and let some little girl get hurt, you don’t know me. And three, if I hadn’t done what I did, I wouldn’t have gotten this.” Rene held out something that everyone recognized.

“Is that-” Felicity began as she approached.

“Rag man. Know, I’m new at this but isn’t that what you call evidence?” Rene asked smugly as Felicity took the rage.

“On the line.” Green Arrow barked as he stormed in.

“Before you say anything-” Felicity began.

“Let me speak,” Black Canary said and everyone looked over at her before Green arrow stepped back, giving her the floor, “Rene, you may have gotten us our only lead, but I’ve seen the security tapes. If you hadn’t done what you did, there’s a good chance we could have captured him, because when you tackled him, you knocked him out of the way of the arrow our resident archer fired. You may have gotten us evidence, but you stopped us from capturing a threat and now people could die because of it…did I leave anything out?”

“You were nicer about it then I was about to be.” Green Arrow admitted and she nodded.

“You are reckless,” she pointed at Rene, “you have no field experience and need more time before you’re out in the field,” she pointed at Curtis, “and you need to grow up and see the bigger picture.” Black Canary finished as she pointed at Evelyn.

“If none of you can follow orders, I don’t know why I’m wasting my time here.” Green Arrow barked.

“This is not a game. There are no do overs. If you screw up, there are consequences. If you can’t figure that out, then you’re dead before you start.” Black Canary said before she stormed out.

Quentin Lance’s apartment  
Later in the afternoon

“How are you feeling?” Laurel said as she saw Quentin holding a bag of ice over one of his eyes.

“I’ve been better,” Quentin said as he lowered the bag to reveal a black eye, “a little embarrassed that rag man got the drop on me.”

“Yeah, I don’t think any of us are having the best day.” Laurel sighed as she sat down next to him.

“Everything okay?” Quentin asked as he looked over at her.

“Ollie’s putting a new team together. And he’s got his work cut out for him. Not only are they amateurs, they don’t listen; they act like Oliver is supposed to hold their hand when it gets tough. It’s like they thought this was supposed to be easy.” Laurel ranted.

“Well, if I know Oliver, he’s probably getting pretty rough with them. You could tell him to take it a little easy.” Quentin advised.

“Ollie had five years to learn everything he needed to in order to become The Arrow. These recruits don’t have five years. You know who else didn’t? Thea.” Laurel snapped.

Quentin opened his mouth to respond but Laurel’s phone rang. Digging it out, Laurel saw it was Felicity and answered.

“What is it Felicity? …What?”

Arrow lair  
Later in the afternoon 

Oliver was staring at the uniform display when Laurel walked up to him.

“I failed the recruits. They were not very impressed with my skills as a mentor and they had every right to be.” Oliver said once she was next to him.

“I think I let you get a little carried away,” Laurel admitted, “because of Thea, I was more…open to your harsh training methods…and maybe I wasn’t ready to be replaced.”

“No one could ever replace Laurel Lance,” Oliver smiled slightly before frowning, “I’m not sure if I ever told you this…but I was part of the Bratva, the Russian mob.”

“John might have mentioned something about that.” Laurel admitted.

“In the Bratva, no one uses their real name. No one knows anything about anyone’s life before they were Bratva. They teach you that the only person you can trust is yourself. That without personal attachment there can be no loss. Roy, Thea, John…I let them into my crusade, I let them in. then they left.”

“Ollie…they reason you worked so well with Roy, with Thea, with John, even with me, was because you trusted us. I’m not saying you should trust these recruits, they haven’t earned it…but maybe we need to stop treating them like the enemy.” Laurel suggested.

“Yeah…maybe.” Oliver said, considering as Laurel’s phone rang.

“Hello? Adrian, slow down…okay, I’ll be there in ten, twenty minutes tops.” Laurel said as she hung up.

“Something wrong?” Oliver asked.

“No, one of my assistant DAs needs to talk to me about a case. Listen, I gotta go, but think about what I’ve said.” Laurel told him before she turned and walked out.

Star City  
Later in the afternoon 

Laurel was walking to work when she saw someone in an alley. It was Janet; talking to someone she couldn’t see. Her years as a lawyer and as Black Canary telling something was up, Laurel decided to act. Laurel walked out of view and, careful not to make any noise, she climbed up to the roof of the building overlooking the alley. Laurel then silently made her way to the edge of the roof, close enough to listen in but far enough to stay out of view.

“We all set for tonight?” A male voice asked.

“We are if you have the money.” Janet said.

“One-hundred million,” Church said as he handed a briefcase to Janet, “for everything I need to take over this city.”

“Mr. Church, I’m selling you enough ordinance to take over a country.” Janet told him as Laurel reels back in shock.

City hall  
Night

“You’re sure it was them?” Oliver asked as he sat behind his desk.

“Tobias Church certainly leaves an impression.” Laurel said grimly.

“If Amertek is in bed with Church.” Oliver began.

“Then that guy in rags probably knows it and that’s why he’s going after then.” Laurel said tiredly as she sat down in the chair next to her.

“Why is the CEO of a fortune five hundred company willing to deal weapons to a crime lord?” Oliver wondered.

“Because they are trying to avoid bankruptcy,” Felicity said as she walked in to the office, “I got the forensics back on that cloth we got off Rag Man.”

“What’d you find?” Oliver demanded.

“That it’s over two-thousand years old. And radioactive, which makes it traceable. If this weapons buy is going down, then this guy will lead us right to Janet Carroll and Mr. Church.” Felicity explained.

“Can we get back to Amertek going bankrupt?” Laurel asked.

“The isotope that made the cloth radioactive is very specific. It came from one of the nukes that Darhk launched on Genesis day, specifically a nuke manufactured by a company called Atomic Defensive Systems.” Felicity explained.

“That’s likely a subsidiary of Amertek.” Oliver noted.

“Correct. And the subsidiary’s connection to Genesis day has made Amertek’s stock prices go…” Felicity imitated an explosion while gesturing downward.

“That’s why they were so eager to have a public relations bonanza.” Laurel realized.

“And why they were willing to unload their excess ordinance to Tobias Church. We need to find our friend in the rags and hope he leads us to the weapon sale.” Oliver ordered.

Star City  
Later

Green Arrow shot off two arrows, taking out the two guards in the front.

“This is the spot.” Green Arrow said as he walked assed the two guards.

“There is a crazy amount of hostiles inside. And I say ‘crazy’ because you would have to be crazy to take it on by yourself.” Felicity said over the comms.

“Your lack of faith is noted.” Green Arrow said gruffly as he moved out.

Green entered the building. By the team he got to the deal, Rag man was already there, approaching Janet as Church watched on, making no move to help.

Green Arrow fired an arrow, hitting the power station. The lights began flickering and Green Arrow dropped down, engaging some of the guards. He used his bow to knock out then rolled along on the floor. Pulling out an arrow, he stabbed the other guard in the waist. As the guard went down, Green Arrow stood up and looked over at Church. The two stared at each other for a moment before they rushed each other. They exchanged a few blows before Church grabbed the archer and slammed him onto the floor. Grabbing an arrow, Church tried to stab Green Arrow but the archer rolled out of the way. The archer saw Rag man choking Janet and an idea formed. The next time Church tried to attack, he stopped him with his hand, not using as much force and almost letting Church stab him.

“Help!” Green Arrow cried out.

He got Rag Man’s attention. Seeing the situation, Rag Man unwrapped the bindings from Janet’s neck and turned towards them. Using his wrappings, they wrapped around Church and threw him off Green Arrow.

Thank you.” Green Arrow said as he stood up

“You got in my way.” Rag Man said as Janet ran.

“It’s over.” Green Arrow said as he looked over to see Church gone.

Elsewhere in Star City  
Later

“Thank you for coming.” Green Arrow said as Rag Man approached.

“Your offer sounded…intriguing.” Rag Man said as he approached.

“I know you’re from Havenrock. I know what happened to you.” Green Arrow said.

After a moment, Rag Man pulled back his mask. He was a young man, no older than Roy had been when Oliver had first taken him under his wing. He had messy black hair and brown eyes.

“On Genesis day, my father wrapped me in these rags. He said they were ancient, from the time of Devarim, that they would protect me from the fire.” Rag Man said.

“And they did.” Green Arrow noted.

“So you see why I have to avenge him.” Rag Man told him.

“Your father didn’t give up his life so you could become a killer.” Green Arrow said firmly.

“You don’t know that.” Rag Man dismissed.

“My father gave up his life to save me. He made me promise to be better than him, to save this city in a way he never could. It’s been nearly ten years since that day. So far, I’ve failed.” Green Arrow told him.

“Why are you telling me this?” Rag Man asked softly.

“Because I don’t want to fail anymore. I can’t do it alone, I need a tea. Let’s honor the legacies of our father’s…together.” Green Arrow said as he held out his hand.

After a moment, Rag Man took it.

City hall, next day  
Morning

“Hey, Laurel said you wanted to see me.” Quentin said as he walked in to see Oliver staring out the window.

“Come in,” Oliver said without looking away and Quentin closed the door, “you ever wonder what happened to this city?”

“The Undertaking. Whenever I start to wonder when this city truly went to crap, that’s where I always end up. Malcolm Merlyn broke this city that day,” Quentin said as he approached the desk, “what did you want to see me about?” 

“I’m not sure if Laurel told you, but I’ve been building a new team,” Oliver said as he turned around, “Laurel pointed out to me that the reason my previous team worked do well was because I trusted them.”

“I already told you, I can’t be on your team.” Quentin reminded him.

“I know…but I need a deputy mayor. I need someone I trust. The job is yours…if you want it.” Oliver said as he turned around to face Quentin.

“What?” Quentin asked surprised.

“You said you don’t feel you can help the city as a cop and that you can’t join the team because of Laurel, because you don’t want anything to happen to you. I’m offering you a chance to help this city from a safe position so you don’t have to worry about Laurel’s mental state. What do you say?” Oliver said as he held out his hand to Quentin.

“...deal.” Quentin said after a moment, taking Oliver’s hand in a firm shake. 

Hideout  
Afternoon

“Thank you all for coming.” Green Arrow said as he and Black Canary walked down the stairs.

“I only came because Blondie said there’d be an apology.” Rene said.

“Blondie needs to learn not to speak for me,” Green Arrow shot Felicity a look before continuing, “perhaps I was a bit…harsh on you all. For that, I apologize. But you need to understand something: I have had years of training before I even stepped foot on the streets as a vigilante. This city doesn’t have years for you to learn everything Black Canary and I can teach you. I can’t use kid gloves on you; this city won’t survive if I do. As far as trust and respect, that is not a right that is a privilege. You have not earned my trust or my respect. No more than I have earned yours. We need to learn to trust each other; otherwise we’re all wasting our time here. So, either decide that you are fully committed to this or get out. I don’t have the time to train someone who is second guessing this.” 

Curtis, Rene, and Evelyn exchanged looks but no one made a move. Green and Black Canary exchanged a glance looking back at the recruits.

“Good. Now…the real training begins.” Green Arrow promised.


	5. Stardust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rene's disobedience brings him into conflict with Oliver as Team Arrow pursues a new drug ring.

Hideout   
Night

“So what are we looking at here?” Rene asked as Felicity sat down. 

“Carl Roberto. Frequent flier from Iron Heights, seems like the only thing he’s good at is getting arrested.” Felicity noted.

“He’s not much of a challenge for the Green Arrow.” Curtis noted.

“He’s not looking for a challenge. This is about teaching the four of you what happens out there and how to handle it.” Felicity explained.

“Well, I’m up for any lesson that doesn’t involve him punching us in the face.” Evelyn said.

“Wait, he hits you guys?” Rory asked alarmed and the other recruits nodded.

Star City   
Same time

Carl Roberto went down, grounding in pain as an arrow struck the rooftop, tripping him. Carl pulled out his gun and fired at the Green Arrow but the archer fired again. His arrow exploded into a wire, which wrapped around Carl’s hands. As he dropped the gun, Carl was hoisted up off the ground, suspended in mid-air. Green Arrow jumped down from the ledge and stalked over to Carl.

“Stardust.” He snarled before slugging Carl.

Hideout

“Who’s Stardust?” Rory asked.

“It’s not a who, it’s a what.” Felicity told him.

“Latest designer drug, makes PCP look like children’s aspirin.” Rene explained.

Star City

“I want your supplier.” Green Arrow snarled.

“I can’t, he’ll kill me.” Carl said fearfully.

“If you don’t, what do you think I’m gonna do?” Green Arrow snarled as he punched him, pushing him so his was suspended above the edge of the roof.

Hideout

“His interrogation technique is a little unrefined.” Rory noted.

“He’s not gonna kill him, right?” Evelyn asked fearfully.

“That’s…a terrific question.” Felicity admitted.

Star City

“You won’t do it.” Carl said confidently.

“Give me a name and I won’t have to.” Green Arrow promised.

“You kill but only when you have to.” Carl was still confident.

Angrily, Green Arrow pushed Carl over the edge of the roof. Carl cried out as he looked down and saw the huge fall he would tale if the archer gut the wire.

“Oh don’t worry, you’ll live.” Green Arrow said as he began to turn away.

“Alright, alright!” Carl called out and Green Arrow paused, “his name’s Sampson, Derek Sampson.”

“Where can I find him?!” Green Arrow snarled as he whirled around.

“I don’t know, I pick up the package on a different corner every night.” Carl told him.

“Give me the package.” Green Arrow snarled.

“Of Stardust? It’s in my pocket.” Carl told him.

Green Arrow checked his pockets and found. As he turned around and began walking away, Carl spoke up again.

“It’s a good idea. You could probably use a high, chill out a bit.” Carl said and the archer stopped.

“I’m not gonna kill you,” Green Arrow said as he turned back around, “but I can’t guarantee that you’ll walk away from this.”

Green Arrow then pulled out a flechette and tossed it at the wire. The flechette cut it and Carl screamed as he fell.

Hideout  
Later

“So, what did we learn?” Felicity asked as she turned to the recruits.

“Don’t piss the boss off.” Curtis said.

“Like we needed that lesson.” Evelyn scoffed.

“Information,” Felicity corrected, “it’s the currency of our business. When Green Arrow gets back here, he’s gonna have me analyze the drugs so we can find out where it’s manufactured. I’m sending home a DVD of tonight’s surveillance. He wants you to study it, like how a football player would break down a game tap.”

“And then he’ll let us get out into the field?” Rene asked hopefully.

“I’m guessing no.” Curtis said and Rene sighed.

“He is seriously underestimating my patience.” Rene complained.

“I wasn’t sure you had any,” Green Arrow said as he walked in; handing the Stardust to Felicity, let’s see if we can find out where this is made.”

“Look, forensics and analysis is good and all, but that stuff takes time,” Rene said as he walked up to the archer, “look, I know the neighborhood where Stardust is coming out of, I think I know where the Stardust is being made.”

“We don’t deal with maybes and guess work Rene. Everyone, get back to your training. Impress me in here and maybe I’ll let you impress me out there. Call me when we have a hit.” Green Arrow ordered before he turned and began walking away.

“B-and-E at a shipping center on 8thand Amsterdam,” Felicity spoke up and the archer stopped, “gunmen armed with an AR-15.”

The archer nodded before walking off.

Star City  
Later

Green Arrow moved throughout the building, his bow drawn. It did not take him long to notice that for a breaking and entering, it was unusually quiet. Seeing movement, the archer took aim at the man who stepped out with his hands up.

“I give up. Detective Billy Malone,” Billy said as he lowered his hands, “please don’t shoot me. I’m sorry about the fake radio call but I didn’t have your e-mail address and I thought we should meet.”

Green Arrow fired and Billy tensed but the arrow just flew through a window near him.

“What do you want?” Green Arrow demanded.

“I got some intel that might concern you. I caught the Conahan murder. He was a member of Mayor Queen’s-”

“Anti-Crime Unit. I know.” Green Arrow cut him off.

“Well, we found the culprit. Some guy named Prometheus; he’s very particular about his choice of weapons. He almost killed Tobias Church last week.” Billy explained.

“What was his problem with Church?” Green Arrow asked.

“Word on the street is that Church nearly killed you last week. Prometheus wants to do it himself.” Billy explained.

City hall, next day  
Afternoon 

“I promise you Mrs. Conahan, I am doing everything in my power to see that we get justice for your husband.” Oliver said on the phone.

“I thought that was our job.” Oliver looked up to see Laurel walk in with a man he did not recognize.

“Mrs. Conahan, I’m gonna have to let you go, you know how it is. I promise you, I will get justice for him,” Oliver hung up the phone and turned towards them, “Laurel, who’s your friend?”

“Adrian Chase, Assistant D.A.” Adrian held out his hand to Oliver and Oliver shook.

“Right, why are you here?” Oliver asked as he lowered his hand.

“Adrian, go do what I asked you to do. I will handle this.” Laurel ordered.

Shooting a glare at Oliver, Adrian stormed out.

“So that’s Adrian. I don’t know Laurel, he doesn’t look like the devil incarnate.” Oliver said and Laurel glared at him, unamused.

“Funny Ollie. We both have work to do, so let’s cut to the chase: Stardust.” Laurel explained.

“Right, I’m working on it.” Oliver said and Laurel sighed.

“Ollie, Adrian and I have spent the last month building a case against the dealer. But then, last night, someone killed him. Witnesses describe a man in a hockey mask as the killer.” Laurel said and Oliver tensed.

“A man in a hockey mask?” Oliver asked slowly.

“Rene.” Laurel told him and Oliver breathed deeply, anger in his eyes.

Hideout  
Late afternoon

“Everything okay boss?” Rene asked as Green Arrow slammed him against the wall.

“Last night, a Stardust dealer was killed by a man in a hockey mask!” Green Arrow snarled.

“Hey, short fry was there to!” Rene protested.

“Thanks for that.” Evelyn said sarcastically.

“Rory and I weren’t, just saying.” Curtis said quickly.

“Okay, they weren’t but neither were you!” Rene snapped as he pushed Green Arrow back. This guy was all sort of nutso! It was either him or me man!” 

“You never should have been in that position!” Green Arrow snarled.

“So what, you sayin’ that one less drug dealer on the streets is a bad thing?” Rene demanded.

“You have no ability to look at the bigger picture. Stardust is still out there. The DA’s office had a plan: they were gonna flip Sampson and then get him to give up the name of his suppliers. They can’t do that anymore!” Green Arrow snarled.

“So why don’t you put an arrow in my other leg and we’ll call it even?” Rene snapped and the archer growled.

“Last week, you told me you needed to trust me. Well, I need to trust you to follow my orders. If you can’t, and I can’t, then why am I wasting my time with you?” Green Arrow demanded before storming out.

Star City Cemetery  
Night

“How often do you come here?” Laurel asked as she walked to Oliver standing at Thea’s grave.

“At least one every day or every other day,” Oliver sighed, “I still forget she’s gone sometimes. After I talked to Rene, I picked up the phone to call her only to remember…”

“I think about her every day.” Laurel said and Oliver flashed a bitter smile.

“It’s seems like we’re always thinking about dead sisters.” Oliver said bitterly.

Before Laurel could respond, Oliver’s phone rang. Digging it out, Oliver saw it was Felicity.

“Yeah?” Oliver asked.

“You need to get to Starling General, now.” Felicity told him.

Starling General Hospital  
Later

Green Arrow made his way down the hall to see a cop shooting into Derek Sampson who, amazingly, didn’t even seem to register the bullets.

“Get out of here,” Green Arrow ordered and the cops didn’t need to be told twice, “Derek Sampson, you have failed this city.”

Green Arrow fired an arrow and it hit Sampson in the shoulder, pinning him to the wall. However, to the archer’s shock, Sampson walked forward, out of the arrow. Recovering from his shock, Green Arrow rushed him but Sampson grabbed him and slammed his head into a fire alarm. Some sprinklers went off, causing a vaper to fill the hallway. The two continued to fight with nothing the archer did seeming to affect Sampson. Sampson grabbed Green Arrow by the throat and slammed him against the wall. Spotting a fuse box, Green Arrow pulled out a flechette and threw it into the box. It sparked and Sampson’s attention was diverted long enough for a short circuit of sparks to get him. Sampson stumbled back and looked back at the archer. But Green Arrow was gone.


	6. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Arrow deals with Sampson's enhanced capabilities as Oliver grapples with trust issues regarding his new team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this will be my last chapter for a while. I do not currently have access to the other episodes of the season prior to the crossover and the story will follow the plot of the season until the ninth episode.

Hideout   
Night 

“What happened?” Rory asked as he walked in.

“Well, first Metahumans, then magic, now zombies. The guy that Rene killed is still up and walking.” Curtis explained.

“Sampson isn’t a zombie. According to the toxically report, his body was infused with a mixture of chemicals that put his body into a state that fooled the doctors. It was only a matter of time before he woke up.” Felicity explained just as the door opened and Green Arrow walked in.

“We need to find this guy before he hurts anyone else.” Green Arrow said as he walked up to Felicity.

“What happened out there?” Felicity asked.

“Physiology changed. Enhanced strength and I don’t think he can feel pain.” Green Arrow explained. 

“Felicity thinks it’s from whatever chemicals were in the vat that Rene dumped him into.” Evelyn explained and the archer sighed.

“Any way to reverse it?” Green Arrow asked.

“I could run some test but it would take time and I would rather keep an eye out for Sampson before he hurts anyone else.” Felicity told him.

“Well good thing I was a biochemistry major in college. I got it.” Curtis said before walking off.

At that moment, Green Arrow’s phone went off. The archer dug out his phone and saw a text from Laurel.

‘We need to talk’ the screen read off.

“Text me if you find anything. We can’t let the cops get to him first.” Oliver said as he turned around and began walking away.

“I want to help to.” Rene said as he walked forward.

“I think you’ve done enough.” Green Arrow growled.

I’m sorry about before but I get it now. And I’ll do whatever you need.” Rene said earnestly.

“What I need is to trust that, when I ask for your help, you won’t make things worse.” Green Arrow snapped.

“He said he was sorry.” Rory pointed out.

“Well, sometimes sorry isn’t good enough. This isn’t a game; there are no do-overs. Your actions have consequences, and Rene now has to live with the consequences of his.” Green Arrow said before he stormed off.

City hall  
Later

“Hey, what is it?” Oliver asked as he walked up to Laurel.

“The SCPD is working on locating Sampson. I wanted to start at his last known address but Judge Pittson won’t sign the search warrant.” Laurel explained.

“I helped her get elected.” Oliver noted.

“Which is why I need you to lean on her, get her to sign it.” Laurel explained and Oliver nodded.

“I’ll see what I can do.” Oliver promised and she smiled.

“Thank you Ollie.” Laurel kissed him on the check and turned to go before Oliver grabbed her wrist.

“If they find him, tell the police not to engage. He’s dangerous Laurel. I want to be the first to know if you find anything.” Oliver told her and she nodded as he let her go.

“You’ll be the first to know,” Laurel promised before looking back at him, can we talk somewhere...private for a minute?”

“Sure, let’s go to my office,” Oliver led her into his office and shut the door behind them, “what is it?”

“Felicity told me about Rene.” Laurel said bluntly.

“He didn’t listen to me.” Oliver said bluntly.

“That’s true. And I will not excuse that; he should’ve listened to you. But Felicity also told me that he came to you first, telling you he knew where Sampson’s operation might be.” Laurel pointed out.

“So you’re saying that this is my fault then?” Oliver asked and Laurel sighed.

“One thing I’ve learned since becoming the D.A. is that, when you are in charge, everything your team does, both good and bad, is on you. I’m not saying you should trust him blindly, but stop treating him, them, like the enemy. Otherwise…why did you bother putting together a team in the first place?” Laurel told him and Oliver nodded.

“I can always set me straight,” Oliver smiled slightly before his phone rang and he answered it, “What is it Felicity?”

“I think we may have something on Sampson. There was a break-in at Allman Industrial.” Felicity told him.

“That could be anyone.” Oliver pointed out.

“Well, do you know anyone that could get shot and then shrug off the bullets.” Felicity asked rhetorically.

“What did he steal?” Oliver demanded.

“I don’t know, it could take me sometime. The warehouse is the size of three football fields.” Felicity said and Oliver sighed.

“I’ll be at the hideout, call me when you get something,” Oliver ordered before hanging up, “listen, I gotta go, but thank you.”

“What are friends for?” Laurel smiled.

Hideout  
Later

Green Arrow walked into the room and everyone stopped talking. Green Arrow made his way over to Rene, who was punching a punching bag.

“Something on your mind boss?” Rene grunted as he assaulted the bag.

“You have a natural form.” Green Arrow noted.

“Nothing natural about it, I’ve been working on it for years.” Rene said as he punched the bag again.

Green Arrow nodded, feeling a sense of Déjà vu. Rene was beginning to remind him of Roy, back when Oliver had first met him. The archer shook his head, getting back on track.

“You were right about Stardust, I should’ve listened to you,” Green Arrow said and Rene stopped as he looked over at him, “but what you need to understand is that, if you don’t follow my orders while we’re in the field, you could end up getting yourself killed. I don’t want that to happen. Do you understand?”

“Yeah.” Rene said slowly.

“Hey, you should really see this,” Felicity said as she walked in, “I found out what Sampson stole from Allman Industrial, a Molecular Transmodality Processor.”

“What?” Green Arrow asked confused.

“It replicates chemicals based on their molecular structure.” Curtis explained.

“What would Sampson need with that?” Evelyn asked confused.

“It was full of Stardust,” Rene said and they looked at him, “When we were fighting, a pipe burst, and some liquid drained from it into the vat.”

“Sounds like he stumbled upon the recipe for a super human killing machine.” Rory noted grimly.

“And now he’ll use this device to make more of them.” Green Arrow realized.

“And he'll need the original mixture, which means that he'll return to- oh. I've always wanted to say this-the scene of the crime.” Curtis said gleefully.

“Sampson is building an army and I’m going to need mine.” Green Arrow said and the recruits looked up at him hopefully.

“For real?” Rene asked.

“For real. Suit up.” Oliver ordered.

Star City  
Later

Sampson was talking to his crew when two arrows flew out and hit two of them in the shoulder. Sampson whirled around and looked up just as Green Arrow fired another arrow, this one with a line. The archer yanked on it, lifting Sampson into the air as he jumped, using bow to slam Sampson down onto the ground. Jumping off him, Green Arrow puts his bow down on a table as Sampson stands up, pulling the arrow out of his shoulder.

“Let’s do this.” Sampson said and the two rushed each other.

The two begin exchanging blows, the archer’s experience and training appearing to be evenly matched against Sampson’s enhanced strength. It was back and forth before Green Arrow grabbed Sampson’s arm and flipped onto the ground, pulling Sampson on top of him. Green Arrow yanked Sampson’s hand back and a crack was heard.

“We’ve already been over this, you can’t hurt me!” Sampson shouted.

Green Arrow pulled out an arrow from his quiver and a small, precis cut along Sampson’s arm. The archer let go and the two jumped up before Green Arrow quickly repeated the motion on Sampson’s other three limbs. Samson fell to his knees and found that he could not stand. Not matter how hard he tried.

“Just because you can’t feel your tendon’s being sliced, doesn’t mean you don’t need them.” Green Arrow told him.

“Too bad my guys still have you surrounded.” Sampson said smugly.

“I trust that my guys took care of them.” Green Arrow said confidently.

As if to prove his point, Mr. Terrific, Artemis, Wild Dog, and Rag Man ran out from around the corner. Green Arrow shot Sampson a smug look before following his team, exiting just as the lab exploded.

Arrow lair   
Later

“Wow.” Rene said in awe as the rest of the recruits followed Curtis into the Arrow Lair.

“This is what we call the Arrow Cave.” Felicity explained.

“She calls it that, no one else does.” Green Arrow said as he stepped out from behind the costume display.

“Cool.” Rory said as he gazed at the uniforms o Speedy, Black Canary, and Spartan.

“We all need to learn to trust each other…which is why there can’t be any secrets.” Green Arrow said before removing his mask and pulling down his hood and the recruits besides Curtis stared in shock.

“So…the mayor is the Green Arrow.” Evelyn said stunned.

“And the District Attorney is Black Canary.” Felicity said before realizing what she said as Oliver shot her a look.

“Yes, she is. Now, let’s get to work.” Oliver ordered.

The next day, Oliver was in the lair, working out after everyone had left when someone walked up behind him. Oliver turned around and was surprised to see Lyla standing there.

“Lyla?” Oliver asked surprised to see her.

“Oliver, we need to talk about John.” She said clearly distressed.

“Is he alright?” Oliver asked concerned.

“No, he’s not. He’s back in the country and he’s in prison…and I need you to break him out.” Lyla told the stunned Oliver.


	7. Penance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver embarks on a mission to save Diggle but faces resistance from his team. With Oliver gone, Laurel rejoins the team in order to combat Church's latest play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know it’s been a while. Netflix got season five this week, so I should be updating ore often now. Here is the long overdue next chapter, I hope you enjoy it.

Star City  
Before sunrise

Oliver, dressed in his Green Arrow outfit, walked into his old campaign office, seething about Wild Dog’s antics. However, he stopped, sensing someone in the next room, and looked over to see Rory staring back at him.

“Oliver.” Rory greeted.

“The ops over and you’ve been MIA for days. That’s unacceptable. Get it together immediately or you’re off the team.” Oliver snapped.

“That’s why I’m here; I wanted to tell you in person. I’m off the team.” Rory said to Oliver’s surprise.

“It’s awfully early to be throwing in the towel. You’re just starting out.” Oliver noted.

“I know. And then Felicity told me the truth about her role in Havenrock,” Rory said and Oliver was visibly surprised, “she didn’t tell you.”

“Did she also tell you she was faced with an impossible choice?” Oliver asked.

“And I get that. But that doesn’t change the fact that everyone I love is dead. That every time I look at her, I see their faces. Felicity is a constant reminder of what I lost. And as long as that’s true, I’m sorry I can’t be here.” Rory told him.

“What about your father? I thought he was the reason you were doing this?” Oliver pointed out.

“I’ll have to find another way to honor him.” Rory said and Oliver nodded in understanding.

“I’m sorry to lose you,” Oliver said as he held out a hand to Rory.

“Sorry I have to leave,” Rory said as he shook Oliver’s hand, “thank you Oliver. For everything.”

Oliver nodded as Rory turned and walked out. Oliver stared after him for a moment before turning and opening the elevator doors. Getting inside, Oliver waited for the doors to open before speaking.

“You told Rory about Havenrock.” He said as he walked in and Felicity froze.

“I thought he had the right to know.” Felicity said not looking at him.

“I’m not saying he didn’t. But you should have told me.” Oliver told her coolly.

“Hey,” the two turned to see Lyla walking in, “You ready?”

“Ready for what?” Felicity asked confused.

“She doesn’t know?” Lyla asked looking over at Oliver.

“About John being in prison? Oliver told me, how are you holding up?” Felicity asked.

“Lyla needs our help to break John out.” Oliver said and she looked at them both like they were crazy.

“Out of military prison? And then what, John is just a fugitive for the rest of his life?” Felicity demanded.

“You didn’t seem to have a problem with that when you drugged me and tried to smuggle me out of Nanda Parbat,” Oliver said and Felicity winced as Oliver turned to the computers, “I’ve been going over the schematics you gave me. This would be a lot easier if we had John’s cooperation.”

“What now?” Felicity asked sharply.

“Apparently life in prison is more appealing to John then coming home to his own wife and child.” Lyla said tersely.

“So, not only do you want to commit multiple felonies, he doesn’t even want you to?” Felicity demanded angrily.

“You never seemed to have a problem with breaking the law before. And considering your past, you of all people don’t get to judge me for breaking the law,” Oliver said hotly and Felicity winced, “and, again, you didn’t seem to have a problem with consent when you tried to kidnap me out of Nanda Parbat.”

“Oliver, may I speak to you privately?” Lyla asked.

Oliver nodded and the two walked off to a more private corner of the lair.

“Is she going to be a problem?” Lyla asked him.

“No. if she’s not with us, we can handle this without her.” Oliver said firmly.

“I can pull some of my techs from Argus.” Lyla suggested but Oliver shook his head.

“No. If this has your finger prints on it, both of John Jr’s parents will be fugitives.” Oliver pointed out.

“There is something that might make this not impossible,” Lyla noted and Oliver looked at her imploringly, “I just read a briefing memo on a new piece of tech, an anti-molecular compound. I was kind of hoping Felicity could help us get our hands on it.”

“Whatever it is, I’ll handle it.” Oliver assured her and she nodded gratefully.

City  
Hall  
Later in the morning

“I’m sorry I’m late everyone,” Oliver apologized to Laurel, Quentin, and Jesse as he walked in, “I am going to have to start pre-recording my apologies.”

“It’s alright, we’re used to it.” Laurel smirked and Jesse and Quentin snickered as Oliver flashed her an unamused smile.

“Cute Laurel. Jesse, could you give us the room. The three of us have some…personal matters to discuss.”

“Of course sir.” Jesse looked hesitant before making is way out of the room. 

“So what is it Ollie?” Laurel asked as the Lances waited for him to speak.

“I’m going to be absent for a few days, I’m leaving town on business.” Oliver explained.

“What kind of business?” Quentin asked suspiciously.

“Trust me, you don’t want to know,” Oliver said and Quentin nodding, deciding not to ask, “I hear we had an arrest last night that could help with Church.”

“Sergio Espinosa. He and Church go way back, helped make Church who he is now. I guess I should thank you and your new team for leaving him gift wrapped for us.” Laurel smiled and Oliver chuckled.

“Just doing my job. Do you think you can get Sergio to turn on Church?” Oliver asked.

“I’ll see what I can do but I can’t make any promises.” Laurel said and Oliver nodded.

“Make sure she doesn’t get any help from crooked cops.” Oliver warned her and Laurel scoffed.

“Do you think this is my first day? I’ll walk it into evidence myself.” Laurel said and Quentin chuckled.

“That’s my girl.” Quentin said proudly and Laurel smiled.

“Look, I know you can handle yourself, but since we’re dealing with Church, I’d prefer if Quentin went with you. A second pair of eyes and ears couldn’t hurt.” Oliver pointed out.

“I guess it couldn’t hurt.” Laurel shrugged.

“Thank you. Look, I’m not gonna be gone long, but please make sure no one destroys the city while I’m away.” Oliver begged before walking out.

Palmer Tech  
Night

Green, jumped down to the floor, just out of the view of the guard. Green Arrow stood up once the guard was gone and began searching around for the tech Lyla had described. Finding it, the archer leaned down as he felt his comms, which he had programed his phone to work with, go off.

“Yeah?” He answered.

“There’s been a break in at Palmer Tech. Are you still in the area?” Felicity asked.

“Yeah, I think I can check it out.” Green Arrow said, flashing a dry smile.

Arrow lair  
Later

“So, how was Palmer Tech?” Felicity asked as Oliver packed up his stuff for them mission. “And before you think about lying, you should know your phone has GPS.”

“I wasn’t thinking about lying. I just didn’t loop you in after you made it clear you don’t approve of the mission.” Oliver said as he threw his duffle bag over his shoulder.

“John is the one who doesn’t approve.” Felicity pointed out.

“John isn’t thinking clearly.” Oliver argued.

“Well I’m sure Roy is. And if Roy were here-”

“But he isn’t,” Oliver cut her off, “because of my mistakes. Because I didn’t have what it took to stop Ra’s. I’m not gonna let John suffer because I couldn’t do what needed to be done with Darhk.”

“It’s what he wants!” Felicity argued.

“You didn’t seem to care what I wanted when you drugged me in Nanda Parbat,” Oliver said coldly, “I am done arguing about this. Get out of my way Felicity. Or I’ll make you.”

With a sigh of exasperation, Felicity stepped aside and Oliver stormed passed her.

Star City  
Not long after

“So, how does it feel to be doing this again?” Laurel asked Quentin as they walked down the street.

“Pretty good actually,” Quentin admitted, “I feel like I could actually make a difference serving alongside Oliver. And that’s something haven’t felt being about a cop in a long time.”

“I’m happy for you dad.” Laurel smiled as the two entered the SCPD evidence lockup.

Elsewhere in Star City  
Same time

Oliver rode his motorcycle down the road but slowed down, seeing the human wall blocking his path. He pulled to a stop and took off his helmet, jumping off and walking towards them.

“Let me guess,” Oliver began, “Felicity filled you in.”

“About how you’re planning on breaking into a military prison? And you have the nerve to call me Wild Dog.” Rene scoffed.

“I’m done debating this.” Oliver told them.

“Really? ‘Cause this is the first we’re hearing of it. I thought we were a team and this sounds like team business. And what happens when you get caught? What happens to the three of us? You’ve made it clear we can’t do the vigilante thing on our own.” Evelyn pointed out.

“I’m not gonna get caught.” Oliver assured her.

“We know you’re not, because we’re not gonna let you do this.” Curtis said.

Oliver looked at them all incredulously, walking forward until he was face to face with Curtis.

“You’re not gonna let me? Do you actually think you can stop me?” Oliver asked incredulously.

SCPD Evidence lockup  
Same time

“I’ve been on this job fifteen years, never lost a piece of evidence!” The officer protested as Laurel and Quentin followed him.

“Look, no one’s doubting your proficiency, alright?” Quentin told him. 

“Seems like.” The officer said as he opened evidence lockup.

“Well, the cops in this city have certainly gotten touchier since you lost the cop.” Laurel muttered to Quentin and Quentin disguised his laugh as a cough.

The officer led them through the room and placed the brief case on a stack of evidence in the back of the room.

“Happy now? Can I do my job?” The officer asked sarcastically.

“Have at it.” Quentin said and the officer stormed passed the Lances.

Suddenly, the case started shaking and, realizing what was going to happen immediately, Quentin grabbed his daughter and tackled her to the floor, using his body as a shield as the explosion went off. Dazed, the two Lances got up as armed me entered through the hall in the wall and they saw Church standing above them.

“Sorry gent, ma’am. Load ‘em up and burn this puppy down!” Church ordered.

Church and his men started leaving, taking the weapons with them. But not before one of his men threw down two smoke grenades. Quickly, the two Lances scrambled to their feet and took cover just before they went off.

Star City  
Same time

“Hey, did you stop him? Hello?” Felicity’s call went unanswered as the recruits groaned while Oliver sped off on his motorcycle.

Arrow lair  
Later

“Wow, the ever expanding club house.” Quentin quipped as he and Laurel walked in to the lair to see the recruits and Felicity.

“And who are you?” Rene demanded, sizing him off.

“My father. So back off if you don’t wanna get hit Rene.” Laurel said as she glared at him.

“Right.” Rene said, taking her word for it.

“I find it hard to believe Oliver would beat you two up to.” Felicity said noting how roughed up they’d look.

“Why would he beat us up?” Laurel asked confused.

“Long story, what happened?” Felicity asked.

“Well, that evidence you guys picked up from Kord Industries, modified to go boom.” Quentin explained.

“He wanted it go to lock up so he could raid it.” Laurel concluded.

“So he could get all the weapons there.” Felicity agreed already on her computer, seeing all the weapons that were there.

“We need to get all t hose weapons back. Because whatever he’s planning, it aint good.” Rene noted.

“Hit the streets,” Laurel ordered and they all looked over at her, “Was I speaking French? You’re the cities last line of defense, so get out there. Now.”

“Okay, but this is an all hands on deck situation. Rag covered ones included.” Curtis said with a pointed look at Felicity.

“You told him about Havenrock, didn’t you?” Laurel realized and Felicity was silent. “Damn it Felicity!”

“I thought he deserved to know!” Felicity protested.

“You mean you wanted to make yourself feel less guilty,” Laurel accused and Felicity was again silent, “Where is he?” 

Military prison  
Same time

Two military officers were loading in piles of clean clothes, waving metal detectors over them when they picked something up. They moved clothes around and saw a backpack. They lifted it up, one of them looking at it in confusion. Then two tranq darts burst through the side of the cart, hitting both in the neck. After they went down, Oliver stuck his head out of the clothes, a mask covering his face.  
“I’m in.” Oliver said over the comms.

“Twenty five minutes until extraction.” Lyla warned him as he got out of the cart and grabbed his bag.

“Roger that.” Oliver said as he set his stop watch.

“Faculties cameras are on a closed network. If you can get me access to the mainframe, I can open it up.” Lyla told him.

“I’m on my way.” Oliver assured her.

“Oliver, if you don’t make it to the extraction point-”

“I’ll make it. And I won’t be alone.” Oliver assured her.

Oliver made his way through the base, stealthily placing the transponders in place where Lyla had instructed him while making sure he wasn’t caught.

“Transponders are in place.” Oliver said once the job was done.

“Roger that. I’ve got eyes now; I’ll walk you to Johnny’s cell.” Lyla told him.

Star City  
Same time

Laurel walked into see Rory welding some sort of metal thing Laurel didn’t know how to describe. Rory stopped and took of his face plate.

“Do I even wanna know how you found me?” Rory asked as he set the blowtorch down.

“Not important. Look, we need your help.” Laurel said and Rory sighed.

“I know, I just…I can’t work for her Laurel.” Rory said regretfully.

“Then work for me,” Laurel said and he looked at her curiously, “for tonight, work for me and then work for Ollie.”

 

“Every time I see her, I see my home being engulfed in fire.” Rory said lowly and Laurel nodded in understanding.

“Do you know why I became the Black Canary?” Laurel asked and he shook his head. “Because my sister was murdered and I wanted to get revenge. Eventually, we faced a threat that was so big that Ollie was forced to work with the man responsible for her death.”

“How did you take that?” Rory asked softly and she chuckled.

“Not well. I was angry, even tried convincing Ollie’s sister to turn him over to our enemy. But eventually, I realized that Ollie was right. It was bigger than my lust for vengeance; I had to look at the bigger picture. And now I am asking you to do the same thing.” Laurel told him and Rory got a thoughtful look on his face. 

Military base  
Same time

“Cell 1138. Right side, third from the left.” Lyla told Oliver through the comms.

Oliver followed her directions and made his way over to the cell. However, he found the cell opened and Diggle was not there.

“Harbinger, he’s not here.” Oliver told Lyla through the comms.

“Hold on while I scan for him,” Lyla said and paused, “oh no.”

“What?” Oliver demanded.

“They moved him into Gen Pop. You go in there, neither of you are getting out.” Lyla warned him.

“Talk to me? When’s he coming back to his cell?” Oliver demanded.

“Outside our window.” Lyla said distressed.

“Those MPs wake up, the first thing they’re gonna do is move John and the other prisoners to a more secure location and we lose our shot.” Oliver growled.

“Abort, we’re blown.” Lyla ordered.

Arrow lair  
Same time

“You’re back. Good to see you Rory.” Curtis said pleasantly as Laurel and Rory walked back in.

“What do we have?” Laurel asked as she and Rory walked onto the platform.

“We think Church is headed to the ACU.” Felicity supplied.

“Not think, we know. What do you want us to do?” Rene said as all the recruits turned to Laurel.

“Suit up.” Laurel ordered.

Military base  
Same time

A military officer was walking by when Oliver jumped out and shot him with a tranq dart. As he went down, Oliver raced away, knowing it would issue a lock down and make the prisoners return to their cells.

Star City  
Same time

“What Laurel, I’m in the middle of something here.” Adrian Chase, assistant DA, said as he answered his phone while interrogating Sergio.

“Get out of their Adrian. Tobias Church and his crew are headed there right now.” Laurel told him urgently.

“How do you know that?” Adrian demanded.

“I can’t explain right now, go!” Laurel demanded before hanging up, revving her motorcycle before driving off to the ACU.

Right as she did the lights in the room Adrian and Sergio were in. They heard gunshots from outside and Adrian became concerned.

Military base  
Same time

Diggle was let back into his cell and left alone. A second later, Oliver jumped down and Diggle whirled around, shocked.

“Hey John, what’s new?” Oliver asked casually as he took off his backpack.

“I’m not doing this, I told Lyla.” Diggle told him.

“You can yell at us later, we’re on a bit of a clock.” Oliver said 

“You’re not hearing me right now; I don’t want anything to do with this.” Diggle told him

“The MPs will be back in a few minutes. My guess is that they’re only expecting to find one person in here.” Oliver pointed out.

“So that’s it, blackmail? Do what you say or you get caught in here to?” Diggle asked angrily.

“You’re my brother John. What happens to you happens to me.” Oliver told him.

“Oliver, I killed my brother. I went to the army to change and I haven’t changed.” Diggle told him.

I know, all right? And I know that you think this is you penance for that.” Oliver told him.

“It’s not just that. Oliver, I trusted Andy. Even when you told me not to, I trusted him and now Thea’s dead.” Diggle said and a spike of pain pierced Oliver’s heart.

“And now we both have to live with that. I’m not saying you shouldn’t do you penance, but do it as Spartan. It’s what Thea would want John.” Oliver told him firmly.

After a moment, Diggle nodded. Oliver stepped back and opened the box from his bag, pulling out what looked like a spray can.

“What’s what?” Diggle asked as he knelt down next to Oliver.

“An anti-molecular compound. In theory, it should eat through anything.” Oliver said as he sprayed it in a circle on the floor.

“Not gonna ask where you got that. You came back for me, even against my wished.” Diggle noted gratitude on his face.

“You’d do the same for me.” Oliver said as the spray began eating through the floor.

Once it ate a big enough hole, Oliver and Diggle climbed down until they were in the sewer system. The pair began walking through it, looking for a way out.

“That device of your sure came in handy.” Diggle noted.

“Little project Lyla’s been keeping an eye on for Argus.” Oliver explained.

“Should’ve known she’s get help.” Diggle chuckled.

“Tell Johnny he can thank me later, you’ve gotta keep moving,” Lyla said through the comms, “Follow the sublevel north 200 meters, then climb up.”

“Oliver noticed he was losing touch with Lyla, so he tapped the comms but just got static.

“What’s wrong?” Diggle asked.

“Comms being jammed.” Oliver said just as an alarm blared. 

ACU  
Same time

As the gunman fired, Black Canary dropped down from the ceiling. Whirling her side batons, she engaged the gunmen, trusting the recruits to get the people out.

Military base  
Same time

Oliver climbed up the ladder after Diggle, hearing the MPs coming after him. Once he was up and out, he pulled out the spray bottle and sprayed the top of the ladder. As it ate through it, the ladder came off, causing the MPs to fall down.

ACU  
Same time

The recruits were leading everyone out when Church’s crew confronted them, opening fire on them. Black Canary then jumped out, engaging them.

“Go!” Black Canary shouted.

“We’re not just gonna leave you!” Wild Dog shouted.

“You all said you’d follow my orders. Well, my orders are to get those people to safety! So go!” Black Canary shouted as she kicked a gunman in the chest.

Reluctantly, the recruits followed her orders and left, leading the people out. The recruits managed to get out and Black Canary was doing fairly well against Church’s crew. That is, until a blade came out and struck her in the back. Black Canary dropped her batons, falling to the floor.

“I should probably just shoot you,” Church said as he walked forward, “but I think you’ll have your uses. Take her.”

Military base  
Same time

“Put this on.” Oliver handed Diggle a harness.

“For what?” Diggle asked but did.

“You’ll see.” Oliver said vaguely as he fastened himself to it.

The two made their way toward the edge of the rooftop when they were confronted by almost a dozen guards. However, a plane flew out and Oliver tossed a line to it and they were lifted up, flying out of the prison. 

Star City, next day  
Morning

“This place should set you up good.” Oliver said as he and Lyla led Diggle inside the old Hive base.

“Just until we find a more permanent solution.” Lyla added.

Oliver walked into Diggle’s room to give Diggle and Lyla a little privacy. After a moment they joined him and Diggle looked around at his quarter.

“so, how mad was Felicity about this?” Diggle asked.

“How’d you know Felicity thought it was a bad idea?” Oliver asked and Diggle smirked.

“I know Felicity.” He said simply and Oliver chuckled before his phone went off.

“What’s wrong?” Lyla asked, seeing his face as Oliver read the text.

“I have to go.” Oliver said shortly as he turned to walk out.

“Hey,” Diggle called and Oliver paused, “thank you.”

Oliver gave a smile that the Diggles noticed seemed a little forced before he walked out.

Arrow lair  
Later in the morning

“What happened?” Oliver demanded as he stormed into the lair.

“Church’s men stormed the ACU. She told us to get out, to lead the people there somewhere safe. They must have taken.” Rory said apologized.

“Look Hoss, we’re sorry. We never should have left.” Rene said apologetically.

“You did the best you could. Now let’s go find her.” Oliver growled.

Unspecified location  
Same time

“Well well, the district attorney is the famous Black canary.” Church taunted Laurel as she hung, suspended above the ground as her hands were held by chains hanging from the ceiling.

“Go to hell.” Laurel spat.

“You’ve got spirit, I like that. But I’m gonna break that spirit, crush your soul and, assuming you’re still alive; there won’t be much of you for the Green Arrow to find. Light ‘er up.” Church ordered and Laurel screamed as Church’s man tased her.


	8. Final stand of Church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Arrow frantically search for Laurel, who has been kidnapped by Church, while they try to figure out what Church is planing.

Star City  
Early morning 

“Where is Tobias Church?” Green Arrow growled as he slammed a gangbanger against a wall.

“I don’t know. But even if I did, whatever you’re gonna do to me, he’s worse.” The ganger said before the archer grabbed him around the throat and applied some pressure.

“How sure are you about that?” Green Arrow growled.

Slightly later, a ganger was hanging upside down by a line holding him there as he stared up at Artemis.

“You’re cuter then the Green Guy.” A gangbanger said.

“Thanks. You’re pretty cute to in an ‘I feel sorry for you’ kind of way,” Artemis told him, “Where’s Church?”

“Who wants to know?” The Gangbanger demanded.

“The Green Guy,” Green Arrow said as he stepped into view, “where’s Church?!”

Green Arrow suddenly notched an Arrow, whirling around and firing. The gangbanger who was behind him had the gun knocked out of his hand by the arrow before rags suddenly wrapped around him.

“I wouldn’t do that again.” Rag Man said as Green Arrow notched an arrow.

“Where’s Church?!” Green Arrow demanded.

“I hear he’s somewhere northwest of here, somewhere on the water.” The gangbanger was suddenly willing to talk.

“Half the city’s on the water.” Artemis snapped.

“That’s all I know, I swear.” The gangbanger said.

Arrow lair  
Later

“Tell me you have had better luck then I have had.” Felicity pleaded as Oliver, Evelyn, and Rory walked in.

“We might have narrowed it down to the northwest part of the city.” Oliver told her.

“Yeah, so now we’re looking for a needle in a slightly smaller haystack.” Evelyn said dryly.

“Is Rene back yet?” Oliver asked as Felicity got to work.

“He’s still out there looking, looking up some of the connections from his solo days.” Felicity said.

“Wow, this place got really crowed.” Diggle said as he walked in.

“Do people just walk into your secret base all the time?” Rory asked as the recruits sized Diggle up.

“My question exactly.” Rene said as he got off the elevator.

“This is-” Oliver began.

“Spartan. I’m guessing.” Evelyn looked over at Oliver, who nodded in confirmation.

“This is Evelyn Sharp, Rene Ramirez, and Rory Regan.” Oliver introduced the recruits.

“John Diggle,” Diggle said as he shook their hands, “Lyla called in Argues for the search; unfortunately she’s turned up nothing.” 

“That’s going around.” Felicity muttered.

“We are gonna find her and I am gonna kill that son of a bitch who took her,” Oliver growled, as he put his bow away, “Now I have an early meeting at City hall. Call me if you get anything.”

“Hoss is mad. Like really mad.” Rene noted as Oliver walked out.

“Let’s just say he and Laurel have a history.” Diggle noted.

“What kind of history?” Rory asked curiously.

“It would take at least two hours to explain. So let’s use that time to try and find Laurel.” Diggle ordered.

City Hall  
Morning

“Anything?” Quentin asked desperately as Oliver walked in.

“We’ve narrowed it down to the northwest part of the city. Lyla is using Argus to help with the search, so between them, the SPCD, and the team, we should now soon.” Oliver said lowly and Quentin nodded jerkily. 

“I think we need to bring more men into the fold.” Quentin said.

“How many can we trust?” Oliver asked.

“Pike said a bunch volunteered after the attack on the ACU, so maybe I could vet ‘em?” Quentin suggested and Oliver nodded.

“Get that done.” Oliver ordered.

“Just…bring me back my little girl.” Quentin begged and Oliver nodded.

“And then I’m gonna kill Church.” Oliver promised.

Just after Quentin walked out, Oliver’s phone rang. Pulling it out, he saw it was Felicity and answered.

“Go.” Oliver barked.

“Rory and Evelyn found where Church was holding Laurel. There was a panel man moving from that location a little over forty minutes ago. I know they are.” Felicity told him and Oliver straightened up.

“Where?” He growled.

Star City  
Not long after

Laurel, her body aching all over from the torture Church had put her through, winced as she dug what she was sure would be her grave. Behind her, Church chuckled as he aimed his gun at her, backed by his men. As injured as she was, he knew she couldn’t take on all of them. 

“Since I’m pretty sure I’m dying here, care to offer me a last request?” Laurel said as she looked over her shoulder.

“Depends on the request.” Church told her.

“Why come to this city? From your record, you were doing pretty well for yourself in Bludhaven and Hub City. So, if you were doing so well, why come here?” Laurel asked wincing, her arms screaming in protest as she picked up another pile of dirt. 

“For your water access,” Church said after a moment, “through your docks, I can move tons of heroine, slam, vertigo. I’m talking about one of the largest drug enterprises anybody has ever seen. The only thing I’m waiting for is the Green Arrow to get out of the picture.”

“Thank you for the information,” Laurel said as she threw pile of dirt off the shovel, “now!”

An arrow flew out and hit one of Church’s mem in the shoulder. As Church and his men whirled around, looking for Green Arrow, Laurel swung the shovel and hit one of Church’s men in the face As Green Arrow took out more of Church’s men; Church made it to the van and started to drive off. As Green arrow aimed an arrow at the retreating van, the last man standing took out a gun and fired, nicking Laurel in the shoulder. She went down and Green Arrow turned and fired, getting the man in the shoulder. Laurel stood up, clutching her shoulder as Church drove off.

“Are you okay?” Green Arrow asked in concern as he walked over.

“I’ll live.” She said vaguely and Green Arrow frowned but decided not to press it right now.

“I thought he’d put up more of a fight.” He said as he looked at where Church’s van had fled.

“He didn’t need to,” Laurel said vaguely and he looked over at her in concerned, “he tortured me Ollie, for hours…I tried to stay strong. Bur I just…I couldn’t take it, I wanted it to stop. So I told him who you are. I’m so sorry Ollie.”

Although stunned, Oliver wordlessly stepped forward and embraced her, embracing her as she sobbed into his shoulder.

Arrow lair  
Later in the morning

“I should have been out there with you Oliver.” Diggle said as Oliver put his bow away.

“You said you needed time. And it wouldn’t have made a difference, Church wanted to run, not fight.” Oliver said as he faced his friend.

“Because he knows you’re the Green Arrow.” Felicity said and Oliver glared at her, annoyed.

“Yes Felicity, because he knows I’m the Green Arrow,” Oliver said visible annoyed before turning back to Diggle, “Rory and Evelyn are keeping an eye on Quentin and Jesse in case Church tries to get to me through them. Rene is keeping an extra pair of eyes on Laurel from a distance. Have Curtis on Lyla and J.J.”

“And what about you?” Felicity asked.

“I’m still facing backlash from not being here when the ACU was attacked and I have a vote on rezoning that needs my attention. I can’t disappear right now. John, walk with me.” Oliver said before Felicity could make a comment and he and Diggle started walking towards the elevator.

“I know I signed off on you making a new team, but a Black Canary wannabe, a guy covered in rags, a lunatic, and Curtis…Curtis wasn’t what I had in mind.” Diggle told him.

“My options were limited and they all have potential. Look,” Oliver turned around to face him, “Laurel said Church was planning something big enough to involve five cities. I need you to debrief her.”

“Church just gave up his plan?” Diggle asked skeptically.

“Laurel had faith I’d find her and played him. Church is trying to consolidate the drug trade through Star City but he’s waiting for the Green Arrow to be gone before he makes his move.”

“If that’s the case, I think I know a guy who can help us out. He has a very specific skill set. He can be here in twenty four hours.” Diggle told him

City Hall  
Next day

“Councilmen Kullens,” Oliver greeted politely as he and Jesse walked into Oliver’s office, “thank you for agreeing to meet me.”

“Mayor Queen.” Kullens said stiffly.

“Let’s get down to business, shall we? As you know, I ran on a platform of unity, but it difficult to unite people when so much of the city zoning remains exclusionary. We need to open it up, allowing for more affordable housing and giving people a chance to rebuild.”

“And once the money stats rolling in, those families get squeezed out by crony capitalists.” Kullens dismissed.

“That’s not gonna happen.” Oliver said confidently and Kullens scoffed.

“That’s hard to believe, considering your family’s history.” Kullens said and Oliver frowned.

“I’m sorry, I don’t follow.” Oliver admitted.

“Well, the kind of housing you’re proposing happened twenty five years ago. Except instead of affordable housing, we got skyrises, and one of them became the offices of Queen Consolidated,” Kullens explained and Oliver was shocked, “I can see you have good intentions, but politics is the game of the real. I’m sorry; I’m not changing my vote.”

Disappointed, Oliver silently shook Kullens hand and watched as the councilmen walked out the door.

Former Hive headquarters  
Night 

“John.” Laurel said happily as she walked in and Diggle turned around, grinning as he walked over to her.

“Hey Laurel. How are you doing?” He asked concerned and Laurel rolled her eyes.

“Like I t old my dad, I’m fine,” She said annoyed, “and look John, there isn’t anything you can say to me that I haven’t already said to myself.”

“That’s what you think this is, a lecture? Laurel, both Oliver and I have been tortured before. Laurel, you were tortured for almost twenty-four hours. We don’t blame you Laurel, but maybe some good can come out of this,” Diggle said and Laurel looked at him confused, “maybe you heard or saw something that can help us bring down Church.”

“I already told Ollie everything I remember John.” Laurel snapped and Diggle helped up his hands.

“I know, okay Laurel, I know. But traumatic events have a way of doing things to the memory.” Diggle told her.

“I can handle it John.” Laurel snapped.

“Laurel, I know how strong you are, okay? But this isn’t about you being strong. Look, I’ve been where you are, but if we go through this step by step-”

“I said I don’t remember alright?!” Laurel snapped, turning away from him so he wouldn’t see her hands shake at the memories. 

Star City  
Same time

Church was on the phone, doing business when he spotted someone standing on a higher level. Church ended his call and stared up at Prometheus.

“You like this place, huh? I’m getting a Penthouse built. Gonna let me see the whole city.” Church told him.

“I told you to stay away from the Green Arrow.” Prometheus reminded him.

“I don’t work for you and he found me!” Church protested.

“You kidnapped Laurel Lance.” Prometheus pointed out and Church laughed.

“Serendipitous encounter.” Church said.

“And your last.” Prometheus told him.

Prometheus notched an arrow and hired but a man in armor jumped out and caught the arrow before it hit Church.

“After being threatened by a freak, figured I’d hire one of my own.” Church said with a grin.

“This was your second warning. There won’t be a third.” Prometheus told him before he turned and disappeared into the night.

City Hall, next day  
Later 

“Thank you for coming back Councilmen.” Oliver said politely as he and the sitting Kullens shook hands. 

“I’m afraid you’re just wasting both of our times.” Kullens said as they dropped hands.

“Maybe. After you educated me on Queen Consolidated, I had my chief of stuff Jesse Hunter do some of my own research. I was very interested to see where my family’s business was located,” Oliver said as Jesse handed him a file and they noticed Kullens pale, “you would not believe how delighted we were to learned you were one of the-what was it you called them, crony capitalists?-who pushed those poor people out of those neighborhoods, hiding behind a shell company of course.”

“The same company who owns controlling interest in a real estate developer who just filed permits to redevelop Orchid Bay for commercial uses.” Jesse pointed out smugly.

“Your opposition to rezoning isn’t political, it’s personal. I get it; you’re trying to protect an investment. You know, I’m sure this would be a story the press would love.” Oliver mentioned casually. 

“Are you blackmailing me Mr. Mayor?” Kullens asked blackly.

“Well, like you said, politics is the game of the real.” Oliver slammed the file on the table and he and Jesse walked out.

“Well done sir.” Jesse told Oliver as they walked out of city hall.

Oliver smiled and was about to speak when all hell broke loose. An arrow hit one of his security guards and Oliver saw a man in armor wearing an armored mask aiming a gun at him. He shoved Jesse to one of his security guards and ordered them to get Jesse to the car. As the guard followed his orders, the gun man fired and Oliver was hit multiple times. Oliver fell in the steps of City Hall, bleeding out.

Arrow lair  
Later

“Well, he didn’t say anything that nice about you when you were alive.” Felicity said as she turned off Quentin’s address.

“Probably didn’t deserve it.” Oliver noted as the elevator doors opened and a second Oliver stepped off.

“Sorry about the suit,” the second Oliver pulled of his face to reveal another man underneath, “we haven’t been properly introduced. Christopher Chance.”

“John referred to you as the Human Target.” Oliver said as they shook hands.

“Well, that works better as a job description then it does as a nickname.” Chance noted.

“So, this isn’t permeant, right? I mean, you can’t stay dead forever.” Rory pointed out.

“No, just until Church makes his big move.” Oliver explained. 

“Well, that’s what you’re betting on now that Oliver Queen slash the Green Arrow is, you know, dead.” Felicity said, examining the face mask Chance had tossed her.

“That’s the hope. Now we just need to figure out what he has planned.” Oliver explained.

Former Hive headquarters  
Slightly later

“That was Felicity,” Diggle told Laurel as he hung up his cell phone, “looks like Church took the bait.”

“Yeah, now we have to figure out what he’s planning.” Laurel said.

“Laurel I get it,” Diggle said and she looked over at him, “You don’t wanna admit you need help. I get that; you’re like Oliver in that way. But if you wanna talk, we are here. I’ve been tortured Laurel, in Afghanistan, here, last year I got tortured by Andy.”

“How did you get through it?” Laurel asked softly.

“By letting the people who loved me in.” Diggle said and Laurel was quiet for a minute.

“What do you want me to do?” Laurel asked.

Arrow lair  
Later

Thank you,” Oliver told Chance as he walked up to him, “and I don’t just mean for taking the bullets. I heard you got Kullens to cave.”

“The truth is Oliver, you did that.” Chance told him as he looked over at Oliver.

“I was under the impression I’ve been down here all day.” Oliver said dryly and Chance chuckled.

“I don’t just put on a mask, I become my target. And to do that, I have to know everything they know about themselves, more then they know actually. I become them.” Chance said and Oliver chuckled.

“I’m sorry.” Oliver apologized.

“Why, you’ve got a great life here. You’re the Mayor. But you’d still rather be The Hood then Oliver Queen.” Chance noted.

“Oliver Queen has never been my better half.” Oliver admitted.

“Nobody moves forward in life by hiding behind a mask. You’re using the hood as an excuse not to move forward in life, not to go after what you really want.” Chance said.

“And what is it that I want?” Oliver asked.

“Give you a hint: She’s brunette, has a little blonde in her hair, she’s the reason you want to kill Church.” Chance told him and Oliver looked away.

Former Hive headquarters  
Same time

“You’re safe Laurel, relax,” Diggle said as he and Laurel sat across from each other, cross-legged with Laurel’s eyes closed, “breathe. Don’t try to remember, just go there.”

Laurel breathed and suddenly she was there again. She felt the shacks, Church punching her, everything. 

“I was hunger, I hadn’t eaten,” Laurel said softly, “my wrists were dripping blood from struggling with the zip ties.”

“What else?” Diggle asked her.

“What else? Sounds, smells?” Diggle asked.

“I couldn’t small anything.” Laurel told him.

“What about the people? Who was there besides Church?” Diggle asked.

“Hired Muscle. Members of the Los Halcones and the triad. Wait,” Laurel frowned as she remembered something and her eyes snapped open, “I know what’s happening.” 

Arrow lair  
Later

“The trust goes the brace ways in 0-4 in 72. Could that be any more obscure?” Felicity asked annoyed.

“0-4 in 72 could be the time and date,” Oliver pointed out, “Four A.M., seventy two hours after he took Laurel?” 

“Yeah, that’s soon.” Diggle noted.

“The brace is what the guys in my hood used to call the private airstrip outside Pennytown.” Rene chimed in.

“Halpin-Brace airfield?” Felicity asked.

“That’s the one and this trust, I think it’s the heads of the crime families Church controls.” Rene told them.

When he made me dig my grave, he said he was gonna bring the trust together.” Laurel pointed out.

“Four A.M. is in twenty minutes. Wake up the rest of the recruits.” Oliver told Rene, who went off to do that.

“Ollie-” Laurel began.

“I don’t want you to feel like you owe me something, you don’t. I would rather you be alive and told him my secret then be dead and kept it.” Oliver told her.

“I still betrayed you.” Laurel said as she looked over at him.

“Tell me honestly that your head is in the game and we’ll go,” Oliver said and Laurel was silent, “sit this one out and, if you still want to come back, we’ll be more than happy to have you.”

Star City Docks  
Later

Church was meaning with the heads of his crime families when Spartan opened fire on them. They went scattering and Ragman took them on. Meanwhile, Wild Dog engaged Church while Artemis and Mr. Terrific engaged Church’s hired gun. An explosion went off, blinding Wild Dog and Church made his escape to the plane waiting for him. Or he would have, if Green Arrow hadn’t been waiting for him.

You look like you’ve seen a Ghost.” Green Arrow noted.

“Heh, you survived. Guess I’ll just have to kill you again Oliver. You mind if I call you Oliver?” Church asked sarcastically.

“Yes I do.” Green Arrow told him.

Church smirked and banged his brass knuckles together before rushing the archer. Green Arrow side stepped him, notched an arrow, and fired at church. The arrow hit him in the shoulder but Church pulled it out, shaking it off before rushing the archer again. They exchanged blows and Church knocked the archer onto his back. Grabbing the fallen arrow, Green Arrow jumped to his feet and used the arrow to knock one of the brass knuckles off Church’s hand. Green Arrow then grabbed Church’s arm, punched him in the abdomen, and elbowed him in the face. Church fell down on his back, glaring up at Green Arrow.

“You’re done Church.” Green Arrow snarled.

“You got much worse coming and you don’t even know it,” Church laughed, “he calls himself Prometheus and he’s gonna end you.” 

Green Arrow grabbed Church by the arm, helped him sit up a little, and then punched him in the face, knocking him out.

City Hall, next day  
Morning

“With Church in custody, you’re secret identity is safe.” Chance noted a he held out his hand to Oliver, who shook it.

“Thank you for the assist. And the personal insight.” Oliver noted and Chance smiled.

“Am I Interrupting?” the two turned to see Laurel standing in the doorway.

“No, I was just leaving. Nice seeing you again Oliver.” Chance said before he walked out.

“What did he mean by that?” Laurel asked confused.

“Long story. What are you doing here; you are in no condition to be working?” Oliver noted concerned.

“I know. I’m taking the next week off to go visit my mom. I figured a change of scenery might help clear my head,” Laurel said and Oliver nodded in understanding, “I’m leaving one of my DA’s, Adrian Chance, as temporary DA until I get back.”

“Thanks for the notice. Take all the time you need.” Oliver told her.

“You know...I expected you to kill Church.” Laurel admitted and Oliver sighed.

“Trust me, I wanted to, I would’ve liked nothing more than to kill him. But I know that wasn’t what you wanted and you knowing that I did that in your name would not have helped you right now. And that is the only reason Church is still breathing, because of you.” Oliver told her and she smiled, touched.

“Thank you.” Laurel said as she hugged him and, after a moment, he hugged her back.

Star City  
Night

“Those cops aren’t on your payroll buddy. Nobody’s breaking you out.” The officer sitting across from Church in his armored car told him, noticing him looking at the cruisers following them.

“That’s not what I’m worried about. You should have flown me to Iron Heights.” Church told him grimly.

“Yeah, I heard you liked helicopters. What’s got you spooked?” The officer asked curiously.

Suddenly, there was an explosion of sparks from the car in front of them and the driver swerved to a stop, Church and the officer almost being thrown from their seat. The other cruisers stopped and, soon enough, Church and the officer heard the sounds of gun fire, what sounded like a sword cutting something, and screams. Soon though, the screams stopped and the pair could hear the sounds of heavy footsteps approaching the armored car. 

“Don’t go out there.” Church warned the officer as he moved to go out, his loaded gun in hand.

“Why, so I can protect your ass in here?” He demanded.

“So you don’t get killed.” Church explained.

The officer ignored him and opened the back door. Only for Prometheus to cut him with a sword across the chest, killing him instantly. The officer fell to the ground, dead, as Prometheus looked over at Church.

“I knew we’d be having this conversation,” Church told him, “Just hear me out. You want the Green Arrow; I can give him to you. I can give you his name, Black Canary’s too. You would be the only person who would know that Oliver Queen and Laurel Lance are the Green Arrow and Black Canary. So we cool?”

Prometheus took out a ninja star and threw it. Church braced himself but it hit him in the ceratoid artery, killing him instantly. 

“Yeah, we are.” Prometheus said before he turned and walked away.


	9. Prometheus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Prometheus makes his presence known to Oliver, he reveals secrets from Oliver's past to the recruits. In Central City, as news of Prometheus reaches her, Laurel confronts her mother over past issues.

Star City  
Night

Green Arrow jumped onto the ground, Spartan not far behind him.

“Status on Church’s cell phone.” Green Arrow said over the comms.

“It’s holding still at Apara and Puckett. This is one well-traveled phone considering its owner was killed on the other side of town last week.” Felicity noted at the lair.

“Prometheus is trying to bait me.” Green Arrow noted.

“That’s my point, and that this is probably a trap. You should’ve let me call in the rest of the team.” Felicity told him and the archer growled.

“When you are leader, you can make those calls,” Green Arrow said as he met up with Spartan, “I didn’t call them in because I don’t want them walking in to what is probably a trap.”

As he met up with his partner, there were several waste containers in front of them that lit on fire. Green Arrow and Spartan exchanged a look before Green Arrow notched an arrow and Spartan pulled out a pistol. The two vigilantes cautiously entered the area, looking around for this Prometheus, even though they had no idea what he looked like. Suddenly, they heard a cell phone ringing. They followed the sound and found a cell phone lying on the ground, no one in sight. Green arrow picked it up and, seeing unknown flash across the screen, answered it and put it on speaker.

“Who is this?” He asked but heavy breathing was the only response.

“A lot of trouble to go through just for a prank.” Spartan noted.

Suddenly, the flares went out and there was a small explosion on the ground in front of them. Written in flames were the words ‘So it begins.’ The two stared, wondering what it meant.

Arrow lair  
Later

“So what begins is the question? That’s the question.” Diggle said as Oliver put his bow up.

“And a good point. It seems like he’s already started, considering he’s already dropped two bodies.” Oliver noted as he turned around to face the two.

“I get killing Conahan, he led the ACU team to help the Green Arrow rescue the city councilmen, but why take out Church?” Diggle wondered.

“According to Detective Malone, it’s because Church got in between Prometheus and his real target.” Oliver explained.

“The Green Arrow. So, Church goes after you, Prometheus goes after Church, and.” Felicity made a throwing motion.

“I just don’t understand. A person leaves a trail of dead cops to kill a guy who wants to kill you just because he wants to kill you himself.”” Diggle said confused.

“I’ll say it again, this serious enough to tell the recruits.” Felicity said and Diggle scoffed.

“What, Curtis and three people we barely know?” Diggle asked sarcastically.

“John’s right, we barely know them and I’m not sure they’re ready for this. And I want to keep them all out of harm’s way until we know exactly what we’re dealing with.” Oliver ordered before he turned and walked off.

Star City, next day  
Morning

A woman was vacuuming her home when she turned around. She jumped back, shock and terror filling her as she saw Prometheus standing there. She stumbled back, tripping and falling on her back as Prometheus approached her.

“Please, I have two children!” She begged tearfully.

Prometheus responded before throwing one of his ninja stars. It hit her in the throat and her body jolted before stilling as the life left her. Prometheus stared down at her lifeless body before walking out.

Hours later, Adrian Chase, temporary District Attorney, stared own at the woman’s lifeless body as the SCPD did their job. Adrian looked over as Green Arrow walked in and Adrian stood up.

“Could we get the room for a minute?” Chase asked and everyone walked out of the room, leaving the two men alone, “neat trick must come in handy when you lock yourself out of your place. I’m Adrian Chase; I’m the acting DA while Laurel Lance is on leave.” 

“I thought crime scenes were below a DA’s pay grade.” Green Arrow noted.

“I’m not that kind of DA. What’s your excuse for being here?” Chase demanded.

“Radio call mentioned the murder weapon.” Green Arrow said and Adrian pulled out an evidence bag with a bloody ninja star.

“Like Church and Lieutenant Conahan.” Chase noted.

“What do you have on the victim?” Green Arrow asked.

Gay Eked, divorced mother of two. And before you ask, her ex has an airtight alibi and Ms. Eked’s credibility is limited to three parking tickets. What do you know that I don’t?” Chase demanded.

The killer calls himself Prometheus.” Green Arrow told him.

“And why would this Prometheus target an average housewife?” Chase asked before his cell phone vibrated and he pulled it out. “Another body just dropped. Another throwing star murder.”

Central City  
Later in the afternoon

“This throwing star killer has reportedly been in Star City for weeks and is believed to be responsible for the death of notorious crime lord Tobias Church and one of the SCPD’s Lieutenants.” The news caster said and Laurel frowned as she watched this. 

“You shouldn’t watch that honey.” Dinah said as she walked in.

“I have to; I need to know what I’m dealing with when I get back.” Laurel said not taking her eyes off the screen.

“Then maybe you shouldn’t go back, it’s a dangerous place there.” Dinah said carefully and Laurel scoffed.

“And Central City is so much better with all the Metas? And unlike you mom, I don’t turn my back on the people I love so easily.” Laurel said angrily before she stood up and stormed out.

Arrow lair  
Same time

“You got a star from the SCPD?” Oliver asked as he walked into the lair to see Felicity working on something.

“Yes.” Felicity said and Oliver raised an eyebrow at her tone.

“Did your boyfriend give that to you?” He asked carefully.

“No, I swiped it off his desk.” Felicity looked over at him and he blinked.

“Okay, did you find anything on it then?” Oliver asked.

“Yeah, not so much. And here I was just so happy that Curtis got our gas chromatograph working again, I’m hoping to have better luck with this,” Felicity said as she led Oliver over to the computers, “I plugged the four names of the victims into an algorithm that VICAP uses to track serial killers. The computer traces connections that the FBI generally doesn’t make. And I crossed referenced our own database along with the SCPD’s to hopefully get faster results.”

“What is that?” Oliver asked as a beeping went off.

“News alert.” Felicity said as she walked over to her computer and clicked, a news anchor coming onto the screen.

“Reports are coming in that someone spotted the throwing star killer at an indoor shopping mall, inciting wide spread panic that is threatening to spill into the streets and nearby homes.” The news anchor said and Oliver’s blood ran cold.

“Call the team and have them meet me there.” Oliver ordered.

“All of them?” Felicity asked hopefully and Oliver sighed annoyed.

“Yes Felicity all of them. They deserve to know that the situation has escalated.” Oliver said before walking off.

Star City  
Not long after

Team Arrow looked down from a rooftop on the street as everyone ran around, some people shooting guns randomly but most people just running around and causing chaos. 

“Who the hell are these guys?” Wild Dog asked.

“They’re just shooting in the dark.” Artemis noted.

“It’s because they’re scared.” Green arrow explained.

“Prometheus probably isn’t even here.” Spartan noted.

“Our job is to keep the peace. “Me, Spartan, and Ragman will handle the shooters, everyone else keep the peace.” Green Arrow ordered.

“Why does Ragman get to have all the fun?” Wild Dog asked and the other recruits gave him pointed looks. 

“Because I said so.” Green Arrow said annoyed.

Green Arrow then shot off an arrow with a line and used it as a zip line. Once he was on the ground, he looked up and saw the rest of his team follow suit. Once they were all on the ground, Green Arrow, Spartan, and Ragman took off to take care of the shooters while the others got the civilians to safety. Green Arrow found one and notched an arrow.

“Put your weapon down.” Green Arrow ordered.

“I have a right to protect myself.” The shooter said as he aimed his gun at the archer.

There was a bit of a standoff before Green Arrow fired. The arrow went into the gun, blocking it. The shooter blinked before Green arrow stalked over to him and yanked the gun from his hands.

“That’s my property.” The shooter protested.

“Not anymore. The throwing star killer isn’t here. The only thing you’re doing is causing panic.” Green Arrow told him.

The shooter ran off after seeing something behind the archer. Green Arrow turned around and saw police cruisers rolling up, siren blaring. Knowing he needed to get out of there, Green Arrow turned and fled.

Arrow lair  
Night

“If Prometheus wanted to get the city into a frenzy, mission accomplished.” Oliver growled.

“I guess we’re not gonna like his encore either,” Felicity joked and Oliver gave her an annoyed look, “sorry, not helping.”

“We need to canvass the city. Felicity can coordinate; we need to help the SCPD maintain order.” Oliver ordered.

“Hold up a sec.” Rene said sharply.

“More like back up, way up.” Evelyn added.

“This is the first time we’re hearing about a serial killer operating in the city.” Rory pointed out.

“He calls himself Prometheus. He’s the one who killed Church.” Oliver explained.

“Why didn’t we know about this before now?” Curtis demanded.

“Because I didn’t want to alarm you until we knew what we were dealing with. And you know now. So do you want to whine about me keeping this from you or do you want to get to work? Because I would rather get to work.” Oliver said as he turned and walked off.

Central City  
Same time

“Laurel, what are you doing?” Dinah asked as she walked into the guest room to see her daughter packing.

“The city is falling apart because of a serial killer and I am going back.” Laurel said as she zipped up her bag.

“Laurel, what do you think you can do? It’s not safe.” Dinah worried.

“It was never safe mom. Now people know just how much is the difference.” Laurel said as she picked up her bag.

“Please Laurel; I’m just worried about your safety.” Dinah said and Laurel scoffed.

“That’s what helps you sleep at night I guess. I wish I knew how easy it was for you to abandon me, dad and Sara, I really do, but I’m not you.” Laurel said coolly.

“I didn’t abandon you.” Dinah protested and Laurel scoffed.

“After you and dad divorced, you moved halfway around the state. After Sara came back the first time, you stayed for less than a week before coming back here. When Sara came back the second time, you didn’t even both showing up. Don’t kid yourself mom, you abandoned us.” Laurel said before walking out passed her stunned mother.

Arrow lair  
Same time

“What’s going on?” Oliver asked as he walked over to the computers to see the rest of his team in some sort of standoff.

“Could you guys give us the room?” Diggle asked and Rene scoffed.

“Seriously bro?” Rene asked in disbelief.

“Curtis and Felicity found something and we want to know what it is.” Evelyn explained.

“What do we have?” Oliver asked.

“Well, at first nothing. No links between addresses, personal history, favorite color, nada. So the algorithm moved onto some crazy Zodiac Killer kind of stuff.” Curtis explained.

“Such as looking for anagrams in case Prometheus was sending a message in the names of the victims he’s been choosing.” Felicity explained.

“Is he?” Oliver asked curiously.

“Kind of.” Felicity said hesitantly.

“The first four victims, Tobias Church, Sam Conahan, Peter Meld, and Gay Eked.” Curtis listed.

“Victims three through four were not random. We think Prometheus is using them as anagrams to spell out other names.” Felicity said.

“Adam Hunt, Ted Gaynor, Palmer Cokes, Sachi Beech.” Curtis listed again and Oliver’s blood ran cold.

“Those names supposed to mean anything to us?” Rene asked.

“They do to him.” Diggle said and they all looked at Oliver.

“Those names are on the list.” Oliver said softly.

“What the hell is the list?” Rene demanded.

Later, after Oliver had explained everything, the team sat around the table, Evelyn flipping through the list.

“You got a kill list, and I’m the out of control one?” Rene demanded.

“It’s not a kill list per say, it was a list created by Malcolm Merlyn and my father of the people they felt were poisoning the city. I haven’t even looked at it in almost four years.” Oliver explained.

“Four years, I thought there was some other guy in the hood?” Curtis said confused.

“No, it was all Oliver. The Hood, The Arrow, all him.” Felicity explained.

“When I first started out, I thought it was the best way to save the city.” Oliver explained.

“Well, I think we now know the message Prometheus is sending.” Rory said as he stood up.

“And what’s that?” Oliver asked.

“He’s saying that you’re the serial killer.” Rory accused.

“Harsh but feeling pretty accurate.” Evelyn sneered.

“I never killed unless I had to. I never went out of my way to kill.” Oliver said firmly.

“You convinced me that killing Ruve Darhk was not what my parents would have wanted,” Evelyn said as she walked over to Oliver, the list in hand, “how are you anything other than a hypocrite?”

“You knew I was a killer when you got on board.” Oliver pointed out.

“Not a serial killer. I know some of these names; you’ve got bankers in here, lawyers in here.” Evelyn said as she opened the list.

Oliver suddenly snatched it back and flipped through a few paged before he found what he was looking for.

“Adam Hunt,” Oliver began as they all paid attention to him, “guilty of bribery, blackmail, extortion, and murder. Had his own hitman, Richard Drakon, that he was going to send after Laurel when she started digging around in his business more than he was comfortable with. Martin Somers had ties to the Chinese triad and even sent their top assassin after Laurel when she started getting close to nailing him for murder. She would be another name in his ledger right now but, by some miracle, I was over at her apartment to stop them when the triad dropped by. Here’s a name you might recognize, Isabel Rochev. Rory, she was the CEO of my family’s former company that helped Slade Wilson attack the city three years ago. Here’s another name you’re probably familiar with, Daniel Brickwell. Rory, he was a crime lord that tried to take over The Glades two years ago.”

“What’s your point Hoss?” Rene demanded and Oliver slammed the book shut.

“My point is that the people in this list were just as bad as Church, if not worse. Am I proud of everything I did when I first came back? No, but I am not a serial killer,” Oliver said as he looked at Evelyn pointedly, “this is what he wants, Prometheus wants us at each other’s throats so we can’t stop him. I don’t have time for that while a psychopath is tearing the city apart. So you four either get over this or get out, I don’t have time to hold your hand and get you to understand the complexity of the world because I am trying to stop Prometheus! Felicity, run the names of the list through an anagram program, it should point us to Prometheus’ next targets.”

His piece said, Oliver turned and walked out of the room, leaving it in silence. 

Train en route to Star City  
Later

Laurel was listening to the sound of the train move when she felt her phone ring. Digging it out, she saw Oliver’s name flash across the screen and answered it.

“Hey Ollie.” Laurel said upon answering.

“Hey,” Oliver said on the other line, “How’s Central City?”

“I’ll tell you when I get back. I should be there by tomorrow.” Laurel told him.

“Okay, it’ll be good to see you.” Oliver said and Laurel frowned.

“IS everything okay Ollie?” Laurel said and Oliver chuckled grimly.

“No, everything’s pretty far from okay over here. I’ll tell you about it when you get here.” Oliver promised.

“Okay, I’ll see you then.” Laurel agreed.

“Laurel.” Oliver said suddenly.

“Yeah?” Laurel asked.

“I…hope you have a safe trip.” Oliver said before hanging up.

Arrow lair  
Later

“What do you have?” Oliver asked as the team came up to Felicity by the computers.

“A List of potential victims, like you ordered, I narrowed it down to six potential targets.” Felicity said as she handed out the list to everyone.

“Thank you,” Oliver said before looking over at the recruits, “I know you’re all in shock. But I can’t afford to go out there with a team who won’t have my back. So, can I trust you or not?”

“What do we do Hoss?” Rene asked and the others waited for Oliver’s orders.

“We don’t have to cover much ground; we each go after one target. We run surveillance, whoever spots Prometheus first, call it in and we all converge.” Oliver ordered and they all split up.

Star City  
Later

Green Arrow was keeping watch on the potential target when his comms went off.

“Overwatch, go.” Green Arrow ordered.

“Artemis disconnected her comms.” Felicity told him.

“Do you think she’s in trouble?” Green Arrow asked.

“I don’t know but I’m not sure she’d tell us if she was.” Felicity told him.

“Did you install the tracer in their suits like I asked?” Green Arrow inquired.

“Yeah. Nice plan by the way.” Felicity said as Green Arrow looked at the wrist mounted screen on his suit.

“She’s moving.” He noted.

“She’s on a subway.” Felicity pointed out.

“She’s a few blocks from here. I’m gonna go check on her, tell everyone else to hold their positions.” Green Arrow ordered before he turned and disappeared into the night.

Subway  
Same time

Artemis was fighting Prometheus but he easily over powered her, a powerful kick sending her to the ground. Prometheus turned and around and stalked towards the train conductor, who back away fearfully. However, a green Arrow flew out and pieced Prometheus’ back. Prometheus pulled to out and, seeing it was an explosive arrow, threw it onto the ceiling and it exploded. There was a smoke screen and, when it vanished, Prometheus was gone. 

“What was that?” The conductor asked confused.

“Stop the train,” Green arrow ordered before he turned and helped Artemis up, “Are you alright?”

“I wasn’t gonna be. Prometheus?” Artemis asked?

“Gone. Whatever he’s planning, it wasn’t to engage me tonight.” Green Arrow told her.

“Hey, we got a big problem.” The Conductor told them.

“What?” Green arrow walked over and saw the bomb at the controls. “We don’t have time to disarm that. We’re getting off the train, come on.”

“You’re joking right?” Artemis asked as Green Arrow dragged the conductor over to the hole in the roof Prometheus had left. “Because now’s a really bad time to be trying out jokes.”

“I guess you’re just gonna have to trust me.” Green Arrow said as he put a harness around the three of them.

He shot off an arrow and the three of them were sucked out of the hole. As they flew out, the arrow exploded into a parachute. The three of them landed safely as the train exploded on the bridge behind them.

Train station, next day  
Morning

Laurel got off the train and started walking through the crowd to get out. However, she stopped in surprise as she saw someone waiting for her before she smiled as she walked ver.

“Welcome home.” Oliver said as they embraced.

“You didn’t have to pick me up.” Laurel said as they stepped back from each other.

“I wanted to.” Oliver told her as they started walking out to the parking lot above ground, “how was Central City?”

“Nice try. This Throwing Star Killer, it’s the Prometheus Church warned you about?” Laurel asked and Oliver nodded.

“Yeah, and it’s worse than you think.” Oliver said and Laurel raised an eyebrow.

“How?” Laurel asked and he sighed.

“Felicity managed to get her hands on one of his stars that the SCPD collected as evidence. She managed to determine that it was built from one of the arrows that I have used over the last four years. And we think all of the weapons he uses are fashioned the same way.” Oliver explained and Laurel frowned.

“But that’s impossible. Unless…” Laurel’s eyes widened in alarm and Oliver nodded.

“Unless Prometheus has access to the SCPD.” Oliver agreed.


	10. A new player

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vigilante comes to town gunning for Prometheus and Team Arrow tries to determine if he is a friend or foe.

Warehouse  
Night

In a ware house, two sets of criminals were debating about the value of the new sex slave they were making a deal over when the lights went out in the room. The criminals drew their guns, looking around in the dark. Just outside the room, hidden in the shadows, a dark figure watched them, his vision perfect due to his night vision lenses. After a moment, he struck. 

The figure humped into the room, slugging one of the criminals hard enough to knock him out. As the others scrambled, searching for him, the figure threw something at the girl. It spun and went right through her hand cuffs and leg cuffs, freeing her. As she took off, the figure pounced on the other criminals, knocking three of the remaining four out with ease. As the last one franticly searched around, the figure pulled out another weapon and threw it at the criminal. It hit his and made him drop his weapon. As he cried out, the figure grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him against the wall.

“Where is he?” A male voice, low and dark, growled gruffly and the criminal nearly wet himself.

“Who?” He asked in a quivering voice.

“Prometheus!” The voice shouted.

“I don’t know who that is, I swear to god!” The criminal said fearfully.

This was clearly the wrong thing to say. The figure dragged him away from the wall and towards a window. Through the light of the window, the criminal could finally see the figure. HE was a man dressed in black armor, a black cape, and had on a helmet shaped like a bat. Before he could process this, the figure turned him around and shoved him through the window. As the glass fell below, the criminal cried out, desperately hoping that the figure wouldn’t let him go.

“Swear to me!” The figure shouted.

“Look, I don’t know any Prometheus! Who the hell are you man!?” the criminal shouted in terror.

“I’m Batman.” 

Arrow lair  
Later

As the rest of the team trained, Oliver stood at the computers, staring at the crime photos of Prometheus’ victims. Rory walked up behind him and broke him out of his thoughts.

“All that most maddens and torments, all that cracks the sinews and cakes the brain.” Rory said and Oliver looked over at him.

“Is that from The Torah?” Oliver asked.

“Moby Dick.” Rory corrected and Oliver nodded.

“Does that make me Ahab?” Oliver asked him.

“Well, if the obsessive and really intense look fits.” Rory quipped.

“Prometheus has stopped killing randoms.” Oliver noted.

“You’re as crazy as he is if you think he’s stopped.” Rory told him and Oliver nodded.

“His plan is deliberate. He has a very specific plan and we need to find him before he can execute the next phase.” Oliver told him as Felicity walked in.

“But for now, we have a new problem, another new problem really,” Felicity sat down at the computers as the rest of the team walked up behind them, “a few hours ago, SCPD got an anonymous caller who reported seeing a man screaming as he was held out a broken window of a warehouse. They found five knocked out dirt bags, one of which reported that a man dressed like a bat attacked them.”

“A man dressed like a bat?” Diggle almost laughed.

“And two of the dirt bags have rap sheets for human trafficking.” Felicity pointed out.

“Okay, we need to find this bat man and fast.” Oliver ordered.

“To stop him or help him?” Rene asked.

“That depends.” Oliver told him.

“On what?” Evelyn asked curiously.

“What he’s after.” Oliver explained.

City Hall, next day  
Morning

“Hey,” Oliver said as he walked in to see Laurel sitting in the chair in front of his desk, “I didn’t know we had an appointment.”

“We don’t but I was worried about you,” Laurel admitted as Oliver sat down at his desk, “John told me about this bat man. How are you doing?”

“Well that’s a loaded question,” Oliver sighed as he ran a hand over his face, “we have these corrupt cops in the SCPD, the city has barely started to recover from Prometheus’ attacks last week, and now we have this guy in town. It just…makes me wonder if what I’m doing is making a difference.”

“You can’t think like that Ollie. If you do, then you’ve already lost.” Laurel told him.

“I can’t stop thinking like that Laurel.” Oliver sighed.

“Tonight, the two of us are going out to get drinks.” Laurel said after a moment and Oliver looked at her sharply.

“Like a date?” He asked hesitantly.

“No, just two old friends going out to have fun. Because, admit it, you need it.” Laurel said and Oliver sighed in defeat after a moment.

“Okay.” Oliver admitted defeat.

Arrow lair  
Same time

The rest of the team was training when Felicity got an alert.

“Guys,” Felicity called out and they didn’t response, “Guys, hello! Robbery in progress at Starling National Bank!”

“Suit up.” Diggle ordered.

Starling National Bank  
Not long after

Spartan walked in, his gun raised, and saw three masked men on the floor, groaning in pain.

Tango in sight, cover me.” Spartan ordered as he cautiously entered the room.

“Clear.” Artemis said as she walked in.

“Clear.” Wild Dog said as he followed suit.

“Clear.” Ragman said as he checked the bank vault.

“Overwatch, robbery’s over. Suspects incapacitated and in need of medical attention.” Spartan said as he reached down and removed the mask of one of the would be robbers.

“Batman.” He gasped and had their attention.

“What about Batman?” Ragman demanded.

“He did this. Stopped us, asked us about someone called Prometheus.” He said and the five vigilantes exchanged stunned looks.

Arrow lair  
Afternoon

“So, these guys went after the bank, but Batman got their before you did?” Oliver asked and the team nodded.

“This crew has robbed seven states in three months. Their leader, Eric Dunn, should be Iron Heights but he’s out on parole.” Felicity explained.

“Our justice system at work.” Rene sneered.

“And Batman is after Prometheus.” Evelyn noted.

“Yeah, but why?” Diggle wondered.

“Well, I did a little research. I don’t know much, but I think I know where Batman is from,” Felicity said and they gave her their attention once more, “over the last three years, there have been reports of a man dressed like a bat stopping criminals in Gotham City, although there’s never actually been an actual sitting of him outside the criminals he beats up.”

“Okay, so Batman came to Star City because he must have heard about the throwing star killer and figured out it was Prometheus. But what’s the connection there?” Oliver wondered.

“Who knows, but whatever it is, Batman clearly has an axe to grind with Prometheus.” Diggle noted.

“Well, the cameras at the bank managed to catch a look at our new friend,” Felicity said as she brought up an image of Batman, “Below and behold everyone, the first actual proof of Batman’s existence caught on camera.”

“So what now Hoss?” Rene asked as he looked over at Oliver.

“We need to find him. Then, and only then, can we know if Batman is an enemy or friend.” Oliver ordered.

Star City  
Night

Eric Dunn and two of his crew were making their way to their getaway van when suddenly; there was a swift sound and a popping sound. Looking down, Dunn saw out of his tires was done and a small, metal mat sticking out of it. Looking behind them, they saw Batman standing on the ledge of a building not far from them.

“Eric Dunn, I have a few questions for you.” Batman told him.

Dunn and his crew fired at Batman but Batman jumped off the ledge, using his cape to glide down to the ground. Batman pulled out another Batarang and was about to throw it when Dunn was grabbed by some form of rags and pulled back. Batman looked over to see Artemis shoot an arrow at him. He threw his Batarang and it hit the arrow, cutting it clean in half. A van rolled up and Spartan, Mr. Terrific, and Wild Dog rolled out. Spartan and Wild Dog opened fire on Batman, who took cover behind the edge of a building.

“I’m not here for you!” Batman shouted.

“We know who you’re here for! What we want to know is why!” Spartan shouted as he stopped firing.

“That’s not any of your business.” Batman growled.

“You made it our business when you came to town looking for that psycho.” Artemis told him.

Dunn and his two crew mated made a run for it. Spartan shot one in the shoulder, sending them down. Spartan went after Dunn as the recruits handled the other crew member. As Dunn ran, a Batarang hit him in the knee. He went down, groaning in pain as Batman jumped out of the shadows, grabbing him by the shirt.

“Where is Prometheus!?” Batman shouted.

Suddenly, on a zip line, Green Arrow glided out and kicked Batman. Batman let go as he was thrown back while Green Arrow jumped down to the ground. Batman stood up and glared at Green arrow.

“Stay out of this, this doesn’t concern you.” Batman growled.

“You made it my business when you came to my city. And you’re looking for the same man I am: Prometheus.” Green Arrow told him and Batman was silent for a moment.

“What do you know about him?” Batman asked.

“Nothing. Except that he wants me dead and is willing to kill anyone who tries to take that from him.” Green Arrow told him and Batman scoffed.

“Then you’re even more useless to me then to this city.” Batman told him scornfully.

“I protect this city.” The archer insisted.

“This city is dying and you haven’t been saving it. You’re so busy trying to do the right thing that you can’t see the bigger picture. You think that by being in the light you can save it, you’re wrong. You lack clarity, something one can only achieve by fighting from the shadows.” Batman told him.

“Why are you after Prometheus?” Green Arrow demanded.

“That is not your concern.” Batman told him.

Batman took out a metal ball and threw it. Green Arrow ducked as it hit the front of a van, exploding into a smokescreen. When it vanished, Batman was gone.


	11. Green Arrow V Batman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Arrow desperately try to find Batman while Oliver thinks on if what he is doing is making a difference. Meanwhile, An old friend of Oliver and Laurel's comes to town while Oliver is betrayed by a member of his team.

Arrow lair  
Night

“Where are we?” Oliver demanded as he and Diggle walked into the lair to find Felicity waiting for them.

“Both of Dunn’s tools are in ACU custody.” Felicity said as they walked over to the computers.

“And Dunn?” Oliver demanded.

“In the wind, the recruits are on it.” Diggle told him.

“Send them home, it’s been a long night.” Oliver ordered.

“Oliver, if Batman finds Dunn before we do-”

“He’ll interrogate him,” Oliver interrupted Diggle, “from the reports, he doesn’t kill.”

“That we know. No one knows anything about Batman.” Felicity pointed out and Oliver was silent.

“Batman told me tonight that I’m trying so hard to do the right thing, that I can’t see the bigger picture. And maybe he’s right,” Oliver said and his friends looked at him incredulously, “I have been trying to be a legitimate hero, which means I lean on the courts and the justice system. The fact that someone like Eric Dunn is out there right now should tell us something.” 

“Like what?” Felicity asked.

“Like maybe none of it is working.” Oliver told them before he turned and walked off.

Starling City Police Department  
Later

“You know, I saw a mask like this once,” Laurel said as she looked at the mask Laura had been wearing, “Seems to be modeled after Slade Wilson’s and his crew’s. Laura Buser, or as they call you on the streets, Bonsey.”

“Go to hell.” Laura sneered and Laurel flashed a cold smile.

“If by hell you mean the place where you lose everyone you care about, I’ve already been to hell. Look, I’m more interested in finding Eric Dunn than I am in you, so just tell me where he is and I can get you a lesser sentence.”

“I said, go to hell.” Laura sneered and Laurel sighed.

“You know, a friend of mine had a very strict father. Psychotic actually, but he taught her something: pain is inevitable, but suffering is optional. Now, I could let you off easy like I suggested, or I could put you somewhere so terrible that it makes you wish for death for the rest of your very short life. So what’s it gonna be, pain of suffering?” Laurel asked her voice growing colder by the second and Laura nearly wet herself at the cold look in her eyes.

“Try the Papp Motel.” Laura coughed up.

Laurel smirked before standing up and walking out of the interrogation room as Oliver met her in the hall.

“I’m impressed. That’s like something I would have done.” Oliver noted with a bit of concern, which Laurel chose to ignore.

“I can get a warrant to move on that hotel, but it’ll take an hour, maybe two. But which time-”

“Batman could already be there.” Oliver noted and she nodded.

“I don’t think you should wait for a warrant.” Laurel told him and he nodded.

Star City  
Later

Green Arrow kicked in the door to the motel room and walked in. Dunn was on the bed, laying an ice pack on his wounded leg. Green Arrow gently closed the door and Dunn reached for a gun on the nightstand. Green Arrow pulled out a flechette and tossed it at Dunn. It hit the table just where his hand was, barely missing it.

“Do not reach for the gun.” Green Arrow growled.

“I’m already dead. You know what’s funny? The first time I got arrested, I wasn’t even guilty. They got the wrong guy, but the DA, they had to pin the crime on someone. I was a good kid; I spent two years in Iron Heights. I wasn’t a good kid after that.” Dunn told him.

Suddenly, the window shattered and Dunn’s body jolted, a lifeless look in his eyes as a ninja star stuck out of his neck. Green Arrow started before he turned and jumped out the window, drawing his bow and looking around.

“Prometheus!” He shouted and a chuckle that seemed to echo through the wind answered him.

“It’s not time yet.” His voice said.

“Why are you doing this, what did I do?!” Green Arrow demanded.

“You created me.” Prometheus said and said no more.

Arrow lair  
Later

“Prometheus killed Dunn? Why?” Curtis asked confused as they all watched the news report.

“I think Prometheus was covering his tracks,” Oliver said and they all looked at him, “Batman seems to be convinced that Dunn knew something about Prometheus.”

“So Prometheus killed Dunn so he wouldn’t talk.” Rory noted and Oliver nodded.

“So what now Hoss?” Rene asked.

“We focus on Batman first, and then we will deal with Prometheus.” Oliver ordered.

“Does Batman even need to be stopped? I mean, he seems like he’s on our side.” Felicity pointed out.

“He’s not. I could see it in his eyes, this isn’t just another enemy, Prometheus is personal to him. This is about revenge, it’s the only thing that can inspire the hatred I saw in his eyes tonight. If he thinks we’ll get in his way, he’ll take us out. Batman is a wild card we cannot afford right now,” Oliver paused to make sure they all understood before he continued, “If you get anything new, please call me.”

“Wait, where are you going?” Rene demanded.

“I’m meeting Laurel at a bar.” Oliver explained.

“Sounds like a date.” Rene smirked.

“It’s not a date, its two old friends spending time together outside of work.” Oliver said before he turned and walked off.

“It’s totally a date.” Rene told Curtis.

“Yep.” Curtis agreed.

Bar in Star City  
Later

Oliver walked into see Laurel talking to someone animatedly. As he approached, he could see why.

Ollie!” Laurel noticed him and gestured him over “I was waiting and look who I ran into.”

“Bruce Wayne.” Oliver held a hand out to Bruce with a smile.

“Oliver Queen,” Bruce smiled back as he took Oliver’s offered hand in a firm handshake, “it’s been a long time.”

“Since high school.” Oliver agreed and the three chuckled in remembrance.

“So, am I interrupting a date or…” Bruce trailed off.

“No, we were just meeting to unwind after a long day.” Oliver was quick to assure him.

“Come on, join us.” Laurel offered.

“No, I really shouldn’t.” Bruce hedged.

“Come on, who knows when we’ll all see each other again.” Oliver implored him.

“Okay, why not.” Bruce shrugged and the trio sat down at a nearby table.

“So, what’s been happening with you Bruce? I mean, you don’t go out much outside of being CEO.” Laurel pointed out.

“Well, I was engaged briefly.” Bruce shrugged.

“Was?” Oliver noticed.

“She died. No, she was murdered actually.” Bruce told them.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry Bruce.” Laurel said, looking guilty that she had even brought it up.

“It’s okay, you didn’t know.” Bruce shrugged.

“Did the police catch the person who did it?” Oliver asked.

“Not yet but I have a feeling his days are numbered,” Bruce smiled at Oliver as though they were sharing a private joke, “So, what about you two? I mean, being the mayor and District Attorney must be interesting.”

“Try exhausting.” Laurel rolled her eyes as Oliver sighed.

“I think it goes without saying that is difficult,” Oliver said and Bruce nodded in understanding, “someone told me that the way I’m doing things isn’t working. Which makes me wonder if I’m doing the right thing. I’m trying to be optimistic for me but it feels like-”

“One step forward, two steps back,” Bruce noted and Oliver nodded, “believe me, I get it Oliver. There are times when I have felt that way myself.”

“How do you deal with it?” Oliver wondered.

“If what I’m doing isn’t working…then I consider trying to find another way,” Bruce looked at his watch, “wow, it is later than I thought. I must be going. Oliver, Laurel, it was great to see you both.”

“You to,” Laurel said as Bruce walked off, “what was that about?”

“Something Batman said to me,” Oliver looked thoughtful before his phone went off, “it’s John, I have to take this.”

“I’ll be here.” Laurel said dryly as he stood up and answered.

“What’s up?” Oliver demanded.

“We haven’t been able to find Batman, but we may know a way to draw him out. How do you feel about robbing a bank?” Diggle asked him.

Star City  
Later

A security guard was on duty when four men in demon masks snuck up behind him. One shot him with a tranq dart. As the guard went down, Diggle took off his mask and leaned down to check on him. Curtis took off his mask and went to the computers. 

“Security cameras.” Diggle ordered.

“Already on it.” Curtis told him.

“Maybe I missed this during the debriefing, but isn’t the point to get caught?” Rory wondered.

“Yeah but not by the cops.” Diggle told him.

“Lines to SCPD now useless.” Curtis said victories.

“You two take the safe upstairs, I’ll cover Curtis.” Diggle told Rene and Rory.

“Isn’t that taking method acting a little far?” Rory asked.

“We have to make this look legit or Batman won’t take the bait,” Diggle explained before tapping his comms, “Artemis, anything going on outside?”

“All quiet out here.” Artemis said, not seeing the shadow sneaking up behind her.

Inside, Rene and Rory were making their way out of the vault.

“This was easy, maybe where in the wrong business.” Rene said before they came upon Batman, an unconscious Artemis at his feet.

“You had to say it was easy.” Rory grumbled.

“Call your boss; I think he and I need to have a word.” Batman said in his gruff, growling voice.

“And why should we do that?” Rene asked.

“Because I don’t want to hurt you. But I will if I have to.” Batman told them.

“They don’t have to, I’m right here,” Green Arrow said as he jumped onto the counter, “let her go.”

“Tell your friends to get out of here, this is between us. No need for them to get caught in the crossfire.” Batman reasoned.

“Give us Artemis.” Green Arrow ordered.

Nodding, Batman stepped back a few feet. Nodding at Rory and Rene, the two walked over and grabbed Artemis before they ran off, leaving Green Arrow alone with Batman.

“What do you want? Why are you after Prometheus?” Green Arrow demanded.

“That’s none of your business, old friend.” Batman snapped and there was a pause.

“Do we know each other?” Green Arrow demanded and Batman smirked.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Batman mocked.

“This is my city; I won’t let you terrorize the people here over some vendetta.” Green Arrow said firmly and Batman barked a humorless laugh.

“You used to say that your targets had failed this city,” Batman said and the archer froze, wondering how he knew about The Hood, “but you are the one who failed it! You know why Star City is dying? Because you don’t go after the people killing it, instead you waste your time on street crime! You fight the symptoms while the disease spreads! That is why your city is dying!”

Snarling, Green Arrow fired and Batman dodged the arrow as he rushed Green Arrow. Green Arrow tried to punch him but Batman grabbed his and mid punch and flipped him onto the floor but Green Arrow then knocked his feet out from under him. The two ended up wrestling on the floor before both shot two their feet. Using his bow like an escrima stick, Green Arrow whirled around and tried to strike Batman but Batman brought his elbow up. The armored arm blocked his strike and Batman then punched his in the face. The armored hand, plus momentum, sent Green Arrow flying through the glass at the counter.

“Stay down and stay out of my way.” Batman told him.

In response, Green Arrow fired an arrow. Batman expertly caught it before it hit him but then in exploded in a blast of sparks. Batman stumbled back; a little dazed before Green arrow jumped out from behind the counter and slugged him. The archer then fired another arrow, which exploded into iron ropes which wrapped around Batman, pinning him to a pillar.

“I’m not perfect, I’ve made mistakes. And maybe I do need to fight the war for this city differently,” Green Arrow admitted, “but this is my city. And you’re an unnecessary problem.”

Batman smirked, to Green Arrow’s confusion. Then a small, metal ball dropped to the floor. When it did, a small explosion took place and sent Green Arrow flying back into the glass again, shattering it as he went through. As he shakily looked up, he saw Batman had somehow cut the iron ropes and was gone.

Hotel in Star City, Luxury suite  
Later

Bruce walked out of the shower, a towel over his shoulder, and stopped Green Arrow stood in front of the balcony door, his bow in his hands.

“Hello Bruce. Or would you prefer Batman?” He said in his disguised voice.

“Well, I’m impressed that you managed to figure out my identity, Oliver.” Bruce noted.

Green Arrow froze for a moment. Then, slowly, he deactivated his voice modulator, took off his mask, and lowered his hood to reveal the face of Oliver queen.

“How’d you know?” Oliver demanded.

“You come back from Lian Yu and almost immediately, The Hood appears. It threw me for a minute when you were cleared but then you came back six months after The Undertaking and so does The Hood, now The Arrow. I figured you had help. When Roy Harper was named The Arrow and then killed, I figured once again that I was wrong, except a few things didn’t add up. Then, a few days after you return, Green Arrow’s message to the city goes viral. One is a pass; two is a coincidence, but three times? No. So, how did you figure out I was Batman?” Bruce asked curiously.

You and Batman are both from Gotham and you both show up in my city at the same time. You told me as Batman that we were old friends. It’s almost like you wanted me to find out,” Oliver said and Bruce chuckled at his carelessness, “Prometheus killed your fiancée, didn’t he?”

“Her name was Selina, Selina Kyle,” Bruce said after a moment, “he murdered her, right in front of me.”

“Why?” Oliver asked gently.

“I don’t know, I had never even heard of Prometheus until that night. But I am going to take him down.” Bruce said firmly.

“Gotham needs you. Haven’t you read the news? The criminals have figured out Batman’s gone, crime rates are spiking,” Oliver said and noticed Bruce stiffen, “I know…what it’s like to lose someone. But you don’t want to kill him Bruce.”

“You killed the man who murdered your sister.” Bruce pointed out.

“And I haven’t stopped since,” Oliver snapped, “taking a life, it changes you Bruce. In the soul. Better it be my soul, which is already damaged, than yours. Prometheus is my problem, let me handle him. My way.”

“Just promise me you will kill him.” Bruce said as he stepped forward.

“You have my word.” Oliver said as he held a hand out to Bruce, who took it after a moment.

“I’ll hold you to that.” Bruce told him.

“If I need help with him, I’ll call you. But Star City has me and my team. Gotham needs its own hero.” Oliver told Bruce.

Star City  
Same time

Artemis was on a rooftop, waiting. Feeling someone walk up behind her, she turned around and saw Prometheus standing there.

“Don’t worry, nobody followed me. They don’t suspect a thing.” Artemis said with a dark smile.


	12. Aliens?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry comes to Star City seeking help with something that leads to a team up the likes of which the world has never seen before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we have reached the invasion arc. This will be a mostly introductory part of it, so not to disappoint anyone. Hope you enjoy it.

City Hall  
Late morning

“Sir, you need to go over these documents.” Jesse said as he put a pile of paperwork on Oliver’s desk.

Oliver inwardly sighed, one of his least favorite parts of being Mayor. Oliver was about to get started when his phone went off, signaling a text. Oliver pulled it out and frowned as he read the text.

“Sorry Jesse, but this will have to wait Oliver said as he stood up, “I need to be somewhere else right now.”

“What could possibly be more important than these documents?” Jesse asked exasperated as Oliver walked out.

“Hey,” Laurel said as she ran into him in the hall and pulled out her phone, “you get Felicity’s text telling us to meet her at the loft?”

“Yeah.” Oliver nodded.

Felicity’s loft  
Early afternoon

“Felicity text you two to?” Diggle asked as the trio walked into the loft.

Yeah, said she needed to meet us here ASAP, although she didn’t say why.” Laurel said as Felicity walked into the room.

“Hey, we have a major problem.” Felicity said alarmed.

“What?” Diggle asked as they all grew alarmed.

“Aliens.” Barry said as he walked up behind Felicity and they all stared.

“Aliens?” Oliver asked incredulously.

“Aliens.” Barry repeated.

“Good god Barry, my life was somewhat normal before I met you.” Diggle groaned and Barry winced.

“I know, I’m sorry. Look, they’re real, they’re already here, and from what Lyla told me, it does not appear to be for peace.” Barry explained.

“Lyla knows about this?” Diggle demanded as he looked at the speedster sharply.

“Yeah, she-” Barry began before Diggle turned and stormed out.

“He’ll be back.” Oliver assured Barry.

“Yeah, but it’s gonna take more than the four of us. Yes, Ollie, I retired but I think I can come out of retirement for an alien Invasion.” Laurel said as Oliver opened his mouth.

“But it’s gonna take more than the four of us, she’s right.” Barry sighed.

“Good thing we have friends,” Oliver said and everyone looked at him, “Sara, Ray, everyone. They’re calling themselves The Legends.”

“Do you know where they are?” Barry asked hopefully.

“They took off in a time traveling space ship.” Laurel said bluntly and he stared incredulously.

“But we know how to contact them.” Oliver added.

“My sister left us a homing beacon.” Laurel finished.

“Since when do you two finish each other’s sentences?” Barry couldn’t help but wonder.

Star Labs hanger bay  
Later in the afternoon

“So what is this place Barry?” Laurel asked as the pair waited outside the hanger bay with Oliver and Diggle.

“Some hanger thing that Star Labs owns. Or, I guess I own,” Barry mused, “are you sure we should have left Felicity in Star City?”

“Barry, what could she have done?” Oliver asked and Barry was silent.

“So, let me get this straight, our time traveling friends are just supposed to pop right out of the sky in a time ship, at this time and place?” Diggle asked incredulously.

“This is where the beacon is.” Laurel held up said beacon.

As soon as she said that, there was a flash and the time ship appeared. Everyone stared in awe as the ship landed right in front of them.

“You know why I’ve never drugs? I was always afraid I’d do weird stuff.” Diggle said as he stared at the time ship.

“I’ll be right back.” Barry said as Cisco walked up to him, fiddling with a device.

“Wait, where are you going?” Oliver asked as they looked over at Barry and Cisco.

“Well, last year I accidentally traveled to a parallel earth where I met an alien. Since we’re dealing with aliens, figured we might as well get one of our own, right?” Barry asked with a slight grin.

Barry and Cisco vanished into a blue vortex just as the ship lowered its ramp. Sara, Ray, and a few people Team Arrow had never met before walked down the ramp.

“Hey sis.” Sara walked over and embraced Laurel.

Hey.” Laurel smiled as she returned the embrace.

“Hey Oliver.” Ray said as he walked up to the archer.

“Ray.” Oliver greeted with a friendly smile.

“I was, um, sorry to hear about Thea.” Ray said awkwardly and Oliver stiffened as those who knew Oliver tensed.

“Thank you.” Oliver said stiffly.

Sara let go of Laurel and walked up to Oliver. She didn’t say anything, just hugged him and he returned the embrace, saying nothing but silently thank her for not saying anything.

“So, who are your friends?” Diggle asked as he eyed the rest of the Legends.

“This is Mick Rory,” Ray gestured to the big, burly looking gruff man, “and Doctor Martin Stein and Jefferson Jackson. Or he likes to be called, Jax. Everyone, this is Oliver Queen, John Diggle, and Sara’s sister Laurel.”

“Pleasure to see you again Oliver.” Stein said and Oliver nodded.

“Right, you were part of the fire guy.” Oliver said, remembering the flame wielding man who had helped him and Barry against the Reverse Flash.

“Hey.” Rory said in a gruff voice that matched his appearance.

“Sup.” Jax greeted.

“Nice to meet you all,” Diggle said politely, “Barry should be back soon, so let’s head inside and wait.” 

All agreeing, the two teams walked inside, meeting the rest of Barry’s team that he had brought. After introductions were made, they simply waited. They didn’t have to wait long, as a blue portal opened up and Barry and Cisco jumped out along with someone else. It was a young woman dressed in a blue suit with a red symbol on the chest and a red cape, a skirt along with the suit. Now, Oliver was no rocket scientist, but this certainly didn’t look like an alien to him.

“That was cool.” The woman said, sounding giddy.

“Guys, thanks for coming.” Barry said as he walked over to everyone.

“Barry, I thought you were bringing an alien.” Oliver pointed out.

“And yeah, we did. Everyone, this is my friend, Kara Danvers. Or as she’s known on her earth, Supergirl.” Barry introduced and Kara waved politely.

“What makes her so Super?” Jax asked curiously.

“Well?” Barry looked over at Kara and gestured in a ‘show them’ way.

Kara, to everyone’s shock, flew up into the air and two blue beams shot out of her eyes. They hit the floor between Team Arrow and The Legends, moved around and made a flaming copy of the symbol on Kara’s chest. Kara smirked as they all stared.

“Well I’m convinced.” Diggle announced.

Oliver stared up at Kara, suspicion on his face. Now, call him paranoid, but he had encountered things like magic before and now with aliens coming to his earth didn’t inspire a lot of confidence for him in Kara. Catching Sara’s eye, his fellow former castaway nodded, showing she shared his uneasiness. The two made a silent agreement to watch Kara…just in case.


	13. Flashpoint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Barry learn of a message Barry's future self sent to The Waveridder and Barry is forced to confess about Flashpoint.

Star Labs Hanger Bay  
Afternoon

“Okay, I think I got this,” Kara said as she walked over to Team arrow, “Oliver-”

“Green Arrow.” He said.

“Dig-” 

“Spartan.” Diggle clarified.

“Laurel-” 

“Black Canary.” Laurel told her.

“Okay, and Sara?” Kara asked as she walked over to The Legends.

“White Canary.” Sara told her.

“And Jax and Professor Stein?” Kara asked.

“Firestorm.” The two told her.

“Ray?” 

“Palmer. The Atom.” Ray told her with a smile.

“And Mick?” Kara asked and the man looked up from the burrito he was eating.

“Hmm? Oh, Heat Wave.” Mick clarified.

“Aaaand Caitlin and Iris.” Kara said as she turned to the mentioned women of Team Flash.

“That’s right.” Iris said and Kara cheered.

“And you have cold powers but can’t use them.” Kara listed and they all turned to Caitlin.

“Since when do you have powers?” Diggle asked confused.

“It’s a long story.” Caitlin said vaguely.

“Cisco, maybe we should get started.” Oliver suggested, seeing how uncomfortable Caitlin was.

Cisco nodded and clicked something on his tablet. On a screen in front of them, an image came up. It was something in the woods and they saw a creature on it. They couldn’t make it out, but it was definitely not human.

“Okay, these are The Dominators,” Barry began, “we don’t know a lot about them, but they are definitely not friendly or looking to come in peace.”

“And they’re really strong,” Kara interjected and they all looked at her, curious at how she knew that, “I heard a lot about them when I was a kid. They came to my planet before I was born, did a lot of experiments on my people. Killed a lot more.”

“From what Barry tells us, you’re not too bad on the super strength yourself.” Sara noted and Kara shrugged.

“As long as I have access to the yellow sun. It’s where I get my powers.” Kara explained.

“I think we should use Kara as a stand-in for training.” Oliver suggested.

“Since when Is Robin-Hood calling the shots?” Mick demanded and Oliver shot him a dark look.

“What I think is Mick is trying to say is that it would be nice if we knew who was in charge around here.” Jax stepped in before things could escalate. 

“Yeah, maybe we should take a vote. Choose someone we can all trust.” Ray suggested.

“Well I trust Oliver. He’s got my vote.” Cisco said and Oliver noticed Barry look away.

“I appreciate that Cisco, but Barry put us all together. It should be him.” Oliver suggested.

“Fair enough.” Cisco said but it was clear Cisco had an issue with it.

“Okay. Well, as team leader, I think we should start out by…” Barry trailed off, suddenly realizing he had no idea what he was doing.

“Doing a test run.” Oliver said as quietly as he could while still making sure Barry could hear him.

“Let’s do a test run. A Test run.” Barry said not sure what that is.

“Against Supergirl.” Oliver once again helped Barry out.

“Against Supergirl. A test run against Supergirl.” Barry ordered.

“Are we supposed to just pretend like we don’t hear him?” Sara asked and everyone tried to stifle their snickers and smiles of amusement.

“We’re training to fight aliens by fighting an alien, so…do it. Suit up.” Barry ordered lamely as they all moved to do that.

“Stop.” Oliver said as he walked over to him.

“Hey, Kara,” Barry gestured over the girl of steel before continuing, “I really wanted you two to meet. Oliver was the first person to train me.”

“Really? Well, you did a really good job.” Kara told him.

“Because I didn’t hold back,” Oliver said bluntly, “I shot him. Ask any member of my team or Sara and they will tell you the same thing: My methods may seem harsh, but I get results. You can’t hold back either.”

“He did shoot me.” Barry told her.

“Ouch. Are you sure about that? I mean, I just met these people.” Kara laughed nervously.

“These people need to understand this isn’t gonna be easy. Don’t hold back. Especially against me.” Oliver said before walking off.

“Does he not like me?” Kara asked Barry.

“He’s like that with everyone at first. He’ll warm up to you.” Barry assured her before walking off.

“Is it me,” Laurel began as she walked over to Oliver and Diggle as they suited up, “or is there some tension between Barry and Cisco?”

“So you noticed that to.” Diggle noted and Laurel nodded.

“Whatever it is, it’s none of our business unless it affects the mission,” Oliver zipped up his jacket before turning to them, “let them work it out on their own. They’re best friends, they’ll get through it.”

“Who’s that?” Diggle asked and the trio looked over to see Iris outside the hanger, arguing with an African-American man a little younger than her.

“I think that’s Wally, her brother. Kid Flash.” Oliver clarified and they nodded in understanding before Wally sped off.

“He doesn’t seem happy to not be included.” Laurel noted.

“She’s trying to protect her younger sibling, can’t say I don’t understand.” Oliver said as he turned and walked away towards Barry.

“Barry, “Jax said as he and Stein over to them, “before we start training, there’s something you need to hear.”

“A message that would be better if we could share it with you in private.” Stein said and Oliver nodded.

“Alright, I’ll step away.” Oliver turned to go to the others.

“No, no it’s fine. You can stay.” Barry assured him.

“Alright, but no one else.” Stein said as he looked over at the others nervously.

“Fine, let’s make it quick.” Barry said.

The four of them turned and walked out. They headed to one of the equipment vans and got inside. Jax pulled out a recording device.

“We found a secret room on The Waveridder. In it was a message for Captain Hunter. Barry, it came from you. From the year 2056.” Stein said and Oliver and Barry stared in shock.

“You need to hear this man.” Jax said as he stared it.

“A war is coming Captain Hunter,” Future Barry’s voice began saying, “and there will come a point where you will be called back to Central City to fight it. So you need to know that while you and your team have been in the temporal zone, I made a choice that affected the timeline. And you know, that whenever you change the past, those changes affect the present and get compounded in the future. When you return, you will be in the new timeline I created, where everyone’s past and future has been affected, including yours. When you come back, don’t trust anyone or anything. Not even me.”

“Barry, what the hell does this mean?” Oliver demanded.

“It means I seriously messed up when I changed the timeline.” Barry sighed.

“What did you do? Stein asked.

“I went back in time and saved my mom. I created a timeline where she’s alive, it’s called Flashpoint. I lived in it for a few months before I realized I had made a mistake and I tried to set things back to how they were supposed to be but-”

“It didn’t work.” Jax finished and Barry nodded.

“Nope.” Barry said miserably.

“Wow Barry, just…wow.” Oliver said, stunned, disappointed, and understanding all at once.

“What’s changed since you’ve done this?” Stein inquired.

“Cisco’s brother is dead. Caitlin has powers. Diggle has a son now instead of a daughter.” Barry listed.

“What? John had a daughter?” Oliver asked stunned and a little angry on his friend’s behalf.

“I didn’t just screw up my life man. I screwed up everyone’s lives and apparently everyone’s lives in the future,” Barry said in self-loathing, “When these aliens got here, I thought, finally, something I didn’t cause. I thought maybe I could make up for everything but I-” Barry sighed.

“I think we should bring everyone up on the up and up. We gotta tell ‘em.” Jax said firmly but Oliver shook his head.

“We are going up against a bunch of aliens, and you wanna tell everybody that their lives have been affected by time travel?” Oliver asked incredulously, seeing everything wrong with that plan. “One sci-fi problem at a time. You made a mistake Barry, it’s part of the job. But we can’t deal with it today.”

Oliver then turned and walked out. After a moment, Jax and a shame filled Barry followed him. they walked out and saw Kara fighting the others

“I thought I was a badass.” Black Canary muttered.

“It’s kind of ht.” Sara shrugged.

“Let’s go again.” Oliver ordered and the fighting resumed.

Training ran well into the night and Kara stood waiting as the rest of them stood on the ground, panting.

“Are you sure you wanna keep going?” Kara asked concerned.

“Yeah,” Oliver said as he shot to his feet, “Just give us five minutes, please.”

Suddenly, everyone’s attention was drawn to Cisco as he yelled at Barry. Seeing what was in Cisco’s hand, Oliver cursed. Oliver understood that Cisco was upset, rightfully so, but couldn’t he put it aside for the time being while they were facing a damn invasion?!

“Tell us what?” Sara demanded.

“Uh, Jax and Professor Stein found a message from me in the future saying that, right now, I can’t be trusted.” Barry said lowly.

“And why would future you say that?” Sara demanded and Barry became awkward.

“I think because I went back and changed the timeline, and now things are different than when I left here, including some of your lives.” Barry explained.

“Some of our lives? Like who? Kara asked.

Cisco. Caitlin. Wally. Dig.” Barry explained.

“Me? Why, what happened?” Diggle demanded and Barry looked away in shame.

“Hey,” Diggle looked over at Oliver as he walked over to him, “apparently, you had a daughter.”

“I had a daughter Barry?” Diggle demanded.

“Baby John was Baby Sara.” Barry admitted.

“So let me get this straight, you just erased a daughter from my life?” Diggle demanded, struggling to come to terms with this.

“Yeah.” Barry admitted.

“You can’t just go back and change things Barry. DO you know how hard it is for me not to change events? To bring Thea back for Ollie and Laurel?” Sara demanded.

“All these aberrations, the ones we’ve spent the last eight months traveling through time trying to correct, you just decided to travel back and create one of your own?” Ray demanded.

“Barry, you decided to do this a few months ago, right? Save your mom?” Oliver asked and Barry nodded. “Right around the time your dad was murdered?”

“Yeah.” Barry nodded, wondering what Oliver was playing at.

“Like when Sara decided to kill Roy when he attacked Sin. Or when John decided to kill his brother when Andy threatened his family. Or when Ray decided to come after me because of petty jealousy,” Oliver listed and the three squirmed, “I know you are all upset and you have every right to be. But which one of us here has not done something they regret when they are faced with high emotional stress? I don’t think anyone here has any right to judge Barry for doing the same thing.”

“Guys, it’s Lyla,” Caitlin called out, “The president was just abducted by The Dominators.”

“Alright, look, you guys go. I’ll sit this one out, you guys have Supergirl and she’s almost as fast as I am. We’ll talk about this later.”

Everyone began to move out and Barry walked up to Kara.

“You still trust me right?” He asked hopefully.

“I will always trust you,” Klara was quick to assure him, “but it might take more to convince them.”

“Hey!” Oliver called out and everyone turned to him. “This is crazy! Everyone is going, including Barry! I’m not going without him.”

“Then you’ll be here Oliver.” Diggle said stiffly and Oliver stared, annoyed at Diggle’s hypocrisy.

“Look, it’s okay Oliver. I will go with them, we will get the president. You stay here with Barry.” Kara said as she and the others left.

“Nice Cisco.” Oliver snapped before he followed after Barry’s retreating form.

Star Labs, The Time Vault  
Night

Oliver stood behind Barry as he looked at a holographic newspaper, saying ‘Flash missing, vanishes in crisis.’

“I didn’t think about it Oliver. The future. I was so focused on the past I didn’t think about it until now.” Barry said in self-loathing.

“What is this?” Oliver asked as he stared at the paper.

“This is an article written about me from the future. It used to be written by Iris West-Allen. But now, I don’t know. Something’s changed with Iris; something’s changed with our future. God, what did I do?” Barry asked in dismay.

“Barry, this is a weird looking newspaper article. It doesn’t mean anything. You need to stop beating yourself up over this.” Oliver told him.

“How can you say that?! I’m responsible for all of this!” Barry shouted as he whirled around.

“Barry, you made a choice, you wanted to see your parents again. Do you know anyone who would not do the exact same thing? I would do the same thing!” Oliver shouted and Barry looked away, shaking his head. “Barry, after the Gambit went down, it was me, my father, and a crewmember on a life raft. Lost at sea. Enough food and water for one person, maybe. My father took out a gun, shot the crew member, told me to survive, then turned the gun on himself. There was nothing I could do. Slade Wilson drove a sword through my mother’s heart while my sister and I watched. I was there, helpless on the ground. I was powerless to stop it, no choice. Do you not think I would give anything to go back and make things differently?”

“You never told me that.” Barry said softly.

“Barry, the world isn’t different because you changed the timeline. Things happen, tragedy happens. People make choices and those choices affect everyone else. You’re not a god Barry.” Oliver told him.

Suddenly, the room seemed to shake and the two vigilantes looked around bewildered.

“Guys, wherever you are right now, we need you.” Cisco’s voice said over the intercom.

Barry turned on the security feeds outside and the two stared.

“Oh man, things just got so much worse.” Barry said as they watch the rest of the team attack Star Labs.

The two quickly suited up and walked outside. The rest of the team assembled and there was a stare down.

“Guys, can we talk about this?” Flash asked.

Spartan fired and the two jumped out of the way, barely missing the bullet.

“Guess not.” Green Arrow noted.

Sara threw out three ninja stars as Firestorm fired a blast of fire at them. Flash grabbed Green Arrow and they took cover behind a pickup truck.

“What’s wrong with them?!” Flash asked panicked.

“I don’t know, but we need to find out.” Green Arrow said as he notched an arrow. 

Two blue beams shot out of Kara’s eyes and hit the trothing the two vigilantes on their backs as they were thrown back. Flash grabbed Green Arrow and sped them towards a wall where they took cover.

“Oaky, you really did it this time Barry.” Green Arrow told him.

“Seriously?” Flash asked annoyed.

“Yeah, seriously,” Oliver asked before two beats cut through part of the wall in the space between them, “what is that?!”

“That would be heat vision.” Flash said and Green Arrow scoffed.

“Okay.” Green Arrow said as he notched an arrow.

The two walked out and faced their friends. Flash sped off, knocking Mick down. Firestorm, Supergirl, and The Atom followed him as the others turned their attention to Green Arrow. Spartan, Sara, and Black Canary lunged for him. He ducked and, whirling around, he kicked Spartan in the back, sending him stumbled before the archer lifted up his bow to clock Sara’s batons. He kicked her in the abdomen and whirled around, grabbing Black Canary’s arm as she tried to strike him with her side batons.

“I’m sorry about this Laurel.” He said as he threw her, sending her flying onto the ground and landing painfully on her back.

However, it didn’t last, as Black Canary got back up and the three surrounded him. Flash fell down to the ground as Firestorm, Supergirl, and The Atom flew down. Suddenly, Spartan, Sara, and Black Canary were knocked off their backs by Wally. 

“Wally?” Barry asked as his new protégée stopped in front of me.

“Kid Flash.” Wally grinned.

However, it didn’t last long as Supergirl flew in and knocked him on his back. Flash over to him as Green Arrow jumped down.

Guys, Wally’s alright but he’s out cold.” Flash said.

“As if we didn’t have enough problems.” Green Arrow groaned.

“Hey, there’s a weird signal coming from the salt lines.” Cisco said over the comms.

“Can you jam it?” Green Arrow asked him.

“Not even if Felicity were here.” Cisco told him.

“How many of those do you have left?” Flash asked as Green Arrow notched another arrow.

“Probably not enough.” He noted.

“There’s a bunker in the hallway to the lefts down here. Just hold them off as long as you can.” Flash ordered.

“Where are you going?” Green Arrow demanded.

“If they can’t shut it down, maybe she can.” Flash said as Supergirl flew down.

Flash stood up and approached   
Supergirl as a pink ball of energy appeared on her forehead.

“Hey Supergirl! Let’s finally see who’s faster.” Flash said before speeding off.

Green Arrow picked up Wally and raced towards the bunker. Spartan, Sara, and Black Canary blocked his path. Green Arrow put Wally down before firing. His arrow split into three, which all exploded upon hitting the ground. Green Arrow picked up Wally again and raced away. Once the smoke cleared, they were after him again. The archer kept firing arrow, distracting them until he reached back and realized he was out. 

Sara lunged for him with her batons and Green arrow used his bow to block them and the two began fighting. However, after a moment, the ball of pink energy on Sara’s forehead vanished and the spell seemed to break over her and the others they lowered their weapons and all looked around, confused.

“Guys, there back.” Green arrow said to the comms.

“Back from where?” Sara asked confused.

“Long story. Hey, Wally,” Green Reached down and tried to shake the speedster up, “Wally, wake up.

“Wa, what?” He came to with a few blinks.

“Get back to Star Labs. We’re all good now.” The archer ordered.

Outside Star Labs  
Later

“Barry, about before, message or no message, we’re with you. The Atom said as the group stood assembled in front of Star Labs.

“Where’s Supergirl?” Sara asked.

“Scanning the city to make sure there aren’t any more of the orbs that whammied all of you.” Flash explained.

“Now what?” Spartan asked.

“We call Lyla; tell them these Dominators aren’t here peacefully.” Green Arrow ordered.

Everyone nodded in agreement and began to move out when something happened. A beam of light came down and struck Sara. When it vanished, so did she.

“Sara!” Black Canary cried out as they all stared in shock.

Suddenly, two more beams of light came down and took Black Canary and Spartan.

“Laurel!” Green Arrow cried out in horror.

“Everybody inside.” Flash cried as another beam took The Atom.

As everyone else rushed to Star Labs, a beam came down and hit Green Arrow. Flash raced over as fast as he could to try and save him, but he wasn’t fast enough. The light vanished and Flash stared up at where the light had come from, unable to wonder what had just happened to his friends.


	14. A perfect life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver Queen has everything he has ever wanted but can't help that feel something is off with his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters or so will only focus on the dream world, because I really don’t see how the events in the real world would have changed all that much.

Queen Mansion, Oliver’s bathroom

Afternoon

 

“So how was your run?” Laurel asked from the shower as Oliver walked in, a towel wrapped around his waist.

 

“I believe I told you about it in the shower.” Oliver said as he picked up a towel and handed it to Laurel.

 

“How could I forget?” Laurel asked coyly as she emerged from the shower, a towel wrapped around her body.

 

“Dinah Laurel Lance,” Oliver said before he and Laurel kissed, “Will you marry me?”

 

“I believe I already answered that one,” Laurel grinned as she held up her hand, the engagement right sparking from the sunlight shining through the windows before kissing him briefly, “Okay, time to get ready. My sister will be here soon.”

 

Laurel walked out into the bedroom and Oliver watched her lovingly, a grin on his face.

 

Later, Oliver walked into the sitting room and saw his sister Thea there, acting nervous.

 

“Everything alright Speedy?” Oliver asked and Thea rolled her eyes.

 

“Everything’s fine, I just…got you a gift.” Thea held it out to him.

 

Oliver picked it up, examining it.

 

“You got me an arrow head.” Olivier said blankly and Thea rolled her eyes.

 

“It’s a Hozen. It symbolizes reconnecting. Like you did with Laurel.” Thea explained.

 

“Thea, it’s a rock.” Oliver told her.

 

“It’s a very thoughtful gesture from your amazing and loving sister.” Thea argued.

 

“Who’s trying to bribe me. You could’ve been less obvious about it; your nervous acting gave it away,” Oliver said and Thea winced, “What’s going on Thea?”

 

“You can come in!” Thea called out.

 

Oliver turned around to see a man with dark brown hair and blue eyes walk in. Thea walked over to him and Oliver narrowed his eyes.

 

“Ollie, this is my boyfriend Roy.” Thea introduced.

 

“So, you decided to butter me up to try and make me cool off.” Oliver noted.

 

“Is it working?” Thea asked hopefully.

 

“Remains to be seen. Roy.” Oliver nodded.

 

“Mr. Queen.” Roy said politely and Oliver smiled.

 

“Mr. Queen is my father, call me Oliver.” Oliver said as he held out a hand for Roy to shake.

 

As Roy shook Oliver’s hand, Oliver’s mind was suddenly bombarded with various images.

 

_Oliver in his Arrow suit shaking hands with Roy._

_Oliver teaching Roy how to shoot._

_Oliver giving Roy his mask._

_The Arrow and Arsenal attacking a gang._

_Oliver and Roy hugging goodbye._

“Hey, you okay?” Roy asked concerned, noticing the look on Oliver’s face.

 

“Fine, thank you.” Oliver said as he dropped Roy’s hand, wondering what he had just seen.

 

“Well, what’s going on here?” Moira asked as she and Robert walked in.

 

“Oh, Thea was just introducing me to her boyfriend.” Oliver said, enjoying the look of fear that crossed Roy’s face as Thea looked at him annoyed.

 

“I see,” Robert looked at Roy sternly as Moira stifled a laugh, “what’s your name son?”

 

“Roy Harper sir.” Roy said politely.

 

“That’s enough Robert, you’re scaring him,” Moira reprimanded before walking up to Roy with a warm smile, “It’s nice to meet you Roy.”

 

“So son, we better get going. We have to get to our appointment at the tailor’s and fight traffic.” Robert turned his attention from Roy to Oliver.

 

“Dad, you know I’m not much of a fighter.” Oliver pointed out.

 

“Tell that to the paparazzi you punch.” Thea said glibly.

 

“Ten years ago!” Oliver protested.

 

“Still.” Thea teased.

 

“Might as well be a lifetime ago,” Moira said, “you’re practically a different person now, you both are.”

 

“Don’t start crying Mom, save tears for the actual wedding.” Thea told her mother.

 

“Women and tears, the two things I cannot seem to escape.” A Voice called out behind Robert and Moira.

 

“Tommy, glad to see you’ve finally arrived.” Robert said as Tommy walked in.

 

“Yeah, you can all relax; the best man is here now. Hey buddy.” Tommy said as he walked in and clasped Oliver on the shoulder.

 

As he did, Oliver’s mind was assaulted with another memory.

 

_“It should’ve been me! Open your eyes Tommy! Open your eyes.” Oliver cried, tears streaming down his face as he stared at Tommy’s lifeless body._

“You okay buddy?” Tommy asked seeing Oliver’s face.

 

Outside that night, Laurel grunted as she pulled out the luggage from the truck of the care.

 

“How much luggage did you bring?” Laurel asked as she shut the truck. “Do you think you’re moving in?”

 

“I wish.” Sara said as she looked up at the mansion before the two hugged.

 

“I missed you.” Laurel said as Sara stepped back.

 

“I missed you to! This is beautiful.” Sara said as she looked at Laurel necklace.

 

“Thanks. Ollie bought it for me.” Sara looked at Laurel’s gold necklace, noting the design on it.

 

“Is this a bird?” Sara asked.

 

“It’s a Canary.” Laurel explained.

 

Suddenly, a memory assaulted Laurel’s mind.

 

_“Sara! Sara!” Laurel cried as she held her sister’s lifeless body in her arms._

“You okay?” Sara asked, getting a weird feeling herself.

 

“I just missed you.” Laurel said as she hugged Sara.

 

Starling City

Same time

 

“A tux is a good look on you.” Robert told Oliver.

 

“Never really felt like my thing.” Oliver noted.

 

“Well maybe a suit and tie would suit you better.” Robert said and Oliver rolled his eyes, knowing where this was going.

 

“Dad, come on.” Oliver complained.

 

“I get sworn in as mayor in less than two months. I don’t have time to find a replacement CEO for Queen Consolidated.” Robert told him.

 

“What about, uh, Walter Steele?” Oliver scrambled.

 

“The board won’t back him,” Robert sighed, “besides, QC is a family company. It should stay in the family!”

 

“Dad, I want-I want to make my own name. I don’t want to just rely on yours.” Oliver told him.

 

“Oliver, if you don’t do it, then the board is gonna push to accept Ray Palmer’s buyout offer.” Robert said and Oliver sighed.

 

“I…” Oliver trailed off as he looked away and stared.

 

In front of him was a building he had never seen before. It was skyscraper with the words ‘Palmer Technologies’ on the front in right letters. As he stared, someone walked over and brushed passed him, bumping Oliver’s shoulder.

 

“Excuse me.” Oliver said automatically.

 

“Excuse yourself,” the man pulled out a gun as Oliver and Robert turned around, “Watches, wallets, phones. What are you deaf!?Do it now!”

 

“Alright, just take it easy.” Robert tried to calm the situation.

 

“You take it easy.” The mugger sneered as he aimed the gun at Robert.

 

“Hey,” Oliver instinctively stepped in front of Robert protectively, “get away from him.”

 

Suddenly, an arrow flew out and knocked the gun out of the megger’s hand. A man dressed in a green suit that included a green hood carrying a bow and a quiver on his back jumped down and slugged the mugger, knocking him down. He then pulled out an arrow, stuck it in the mugger’s shirt and then the Queen’s watched as the mugger was carried off by a line after the man shot a second arrow. The man then fired again and was carried off himself, leaving Oliver and Robert staring after them in shock.

 

“Are you alright?” Robert asked as he turned to Oliver.

 

“Y-Yeah, fine.” Oliver recovered.

 

“You could’ve been killed, why would you do a thing like that?” Robert demanded angrily and Oliver had no answer.

 

Queen Mansion

Later

 

“Mom is totally gonna flip out.” Thea said after her father and brother had told her of their ordeal.

 

“Which is why she doesn’t need to know.” Robert told her.

 

“She probably wouldn’t believe the part about the guy in the hood anyway.” Thea mused.

 

“Actually, it was your brother who came to my rescue first. You’re quite the hero son.” Robert told Oliver and Oliver was once again taken to different time and place.

 

_A boat went down and Robert dragged Oliver into a life raft._

_Robert puts a gun to his temple._

_Oliver gave Thea a Hozen._

_Oliver and Laurel are in his room as they kiss._

“Oh my god,” Oliver is broken out of whatever that was as Laurel rushes in, “I heard what happened, are you alright?”

 

“Hey, I’m fine.” Oliver said as he stood up and hugged her.

 

“More than fine, now he’s playing hero.” Thea said dryly.

 

As Oliver shot her an annoyed look, Oliver had another flash. Thea was suddenly wearing a red outfit with a hood and quiver on her back. Oliver shook his head, beginning to get freaked out.

 

“I-I need some air. I’ll see you all at the restaurant.” Oliver stammered before he walked out, leaving Laurel and his family staring after him worriedly.

 

Starling City Police Department

Later

 

“Hey, Captain Lance!” Oliver shouted as he caught up to Quentin.

 

“Hey. I was just on my way out.” Quentin told him.

 

“Do you have a minute for me?” Oliver asked.

 

“Yeah, actually, I should have called you earlier. Detective Hilton told me about what happened tonight. You okay?” Quentin asked concerned.

 

“Uh, yeah.” Oliver told him.

 

“Good good. Well, we caught the guy.” Quentin said as they stopped in front of an evidence board with a police sketch of the man in the hood.

 

“Because of the guy with the bow and arrow?” Oliver asked as he stared.

 

“Yeah, we’ve been calling him The Hood. He’s some kind of vigilante,” Quentin said as he checked the time, “if I’ve got the time right, your rehearsal dinner is practically now.”

 

Oliver barely heard him as his mind was assaulted with images of himself with a bow and arrow outside an old steel factory.

 

“Oliver?” Quentin asked growing concerned.

 

“Do you have any leads on who The…Hood…might be?” Oliver asked a lump in his throat.

 

“This is the last thing you should be thinking about on the night before your wedding. Or is that what’s going on here?” Quentin asked suspiciously.

 

“What?” Oliver asked turning towards him.

 

“You getting cold feet?” Quentin demanded dangerously.

 

“No! Not at all, I promise.” Oliver was quick to assure him.

 

“Good, because I would hate to have to shoot you for breaking my girls heart. The paperwork would be hell.” Quentin said and the two laughed.

 

“In truth, I’m probably a little more shaken up by the mugging than I thought.” Oliver told him.

 

“Well you know what’ll fix that? Having a few drinks at your rehearsal dinner. I’m buying, come on.” Quentin tapped Oliver lightly on the shoulder before he turned and tried to lead Oliver out of the station.

 

“Actually, Captain Lance, you go on ahead. I’ll meet you there.” Oliver told him.

 

“You sure?” Quentin asked.

 

“Yeah.” Oliver said as he started to walk out.

 

“Oliver,” Quentin called out and Oliver turned around, “there’s something I wanna say. Look, um, when you and Laurel were kids, you know, I-uh. Well let’s face it, I didn’t like you much. I thought you were a rich, entitled punk.”

 

“I was.” Oliver admitted.

 

“Since then Oliver, you have grown into a hell of a man, the kind of guy I’m proud to have as my son in law. See you at that dinner.” Quentin told him.

 

See you there.” Oliver said as Quentin walked off.

 

Oliver looked at a map of Starling City and his mind was assaulted with images, this time of an office and a secret elevator. Oliver stared for a moment before making a decision.

 

Starling City

Same time

 

“He’s not coming.” Laurel worried as she and Sara walked the restaurant.

 

“He’ll be here. You know Ollie’s never been on time for anything in his entire life.” Sara assured her.

 

“You didn’t see him earlier. He had this look on his face, like he was backing out.” Laurel said worried.

 

“No way, he loves you.” Sara assured her.

 

“He just looked like everything that he knew was wrong.” Laurel admitted.

 

“I’m pretty sure that every guy has that look before their wedding.” Sara said as she handed Laurel a drink and Laurel laughed.

 

“You know, there was a time when I thought the two of you would…hook up.” Laurel admitted and Sara laughed.

 

“No, just no. Never.” Sara assured her.

 

“Ms. Lance,” Ray said as he walked up, “Hi, I’m Ray Palmer, a business associate of Oliver’s father. I just wanted to say congratulations.”

 

“Thank you, it’s really nice to meet you,” Laurel said politely, “Uh, this is my sister Sara.”

 

Sara turned around and, as they looked at each other, Sara and Ray were both assaulted with memories of each other.

 

“Have we met before?” Ray asked shaken.

 

“No, I think I’d remember.” Sara said after a moment.

 

“You just…you seem very familiar.” Ray said and Sara knew the feeling.

 

Elsewhere in Starling City

Same time

 

Oliver walked into a rundown office and walked over to a wall. Feeling along the side of it, he felt a button and pressed it. Exactly like he had seen, an elevator door opened up. Oliver got inside and, after a moment, he walked into a lair.

 

“Oh wow.” Oliver breathed as he looked around.

 

“What the hell?!” Oliver whirled around to see a blonde woman with glasses. “Uh, hi. We have an unauthorized entry!”

 

The Hood suddenly jumped down and walked over to Oliver. The Hood tried to slug Oliver but, to Oliver’s own surprise, he reached out and grabbed the vigilante’s arm before it could hit him. However, The Hood swung his bow and struck Oliver across the face. Oliver went down, groaning in pain.

 

“How’d you find this plce?!” The Hood demanded as Oliver shakily stood up.

 

“My name is Oliver Queen.” Oliver announced.

 

“I know who you are.” The Hood snarled.

 

“Everyone knows who you are.” The blonde told him.

 

“How’d you find us?” The Hood demanded.

 

“Better question is why?” The blonde demanded.

 

“Get out.” The Hood snarled.

 

“Wait.” Oliver began.

 

“I said get out!” The Hood grabbed Oliver by his shirt and slammed him against the wall. “No one can know my secret.

 

“Wait,” Oliver’s mind was overwhelmed with images again, “your name is John.”

 

“What?” The Hood demanded.

 

“Your name is John Diggle.” Oliver said as he saw more images of them.

 

Diggle let him go and Oliver tried to catch his breath. Despite the blonde’s protests, Diggle lowered his hood.

 

“How do you know all this?” Diggle demanded.

 

“I think we’ve met before. You were my body guard.” Oliver told him.

 

“You’re thinking of my brother Andy, he’s in personal security.” Diggle told him.

 

“You were in the military.” Oliver said and Diggle looked at the blonde before speaking again.

 

“105 airborne out of Kandahar. Did a lot of things back then I’m not proud of. Came back here to…atone, I guess.” Diggle told him.

 

“John, stranger danger alert.” The Blonde said annoyed.

 

Felicity Smoak,” Oliver said as he stared at her, more images coming to mind, this  time of her, “This isn’t right. I don’t think that any of this is real. I don’t think you’re the Green arrow, and I don’t think Andy’s alive. John, I think you killed him.”

 

With a roar, Diggle grabbed Oliver and slammed him down on the floor. Taking out an arrow, he pointed it at Oliver.

 

“Listen to me. You’re having some kind of psychotic break. Go back to your family, your fiancée, and your fancy house! And you’re gonna forget about this!” Diggle snarled as he pulled Oliver to his feet. “You’ve got everything, everything man! Stop trying to throw it all away.”

 

Diggle threw Oliver into the elevator and the doors closed on him as he stared, knowing what he knew was wrong. **  
**


	15. Saying goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver realizes that this world is not real and tries to get his loved ones out.

Queen Mansion

Afternoon

 

Sara was helping Laurel get ready for the wedding when suddenly the door burst open.

 

“Laurel-” Oliver started but stopped, seeing she wasn’t alone.

 

“Don’t you know its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?” Sara asked briskly.

 

“Or skip your rehearsal dinner?” Laurel asked sadly.

 

“I-I know. I said I was sorry.” Oliver reminded them.

 

“In a text.” Sara seethed.

 

“Sara can you give us a few minutes please?” Oliver asked.

 

Sara sighed before looking over at Laurel. Seeing Laurel’s look, Sara turned and began making her way out of the room.

 

“You’re lucky I’m not a trained assassin or anything.” Sara t old Oliver as she walked out.

 

Oliver was suddenly struck by the image of a masked blonde woman in black carrying a baton. Shaking his head, Oliver closed the door to the room before turning to Laurel.

 

“I,” Oliver began before really looking at her in the wedding dress and suddenly found himself tongue tied, “Wow. You-you look beautiful.”

 

“I called you over twenty times last night.” Laurel said quietly not turning around to look at him and Oliver sighed.

 

“I can’t explain last night. I just,” Oliver sighed as Laurel finally turned around to face him, “Today, today I want to marry you.”

 

“Well, that’s good because there are guests here.” Laurel teased as she smiled.

 

“No Laurel. Not with guest, not in a few hours, now. I need to-I need to get out of here. We can elope.” Oliver pleaded and Laurel looked at him in shock and bewilderment.

 

“Oliver-”

 

“I’m being serious,” Oliver cut her off, “I can’t explain what’s going on with me right now, I just know that I want to be with you as quickly as humanly possible.”

 

“What is going on with you?” Laurel demanded, now truly concerned.

 

“Last night, someone reminded me that I have everything…and I don’t want to give it up.” Oliver told her and she smiled slightly.

 

“Well, that’s very suit of you,” Laurel said as she took his hands in hers, “but we have over two hundred guests coming, plus your parents have spent a fortune on this wedding.”

 

“I know, and I’m sorry if this is confusing or if I’m scaring you, but the only thing in the world that makes sense to me right now is that I love you. And I’m gonna take that job at Queen Consolidated, and I’m gonna spend every day trying to be the man you fell in love with.”

 

Laurel smiled but before she could say anything, someone knocked at the door. Oliver turned around and was stunned to see Diggle open the door.

 

“Sorry to interrupt, the Russian lady down stairs told me to come up here. You got a minute to talk?” Diggle asked.

 

“Yeah, I’ll be right back.” Oliver told Laurel as he walked out the door with Diggle.

 

“Okay.” Laurel said, feeling like she had seen the man at the door before and suddenly had an image of the man in a car with her.

 

“So what happened to I should go back and enjoy my life?” Oliver asked as he and Diggle walked the grounds.

 

“Look, have you been going out into the city lately, seeing a particular building that shouldn’t be there?” Diggle asked and Oliver whipped his head towards him.

 

“Palmer Technologies.” Oliver said and Diggle nodded.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I was with my dad, I saw it and it felt, uh-” Oliver stammered.

 

“Wrong,” Diggle said and Oliver nodded, “I had Felicity do some research, Ray Palmer never owned a building and he doesn’t have a company, otherwise he wouldn’t be trying to buy out yours. I don’t know what’s going on here, but after you left I started having these, uh-”

 

“Visions, right? Like these, uh…memory flashes. I’m getting them to. John, what is happening to us?” Oliver asked.

 

“I don’t know. I’ve seen some strange things in the Stan, even stranger things as The Hood, but this…look, after you left, I tried to draw one these memory flashed as you call them,” Diggle said as he pulled out a piece of paper, “I’ve never been much of an artist, but here’s what I came up with.”

 

Diggle unfolded it and Oliver looked down at it. It looked like a skeletal head with a red dot in the forehead.

 

“What’s going on?” Diggle asked him.

 

“I don’t know. I’ve been remembering things. I don’t think any of this is real.” Oliver confessed.

 

“We’re real, but whatever’s playing these head games with us, I don’t think it’s fully working.” Diggle told him.

 

“Are you sure? Because the Queen’s gambit…” Oliver trailed of as his eyes widened in realization. “They put me in a world where I never got on my father’s boat.”

 

“Oliver, I don’t know if these are memories or feelings, but I think you’re a hero and I don’t think it’s because of any boat.” Diggle told him.

 

“These head games aren’t over. They are gonna push back against whatever we do.” Oliver told him.

 

“Push back? Like how?” Diggle wondered.

 

Oliver opened his mouth but stopped. His hair stood on end as he looked over to the side. A man with a black suit with greying black hair wearing an eye patch pulled out a sword as he smirked at Oliver.

 

“You’re not going anywhere kid.” Slade told him.

 

“Like that.” Oliver told him.

 

Slade lunged at them and swung his sword, trying to take off their heads. Oliver and Diggle stumbled back, avoiding the sword and trying their best to fight back. However, it was incredibly difficult with no weapons. Diggle grabbed his arm, trying to yank the sword back but Slade threw him on the ground. Oliver rushed him and Slade grabbed him by the shirt before throwing him on the ground.

 

“I thought I’d trained you better than that. Oh well. Goodbye kid.” Slade said as he prepared to stab Oliver through the heart.

 

However, Sara rushed in and grabbed is arm, stopping him. She kicked him in the knee, yanked his sword from his hands, and stabbed him in the chest with it. As Slade fell dead, Sara seemed to come down from a high and looked around stunned as Oliver and Diggle rushed over to her.

 

“Why did I just do that?” Sara wondered horrified.

 

Oliver took the sword from her, threw it to the ground, and then led the two of them back into the mansion.

 

“Alright,” Oliver said as they walked into a deserted hallway, “this is hard to explain.” Oliver explained.

 

Well start trying.” Sara said annoyed.

 

“We think we’re in some sort of shared hallucination.” Diggle said and Sara laughed.

 

“That’s crazy. I mean, not as crazy as me knowing Kung Fu, but still up there.” Sara said as they began walking down the hall.

 

“That wasn’t Kung Fu, that was Jete Kune Do, and I think you learned it in a spot called Nanda Parbat.” Oliver told her.

 

“Nothing that you’re saying makes sense!” Sara shouted and Oliver sighed.

 

“Alright, Sara, what’s the last thing you remember before you came here yesterday?” Oliver asked her.

 

Sara was quiet for a moment before it came to her in flashes.

 

“There was a fight,” Sara said after a moment, “there were five of us and then we were taken.”

 

“Taken where?” Diggle demanded.

 

“I don’t know.” Sara said and the two men sighed in frustration.

 

“Okay, you said there were five of us. Who were the other two?” Oliver demanded.

 

“Ray Palmer and…Laurel,” Sara paused, “wait, if this is some kind of shared hallucination, then how do we wake up?”

 

“By getting out of here,” Diggle told her, “the Palmer Technologies building. Maybe the reason it seems so familiar is because that is how we get out of here. Wherever here is.”

 

Later that night, as the party went underway, Laurel was talking to Thea in the changing room.

 

“So Roy seems nice.” Laurel mentioned and Thea laughed.

 

“Somehow, no matter how nice he is, I don’t think Dad or Ollie will stop giving him a hard time,” Thea said and Laurel laughed, knowing it was probably true, “Look, I just wanted to say, welcome to the family.”

 

“Thank you Speedy.” Laurel said as the two women hugged.

 

“Hey,” Sara said as she walked in and the two turned to her, “can I have a minute with my sister?”

 

“Sure. I’ll see you down stairs.” Thea said before walking out.

 

“None of this is real Laurel.” Sara said once Thea was gone.

 

“What?” Laurel asked confused.

 

“Just stop for a minute. Stop and think Laurel.” Sara pleaded.

 

Laurel, despite her confusion, did as Sara asked. Almost immediately, her mind was assaulted by memories.

 

_“He used a bow and arrow. We’re calling him The Hood.” Quentin told her._

_“Why do you wear a mask?” She asked The Hood._

_“To protect the people I care about.” The Hood told her._

_“Oliver Queen is The Arrow.” Slade Wilson told her._

_“The night of The Undertaking, you thought about telling me.” Laurel said as she and Oliver stood in the old lair._

_“I thought about telling you almost every night.” Oliver admitted._

“None of this is real.” Laurel realized in shock.

 

Down stairs, Oliver walked over to his parents as they entered the room.

 

“Son, don’t you think you should be getting your tuxedo on?” Robert asked pointedly.

 

“Oliver, are you alright?” Moira asked concerned.

 

“I need to speak to Laurel.” Oliver said distracted.

 

“She’ll be here soon son. Now I think you need to calm down.” Robert told him.

 

“Oliver, you’re acting terribly strange.” Moira noted concerned.

 

“Oliver, your mother and I are concerned that if you keep up this unstable behavior, that is not going to finish well.” Robert told him.

 

_“That is not going to finish well.” Robert told Oliver on The Gambit._

 

“I’m just saying, Laurel, the company.” Robert pointed out.

 

“This is your life now.” Moira said as she put her arm on Oliver’s shoulder and he took a deep breath.

 

“No, it isn’t.” Oliver said sadly as he hugged his mother for one last time.

 

“Oliver.” Moira hugged him back and he shut his eyes, trying desperately not to cry.

 

After a moment, Oliver stepped back then hugged Robert.

 

“I’m so-I’m sorry” Oliver stammered as he tried to control his emotions.

 

“Ollie, Ollie.” Robert said as he hugged his son, silently wondering what had come over Oliver.

Oliver let go of Robert and started walking away when he ran into Tommy, who was holding two drinks in his hand.

 

“Hey Ollie, looks like I’m gonna score with this redhead tonight.” Tommy grinned.

 

“Tommy…you are the best friend I ever had. I miss you every day.” Oliver said as he placed a hand on Tommy’s shoulder.

 

“I miss you to. But I’m just a phone call away. Everything okay?” Tommy frowned in concern.

 

Fine, just…fine.” Oliver said as he walked away but ran into Roy.

 

“Hey, Oliver have you seen Thea?” Roy asked him.

 

“No. Roy…you’re a good man. Wherever you end up is lucky to have you.” Oliver told Roy.

 

“Okay.” Roy said as Oliver spotted Laurel and Sara coming down the stairs.

 

“Excuse me.” Oliver said as he raced over to them.

 

“She knows Ollie,” Sara said, “she knows and she doesn’t want to leave.”

 

“Thea is alive here,” Laurel began, “so is Tommy. Roy isn’t on the run. The city isn’t being terrorized.”

 

“Laurel, they aren’t them.” Sara pleaded with her sister.

 

“They remember everything I ever shared with them,” Laurel began, “I can touch them, I can feel the. Doesn’t that make them real?”

 

“It’s not them Laurel,” Oliver told her, “I want it to be them so badly, but they’re not. Where are John and Ray?”

 

“Waiting outside.” Sara told him.

 

Give us a few minutes.” Oliver ordered and, after a moment, Sara hugged Laurel.

 

“If you don’t come with us, just know that I love you.” Sara whispered tearfully before turning and walking away.

 

“We can’t stay here Laurel No matter how much we want to.” Oliver told her.

 

“Why not? Maybe this is our reward for all the sacrifices we have made over the years.” Laurel pleaded.

 

“I didn’t make those sacrifices because I was looking for a reward and you didn’t either,” Oliver pointed out, “we made them because we thought it was the right thing to do. If we stay here, then it’s all been for nothing.”

 

“Give me one reason one I should?” Laurel demanded tearfully.

 

“Because I love you,” Oliver said and she was stunned into silence, “and I need you. If you won’t do this for your dad or Sara…then do it for me. Please. I can’t live in a world without you in it, not again.”

 

Oliver held out a hand to Laurel, silently pleading with her. After a moment, Laurel took his hand. Oliver inwardly breathed a giant sigh of relief as he led her through the crowd and out the door.

 

It was raining when they got out there. When Sara saw Laurel, she sighed in relief and gave Oliver the most grateful look she had ever given him.

 

“Have you explained to Ray what we need to do?” Oliver asked.

 

Yeah, get to a building that I don’t own. That’s a little strange. This coming from the guy who has memories of being able to shrink.” Ray mused at the irony.

 

“Well we need to do it fast. Whatever The Dominators did to us, they probably put it safeguards. They’re most likely designed from our memories to keep us here.” Oliver explained.

 

Suddenly, an arrow pierced Oliver in the shoulder. Oliver let go of Laurel’s hand, grunting as he pulled the arrow out of his shoulder. They all turned and saw Malcolm Merlyn lower his bow. Standing with him were Slade Wilson, Nyssa Al Ghul, three Ghosts, and one of Slade’s Mirakuru soldiers.

 

“They’re not real.” Oliver reminded them.

 

“They certainly look real.” Sara said, staring at Nyssa, who flashed a cruel smirk.

 

“Let us dance my beloved.” Nyssa said as she drew a sword.

 

Oliver gripped the arrow as the five of them walked down the steps.

 

“Do you really think you can beat me?” Malcolm asked as Laurel zeroed in on him. “You couldn’t before.”

 

“That time, I hadn’t been trained by Nyssa and Ollie.” Laurel sneered as she rushed him.

 

“Well, looks like you’ll be seeing my children sooner than you think.” Malcolm sneered as he tried to elbow her in the face but Laurel ducked.

 

Oliver ducked, narrowly avoiding Slade’s sword. Then he grabbed Slade’s arm and elbowed him in the face.

 

“You’ll pay for that kid.” Slade sneered.

 

“You betrayed me, left me. Broke me.” Nyssa sneered as she swung a sword as Sara.

 

“Shut up. You’re not her.” Sara ducked, narrowing missing the sword before slugging Nyssa.

 

Oliver and Slade exchanged blows before Oliver ducked a blow from Slade’s sword. Oliver kicked Slade in the knee and Slade fell to his knees as Oliver grabbed him and slammed him onto the ground.

 

Laurel grabbed one of Malcom’s swords and the two parried for a moment. Then Laurel kicked him in the knees. Malcolm rushed her and three two flipped onto the ground, dropping their weapons. They wrestled for a moment before they both grabbed their weapons once more. The stood up and parried once before Laurel slashed his knees with the sword, causing Malcolm to fall to his knees.

 

“That was for Tommy,” Laurel swung her sword and Malcom cried out as his hand fell to the ground, “That was for Sara,” Laurel then stabbed him through the heart, “and that was for Thea.”

 

Seeing her sister in trouble, Laurel pulled out the sword and tossed it to Sara. Catching it, Sara kicked Nyssa In the knee. As Nyssa was thrown off balance, Sara stabbed Nyssa through the chest.

 

“Like I said, you’re not her,” Sara said as she pulled out the sword and Nyssa fell to the ground, dead, “Nyssa wouldn’t have let me beat her so easily.”

 

“Ollie!” Laurel picked up Malcolm’s bow and tossed it to Oliver.

 

Oliver grabbed it; notched the arrow he had grabbed, and fired. It hit Slade in the other eyes and his former friend fell back, dead. Looking around, Oliver saw that Diggle and Ray had defeated the Mirakuru soldier and the Ghosts.

 

“Ollie?”

 

Everyone looked back at the mansion to see Thea walk out, wearing a bridesmaid dress. The others all looked at Oliver, who looked at Thea with pain on his face. Oliver walked over to the mansion and up the sets until he was right in front of Thea.

 

“Ollie, what’s going on?” Thea asked confused.

 

“I can’t explain but...I have to go Speedy.” Oliver told her sadly.

 

“No, please don’t go Ollie.” Thea pleaded desperately as she grabbed his shirt, desperately clinging to him.

 

“I have to,” Oliver’s voice cracked with emotion as he hugged her, tears streaming down his face, “but I want you to know that…since the day you came into this world, not a day has gone by that you haven’t been the most important thing in mine. I love you Thea, more than I have ever loved anything or anyone. Goodbye.”

 

“Ollie, wait,” Thea pleaded as he turned to walk away, “don’t go, please!”

 

Oliver turned back to Thea, taking one final look at her before he turned and ran over to the others. Together, the five of them ran off.

 

Palmer Tech building

Later

 

“So, we’re here John,” Oliver said as they walked in, Oliver supporting Diggle, “what now?”

 

“Um, I don’t think that’s supposed to be here,” Ray pointed to the green portal at the end of the room, “that’s either the way out of we all click our heels together three times and say ‘There’s no place like home.’”

 

“And if that doesn’t work?” Sara asked dryly.

 

“It has to work,” Oliver said as he looked at the wounded Diggle, “he’s running out of time.”

 

Ray grabbed him and helped Diggle through the portal. Sara followed after him and Oliver and Laurel were about to as well when they heard something.

 

“You’re never without me my beautiful boy.”

 

The two whirled around. Five holograms stood across the room. From left to right, Moira, Tommy, Roy, Thea, and Robert.

 

“There’s nothing left to say except that I could not be more proud. Become someone else. Become something else.” Moira’s voice said.

 

“I know I called you a murderer but you are not. You are a hero.” Tommy’s voice said.

 

“You saved my life, gave me purpose. This time, we had to save you.” Roy’s voice said.

 

“All those times I thought you were being a flake or told me something I knew had to be a lie, you were saving someone’s life. Thank you.” Thea’s voice said.

 

“This is your responsibility now.” Robert’s voice said.

 

Oliver looked at all of them, unshed tears in his eyes. Laurel reached out and grabbed his hands, flashing a watery smile. Holding hands, the two turned and walked into the green portal.

 

Dominator ship, the real world

 

Oliver groaned as he came to. He saw he was in some kind of pod and there others were in something similar. Groaning, they all got out of the pods.

 

“Where are we?” Sara wondered.

 

“You alright?” Oliver asked Diggle.

 

Yeah. It may not be real, but it still hurts like a son of a bitch.” Diggle told him.

 

“Uh, guys? I think you need to see this.” Ray called over as he stared out a window.

 

The others walked over and stared out into the vas void of space.

 

“We’ll, we’re not in Kansas anymore.” Sara said dryly.

 

The five of them turned and started making their way through the ship. Hearing two Dominators, they stopped and waited for them to pass. Once they had, the group stared walking down the hall again.

 

“Okay, any ideas on how we find our way out of an alien space ship?” Laurel asked.

 

“This way,” Ray pointed down the hall, “even though it’s an alien ship, certain principles of design are universal.”

 

However, all Ray did was lead them into a hoard of Dominators.

 

“Or not.” Ray said lamely as the Dominators caught sight of them.

 

Seeing a weapon on the wall that looked like a blaster, Oliver grabbed it. Desperately hoping it worked like a gun, Oliver pulled what he hoped was the trigger and an orange beam shot out of it. It hit The Dominators and they all stumbled back, obviously in pain.

 

“Ray’s right, some principles of design are universal.” Oliver said before the five of them took off back the way they had come.

 

The group made their way through the ship until they found themselves in what was obviously a hanger bay.

 

“You think you can fly one of these things?” Diggle asked as he looked at the ships there.

 

“I’m hoping between the five of us, one of us can.” Oliver told him.

 

Finding the nearest ship, the five of them got in, closed the door, and all of them took a seat.

 

“So…now what?” Sara asked.

 

“Ray?” Oliver asked hopefully.

 

“Now might be a good time to fins the owner’s manual.” Ray joked.

 

Seeing what looked like a hand activation pad in front of her, Laurel went with her gut and put her hand on it. It seemed to work, as  the ship came to life. The controls came up to their laps and the ship lit up. The ship left and flew out the larger ship. However, they didn’t get far when various other ships started popping out of the larger craft.

 

“I’m really hoping we’re on autopilot, because I don’t see any controls on this thing.” Ray noted worriedly.

 

“Hold on, we got incoming.” Diggle warned.

 

“How do you know?” Sara asked before the ship suddenly rocked.

 

“Maybe that?” Laurel snapped as the ship kept getting hit.

 

“We need to find a way to steer this thing or we’re not gonna last very long!” Oliver barked.

 

Three of the ships formed a triangle and a red triangle of energy formed. They all thought they were done for when, out of nowhere, The Waveridder flew in and broke it up. The time ship flew over to their ship and beamed them up before vanishing in a blink.

 

The Waveridder

Minutes later

 

“Oliver,” Nate said as the doors opened and the five walked in, “nice clothes, shop at an alien gap?”

 

“Not funny.” Oliver deadpanned.

 

“Well, lucky for you guys, the Waveridder has a machine that replicates old clothes and weapons,” Hi,” Nate turned around and offered his hand to Laurel, “I’m Nate Heywood.”

 

“Laurel Lance.” Laurel said as she shook his hand.

 

“So you’re Sara’s sister.” Nate noted as he dropped her hand.

 

“How’d you find us?” Oliver asked.

 

“I didn’t. Your team back on earth did.” Nate explained and Oliver smirked in pride.

 

“I’m gonna take Dig to the med bay, have Gideon fix him up.” Sara said as she grabbed Diggle.

 

“Whoever Gideon is.” Diggle muttered as the pair walked off.

 

“Wow.” Laurel breathed as she looked around.

 

“Thanks for the save.” Oliver told Nate.

 

“No problem.” Nate assured him.

 

“Except for all our other problems.” Ray said.

 

“Like what?” Oliver demanded worried.

 

“When we woke up, I got a look at the tech the Dominators were using to keep us under. They’re using a neuromorphic interface, similar to how I manipulate the Atom suit.” Ray explained.

 

“And for those us who are not rocket scientists?” Laurel asked dryly.

 

“I think the shared hallucination was to keep our minds occupied while The Dominators probed our subconscious,” Ray explained, “maybe they were looking for Intel…maybe they didn’t choose is at random. Maybe they chose us because we couldn’t fight back.”

 

“Because none of you are Metahumans.” Nate pointed out.

 

“Then what were they after?” Laurel asked concerned.

 

“Klic-clac-to-nick-lava-shack-too.” Ray said.

 

“What?” Oliver asked confused.

 

“One of The Dominators said it to another. Gideon?” Ray called out.

 

“Translating,” A giant, holographic head appeared in the center of the room, “the phase loosely translates to ‘We are nearing completion of the weapon.’”

 

“What weapon?” Ray asked.

 

“I am not sure, but I am tracking the mother ship from which you escaped from. It appears  to be on a direct course for earth.” Gideon said and they all exchanged horrified glances.


	16. The Dominats' demands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes learn of why the Dominator's have come to earth and an alarming demand they have in exchange for the earth's safety.

Star Labs hanger bay  
Morning

“I can’t believe you guys escaped an alien spaceship. Key words, alien spaceship. I have questions.” Cisco said excited as he led the group back into the hanger.

“They can wait.” Laurel said firmly.

“What’s our status?” Oliver demanded as they reached Barry, Kara, and Stein.

“Nothing since The Dominators paid their little visit to mess with our heads.” Barry told him.

“Why would they do that?” Nate wondered.

“Maybe they were trying to pit us against each other, gain Intel on Metas.” Ray proposed.

“Metas do pose the greatest threat to their invasion. It would make sense they would want to get to know their enemy.” Kara pointed out.

“By kidnapping people. Perhaps they were searching your minds, looking for Metahuman vulnerabilities.” Stein theorized.

“I think it’s time we return the favor.” Oliver announced.

“What, kidnap one of them?” Sara asked confused.

“Ever since we found off that one ship, they’ve been in short supply.” Barry told them.

“Actually, I think I know where to find one,” Nate said as he walked over to one of the computers in the hanger, “I’ve been reviewing some of the old army footage of their first encounter with The Dominators. And I think I pegged the fight to-”

The various screens behind him showed the footage of what looked like one of the old war films from the Second World War.

“Redmond, Oregon. 1951.”Natafinished and they watched as a Dominator appeared on screen.

“You’re suggesting that we travel back to 1951, abduct a Dominator, and interrogate it to determine their intention?” Stein asked incredulously.

“They kidnapped us, seems fair.” Sara shrugged.

“Time travel. I’m in.” Cisco grinned.

“Caitlin and Dr. Stein have been working on a way to take down The Dominators. They could probably use your help.” Barry told him.

“Pass.” Cisco almost sneered and Barry winced but did not argue further.

“I can take Mick and Amaya as back up.” Nata offered.

“Do it.” Olivero ordered and Barry nodded his agreement as they left.

“And the new president called, which would be cool under different circumstances, but she wants to meet with us.” Barry explained to the remaining group.

“Let’s bring Ray, Laurel and Sara as back up.” Oliver suggested and Barry nodded in agreement.

“What about me? I can do backup?” Kara asked and Oliver narrowed his eyes.

“Can I talk to you for a second?” Oliver asked as he gestured to the side.

Realizing he wasn’t asking, Kara followed him to away from the others. Once they were out of hearing range, Oliver spoke.

“I would like to minimize your involvement in this.” Oliver said and Kara looked at him in surprise, anger, and hurt.

“Why? Because I’m an alien? I also happen to be your biggest weapon.” Kara said angrily.

“You’re an unknown variable, it’s not personal.” Oliver told her.

“Except it’s exactly how this feels.” Kara snapped and Oliver sighed.

“I’m sorry, but I have dealt with magic, Metahumans, super soldiers, and it usually doesn’t end well. I know nothing about you aside from what Barry has told me, which isn’t much.” Oliver told her.

“You guys came to me and I came with no complaints. I think I deserve the benefit of the doubt.” Kara said angrily.

“The last time I gave someone the benefit of the doubt, my sister died,” Oliver said bluntly and Kara was stunned into silence, “please stay here.”

Oliver then walked passed the stunned Kara and over to the others.

“Let’s go.” Oliver ordered.

Central City  
Later in the morning

Green Arrow, Flash, Black Canary, Sara, and The Atom were waiting at a warehouse district for the President. Only one problem: She wasn’t there.

“So where’s the President?” Sara asked.

“She’s late.” Green Arrow and Black Canary said in sync.

“So you two finish each other’s sentences now. That’s cute.” Sara smirked as her sister and ex avoided looking at each other.

“Well, she’s probably got a lot on her plate. What with the invasion and her predecessor getting killed.” The Atom pointed out.

“Hey, what did you say to Kara earlier?” Flash asked as he looked over at Green Arrow, “She seemed angry and I didn’t know she was even capable of being angry.” 

Before the archer could even try to come up with an answer he knew would satisfy his friend, four SUVs rolled in and surrounded them. The five heroes exchanged weary glances as they cars stopped. Men in suits got out before one opened the back door of a car and someone got out. It was an old man in a suit that was definitely not the president.

“I’m sorry. The president couldn’t make it.” He said in a voice that lacked any sincerity.

“And who are you?” Flash demanded.

“If I tell you,” the old man began as the men in suits leveled their weapons at them, “I’ll have to kill you.”

“Uh, I think there’s been a misunderstanding,” The Atom began as the others began eying the men, judging what they could do in this situation, “We’re the good guys. And the president invited us here.”

Green Arrow glances over at Black Canary and nodded. Understanding what he wanted, she let out her Canary cry. The men in suits held their ears as the windows shattered. Green Arrow noted an arrow and fired, getting one of the men as Sara took out her baton and struck another over the head. Hearing a gun shot in the distance, Green arrow glanced over at Flash.

“Sniper.” He said.

“On it.” Flash said before he sped off.

It became a full out brawled. Green Arrow using his bows, Sara and Black Canary using the baton and side batons respectively and The Atom using his suit to deal with the men in the suits. It wasn’t much of a challenge for them and, within seconds, they were all down and the heroes turned to the old man, who backed away in fear but was blocked by his car. Flash then sped in front of him.

“We’re trying to help you. This is how you thank us?” He asked angrily.

“You don’t understand. The reason the xenomorphs are here-”

“Is because they have a beef with the Metahumans,” Sara cut him off, “tell us something we don’t know.”

“Like what exactly did we do to them?” Flash demanded.

“Nothing, yet. But they see individuals with powers such as yours as a future threat, and frankly, so do I.” The old man said.

“Look, if you’re such BFFs with The Dominators-” Sara started.

“Then why don’t you call them off?” Green Arrow demanded.

“We know you sent them running back in 1951.” Black Canary finished.

“That was just a reconnaissance mission.” The old man said.

“What brought them back?” Flash demanded.

“You did Mr. Allen.” The old man said and they all froze in shock.

“He knows who you are.” The Atom breathed.

“You threatened the entire universe when you used your powers to upset the normal course of time.” The old man said.

“You’re talking about Flashpoint? I made a mistake, won’t let it happen again.” Flash said firmly.

“For the past sixty years, we have enjoyed a truce with your so called Dominators. You broke the truce.” The old man said and Flash turned away, guilt and self-loathing on his face.

“What do they want?” Green Arrow demanded.

“I made a deal with them. If Mr. Allen surrenders himself, then they will leave us in peace,” The old man said and they all stared in shock, “you really want to save the world? Here’s your chance.”

“No.” Green Arrow said immediately.

“Not gonna happen.” Sara agreed.

“There has to be another way.” The Atom quickly added.

“There isn’t,” Flash took a deep breath, “tell them we have a deal.”

Star Labs hanger bay  
Afternoon 

“Let me get this straight,” Laurel said as she messaged her temple while standing around with Ray and Sara as Cisco and Nate debriefed them, “you went back in time and rescued a Dominator from government and in return, he said surrender Barry or he’ll unleash a weapon that will wipe out every Meta on earth?”

“That’s pretty much the gist.” Cisco nodded.

“With how much they hate Metas, it’s hard to imagine they’d be satisfied by just one.” Ray noted.

“If I know Barry, he’ll try to do it anyway.” Cisco noted. 

“Ollie’s trying to talk Barry out of it.” Sara said.

“And if he does, what’s the collateral damage of the Meta-bomb?” Nata asked.

“Projected casualty count is about two-million non-Metahumans.” Cisco said.

“Okay, so let’s try negotiating with him?” Nate suggested and Cisco looked at him incredulously.

“I don’t know if you noticed, but our last chat with him didn’t go so well.” Cisco snapped.

“Well what do we have to lose?” Nata demanded.

“Maybe we shouldn’t rule it out.” Laurel proposed.

“Then make it fast,” Diggle said as he and Jax walked in, “we’ve got incoming.”

Cisco turned to the computer and started typing. They turned to the various screens behind them to see a map of the earth that showed projectiles all over it.

“We’ve got Dominator ships coming in worldwide.” Diggle warned them.

“Including Central City.” Jax added.

“They’re not moving or anything, they’re just sitting there.” Cisco added quickly.

“For now.” Diggle said grimly.

“So much for the truce secret agent man worked out.” Ray said sarcastically. 

“They’re trying to leverage us into handing Barry over.” Sara realized.

“Cisco, contact The Dominators.” Laurel ordered. 

Cisco nodded and grabbed the alien device he had gotten from his trip through time and walked off, Nate following him. Laurel moved to walk off and Sara followed her.

“Hey,” Sara caught up with her, “I know this is crappy timing, but I’m glad you decided not to stay.”

“Rethinking that decision,” Laurel said dryly and caught the look on Sara’s face, “sorry, too soon.”

“You were pretty determined to stay. What…did Ollie say to get you to leave?” Sara asked and noticed Laurel tense. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“I love you.” Laurel said after a moment.

“What?” Sara asked confused.

“Those are the words he said to make me leave. I love you.” Laurel explained and Sara was silent.

“Are you…happy about that?” Sara asked and Laurel sighed.

“I would be, if he meant it. But he doesn’t, he just said what he knew would get me to leave…he doesn’t love me the way I love him.” Laurel said as she looked at Sara with tears in her eyes.

“Barry, this is suicide. Don’t do this.” Oliver tried to reason with his friend.

“All of this has happened because of me. This is my chance to make it right.” Barry said firmly.

“Barry, I get wanting to make things right, but this is not the way. If you want redemption, than do it by protecting Central City, not giving yourself up to The Dominators!” Oliver shouted.

“My mind is made up Oliver. And its show time,” Barry looked up as the others gathered behind them, “this isn’t up for debate guys. It’s not even a close call guys. I turn myself over to The Dominators; they leave the rest of the world alone. It’s simple.”

“Barry, it doesn’t matter what you’ve done. You can’t do this.” Diggle tried reasoning with him.

“It’s been an honor to know all of you, to fight alongside of you. Now it’s up to you to keep our home safe.” Barry told them.

Barry turned around and began walking away when something happened. Kara slammed down on the ground in front of him and crossed her arms, becoming an impenetrable wall. Hearing the sling of a bow string, Barry turned back to see Oliver aiming is bow at him, Diggle pointing is gun, Mick aiming his heat gun, and Laurel had her side batons out, all ready to fight him.

“You can’t stop us all Barry,” Oliver told him, “we’re not gonna let you do this.”

“Listen Red,” Mick began, “I don’t like you. But when you got a crew, you don’t take a hit for the rest.”

“That was actually pretty inspiring,” Barry laughed, “up until the point where Mick compared us t o a bunch of criminals.”

“According to The Dominators, we might as well be.” Amaya pointed out.

“And maybe they’re right. Maybe we do more harm than good, but this is our chance to find out.” Nate added.

“I’m not gonna let you sacrifice yourself,” Cisco said as he walked over to Barry, “No way. I don’t care if that’s what it means to be a hero. You’re not a hero to me…you’re my friend.”

Smirking slightly, Oliver looked over to Diggle and Laurel. The silent ‘told you so’ was written across his face and they rolled their eyes as they all lowered their weapons.

“Yo,” Everyone looked over to see Jax and Sara walking over, “you know that Dominator ship in Central City?”

“It’s opening up.” Sara announced.

“Here we go.” Oliver said grimly.

“Oh man,” Cisco said as he rushed over to the computers, “Dominator ships are opening up all over the world! And something really big is falling to earth really fast!”

“It’s the Meta-bomb.” Barry realized.

“Why would they send the drop ships on us if they’re just gonna blow us up?” Ray wondered.

“Because the ships are a distraction to keep us from stopping the Meta-bomb.” Oliver realized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry that I stopped it there but I felt that was a pretty good stop to stop it.


	17. Fighting The Dominators

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As The Dominators make their move on earth, our heroes must pull out all the stops to save the human race.

The Waveridder

Afternoon

 

“We’re gonna stop this thing, right?” Cisco asked Sara uncertainly as she flew the Waveridder.

 

“Let’s hope.” Sara told him.

 

Star Labs hanger bay

Same time

 

“We have to keep The Dominators at bay.” Oliver told Barry as they noted the number of ships on the map.

 

“Perhaps this might be of assistance, “the two turned around to see Stein walking over, a small, silver sphere with a red dot in the center, “I have created a device that, when placed on individual Dominators, will cause an indescribable amount of agony. Not the nicest invention, but this is war.”

 

“Nice going.” Barry told him as he picked up and examined the device.

 

“The caveat, of course, is that if we activate the device before all the devices are placed on The Dominators, they’ll know what we are up to.” Stein explained.

 

“Well, we have to do it fast.” Oliver said with a pointed look at Barry.

 

“Only way I know how.” Barry told him.

 

Central City

Slightly later

 

Green Arrow and Flash stood on the rooftop with Spartan, Black Canary, Nata, Amaya, and Mick on the ground while Supergirl, Firestorm, and The Atom hovered in the air. Across from them all stood a hoard of Dominators. After a brief stare down, the two sides rushed each other. Green arrow ended up fighting back to back with Black Canary, Him shooting off arrows and using his bow like an escrima stick while Black canary kicked one off her and used her side batons to drive him back.

 

“Die you freaks!” Mick cried next to them as he fired his heat gun at a Dominator.

 

“Sara certainly picked up some interesting friends.” Black Canary said and Green Arrow grunted his agreement as he struck a Dominator across the head with his bow.

 

Suddenly, heat vision hit The Dominator they were fighting. The three turned around to see Supergirl fly down before they resumed fighting. Amaya tapped the pendent around her neck and the glowing image of an elephant surrounded her before fading and then the ground rushed The Dominators once more. Green arrow whirled his bow around like an escrima stick, becoming lost in the hoard of Dominators. Notching an arrow, he fired and hit one that’s back was turned in the shoulder. He soon realized that was a big mistake when it yanked the arrow out and attacked him. He used his bow to fight back but it slugged him with a punch powerful enough to send him flying off the rooftop.

 

“Ollie!” Black canary cried in terror as she saw this.

 

Green Arrow thought he was dead until something grabbed him. He looked up and saw Supergirl holding onto him as she flew him back up to the rooftop. She set him down and he gave her a grateful nod, realizing he may have been too quick in his mistrust of her. He then turned and fired an arrow with one of Stein’s devices, nicking one of The Dominators in the shoulder, getting it on said Dominator.

 

“We’ve got them all Ollie.” Flash said as he sped over to them.

 

“We’ve still got Dominators all over the country. Think you too can handle that?” Green Arrow asked.

 

“It’s like you don’t know me.” Flash said before he sped off and a laughing Supergirl flew into the sky after him.

 

The Waveridder

Same time

 

Sara tried to hold the time ship in place. However, this was greatly difficult, as the Meta-bomb was requiring the full power of the tractor beam to be held above the ground.

 

“Firestorm, hurry. We’re managing to hold it up.” Sara said over the comms.

 

“Just barely.” Cisco chimed in.

 

“Not helping Cisco,” Sara said as she shot him an annoyed look as Firestorm arrived and flew over to the bomb, “Firestorm, do it now!”

 

“Do what?” Jax asked.

 

 _“I believe Ms. Lance intends for us to transmute the Meta-Bomb into something harmless.”_ Stein said in his head.

 

“I was afraid you was gonna say that.” Jax said before putting his hand on the bomb and applying his power.

 

Central City

Same time

 

Green Arrow and the others were fighting The Dominators, waiting for the signal. It finally came.

 

“Do it now Oliver!” Flash shouted over the comms.

 

Green Arrow quickly pulled out the detonator and activated it. Almost immediately, The Dominators collapsed in pain, screaming in agony.

 

“It’s working.” Black Canary noted.

 

“What about the superhero bomb?” Mick wondered.

 

The Waveridder

Same time

 

“I can’t do it! I can’t do it!” Jax said as he struggled to push all his power onto the bomb.

 

 _“You must. I have a daughter,”_ Stein told him and Jax tried to stay focused despite his surprise, “ _her name is Lily and she’s counting on you. She’s counting on both of us.”_

With a roar, Jax pushed all his remaining power into it and something happened: The Meta-bomb suddenly turned into water beneath him and fell to the city bellow. Jax stared in stunned disbelief before he grinned and cheered.

 

Central City

Same time

 

The Dominators stood up and ran, disappearing in beams of light. The heroes stared after them, shock and disbelief mixed with weariness.

 

“They’re retreating.” Black Canary said over the comms.

 

“We did it.” Green Arrow said once they were gone.

 

“We all did.” Flash told him.

 

Star Labs hanger bay

Night

 

After the ceremony of thanks in which the president had addressed the world at large, the heroes had decided to celebrate. It was like a small party was going on. Oliver and Barry were enjoying some Champaign when Kara ran up to them.

 

“Hey,” She said and they looked over at her, “Have either of you ever saved the world before?”

 

“Mhm.” Barry nodded.

 

“Last year.” Oliver confirmed.

 

“It doesn’t get old does it?” Kara sighed.

 

“Well, it sure beats screwing up the world.” Barry noted grimly.

 

“Hey, you are too hard on yourself.” Kara told him.

 

“That’s what people are usually telling me.” Oliver noted.

 

“With good reason, I’m sure,” Oliver made a face as Kara turned back to Barry, “but back on my earth, it’s just me and my cousin. Between the two of us, we’re-”

 

“More powerful than everyone in this room combined.” Barry said dryly.

 

“No, no that’s not the point. That’s what you have proven here. Metahuman or not, superpowers or not, you are earth’s mightiest heroes.” Kara said and Oliver had to fight to make a remark about how he wasn’t a hero.

 

“Look, I owe you an apology,” Oliver began and Kara looked over at him, “keeping you at arm’s length was the wrong move. I’m sorry.”

 

“If my sister had died because I trusted the wrong person, I would probably be a little jaded to.” Kara said and Barry chuckled.

 

“A little? Sorry.” Barry backtracked as Oliver glared at him.

 

“I’m sorry about your sister. But hardship is what makes us stronger. That’s probably why these people look to you as their rock.” Kara suggested and Oliver chuckled.

 

“I don’t know about that, but it’s a nice sentiment.” Oliver admitted.

 

“Are you guys feeling a group hug?” Barry suggested glibly.

 

“No.” Oliver said immediately but found himself being drawn into one anyway.

 

“Hey Kara,” the trio separated and turned around as Cisco approached, “I made you something.”

 

“What?” Kara asked as she walked over to him. “Cisco.”  


Kara took the box he had and opened it to reveal a small, mechanical device. She looked at it confused as Cisco stared explaining.

 

“It’s an inter-dimensional extrapolator. It creates small breaches, so you can use it to crossover to our universe anytime you need to.” Cisco explained.

 

“Oh my god, that is amazing!” Kara gushed.

 

“Hey, isn’t that the special agent who tried to sell me to The Dominators?” Barry suddenly asked.

 

The four of them looked over to see Agent smith was indeed here and Nate was having a heated conversation with him.

 

“Relax, I got this,” Kara said before walking over to him and adapting a bubbly voice, “Agent Smith! I was having the loveliest conversation with your president about you. I was telling her how, on my earth, we have the Department of Extranormal operations, which deals specifically with alien matters. She also loved my pitch about reassigning you to Antarctica.”

 

Oliver and Barry tried to keep from laughing as Kara smiled before walking away. It appeared that Kara had a vindictive side to her. With Smith handled, the trio walked out with Diggle and Sara.

 

“You ready to see if Cisco’s gadget works?” Barry asked.

 

“Let’s see. And remember, if you guys ever need me, I’m just a breach away.” Kara told them.

 

“Same here.” Oliver assured her.

 

Kara walked forward and pressed the button on the device. It appeared to work, as a small breached opened up before them. Kara walked into to it and it closed behind her. As Diggle and Barry walked forward, staring at the spot where she had vanished, Sara turned to Oliver.

 

“It’s weird to think that this all started with the two of us. Do you ever wonder what would have happened if we had never gotten on that boat?” Sara wondered.

 

“I don’t have to think about it. Maybe The Dominators showed us what our lives would’ve been like.” Oliver suggested and Sara shrugged.

 

“I know it was a prison,” Sara began, but in a way-”

 

“In a way it was a gift.” Oliver finished and Sara nodded.

 

“So, what’s next?” Sara wondered and Oliver smirked.

 

“Well, I had a talk with the president,” Oliver began and Sara raised an eyebrow, “I managed to get her in talks with John about a pardon. She did however; grant Roy a pardon, based on the fact that he was being framed.”

 

“That’s awesome,” Sara grinned before frowning, wondering how to word this, “Laurel told me about what you said…did you mean it?”

 

“Every word,” Oliver said without hesitation, “but she deserves better than me.”

 

“She does,” Sara admitted, “but she doesn’t want better. She wants you. Sure, she could spend her life with someone else, she’s probably be very happy. But not as happy if she spent the rest of her life with you. Think about that.”

 

Sara kissed him on the cheek before walking off into the night.

 

Well, there she goes,” Diggle said as Oliver walked over to him, “off to her spaceship. Traveling through time as though it’s totally normal.”

 

“Well, like you said John, normal went out the window when this one arrived.” Oliver said as he looked over at Barry, who laughed.

 

“Look man, I may never understand you, “Diggle said before holding a hand out to Barry, “but you’re one of the best men I know.”

 

“Thanks Dig,” Barry said as he shook Diggle’s hand, “so you forgive me? For what I did?”

 

“It’s like I keep telling this guy,” Diggle gestured with his head to Oliver, “you have to forgive yourself.”

 

“Yeah.” Barry nodded as Diggle clapped him on the shoulder.

 

“Good luck.” Diggle said as he walked off.

 

“He’s got a point,” Oliver noted, “I don’t think anyone is harder on us than we are.”

 

“Yeah. Hey, I wanted to talk to you about something,” Barry said and Oliver looked at him imploringly, “I was thinking, now that we know there are aliens out there, not all of them like Kara…what if this happens again? We got lucky this time but we need to be prepared, we need to stop them before it gets to this point.”

 

“Yeah,” Oliver said with a faraway look in his eyes, “you just gave me an idea. I have to make a phone call. Good seeing you Barry.”

 

Oliver clasped his friend on the shoulder before walking off, dialing a number as soon as he pulled his phone out.

 

Gotham City, Wayne Manor

Same time

 

“Well Master Bruce, it looks like your friends managed to save the world.” Alfred noted as he and Bruce watched the television screen.

 

“Yeah.” Bruce said absently before his phone rang.

 

“Wayne Manor,” Alfred said upon answering, “I see. It’s for you Master Bruce.”

 

“Hello?” Bruce said as he took the phone and put it to his ear.

 

“How are things in Gotham?” Oliver asked and Bruce smirked.

 

“I managed to hold off The Dominators before your friends arrived. So, what’s going on? Aside from the invasion?” Bruce inquired, wondering why Oliver had called.

 

“A friend of mine pointed out that we got lucky this time. But if this happens again, if The Dominators come back or some other alien invasion happens, we need to be prepared.” Oliver told him and Bruce nodded.

 

“I’m listening.” Bruce told him.

 

Hub City, a few days later

Morning

 

Oliver knocked on the apartment door and waited, excited despite himself. He had lost a lot, so it was nice to get something back. However, instead of who he was expecting, the door opened to reveal a blonde girl who looked like she was just out of high school.

 

“Hello?” The girl said in a Queen Bee like attitude.

 

“Hello. Is Jason home?” Oliver said, already feeling like this girl was not Roy’s type.

 

“Jason?” she said confused.

 

“Jason Anderson. Doesn’t he live here?” Oliver asked.

 

“I’ve lived here for six months. You must have the wrong address.” She said before slamming the door in his face.

 

Beginning to panic, Oliver turned around and dug out his cell phone. As he walked to his car, he dialed and waited.

 

Hey, how did Roy take being pardoned?” Felicity asked upon answering.

 

“He didn’t, because he’s not here. Some blonde girl answered the door and told me she’s lived here for the last six months.” Oliver said urgently.

 

“Wait, if she lives there, then where’s Roy?” Felicity asked confused.

 

“That’s what we are going to find out if it’s the last thing we do.” Oliver said in a The Hood level growl.


	18. Mind games of Prometheus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Prometheus attacks Curtis, Oliver realizes he knows the identities of Team arrow. Oliver's hunt for  
> Prometheus includes betrayal, guilt, and a trip down memory lane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, before we get into the chapter, I am going to start by telling you guys something because I know you’ll mention it in the reviews if I don’t, so let’s get it out of the way now. I am going to be toning down the flashback Oliver’s ruthlessness. This is not because I want to make excuses for him or anything like that; I have a reason for doing this. Allow me to explain.
> 
> When I first watched 5x09, I noted how unusually ruthless Oliver was in the flashbacks. Sure he had never shied away from killing before in season one, but he was never that ruthless before. I mean, he just seemed to be killing for the sake of the kill, which didn’t match up at all with the Oliver we met way back in season one. It bugged me for a long time. Then, one day, seemingly out of the blue, it hit me. The reason Oliver was so ruthless in these flashbacks…was because it was set up. This was set up so that, when Oliver later on in the season admits to being a psych who likes to kill, we would believe it. These flashbacks were little more than Oliver being set up for the ultimate character assassination. Nothing more, nothing less.
> 
> That is why I am toning down his ruthlessness. On with the chapter.

Unspecified location  
Night

Prometheus was sharpening his weapons when Evelyn walked in.

“I brought what you asked for.” Evelyn told him.

Prometheus set down his sword and stood up. Turning around, he walked over to Evelyn and she handed him a photograph.

“Addresses are on the back.” She told him as he walked passed her.

Prometheus walked over and placed the photograph on the wall. On the wall was map of photos. One was Oliver, right at the top. Below him, from left to right, were Quentin, Laurel, Diggle, and Felicity. And below them were Curtis, Rene, and Rory. 

“I took those last two myself,” Evelyn mentioned but Prometheus just walked passed her, “What, that’s it? We had a deal. I give you Intel; I get to be there when you take him down.”

“You think you can make demands of me?” Prometheus asked dangerously as he picked up a small blade and Evelyn faltered.

“No, of course not,” Evelyn said, a small trace of fear in her voice, “I know that he’s your kill. I just want to watch him die.”

“You haven’t been listening. I don’t want to kill him.” Prometheus told her.

Prometheus suddenly whirled around and threw the blade in Evelyn’s direction. Evelyn closed her eyes, anticipating the blow but it never came. Instead, it hit Oliver’s picture, getting the left eye.

“I’m going to make him wish he was dead.” Prometheus told her.

City Hall  
Later

“So, how does it feel to be a free man?” Oliver asked Diggle as the stared at the hall.

“After months of being a fugitive, it feels great. Just wish the bastard who framed me was behind bars.” Diggle grumbled and Oliver smiled sympathetically as he put a comforting hand on Diggle’s shoulder.

“He’s one of the most wanted men in America. They’ll catch him.” Oliver assured him.

“Yeah. Look, I called in Lyla for our search with Roy,” Diggle said and Oliver took his hand off Diggle as he looked at him intently, “she set him up at that address, but Roy never showed up. After a few months, the landlord put the apartment back on the market.”

“So something happened that prevented him from getting there.” Oliver muttered.

“So maybe he just went so far underground that even we never found him. Maybe he was trying to prevent another The Calculator incident.” Diggle reasoned.

“Maybe.” Oliver said skeptical.

“Oliver,” the pair turned around to see Quentin approach, “it’s time for your speech.”

“Wish me luck buddy.” Oliver clapped Diggle on the shoulder before walking off.

“He’ll need it.” Quentin told Diggle and the two laughed lightly as Oliver took the podium.

“Excuse me; can I have everyone’s attention?” Oliver called out and everyone turned to him, the reporters setting up their cameras. “Thank you everyone for coming. First, I would like to wish everyone a happy holiday. Last week, we learned that we are not alone in the universe, an uncomfortable reality for all of us. The world has changed, even more so than when Metahumans first appeared on our streets three years ago. I think that means we need to change with it. First, I’d like to introduce my old friend and new head of security, John Diggle.”

Everyone clapped as Diggle waved uncomfortably. Smiling at his friend reassuringly, Oliver continued.

“No doubt you’ve heard a lot of unflattering things on the news about him. But let me assure you none of that is true. I have known John Diggle for many years and you’ll never meet a better man. The true culprit is being hunted down as we speak. In times such as these, strength and compassion are needed to create a better world. This is only the first step in that direction. Happy holidays everyone.” Oliver said and everyone clapped as Oliver stepped away from the podium.

“Nice speech.” Laurel said as she walked up to him and Oliver smiled.

“Thanks. Hey, um, could we talk privately for a minute?” Oliver asked, feeling a title anxious.

“Sure.” Laurel looked confused but decided to just do it.

Oliver ad Laurel walked over to a secluded corner of the party and Laurel turned to him, waiting. Oliver grumped, feeling his palms start sweating. He was quiet for a few moments and Laurel raised an eyebrow.

“Are you just gonna stand there or what?” Laure asked only half joking and Oliver laughed lightly.

“I guess I should just cut to the chase then. Look, about what I said in The Dominators’ prison.” Oliver began.

“I wasn’t thinking clearly,” Laure interrupted, trying to avoid the hurt she knew was coming, “I won’t hold what you said against you. Let’s just forget it and move on.”

“I don’t want to. Because I meant what I said.” Oliver said and Laurel was stunned into silence.

“What?” Laurel managed after a moment.

“When I said I love you and I couldn’t live without you, I meant it. I have been in a lot of failed relationships with Helena, McKenna, Sara, Felicity, the list goes on. At first I just thought it was because I couldn’t do what I do and be with someone. But now I know the truth. It’s you. I think I have always known, deep down, that you are the one I want to be with. Not just for a day, or a month, or a year, but…I love you Laurel.” Oliver told her lovingly.

Laurel simply stared in shock, not quite able to process Oliver’s admission. Before she could formulate a response-

“Oliver.”

“I swear to god,” Oliver growled as he turned around to face Diggle, “someone better be dead or dying.”

“It’s Curtis.” Diggle said and Oliver and Laurel stared in alarm.

Starling General Hospital  
Later

“Curtis, thank god!” Felicity said as she and Oliver burst into Curtis’ hospital room.

“Are you okay?” Oliver demanded.

“I’m great. Just a little banged up, like I always am when I get into street fights with muggers.” Curtis said dryly.

“It wasn’t a mugger, it was a serial killer. The Throwing Star Killer,” Paul told them, to their great alarm, “I thought you had the ACU on him?”

“We do. They’re doing everything they can to catch him, I promise.” Oliver assured him.

“Actually, your statement could really help. Detective Malone is just outside if you’d feel comfortable answering a few questions.” Felicity told him.

With a glance back at Curtis, Paul turned and walked out the door. Felicity led him out and, once the door was closed, Oliver approached Curtis.

“Prometheus.” Oliver said.

“He attacked me as, well, me. Which means he probably knows I’m Mr. Terrific. Which means-” Curtis’ eyes widened.

“He probably knows I’m the Green Arrow.” Oliver said filled with dread.

Arrow lair  
Later

“How’s Curtis?” Diggle asked as Oliver and Felicity walked into the lair.

“He’s gonna be fine.” Oliver assured them.

“Better now that the Dycloseral’s out of his system,” Felicity said and Diggle stiffened in shock, “Prometheus injected him with it when he attacked.”

“Dycloseral. Now why does that ring a bell?” Diggle asked dryly and Oliver shot her an annoyed look.

“Because four years ago, The Hood took down Justine Clayborne,” Felicity said as she brought up a picture of the man, “the CEO of the pharmaceutical company that manufactured it.”

“By took him down, you mean killed, right?” Evelyn asked snidely.

“Yes.” Oliver said, tired of having to defend himself to her. 

He had already explained the list, that should give her an idea of what kind of man Clayborne was. If she had a problem with his methods, that was her problem, Oliver thought annoyed.

“After Clayborne’s death, his company went down. No family members to leave it to.” Felicity explained.

“Still, Prometheus is using Dycloseral after the fact can’t be a coincidence.” Rory pointed out.

“It does send a message.” Diggle noted grimly.

“What message?” Evelyn asked.

“I’m alive and I’m coming for you.” Oliver said blankly.

“You think Prometheus is Justin Clayborne?” Rory asked in disbelief.

“How is that possible?” Rene asked.

“People who we think are dead turn out to be secretly alive every other Wednesday. Case in point, the old Clayborne manufacturing plant reports heavy usage of water and power the last few months.” Felicity told them.

“Doesn’t mean it’s Clayborne.” Rory pointed out.

“Worth checking out. Suit up.” Oliver ordered.

Star City  
Later

“We’re in.” Wild Dog said over the coms.

“Copy,” Green Arrow said as he and Spartan glided down on a zip line, “Ragman, are you in position?”

“If he’s in there, he’s not getting out.” Ragman assured him.

“Nobody makes a move until I give the order.” Green Arrow ordered.

“Got it.” Wild Dog told him.

Green Arrow sighed, already having a feeling that Wild Dog was going to disobey him. He and Spartan moved out, their weapons drawn. 

“That could be something.” Spartan pointed out, gesturing with his head towards a pair of double doors.

“You keep moving, I’ll check it out.” Green Arrow ordered.

Spartan nodded and moved out as Green Arrow approached the doors, seeing they had an electronic lock.

“Overwatch.” Green Arrow tapped his comms.

“On it.” Felicity said as the lock beeped and gave a loud thud, signaling it was unlocked.

“That was fast.” He noted suspiciously.

“No, that was impossible.” Felicity noted alarmed.

“He’s letting me in.” Green Arrow realized.

“You need to pull back, now.” Felicity ordered.

“One, you’re not in charge. Two, if I don’t, he has four targets to choose from if I don’t. Three of which are completely unprepared to deal with him.” Green Arrow said as he opened the door and walked through it. 

He walked up a set of stairs and found himself in an office area, although it had been shut down. A telephone rang and Green Arrow shipped his head towards it. He cautiously approached it and saw a previously dark room light up. Cautiously, Green Arrow approached the room. Ashe did, the door slammed shut and locked. Green Arrow whirled around and aimed his bow at Prometheus.

“Justin Clayborne, you have failed this city.” Green Arrow told him coolly.

“Not as badly as you have, Mr. Queen.” Prometheus said in a matching tone.

Green Arrow fired but Prometheus threw one of his ninja stars in response. It shattered the arrowhead and sliced the arrow clean in two. Green Arrow and Prometheus rushed each other and Prometheus jumped onto the archer, sending him down to the floor. Prometheus began punching him but Green Arrow landed a kick and Prometheus instinctively jumped off him. Green Arrow stood up and Prometheus pulled out his sword and tried to strike the archer but Green Arrow used his bow to block. Green Arrow kicked him in the chest, sending the serial killer down to the ground. 

Green Arrow tried to kick him in the head but Prometheus grabbed him by the leg and pulled him down to the floor. They both stood up and engaged each other before Prometheus kicked Green Arrow, sending him falling over a felled book case and on the other side of it. Prometheus picked up his sword and jumped over it, spinning around as he did. As he saw this, Green Arrow got the strangest sense of déjà vu. However, he was taken out of it when Prometheus grabbed him and threw him across the room.

“I’ve been waiting a long time for this.” Prometheus said as Green Arrow stood up.

However, a gunshot knocked the sword out of his head. The two turned to see Wild Dog aiming two pistols at Prometheus.

“Let him go, you son of a bitch.” Wild Dog told him.

However, an arrow knocked his guns out of his hands. Stunned, Wild Dog turned to see Artemis aiming her bow at him.

“What the…” Wild Dog trailed off as Artemis notched an arrow and aimed it at him. 

Wild Dog backed up as Artemis walked up to Prometheus’ side.

“Evelyn,” Green Arrow sighed as he realized how Prometheus had all this information, “why?”

“Because you’re not a hero. You’re a fraud. This city needs to be saved from you.” She sneered.

At Prometheus’ signal, Evelyn shot at the ground. The Arrow exploded in a flash of light that momentarily blinded Green Arrow and Wild Dog. When they looked p, both were gone. Spartan then burst in, wielding his guns.

“Where’s Prometheus?” He demanded.

“Gone…with Evelyn.” Green Arrow forced out.

“He took her?” Spartan asked alarmed.

“He’s working with her.” Green Arrow growled. 

Laurel’s apartment, next day  
Early morning

“I can’t believe Evelyn is working with him.” Laurel growled as Oliver helped her pack.

“It’s this kind of thing that gives me trust issues.” Oliver grumbled.

“Why?” She asked as she zipped up her suitcase.

“The list.” Oliver said simply.

“But you explained that.” Laurel stopped packing to look over at him.

“I don’t think it would have mattered if I told her every terrible thing those people did. Evelyn blames me for the death of her parents; she was probably looking for an excuse to turn against me.” Oliver explained.

“My dad-” Laurel began.

“John is getting him, he’s gonna stay with you in the bunker until this is all sorted out. John sent Lyla and JJ to an Argus safe house, we’re handling everything. I’m gonna stop him, I promise Laurel.” Oliver vowed and Laurel nodded as she finished zipping up her bag.

Someone knocked on the door and the two tensed. Oliver cautiously approached the front door and looked in the peak hole. Relaxing, Oliver opened the door.

“Hey, is she ready?” Diggle asked.

“Yeah.” Laurel said as she walked out with her bag in hand.

“Look, go with John, okay? I’m gonna go out and look for Prometheus and Evelyn.” Oliver told her and both seemed to forget that Diggle was there for a moment.

“Okay…please be safe. This guy…he’s in a different league than Ra’s and Darhk.” Laurel pointed out.

“I know.” Oliver told her. 

Laurel set her bag on the floor and, to Oliver and Diggle’s shock, wrapped her arms around Oliver neck and pulled him into a kiss. Although surprised, Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him as he returned the kiss. After a few moments, Laurel pulled back and looked Oliver in the eyes.

“Don’t hold back…kill him.” Laurel told him.

“I promise.” Oliver said softly.

Seemingly satisfied, Laurel kissed him briefly before stepping out of his arms. She grabbed her suitcase and walked out. Diggle nodded at Oliver before he walked out as well. Oliver stared after them for a moment before he locked the door behind him and walked in a different direction than them.

Star City  
Later

Billy Malone was digging through Justine Clayborne’s old office, looking for something that might link him to Prometheus. He found a metal box and grinned.

“Jackpot.” Billy said as he pulled it out and placed it on the desk. 

He opened it up and started going through it. He found some junk bit one thing sparked his interest: a black and white photo of a young boy, a toddler. Billy snapped the photo with his phone and sent it to Felicity. However, seconds afterwards, he realized he wasn’t alone. He whirled around to see Prometheus standing behind him. Before Billy could do anything, Prometheus hand reached out and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him up into the air.

“Hello Detective.” Prometheus told him.

Arrow lair  
Later

“Cute baby.” Rory noted as they looked at the phone graph.

“Yeah, but why would Billy send this to you?” Laurel wondered.

“That’s what I have been trying to figure out. That and why men don’t listen when men don’t listen when you specifically tell them not to do something. Why don’t you listen?” Felicity snapped.

“We’ve been asking the same question about women for years.” Quentin said dryly.1 

“Have you asked him why he sent it?” Laurel asked.

“Yeah, no reply. I’m kind of worried.” Felicity admitted.

“I’m sure he’s fine. Billy said he found it at the Clayborne manufacturing plant?” Diggle inquired.

“Yeah, according to the GPD tag on his text.” Felicity said.

“Why would Malone send this photo? This one specifically?” Quentin narrowed his eyes.

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out. Right after I figure out why men don’t listen.” Felicity grumbled.

“Well, if you have enough time to whine, I’m sure you have enough time to figure out the photo.” Quentin said and everyone attempted to disguise their snickers as coughs as Felicity glared at them all.

“It’s strange, isn’t it? First human remains, now baby pictures? What’s the connection?” Rory wondered.

“Prometheus is leaving a trail of breadcrumbs for Oliver to follow. Have you tried facial recognition?” Diggle asked.

“It’s not exactly baby friendly.” Felicity said dryly.

“Well do it anyway. I’ll call Oliver, give him an update.” Diggle said as he walked off, pulling out his phone.

Star City  
Later 

“You called Captain?” Green Arrow said as he approached Pike on the rooftop.

“We have a situation. Detective Malone has been abducted,” Pike said and Green Arrow tensed, “We believe by Prometheus.”

“What makes you say that?” Green Arrow asked.

“He went out, saying he was tracking down a lead. He never came back,” Pike explained, “His GPS has been switch off. Look, I don’t like you; I don’t like what you stand for. But you are the best chance I have at getting Detective Malone home safe. This son of a bitch has been murdering my guys for months and we can’t do anything to stop him. But you can.”

“Are you telling me to kill him Captain?” Green Arrow asked.

“I’m ordering you to kill him.” Pike clarified and Green Arrow nodded.

“Consider it done.” Green Arrow said as he turned and walked off.

As he disappeared into the night, his comms started buzzing.

“Talk to me.” He said as he tapped them.

“Facial recognition got something on the baby photo,” Felicity began, “we have court records on Clayborne’s divorce. The baby is Clayborne’s son.”

“I thought he didn’t have any kids?” Green Arrow asked.

“He didn’t, at least no legitimate ones. But the divorce petition Clayborne’s ex-wife filed says otherwise. There’s no record of his name, but due to the filing date, he’s be about thirty.”

“Old enough to want revenge on me.” Green Arrow growled.

“Oliver, this isn’t your fault.” Felicity told him.

“Yes it is. Prometheus has Billy,” He said and Felicity was silent, “I am going to bring him back to you, I promise. Tell Rory and Rene to hit the streets. If you learn anything, contact me right away. Tell them not to engage Prometheus under any circumstances.”

Green Arrow cut the feed and disappeared into the night. 

Justin Clayborne’s former home  
Later

After recalling a conversation he had had with Felicity four years ago, Green Arrow realized it was likely that Prometheus was holding Billy there. Walking in, he saw someone on the floor, an arrow sticking out of him. Green Arrow rushed over and turned over. But it wasn’t Billy, it was a stranger. Looking up, he saw someone else dead not far from him. The parallels were not lost on him. Four years ago, when he was going after Clayborne, he had killed one guard and incapacitated another in the same spot.

As he walked down the hall, he remembered. Four years ago, he had spotted Clayborn and a guard. As Clayborn had run, He had incapacitated the guard. As he entered a room with stairs, he looked up to see four dead guards on the staircase. He remembered fighting Clayborne’s guards on the stairs, incapacitating them and, when he felt it was necessary, killing them. After a moment of reflection, Green Arrow walked up the stairs. Walking out onto the roof, he stared at the pool. Four years ago, he had hit the two guards in the shoulder, with painful but none lethal shots before he killed Clayborne. Clayborne had fallen into the pool, where he suffocated before he died. 

Prometheus was standing in front of the pool as Green Arrow approached him.

“Did you hesitate at all when you killed him, or was he just another name you crossed off your list?” Prometheus demanded.

“If you want revenge, I’m right here.” Green Arrow growled.

“This is about so much more than revenge.” Prometheus said ominously. 

Prometheus pulled out a ninja star and threw it at Green Arrow. Green Arrow dodged it before reached back and grabbing three arrows. Notching them, he fired one after the other. Prometheus moved to jump off the roof but Green Arrow followed him. Jumping after the serial killer, Green Arrow grabbed onto to him and they fell. Prometheus tossed a line up to the roof and they swung in through a window. The glass shattered as Prometheus burst through. He ran off as Green Arrow climbed in after him. Green Arrow began cautiously moving through the room when Prometheus’ voice seemed to each from all sides.

“I’ve studied you Oliver Queen. I know everything. Who you love, who you trust, who you’ve hurt. Do you know easy it was to turn Evelyn against you? How easy it will be to turn all of them against you?” Prometheus asked as Green Arrow moved throughout the maze of mirrors, drawing an arrow and notching it. “You’re not a hero. You’re a killer, and I’m going to show them that. Show them that everyone you love dies. Or worse. Take Roy Harper for example.”

“What did you say?” Green Arrow asked as he froze and Prometheus laughed.

“He is the one who has suffered the most because of you. Now and forever more.” Prometheus taunted and the archer growled.

“What did you do to him?!” Green Arrow demanded and Prometheus laughed.

“Who said I did anything at all to him? You are the one who destroyed his life. Your father is dead because you got on that boat. Your mother is dead because of your decisions regarding Slade Wilson. Your sister is dead because you were more interested in trying to play hero than stopping a madman. Everything you touch is ruined. You are the villain of your own story Oliver.” Prometheus taunted.

Spotting Prometheus, Green Arrow fired three arrows. The glass wall acting as a shield shattered as the arrows went through it, piercing Prometheus in the chest. Prometheus went down and Green Arrow approached the body. However, he noticed something alarming as he reached the body: the weapons in Prometheus’ hands were duck tapped there. Green Arrow dropped his bow and rushed over, noticing a speaker strapped to the man’s chest.

“For years, I’ve waited for you to answer for your sins.” Prometheus’ voice said.

Hesitantly, the archer reached down and pulled off the mask. Feeling sick, he stared down into the glassy eyes of Billy Malone, his mouth duck tapped shut.

“I told you Oliver, you ruin everything you touch.” Prometheus mocked him as Oliver stood there, overcome with guilt and anger.

Arrow lair  
Later

Filled with shame, Oliver got off the elevator, wondering how he was supposed to tell felicity he had killed her boyfriend. As he walked into the room, everyone stood up and approached him but he only looked at Felicity, trying to form the words.

“What happened out there man?” Diggle asked.

“Did you…kill him?” Quentin asked hesitantly.

“Billy…did you find Billy?” Felicity asked hopefully and Oliver looked down in shame.

“Prometheus staged Billy,” Oliver began and Felicity froze, “he duck tapped his mouth, put a weapon in his hand, and put him in his suit. Prometheus knew-”

“No Oliver.” Felicity begged, not wanting to hear the words.

“That I was there to kill him,” Oliver continued, needing to say it, “he calculated every move.”

“Where is he? Where is Billy?” Felicity silently begged him not to say it.

“I killed Billy,” Oliver said, full of shame as Felicity cried, “I’m so sorry Felicity. I didn’t know it was Billy. I couldn’t have known it was him. I couldn’t have known.”

“This was Prometheus,” Felicity said after a moment and Oliver looked up, “This was all him.”

“He’s trying to prove to me that everyone I come into contact with, everyone close to me dies. And he’s right. I think that all of you should get as far away from me as you possibly can.”

“Oliver,” Diggle walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, “we are exactly where we are supposed to be.”

“This guy is messing with your head and you’re letting him. If you do that, he’s already won.” Quentin told Oliver.

Laurel walked over to Oliver pulled him into a hug. After a moment, he returned it.

Oliver’s apartment  
Later   
“You should be at the bunker, it’s safer.” Oliver said as he and Laurel walked into his apartment.

“You shouldn’t be alone right now Ollie. This is not your fault.” Laurel said as she closed the door behind them.

“Yes it is,” Oliver turned around to face her, “four years ago, when I went after Clayborne, John warned me there would be consequences. And he was right. And when we fought at the manufacturing plant, Prometheus used a specific move. I know it because it was taught to me five years ago by a woman I met in Russia.”

“So you think that Prometheus had the same teacher as you?” Laurel asked.

“I think he has had four years to prepare for this. Laurel, I ruin the lives of everyone I come into contact with. My parents, Shado, Yao-Fei, Slade, Maseo, Tatsu, Akio, Tommy, Thea, Roy, Sara, your father, even you. Can you honestly say that your life is better off from knowing me?” Oliver demanded.

“Maybe, maybe not. But Tommy is dead because I chose not to listen to you that day. Your mother died because I was a drunk and couldn’t prove that Blood was in League with Slade. Roy is on the run because I didn’t tell my father about Sara when I had the chance to do it right. We all touch someone’s lives Ollie, just in different ways. Not everything you touch turns to ash Ollie.” Laurel told him passionately.

Laurel walked over to him and put a hand on his cheek. After a moment, he leaned down and kissed her.

Iron Heights  
Same time

China White was asleep in her caught when she was awakened by screams. She sat up, alarmed as she heard gunshots and something slicing Followed by the sound of bodies falling to the floor. The hall was then silent save for the sound of footsteps. Something whipped through the air and hit her cell door. It seemed to explode and the fell door fell into her cell, no longer keeping her there. When the smoke faded, Prometheus stood in front of her cell.

“China White,” Prometheus began, “my mistress would like a word with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: So, this is not a slight against women, so I apologize if it comes off that way. I could simply see Quentin saying something like this because he is the only one anymore who does not seem to take Felicity’s crap. Also, felicity whining about how men suck in this episode annoyed me.


	19. SEcrets from the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is confronted by two problems from his past, both of which involve long held secrets

Oliver’s apartment  
Morning 

Oliver and Laurel are lying in bed asleep, still fully clothed but arms wrapped around each other. Suddenly, the phone rings and both of them are sitting up, wide awake. Oliver reached over to his night stand and picked up his cell phone, answering before the third ring.

“Yeah?” Oliver asked.

“We have a problem.” Felicity told him grimly.

Arrow lair  
Later in the morning 

“Prometheus broke China White out of Iron Heights,” Felicity said as Team Arrow, minus the recruits, watched the footage from Iron Heights, “but why?”

“I don’t know why he took her, what his plans are, but I think I have an idea why her specifically.” Oliver said and they all looked over at him

“Well, don’t keep us in suspense. Out with it.” Quentin told him and Oliver sighed.

“You remember that chemical attack seven years ago in China that wasn’t really a chemical attack but the Alpha-Omega virus?” Oliver asked and they all nodded. “Well, before then, Amanda Waller had me and Maseo Yamashiro going to war with the Chinese Mafia over it. Guess who was in charge over there.”

“China White.” Diggle realized and Oliver nodded.

“How on earth does Prometheus know this?” Quentin asked bewildered.

“I have no idea,” Oliver as he ran a hand through his hair, “the number of people who know this I can count on one hand. Most of them are dead and the ones who aren’t I trust completely.”

“Right now, it doesn’t matter how he knows. What matters is finding her.” Laurel said and Oliver nodded.

“She’s right. If we find her, then we find Prometheus.” Oliver said grimly.

Unspecified location  
Same time

“China White,” A woman standing in the shadows drawled the name as White stood next to Prometheus across the room, “I have heard a lot about you. Most of it does not impress me.”

“Then why did you free me?” White asked genuinely curious.

“You are a pawn in my game. My revenge against the Green Arrow.” The woman said and White scoffed.

“I am no one’s pawn.” White said defiantly. 

White realized this was a bad idea when Prometheus lifted her up by her neck, his hand around her throat. White gasped for breath, his tight grip rendering her completely immobile. 

“You will obey my mistress,” Prometheus told her coldly, “or you will die.” 

“Enough,” The woman ordered, “release her.”

“As you wish.” Prometheus said as he dropped White to the floor.

White messaged her neck as she breathed heavily, sweet air filling her lungs. She glanced up at Prometheus and, for the first time in her life; a shiver of fear entered her heart. 

“I believe we can work together. My revenge is also yours.” The woman said and White looked at her in confusion.

“What are you talking about?” White asked as she stood up.

“The Green Arrow, The Arrow, The Hood…they are the same person,” The woman revealed and White’s eyes widened in shock, “and I know who he is under that hood.”

Arrow lair  
Afternoon

“Man, that’s messed up Hoss.” Rene said as the recruits were caught up to speed.

“Tell me about it.” Oliver sighed.

“So what do you want us to do?” Rory asked.

Before Oliver could respond, an alarm went off. They crowded around Felicity at the computers, hoping it was news on White or Prometheus. They were extremely disappointed to see it was simply a robbery at Starling National. 

“Dig, take Rene and Rory to stop them. Laurel, Quentin, we need to go to work.” Oliver sighed as he ran a hand over his face.

“Are you serious, you just want to let this go?” Felicity asked angrily.

“No, I don’t,” Oliver said and Felicity unconsciously leaned back in her chair at the cold tone in his voice, “but until we can get a lead on either of them, there’s nothing we can do. And we still have a city to run, in case you’ve forgotten.”

Starling National Bank  
Later in the afternoon

“Wild Dog, Ragman, you in position?” Spartan asked as he walked in, guns held at the ready.

“It’s weird; the bank vault hasn’t even been opened.” Ragman said as he stood vantage point over the vault.

“No get away cars in sight. No crew inside. You sure this isn’t just a false alarm?” Wild Dog asked from his vantage point at the entrance.

“I don’t know, but something definitely feels fishy.” Spartan noted, finding it strange that no one was there, not even a corpse.

Then China White jumped down from the ceiling, twirling her knives. With a smirk, she quickly knocked the pistols out of Spartan’s hands and moved in for the kill. Spartan jumped back and dodged, picking up one of his pistols on the way.

“She’s here! White is here!” Spartan shouted over the comms as he opened fire on White. 

White easily dodged the bullets and rushed Spartan with speed and agility that surprised him. Using her knife, she disarmed him before slashing him across the shoulder. Spartan grunts in pain as White grabbed him and tossed him through a class wall. Spartan hit the front desk and goes to the floor out cold as Wild Dog and Ragman rushed in. 

White whirled around and threw one of her knives. It hit Wild Dog in the shoulder and he went down, grunting in pain. Ragman moved for her but White Tossed a small, silver ball at him. It hit him and exploded, throwing him back. Ragman shakily stood up but saw that she was gone.

City Hall  
Later in the afternoon

“It doesn’t make sense, why would White attack you all then just leave? And without stealing anything?” Quentin asked as he, Oliver, and Diggle discussed the events at the bank.

“Psychological warfare,” Oliver said and the other men looked at him, “Prometheus wants us to know that they can beat us to try and get in our heads.”

“We’re sure that Prometheus and White are working together?” Quentin asked uncertainly.

“He broke her out of jail.” Diggle pointed out.

“And this isn’t White’s style. It’s Prometheus’.” Oliver sighed.

“Oliver, this isn’t your fault.” Diggle said, knowing what Oliver was thinking.

“You told me there would be consequences and you were right. This is all happening because I killed Clayborne.” Oliver snapped.

“We don’t know that. For all we know, this whole Clayborne thing is just one big mind game by Prometheus.” Quentin pointed out.

“I do know one thing: Prometheus and I have the same teacher,” Oliver said and they both looked at him in shock, “when we fought at the manufacturing plant, he used a very specific move. I was taught that move five years ago in Russia.”

“So you think Prometheus was a former student of this person.” Quentin said and Oliver nodded.

“I only know her first name: Talia.” Oliver told them.

Unspecified location  
Night

“Why couldn’t I just kill them? I know he’s Oliver Queen now, why can’t I just assassinate him in front of his staff?” White demanded as she and Prometheus stood alone in a room.

“It’s not time for him to die yet,” Prometheus told her simply, “I am making a point to him: That he destroys everything he touches. He already wants to die, he has for years. But his toes to his loved ones have always kept him from fulfilling his death wise. I will server those ties and then, he will die by my hand.”

Arrow lair  
Same time

“This Talia woman, you know nothing about her?” Felicity said as Team Arrow stood around the computers.

“It’s possible that she was a former member of the League of Assassins.” Oliver allowed after a moment.

“League of Assassins?” Rory repeated as he, Rene, and Curtis stared in shock.

“Long story.” Diggle said quickly.

“What makes you say that?” Laurel asked curiously

“The way she moved in a fight. The way she dressed, the way she said certain things.” Oliver said and Laurel nodded.

“I’ll reach out to Nyssa; see if she has anything on Talia.” Laurel promised and Oliver flashed her a grateful smile.

Suddenly, someone dropped down to the floor. Team arrow whirled around, drawing their weapons and aiming their weapons at the intruder. The intruder, a man dressed in black garb eerily similar to that worn by the League if Assassins, held up his hands in surrender.

“I mean no harm, I am only a messenger.” He said immediately.

“A massager for who?” Oliver demanded.

“For you, Mr. Queen,” the man said and they all stared in shock,” the one who taught you to give your darkness an identity wishes to speak with you regarding a personal matter between you.”

Things were silent for a moment. Then Oliver lowered his bow and the others followed his example, although no one was sure what was going on.

“What does Talia want to speak with me about?” Oliver demanded to everyone’s shock.

“She did not say. She simply says to come to the Starling National Hotel, presidential suite. And to come alone.” The man said before disappearing into the shadows, his duty done.

“Well, looks like you found her then.” Quentin noted dryly and Oliver nodded a noticeable grim look on his face.

“Let’s go then, see what she has to say.” Diggle said but Oliver shook his head.

“No John,” Oliver turned around to face the rest of the team, “Look, Talia is not someone you want to get on the wrong side of. If she wants me to come alone, that’s what needs to happen. We have enough problems without turning her into our newest enemy.”

“You don’t look too excited to be meeting with her.” Felicity noted and Oliver flashed a dark smile.

“She was part of the five years where nothing good happened Felicity.” Oliver said as though that answered everything.

Star City  
Later

Oliver got off the elevator and walked down the long hall. He took out the key card that the guy at the front desk had given him at Talia’s instruction. Finding the presidential suite, Oliver sighed, feeling the tension in him building. Oliver would rather be anywhere else, even fighting Slade again, but he needed to know. Oliver slid the key card in its slot, unlocking the door before he opened it. Oliver walked inside the suite and looked around. It was very similar to the suites he had spent time in on the business trips he had attended with his father a child before they began to bore him.

“Oliver.” A voice called out and Oliver whirled around to find himself face to face with Talia.

“Talia.” Oliver said in an unfriendly voice as he stared at her, hatred in his eyes. 

“No need for such hostilities.” Talia said coolly and Oliver barely refrained from rolling his eyes.

“Let’s cut the crap Talia and get to the point. There’s a man in town, calls himself Prometheus. He has a vendetta against me. He used a move I know only you teach. Do you know anything about this?” Oliver demanded.

“I have many students Oliver. It is hard to keep track of just one,” Talia said evasively and Oliver scowled, “But that is not why I called you here.”

Then why did you?” Oliver sneered.

“Do you remember our last night together?” Talia asked and Oliver scoffed.

“You mean do I remember you offering me a glass of scotch, taking a drink and then waking up naked the next day with you gone? Yeah, I remember.” Oliver sneered.

“There were…consequences of that night. The boy would like to meet you.” Talia said and Oliver stilled.

“Boy?” Oliver repeated, not quite comprehending what she was saying.

Talia smiled and clapped her hands. Behind her walked up a young boy. He was dressed in a black jump suit, a miniature version of what Talia’s messenger had been wearing minus the weapons. But that was not the most striking thing about him. He had Talia’s skin tone and eyes but aside from that, he it was like looking at a photograph of Oliver when he was four and five years old.

“Oliver, meet Conner…our son.” Talia told the stunned Oliver.


	20. Death wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone reels from the news of Conner as Oliver has a confrontation with white almost ten years in the making.

Arrow lair  
Night 

“He’s been gone for too long.” Laurel fretted as she paced back and forth, waiting for Oliver to call while the recruits were off doing god knows what.

“I’m sure he’s fine sweetie.” Quentin tried to calm his daughter.

“I don’t know, maybe she’s right to be concerned,” Diggle said and the three women looked over at him, “the way Oliver reacted to hearing Talia wanted to see him…I’ve seen Oliver mad, I’ve seen him scared…but I’ve never seen him like that.”

“Like what?” Felicity asked.

“Traumatized,” Diggle said after searching for the word, “like a single conversation would be the death of him.”

“Hey,” Laurel said as her phone rang, “It’s him. Ollie?”

“Put me on speaker.” Oliver ordered and, although confused, Laurel did as he asked.

“Okay, you’re on speaker.” Laurel said.

“Oliver, what’s going on? Are you okay?” Diggle demanded and they could hear Oliver sigh audibly.

“Physically I’m fine. Everything else…that’s another story. Look, I can’t come back to the lair tonight.” Oliver announced to their shock.

“Oliver, what’s going on?” Quentin demanded, concerned by Oliver’s out of character behavior.

“I can’t explain right now. But let’s just say that my life just got a lot more complicated. I’ll come by in the morning and explain everything, call me if you get anything on White or Prometheus.” Oliver ordered before he hung up, leaving his team to look at each other in confusion.

Oliver’ apartment  
Same time

Oliver pocket his phone and turned around you face Conner. Conner was in the hall, staring at the assortment of photos Oliver had on the end table. Oliver walked up and saw that Conner was staring at a picture of Oliver and Thea that had been taken shortly after Thea had come back to Starling City two years ago. 

“That’s your Aunt Thea,” Oliver said and Conner looked up at him, curiosity shinning in his brown eyes, “She died last year. I think she would’ve liked to meet you.”

“What is an Aunt?” Conner asked as he frowned in confusion.

“That just means she’s my sister.” Oliver explained.

“What is a sister Father?” Conner asked and Oliver stared at him, knowing he had his work cut out for him.

Arrow lair, next day  
Morning

It was business as usual for Team Arrow down in the lair. The recruits were sparing, Rene with Rory while Diggle was working with Curtis, who needed the most help physically as Laurel and Quentin watched and Felicity was working at the computers. Suddenly, the elevator rang, signaling someone’s arrival. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over as the elevator doors opened. It was not a surprise to see Oliver walk in, but what did surprise them was the four year old boy who stepped off with them. Especially considering the boy’s uncanny resemblance to Oliver.

“So…who’s your friend Hoss?” Rene asked after a beat.

“This…is Conner,” Oliver said after a moment, “Curtis, would you mind showing Conner around, give him a tour?”

“Sure,” Curtis said and put on his best smile as he looked down at Conner, “So, how about that tour?”

Conner looked up at Oliver with a look that screamed ‘You want me to go with this guy?’ Oliver gave him a stern look and Conner nodded. Curtis held out his hand to Conner but Conner ignored it as he walked forward. Curtis’ hand dropped to his side and they two walked off.

“Oliver, who is that kid?” Quentin demanded once they gone and Oliver sighed as he ran a hand over his face.

“Like I said, his name is Conner. He’s Talia’s son…and mine.” Oliver admitted.

“So you slept with this person.” Felicity rolled her eyes with a ‘typical’ look on her face.

“Not exactly.” Oliver said in a blank tone and they all looked at him, confused.

“What do you mean by that?” Rory asked and Oliver sighed again.

“My last year away before I came back home, I spent half of it in Russia. That’s where I met Talia. She trained me, taught me how to use The Hood to give my darkness an identity so it wouldn’t take me over. The last time I saw her, was about six, seven months before I came home. She offered me a glass of scotch before we parted ways and, thinking nothing of it, I accepted it and took a drink. The next thing I remember is waking up the next day with no clothes on and Talia was gone.” Oliver explained and Laurel stiffened, Felicity gasped in horror, and the men clenched their fists in anger as they realized what Oliver was saying.

“So, this Talia woman…she raped you.” Quentin said thinking of what gun he could use to kill her.

“Basically. Now I know why,” Oliver sighed, “why is it that the women in my life seem to conspire to keep my sons a secret from me?”

“That’s a question for another time. Why would she tell you about Conner now?” Diggle asked, already hating this woman.

“She said he’s been asking about me ever since he was old enough to understand that most kids have a mother and father. Said it was interfering with his education.” Oliver told him.

“And you believe her?” Diggle asked incredulously.

“I don’t know what to believe anymore John. I just found out that I have a son that I never about, for the second time in a row, and I’m still trying to process this. I need to get to a very important meeting, so I need you guys to watch Conner. Call me if there’s any news.” Oliver said as he turned and stalked towards the elevator.

“Ollie!” Oliver stopped as Laurel raced towards him. “I can’t imagine how you must be feeling, but…don’t shut us out. Let us in. It was Malcolm’s inability to let people in that turned him into what he was. Don’t push us away Ollie.”

Oliver didn’t respond, just got on the elevator. Laurel watched in concern as the elevator doors closed on him.

Star City, rundown coffee shop  
Afternoon

“Thanks for meeting me here.” Oliver said as he sat across from Bruce.

“The coffee is terrible.” Bruce said as he set the cup he had just taken a sip of down.

“Can’t go for good coffee and an unpopulated area,” Oliver and Bruce smirked in agreement, “so, how’s our project coming?”

“Construction began a few days ago. At the rate we’re going, it should be up and running within three to four months,” Bruce explained and Oliver nodded, satisfied, “I heard you had another run in with Prometheus.”

“I may need your help,” Oliver sighed,” Prometheus is trying to prove to me that everyone I come into contact with suffers…and I think he may be right.”

“He’s trying to get in your head,” Bruce said and Oliver looked up at him, “if you let him get to you, he’s already won and you won’t be able to stop him.”

Oliver stared down into his untouched cup of coffee, considering his words.

Arrow Lair  
Later

“Man, I can’t believe Oliver has a son.” Rene whispered to Curtis as they watched Rory attempt to entertain said child.

“Which one?” Curtis muttered.

Suddenly, alarms blared and everyone raced to the computers. Conner, bored, looked at them with curious eyes from his place by the training map as he toyed with the Rubik’s cube Rory had given him.

“This was taken five minutes ago,” Felicity said as they saw a video of China White smiling at a camera before entering a bank, “Why is she posing for the camera?”

“She’s challenging me.” Oliver said gruffly.

“Let’s suit up, we can take her together.” Diggle suggested but Oliver shook his head.

“No, she’s mine. I have to do this alone.” Oliver said firmly.

“Oliver, this is obviously a trap. It would be foolhardy to walk into it.” Quentin tried to reason with him.

“This is my fight, not yours. This is a feud that has been going on for almost ten years, when I stopped a mercenary hired by Amanda Waller from taking out a plane with her on it. And she’s proven more than once that you are not in her league Dig. This is between me and her, no one else, and it’s time I end it for good.” Oliver said firmly as he grabbed his bow and walked over to Conner, “Conner, I have to go visit an old friend, stat here and be good for my friends. Okay?” 

Conner, reverting to silence since Oliver had come back, nodded. Oliver stood up and walked out of the lair. As he left, Laurel glanced over to her suit display, considering. 

Star City  
Later

Green Arrow cautiously walked through the bank, noting the irony of this being where he had fought Batman less than a month ago. His bow and arrow raised, Green Arrow quietly moved through the back. Rounding a corner, he stopped, tensing as he saw China White standing across the room, one knife in each hand and a smirk on her face.

“It’s been a long time Emerald Archer…or would you prefer Oliver?” She smirked as he sighed.

“So he told you then.” He said tiredly and she giggled cruelly.

“Honestly, I’m not sure how I never saw it before. IT was so obvious looking back.” White said as Green Arrow entered the room.

“I know who he is and I will stop him, just like I’ll stop you right now.” He growled and White laughed mockingly.

“Experience has actually made you even more clueless,” White said once she stopped as they began circling each other, “You think you have all the answers, that you’ve solved the puzzle. But you’re wrong, you don’t even have half the answers yet and those you do, you haven’t yet put together.”

“What are you talking about?” Green Arrow demanded and her smirk widened.

“You created him. You set him on the path to who he would become. You made him in your image and now your past has come to haunt you.” White mocked.

White suddenly turned and lunged at him, attempting to strike him with her knives. However, Green Arrow brought up his bow and blocked her before grabbing on her wrists and attempting to flip her onto her back. However, White kicked him in the face as he threw her, making him loosen his grip slightly. White broke out of the archer’s grip and jumped away, landing on her feet and twirling her knives.

“You have improved.” She noted impressed.

In response, Green Arrow fired at her but White used her knives to deflect the arrow. She smirked and, growling, Green Arrow rushed her. She tried to strike him with her knives but he blocked her with his bow. He kicked her in the shins then rushed her with the bow forcibly, sending her falling to the ground. As she fell however, she took a swipe at his knee with a knife, nicking him. He grunted before kicking her in the stomach with a powerful kick. White let out a grunt of pain as she went flying, crashing through a glass wall over the bank counter. Green Arrow jumped after her and, as she was getting up, struck her across the face with his bow. As she started going down, Green Arrow grabbed her and put her neck in a vice like grip.

“Tell me where Prometheus is or I will snap your neck.” Green Arrow growled and was confused when White laughed.

“A lot of bluster for a man who has a death wish,” White mocked and the archer tensed, “yes, he told me about that to, about how you want to die because you are wallowing in guilt over The Undertaking. Poor Tommy.”

His danger senses going oof, Green Arrow let her go before whirling around, using his bow to deflect the ninja star thrown at him. Prometheus stood not far from him and Green Arrow is marveling at how he could get this close without detection when he glanced back to see White now had her knives in her hand again. 

“It’s over Oliver,” Prometheus told him, “you can’t beat us, not together. Maybe if your friends were here, you’d have a shot. But you’re all alone.”

Suddenly, a sonic scream pierced the air and White and Prometheus held their ears as the glass in the room shattered. Black Canary jumped down and kicked China White in the abdomen, sending her on her back.

“Who says he’s alone.” Black Canary asked and Prometheus chuckled.

“Ah, it’s been too long Laurel. It’s a shame we had to meet like this,” Prometheus said before drawing his sword, “But you can’t beat us.”

“We’ll see about that.” Black Canary said confidently as she drew her side batons.

“Yes, we will.” White said as she stood up, picking up her knives. 

Black Canary whirled her batons and clashed them against White’s knives as Prometheus and Green Arrow rushed each other. 

You can’t beat me.” Prometheus said as sword clashed against bow.

“We’ll see about that.” Green Arrow sneered as he moved her bow before striking Prometheus across the face, although this amazingly didn’t seem to affect the serial killer.

“You can’t kill me because you don’t want to,” Prometheus sent a power kick to Green Arrow’s chest, sending him stumbling back before bringing his bow back up to block another strike from Prometheus’ sword, “you want me to kill you. You have a death wish Oliver. The only reason you’ve survived this long is because of your team, your lovers, and your family. But that last one is gone now. All you have left to live for is your team. And I am going to take that away so you have nothing left. And then, I will finally put you out of your misery.” 

Prometheus stepped back as White kicked Black Canary in the shits. Taking advantage of Black Canary’s loss of focus, White slashed her knees and Black Canary went down. White then rushed over to Prometheus’ side as Green Arrow notched an arrow.

“Wherever you go, death follows Mr. Queen,” Prometheus told him, “it’s for that reason that, one day, you will let me kill you. But for now, this is goodbye.”

Prometheus threw down a silver ball and, when it touched the ground, it exploded in a storm of smoke, blinding the two vigilantes. When it faded, both Prometheus and White were gone.

Unspecified location  
Later

“You have done well my friend.” The woman in the shadows told the kneeling Prometheus as White and Evelyn watched.

“Thank you mistress.” Prometheus told her gratefully.

“Now, the next phase of our plan shall begin.” The woman in the shadows said.

“What is the next phase?” Evelyn asked impatiently and the woman laughed.

“So young, so impatient. You’ll learn. You two are unprepared to deal with Green Arrow; the next phase will be to turn you two into warriors, into weapons. The way Oliver Queen turned himself into a weapon in his crusade to save this city. Once we do that…then we will make Oliver Queen suffer and wish for death.” The woman promised.

Oliver’s apartment  
Same time

Oliver watched Conner sleeping in the guest bedroom before turning the lights off and gently closing the door. Oliver then turned to face Laurel, who had her arms crossed as she stared him down.

“As I recall, I ordered you all to stand down and let me handle this.” Oliver said dryly, not that mad or surprised at all. 

“And I thought it was a stupid decision, so I ignored you.” Laurel said and Oliver laughed lightly.

“Maybe it was,” Oliver agreed, “so does this mean you’re back?”

“Considering the stakes, I can’t afford not to be.” Laurel said and Oliver nodded.

“Well, it’s good to have you back.

“Ollie…the way Prometheus talked to me-” 

“I know, I noticed it to. It’s like he…knew you. Personally.” Oliver noted and Laurel frowned.

“So you think Clayborne’s son could be someone we know?” Laurel inquired.

“At this point, I wouldn’t rule anyone out. Either way, we need to track down Clayborne’s son and get to the bottom of this.” Oliver said and Laurel nodded in agreement before frowning.

“Ollie…about what Prometheus said…about you having a death wish.” Laurel said carefully and Oliver sighed.

“Don’t tell me you believe that psychopath.” Oliver asked incredulously.

“I won’t. If you tell me he’s wrong. Please tell me he’s wrong.” Laurel begged and Oliver was silent for a few moments.

“It’s late. Good night Laurel.” Oliver said before he turned and walked down the hall, leaving a distressed Laurel staring after him.


	21. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyssa arrives in town and helps Oliver discover a stunning truth. A surprise attack on Prometheus leads an attack at Star Labs.

Almost two months had passed since the team had heard of anything related to Prometheus or White. Oliver had decided it was not necessary for Laurel and Quentin to stay in the lair, but he had a security detail on them except when they were in the lair. Since Oliver had all but admitted to having a death wish, his relationship with Laurel had soured greatly. They still worked together as Mayor and DA and she still rejoined the team as Black Canary as she said she would, but outside that, Laurel refused to speak him.

“When you are ready to talk about what you know I want to talk about, you know where to find me.” Laurel had told him the last time he had tried to talk about their relationship.

Avoiding the situation and when he wasn’t acting as mayor or Green Arrow, Oliver attempted to bond with his son. He had gone with the cover story of Conner being the son of a family friend who had recently passed away, but the media was in full frenzy mode. With Conner’s uncanny resemblance to Oliver, it was only a matter of time before they figured out that Conner was Oliver’s son. The more time he spent with Conner, the more concerned he had become with Talia’s parenting style. It was clear Conner had never been allowed to truly be a child until now, and Oliver was beginning to suspect that Conner’s ‘training’ as Talia had called it was more like abuse. He had a meeting with Talia this afternoon to discuss Conner, and he was going to ensure that Talia understood that Conner was staying with him. One way or another.

City hall  
Morning

“Here are some more documents for you to sign.” Quentin said as he placed a stack of papers on Oliver’s desk.

“You’d think that being mayor would require less paperwork.” Oliver grumbled as he got to work reading the documents.

“Mr. Mayor?” The two looked up to see Jesse poking his head through the door, “there’s a woman here to see you. She claims she’s your wife.”

“Wife?” Quentin turned to Oliver who shared his confused look.

“I have no idea…oh god,” Oliver sighed in exasperation, “send her in Jesse.”

“So, you’re sort of dating my daughter, yet you’re married? When did that happen?” Quentin asked completely bewildered.

“Husband, Mr. Lance.” Nyssa said as she entered and closed the door behind.

“…Huh?” Quentin asked completely flabbergasted. 

“It’s a long story Quentin. Can we have a minute?” Oliver asked and he nodded.

“Yeah. Just get those documents to me later.” Quentin muttered before walking, leaving them alone.

“What are you doing here Nyssa?” Oliver asked as he stood up and walked out from behind his desk.

“Laurel called me. She was…very concerned about you.” Nyssa said carefully and Oliver sighed.

“She told you about what Prometheus said then?” Oliver asked and Nyssa nodded, concern shining in her eyes.

“I have known warriors who have run out of things to live for, who desire nothing more than to die. But I must admit, you never struck me as one of them,” Nyssa noted, “why?”

“It should have been me,” Oliver said after a few moments of silence.

“What?” Nyssa said, confused.

“The night of The Undertaking, my best friend Tommy died. It should’ve been me instead of him. He was on the right path, a better path. He was a better man than me. He would’ve made the world a better place, left a more positive impact that I have. Instead, the world got me.” Oliver said in self-loathing.

“This city would’ve been destroyed several times if it were not for you.” Nyssa argued.

“Half the time, it’s only been in danger because of me,” Oliver argued back, “Ever since the Undertaking…I have corrupted everyone who I come into contact with. Simply by being in their life, I turn theirs to ash. Wherever I go, no matter my intentions or how hard I try to do the right thing…I just leave death and destruction in my wake.”

“There are two types of legacies Oliver. One in which carries all of the terrible sins we have committed, and one which depicts all the great acts of heroism we do. You are only focusing on the first one.” Nyssa said softly.

“You sound a lot like Laurel.” Oliver said dryly and Nyssa shrugged.

“What is it you say in this country? ‘Great minds think alike?’” Nyssa asked and Oliver nodded. “And you have much to live for. Laurel loves you, your team needs you, and now you have a son.”

“So Laurel told you about him then?” Oliver asked and she nodded.

“She said you suspected that his mother may be a former member of the League?” Nyssa asked and he nodded.

“Just the way she dresses and the moves she uses…it’s a possibility.” Oliver admitted.

“What is her name?” Nyssa asked, thinking perhaps she could confirm who this woman was.

“I don’t know her last name, she never told me. But she calls herself Talia, although I’m not even sure that’s her real name.” Oliver noted and noticed Nyssa had paled and she frantically pulled out her wallet and pulled out an old, worn picture. 

“Is this her?” Nyssa asked as she handed it to him and Oliver was astonished to see it was of Talia, who didn’t look like she had aged a day, standing next to Ra’s. 

“Yeah, this is her. But how is it possible that she hasn’t aged?” Oliver asked in confused.

“Water from the Lazarus pit. It was a gift from our father when she left the League.” Nyssa said and Oliver’s blood ran cold.

“Our father?” He repeated.

“Talia is my older sister. And she was much more devoted to our father than I, it bordered on obsession.” Nyssa warned him.

Hotel in Star City  
Afternoon

“Thank you for meeting me here Oliver,” Talia said as Oliver closed the door behind him, “I wanted to discuss Conner.”

However, she didn’t get any further. Oliver grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the wall. Talia did not react because she was so stunned at his actions.

“What are you doing!?” Talia exclaimed, not hurt but greatly surprised.

“Nyssa told me who you really are,” Oliver snarled and Talia’s eyes widened in shock, “You’re working with Prometheus, aren’t you!?”

Talia’s shocked look faded and she kicked him in the chest. Oliver let go as he stumbled back as Talia landed on her feet.

“You always did fail to see the bigger picture Oliver. Prometheus is not my equal, he is my underling. He works for me.” Talia revealed with a smirk and all the pieces came together.

“This isn’t about Justin Clayborne...it’s about your father.” Oliver realized and she sneered.

“You killed him, drove a sword through his chest. So now I shall kill you.” Talia vowed.

“He was gonna destroy my city!” Oliver shouted.

“Be that as it may, he was still my father. It was very foolish of you to come alone Oliver.” Talia said as she pulled out a knife.

“Who said I did?” Oliver asked and she raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly, the window behind them shattered and Nyssa jumped down, landing at Oliver’s side as she aimed her bow at her stunned sister.

“Hello Talia.” Nyssa said as she aimed at her sister, resentment on her face.

“You are on the wrong side sister.” Talia hissed.

“Not from where I stand.” Nyssa said coolly.

“Why did you send Conner to me if you were going to try to kill me?” Oliver demanded and Talia sighed.

“Ten years ago, father tasked me with finding a suitable man to produce a male heir with. I chose you because you had the drive, the skills and, unlike the last candidate, you did not hesitate to take life. I was planning on telling father I had done so when Conner was ten years old…then you murdered him,” Talia hissed and Oliver stared back at her unflinchingly, “when I began my mission to destroy you, I soon realized that Conner had inherited too much of your weakness, he would never be the soldier I needed him to be.”

“He’s a child!” Oliver snarled but Talia carried on.

“I told him that he was being sent to spy on you, but I think, deep down, he knew the truth. I was sending him away, forever. Sending him to you is my one and only act of mercy. But if he should turn me into an enemy…I will not show him the same mercy.” Talia announced to Oliver and Nyssa’s shock.

“You would really kill your own son?” Oliver demanded and Talia laughed.

“He’s not my son anymore Oliver, he’s yours.” Talia told him.

Talia then threw a silver ball at their feet and it exploded upon impact with the floor. The force of the explosion threw Oliver and Nyssa back. Oliver managed to stop himself by grabbing onto the wall next to the window, but Nyssa went out of the broken glass. Acting quickly, Oliver surged forward and grabbed her out stretched hand. Oliver pulled her back in and placed her next to him.

“Thank you husband.” Nyssa said gratefully.

Oliver nodded silently and they turned back to see Talia was gone.

Oliver’s apartment  
Later in the afternoon

“Are you sure about this Oliver?” Nyssa asked as Oliver led her towards his apartment

“I think he should meet you. There’s nothing more important than family, something which Conner doesn’t have a lot of. And...If something ever happens to me…” Oliver trailed off.

“You are not going to die.” Nyssa said firmly.

“I live a dangerous life Nyssa. If I do die-”

“Then I will treat him as though he were my own. But you are not going to die.” Nyssa said firmly.

Oliver nodded as he opened the door. The two walked inside and Oliver nodded to the babysitter as he closed the door behind him.

“Where’s Conner?” Oliver asked.

“In the kitchen, watching the news.” The babysitter, a red headed college girl named Janice, told him as she looked up from her book.

Oliver nodded and led Nyssa into the kitchen. True to Janice’s word, Conner was sitting at the kitchen table, an untouched bowl of soup in front of him as he watched some reporter, Susan Williams, who was talking about him. Oliver grabbed the remote and turned off the television.

“You’re not very popular.” Conner noted and Oliver smiled slightly.

“No, I’m not,” Oliver sat down next to Conner at the table, “Conner, I need to talk to you about your mother.”

“She doesn’t want me back.” Conner said in a tone so nonchalant it surprised Oliver.

“How do you know?” Oliver asked and Conner shrugged.

“I overheard her talking to a masked man before she dropped me off. Said I was weak, like you. That I was no longer her son so she was sending me to you.” Conner said still strangely calm.

“And that doesn’t…bother you?” Oliver asked carefully.

“She never showed me any love. I never knew what it felt like…to be shown love until I met you.” Conner looked up at Oliver and, despite his calm tone; Oliver could see in his eyes how much that hurt him.

“Your mother…was raised by a monster. She became a monster in return.” Oliver told him softly.

“Do all people who are raised by monsters turn into them?” Conner asked curiously.

“No. My friend Tommy was raised by a monster even worse than the one who raised your mom. It didn’t turn him into a monster. And she didn’t turn into a monster either,” Oliver gestured Nyssa over and Conner narrowed his eyes as she approached, “this is your mom’s sister, Nyssa. She was raised by the same monster that raised your mom, but it didn’t turn her into a monster.”

“It’s nice to meet you Conner.” Nyssa held out her hand to Conner and he eyed her as though he were sizing her up before he took her hand.

Oliver’s former campaign office  
Late afternoon

“So Talia is behind Prometheus?” Diggle asked as he, Quentin, Laurel, and Felicity boarded the elevator as Oliver caught them up to speed on what he had learned.

“Prometheus is just the fist of the mission, Talia is the head.” Oliver explained as the elevator doors closed.

“Does anyone else see the irony here? I mean, Ra’s made you and Nyssa get married for something he didn’t know he already had.” Felicity pointed out and Oliver sighed.

“Thanks for the reminder Felicity.” Oliver grumbled.

The elevator doors opened and they all stepped out. However, they all froze, staring in shock at who was waiting for them.

“Hello Oliver.” Prometheus said calmly.

Prometheus then threw three ninja stars at them. The five of them dodged them by running to different sides of the lair. Oliver and Laurel ran towards the weapons cabinet while Diggle and Quentin grabbed Felicity and tried to get her to safety. As they ran, Quentin pulled out a gun and opened fire on Prometheus, covering Diggle as he got Felicity to a safe location. Prometheus easily dodged the bullets and lunged for Quentin. Within seconds, Prometheus had knocked the gun out of Quentin’s hand and grabbed him by the shirt, slamming him against the wall.

“Come now Detective, surely you can do better than that.” Prometheus told him as Quentin glared back at him.

Her sonic device on, Laurel screamed, letting out her Canary Cry. Glass shattered and Prometheus dropped Quentin as both men held their ears. While Prometheus was distracted, Oliver fired an arrow. Despite obviously being in pain, Prometheus grabbed the arrow, whirled around, and threw it. It hit Laurel in the shoulder and stopped screaming, going down with a pained grimace. Before Oliver could even look in her direction to make sure she was alright, Prometheus lunged for him, pulling out his sword. Oliver swung his bow and blocked Prometheus strike. 

“Laurel always did stick her nose where it didn’t belong, didn’t she Oliver?” Prometheus asked and Oliver snarled as he pushed back, forcing Prometheus to jump back.

“Who are you under that mask!?” Quentin demanded as he picked up his gun and aimed for Prometheus but Prometheus only laughed at him. 

“It’s honestly sad how none of you have figured it out by now. I’ve left you a trail of clues, you just haven’t followed it yet.” Prometheus told them.

Prometheus then spun around and threw two ninja stars. One hit Quentin in the shoulder and the other hit Diggle as he came around with a gun. The two went down, both hissing in pain as they clutched their shoulders.

“Must be painful. But not as bad as getting shot by Deadshot, right John? But, there are worst ways you could’ve been recruited.” Prometheus said and Oliver and Diggle’s eyes widened in shock, wondering how he knew that.

“What do you want from me?!” Oliver shouted, knowing Prometheus was toying with them and wasn’t here to kill them.

“What I want…is for you to figure out who I am behind this mask.” Prometheus told them.

“Are you kidding me?” Laurel groaned from her spot on the floor, clutching her shoulder with the arrow in it.

“All the pieces are there…you just have to put them together.” Prometheus promised.

Prometheus then threw a small ball at the lights. On impact, it exploded and there was a giant flash that temporarily blinded them. When they had regained their vision, they saw that Prometheus was gone.

Talia’s hideout  
Night

“Excellent work my friend,” Talia said as she spoke to Prometheus on the phone, “proceed to the next phase of your mission.”

“Yes mistress.” Prometheus said as he hung up.

“Why didn’t you have him kill Oliver?” Evelyn asked as Talia hung up. “He could have, why are you wasting so much time on these mind games?”

“Dear sweet Evelyn, you still have much to learn,” Talia said as she turned around to face Evelyn with a dark smirk, “revenge is not simply something you take quickly then get over it. Revenge is something you achieve slowly, taking every measure to make it as painful as possible on your enemy. As you say in this country, revenge is a dish best served cold.”

Arrow lair  
Same time

“You sure you’re okay?” Oliver asked as he bandaged Laurel’s shoulder.

“I’m fine.” Laurel said softly, giving him a small smile to try and ease his worry.

“We’re all fine, despite a few scrapes and bruises. Prometheus didn’t want to kill us. He wanted to toy with us.” Diggle grumbled.

“And he wants us to figure out who he is.” Felicity pointed out.

“According to him, we already know who is. We just haven’t figured it out yet.” Laurel pointed out.

“The way he talked to us, the way he knew those things about us…I think he knows us.” Quentin said and they all looked at him curiously.

“Like…personally?” Diggle asked and Quentin nodded.

“Prometheus has had four years to plot his revenge. It’s not that much of a stretch to think he would insert himself into our lives to learn everything about us.” Oliver reasoned.

“This is, of course, assuming that Prometheus is Justin Clayborne’s son. Which I still don’t believe without proof,” Quentin said as a beep went off, “what’s that?”

“That was the inventory check. After Slade, I figured we’d save him by setting up a system that could account for everything,” Felicity explained as she looked at the computers and paled, “oh no.”

“I really don’t like the sound of that.” Diggle noted worriedly.

“What’s wrong?” Oliver asked.

“Prometheus took the skeleton key.” Felicity said and Oliver and Diggle gapped at her.

“The skeleton key?” Laurel asked.

“It’s something developed by Kord Industries that can open any mechanically locked door. But I thought you guys destroyed it after the siege.” Quentin said and Felicity tensed as Oliver and Diggle looked at Quentin in confusion.

“I thought the SCPD confiscated it after we took down Slade.” Oliver said in confusion.

“We did. But I gave it to her for you guys to destroy.” Quentin said and Oliver and Diggle turned to Felicity, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Something you wanna share Felicity?” Oliver demanded.

“I thought it might come in handy, so I hid it.” Felicity said defensively.

“Good god Felicity!” Diggle groaned.

“Hey, I don’t even know how Prometheus or Talia know that we had it!” Felicity snapped.

“It doesn’t matter right now. We can assign blame later, but Prometheus now has it. Whatever for, it can’t be good.” Oliver said grimly.

Star Labs  
Later

“I can’t believe this is happening.” Cisco said glumly as he and Julian took the night shift.

“We’ll get her back.” Julian said firmly but Cisco shook his head sadly.

“No, we’re not. She’s gone Julian…and we’re never getting her back.” Cisco said with a crack in his voice.

Julian opened his mouth to argue but heard someone walk into the room. Finding it odd that someone else would be here this late, Julian looked over his shoulder and saw an intruder dressed in black, wearing a mask that had a sword on his back. Julian pulled out his gun and started firing, startling Cisco as he saw the intruder. But the intruder easily dodged the bullets, pulled out his sword, and swung it at Julian. Julian screamed in pain as the hand with the gun fell to the floor before Prometheus slugged him, sending him down and out to the floor.

Cisco tried to run but Prometheus turned around and grabbed him by the neck. As Prometheus lifted Cisco into the air, he got a Vibe.

Cisco’s vibe:

Cisco was standing in a dark room with barely any light in it. No windows or anything. However, he could make out his friend, Roy Harper, sitting back, his arms chained to a wall as his bare chest was exposed to a woman who Cisco couldn’t back. However, Cisco could see that she held a sword in her hand.

“Do whatever you want to me, but I’ll never betray Oliver.” Roy said firmly but the woman laughed.

“Oh, but you will,” She said in an accented voice, “but first, you will feel pain.”

The woman walked over and stabbed Roy in the side with the sword and he screamed.

Cisco gasped as he came out of the vibe before Prometheus slugged him. Cisco went limp and Prometheus turned around as he dropped Cisco’s unmoving form to the floor. Prometheus walked out of the room and down into the pipeline. Prometheus found the cell he was looking for and pressed a button, causing the vault to unseal itself and reveal the prisoner behind the wall.

“Well well well, you’re a new face.” Killer Frost said, her blonde-white hair shinning in the dark cell.

“Hello Caitlin. Would you like to be free?” Prometheus asked.

“I would, but Caitlin Snow is dead. I am Killer Frost.” Killer Frost told him.

“Whoever you are, I will free you on the condition you agree to work for me and my mistress.” Prometheus promised her.

“Beats staying locked up in this cage. You know, it seems like a good idea until you’re locked up in one of this.” Killer Frost mused as the cell door lifted.


	22. Killer Frost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry comes to town to warn Oliver about Killer Frost only to get caught up in Talia's vendetta against Oliver.

City hall

Morning

 

Oliver was doing some paperwork when Jesse poked his head throw the door.

 

“Mr. Mayor, there’s a Mr. Allen here to see you.” Jesse said and Oliver’s head went up sharply.

 

“Send him in.” Oliver ordered as he stood up.

 

Jesse nodded and, after a few minutes, Barry walked in. As Jesse closed the door behind them, Oliver observed his friend. It was as though this was a different man than the one who Oliver had seen only months ago, he noted with concern. A stern look was on his face that seemed to be permanently sketched into Barry’s face. There was a difference in the way Barry held himself, a gruffness there that wasn’t. Like Barry had seen the price of War, he now held himself like Diggle and Oliver, like a soldier. But his eyes were the most stunning difference. There was no longer a hint of the happy, nerdy man-child that Oliver had first met in his eyes. No, he had a hard, haunted look in his eyes. The same look Oliver saw everyday he looked in the mirror.

 

“Barry?” Oliver called out, not sure it was even him.

 

“Our problems are now each other’s problems.” Barry told him.

 

“What?” Oliver asked confused.

 

“When I created Flashpoint, I changed the timeline and made it so Caitlin ha powers. But these powers came with an alternate personality that likes to kill. She calls herself Killer Frost. A few days ago…Killer Frost took over and Caitlin, for all intents and purposes, died.” Barry sighed wearily and Oliver suddenly understood the change in his friend.

 

“I’m sorry Barry. But what does that have to do with me?” Oliver asked still not following.

 

“Last night, your new rogue, Prometheus, broke into Star Labs, attacked Cisco and Julian, and broke her out.” Barry explained and Oliver’s eyes widened in horror.

 

“He knows about you guys.” Oliver realized and Barry nodded grimly.

 

“How though?” Barry wondered.

 

“I don’t know. Maybe he found out when we all teamed up to fight The Dominators.” Oliver noted and Barry nodded.

 

“It’s possible. But Oliver, there’s more,” Barry said and Oliver looked at him intently “when he attacked Cisco, Cisco Vibed him.”

 

“Barry, what did Cisco see?” Oliver demanded.

 

“Roy, he saw Roy,” Barry said and Oliver stiffened, “he was in a dark room with some woman with an accent.”

 

“Talia,” Oliver growled and Barry raised an eyebrow, “Ra’s al Ghul’s eldest daughter and Nyssa’s sister. She trained Prometheus to take me down.”

 

“Well, then she tortured Roy,” Barry said and Oliver growled, “Do you think Roy’s…”

 

“No,” Oliver said after a moment, “if Roy was dead, Prometheus would go to great lengths to make sure I knew. They must have Roy somewhere.”

 

Barry opened his mouth to speak but they heard a strange cracking sound. The two turned towards the window to see it was rapidly being covered with ice from the outside. Realizing what was about to happen, Barry grabbed Oliver and sped out of the way just before the window shattered. A blast of blue ran through the room as Barry and Oliver hit the floor. As they sat up, they saw the wall next to the door was covered in pure ice. And standing in front of them was Caitlin, except her once dark hair was a blonde-white and her eyes were an icy white color.

 

“Hello Mr. Mayor.” Caitlin purred menacingly.

 

“Caitlin, you don’t have to do this.” Oliver tried to reason with her.

 

“It’s no use talking to her Ollie. That’s not Cait...not anymore.” Oliver said as he stared at Killer Frost with a mix of contempt and sadness.

 

“You’re right, I don’t have to do this…but I want to!”

 

Killer Frost raised her hands as they crackled with blue energy. However, at that moment, the door burst open and Diggle and three security guards burst into the room, aiming at Killer Frosts. Diggle’s face displayed his shock as he stared at Killer Frost.

 

“Caitlin?” He breathed.

 

“Hi John. Bye John.” Killer Frost raised her hands and two beams of icy energy shot out at them.

 

Acting quickly, Barry stood up and sped towards her, taking Killer Frost to the ground. Her beams landed on the floor, leaving two horizontal icy strains. Killer Frost kicked him off, turned and ran towards the window. Diggle and the guards fired at her out missed as she jumped out the broken window. Barry jumped up and, at human speed, ran towards the window. Looking down, he saw no sign of his former friend.

 

“You…you’re The Flash.” One of the security guards realized.

 

Looking towards the guards, Barry knew his secret was out. Barry then turned and sped down the side of the building and out of sight.

 

Arrow lair

Night

 

“Police have identified the suspect who attacked Mayor Oliver Queen as former Star Labs Biochemist Caitlin snow,” Susan Williams said as Team arrow, Nyssa, and Barry watched the news report, “In related news, eye witness have reported that the man visiting the mayor at the time, Central City CSI Barry Allen, used abilities similar to The Flash I order to save the lives of four of the mayor’s security staff. Whether this means he is I fact The Flash or not is still to be determined.”

 

“Just shut it off Felicity, just shut it off.” Barry said as he turned away.

 

“Are you okay Barry?” Felicity asked after she turned off the news feed.

 

“One of my best friends is now a homicidal Metahuman working for a serial killer and my identity is all but exposed to the world. I’m pretty far from alright Felicity.” Barry grumbled.

 

“Why did she attack then leave? It doesn’t make any sense.” Quentin pointed out.

 

“If she’s working with Talia and Prometheus, it was a strategic move,” Oliver mused as they all looked towards him, “she waited until Barry was there to strike because she wanted to expose his identity to the world.”

 

“Why? What do Talia and Prometheus gain from all this?” Barry demanded and Oliver sighed.

 

“My sister was very…dedicated to my father,” Nyssa began as Barry looked over at her, “she wants revenge on Oliver for killing him. The way she is doing it is by attempting to convince him that he destroys the life of everyone he comes into contact with.”

 

“I’m sorry you got caught up in this Barry.” Oliver said apologetically.

 

Talia’s hideout

Same time

 

“Everything went according to plan.” Killer Frost said smugly as Talia turned off the news report.

 

“Yes, you did well,” Talia said as she turned around to face her, “ow it’s time for the next phase of my plan.”

 

“And what’s the next phase?” Evelyn asked and Talia flashed a predatory smile that was absolutely chilling.

 

“I think it’s time that Oliver learned the truth.” Talia said vaguely as she glanced over at Prometheus.

 

Arrow lair

Later

 

“Hey, you okay?” Oliver asked as he walked over to Barry sitting at the table.

 

“I think we’ve established that I’m not.” Barry said glumly.

 

“That’s not what I meant,” Oliver explained and Barry looked up at him confused, “even before all this, when you stepped inside my office, you seemed…different.”

 

“Well, when your best friend becomes a homicidal maniac with ice powers because of a choice that you made…it changes you.” Barry said with a faraway look in his eyes.

 

“As the world’s leading expert on blaming yourself, don’t.” Oliver said as he sat down across from him.

 

“I can’t stop blaming myself Oliver,” Barry said with a hard look in his eyes, “Everything that is happening to Caitlin right now is happening because I created Flashpoint. I’ve tried to make it right but everything I do just seems to make it worse. Tell me Ollie…are we having any positive impact at all or are we just making everything worse?”

 

“If you would’ve asked ma week ago, I would’ve said we’re only making things worse,” Oliver said after a moment, “but a friend told me something that’s tuck with me. There are two kinds of legacies. One carrying all the good, one carrying all the bad. We just have a habit of only focusing on the bad.”

 

“Dig tell you that? “ Barry asked dryly.

 

“Actually, it was Nyssa,” Oliver said and the two shared a laugh, “Talia is trying to convince me that everyone’s lives I enter turn to ash, just from me being in them. She had Prometheus manipulate me into killing Felicity’s boyfriend; she’s made me admit something I’ve kept to myself for a long time, which is straining my relationship with Laurel. Maybe she’s right, maybe she’s wrong, bit what I know is that either way, she and Prometheus need to be stopped. You can blame yourself for Caitlin all you want, but you need to move passed it right now.”

 

“Hey,” the two looked up to see Rene approaching, “Felicity’s got something.”

 

“What do you have?” Oliver asked as the trio entered the room.

 

“This,” Felicity brought up an image of Killer Frost entering a construction site, “I’d say this feels like a trap, but knowing Prometheus and Talia, everything is a trap.”

 

“What do you think we should do Oliver?” Barry asked.

 

“She was part of your team.” Oliver pointed out.

 

“It’s your city.” Barry shot back and Oliver was silent for a moment as he considered.

 

“Laurel, Nyssa, John, suit up. Barry, Laurel, and I will move in. John and Nyssa, you two stay on as backup.” Oliver ordered.

 

“Hey, what about us!” Curtis protested as Rene and Rory looked equally upset.

 

“You’ve all come a long way since I first recruited you, but this is personal,” Oliver said as he turned to face them, “Caitlin Snow was our friend. And like Felicity said, this could be a trap.”

 

Star City

Later

 

“Nyssa needs a code name.” Felicity said over the comms as Green Arrow, Flash, and Black Canary entered the construction site.

 

“Why must I have one?” Nyssa asked annoyed.

 

“Everyone else has one.” Felicity said as thought that explained everything.

 

“We’ll discuss this later.” Green Arrow growled lowly and that was the end of that.

 

“Trouble in paradise?” Killer Frost asked mockingly as she walked out of the shadows.

 

“It’s over Frost. I’m bringing you back to Central City.” Flash snarled and Frost laughed.

 

“I used to find your optimism endearing; now I find it humorous. You can’t stop us Bar-Bar, any more than Ollie over there can save Roy from what’s happened.” Frost said mockingly and everyone stiffened.

 

“What did Talia do with him?” Green Arrow growled.

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Frost asked mockingly.

 

Flash sped towards her but Frost let out two beams of ice. Flash sped away to avoid her and Green Arrow and Black Canary jumped out of the way to dodge the beams. Green Arrow fired arrow and arrow at her, but Frost used her powers to freeze them in mid-air and the arrow sickles fell to the ground harmlessly.

 

“I’ve got a lock on her.” Spartan said from his vantage point as he aimed his assault rifle at Frost.

 

“Remember, it’s still Caitlin.” Felicity said worriedly.

 

“No it’s not…not anymore.” Spartan said sadly.

 

However, before he fired, an arrow flew out and hit him in the shoulder. He winced as he dropped his rifle to the ground below. From her vantage point, Evelyn smirked as she lowered her bow.

 

Nyssa was about to fire when she felt a presence behind her. She whirled around and fired her bow. The arrow flew out but Prometheus caught it in mid-air.

 

“Hello Nyssa.” HE told her and Nyssa raised an eyebrow.

 

“You speak my name as though we know each other.” Nyssa noted.

 

“We do.” Prometheus said but made no further comment.

 

“You chose the wrong side Mr. Clayborne.” Nyssa said and Prometheus laughed.

 

“I see you’ve picked up the team’s tendency to believe the easiest solution,” Prometheus said and Nyssa narrowed her eyes, “You have no idea who I am.”

 

Prometheus threw a ninja star at her but Nyssa blacked it by backing it away with her bow. Prometheus drew his sword and the two rushed each other.

 

“Any help would be appreciated!” Black Canary shouted, dodging the beams of ice.

 

“Spartan is out of the came and Nyssa is currently occupied.” Felicity snapped worriedly.

 

“Could this get any worse?!” Flash shouted as he tried to make a go for Frost but an ice beam blocked his path.

 

Suddenly, three men dressed in uniforms similar to the League of Assassins jumped down and pulled out their swords.

 

“You just had to ask, didn’t you?!” Green Arrow shouted as he engaged them.

 

“Justin Clayborne’s son is dead,” Prometheus said as he and Nyssa engaged, “I killed him myself.”

 

“Then why let us think you were him?!” Nyssa demanded as she dodged a strike from his sword.

 

“I wished to know if they would question it. I was disappointed.” Prometheus told her as he pulled back.

 

Nyssa rushed him but Prometheus easily side stepped her. Prometheus kicked her in the shins; hit her in the hands with the butt of his sword, causing her to drop her bow. With her now defenseless, Prometheus grabbed her around the neck and slammed her into the ground. Nyssa stared into the eyes of his mask, wondering if this would be her end.

 

“Your sister’s quarrel is not with you,” Prometheus told her, “leave now and you shall live. If you ignore this mercy, you will die.”

 

Prometheus let her go before he stood up and seemed to vanish into the night.

 

Flash screamed as Frost’s beams hit him. He was thrown to the ground, screaming in pain as Frost laughed and her beams bore down on him. After a moment, she stopped and walked passed him. He wasn’t sure why she spared him, but he certainly wasn’t complaining as he vibrated to heat up his body.

 

More and more of Talia’s men kept coming as Green Arrow and Black Canary kept beaming them. Suddenly, Green Arrow screamed in pain and Black Canary turned and was horrified to see from behind he was hit by one of Frost’s beams. However, in her distraction, one of Talia’s men hit her from behind. Black Canary went down, unconscious as Frost stopped. The archer fell to the ground, shivering as Frost approached.

 

“You know the plan, take her.” Frost told Talia’s men.

 

“N-no.” Green arrow stuttered against the cold as Talia’s men lifted up Black Canary and started walking off with her.

 

“Caitlin!” Flash sped towards them and looked back and forth between Green Arrow and Talia’s men carrying Black Canary over their shoulder.

 

“You can chase me and get Laurel...or you can help Oliver. I should warn you, if he doesn’t get help soon, he’ll be dead in minutes.” Frost sang as she walked after Talia’s men.

 

Flash was torn for a moment before leaning down next to Green Arrow. He put his hands on Green arrow and started to vibrate his hands, trying to warm him up.

 

“L-Laur-rel.” Green Arrow stammered.

 

“We’ll get her back. I promise. “Flash said even as he wasn’t sure if he could keep the promise.

 

 Arrow lair

Later

 

“You guys all alright?” Rene asked as they got back in, some worse for wear.

 

“No,” Oliver snarled, “Talia has outplayed us at every turn. And now they have Laurel!”

 

“Oliver, calm down.” Felicity tried to calm him.

 

“Laurel is in the hands of a bunch of psychopaths who hate me and know how I feel about her! Don’t tell me to calm down!” Oliver snarled and everyone but Quentin took a step back.

 

“Oliver, step,” Quentin walked forward and placed a hand on Oliver’s shoulder, “I am just as worried about her as you, but we can’t lose our heads or we’ll never find her.”

 

“Hey, whose cell phone is that?” Barry asked as he saw a cell phone on the table.

 

Everyone exchanged looks but it was clear no one knew who it belonged to. Suddenly, it started ringing. Oliver walked over to the table and picked it up, seeing unknown name flash across the screen. Wearily, Oliver answered it.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hello Oliver. I hope Killer Frost didn’t freeze you to bad.” Talia said and Oliver snarled.

 

“Talia, if you hurt Laurel, I swear-” He started.

 

“Laurel is quite alright for the moment. Although that all depends on you if she remains that way.” Talia told him and Oliver growled.

 

“What do you want from me?!” Oliver shouted.

 

“Prometheus already told you.” Talia reminded him and it took a moment for Oliver to figure out what she meant.

 

“You want me to figure out who he is under that mask.” Oliver said and Talia laughed.

 

“Yes, I do. You have seven days to figure it out. Each you don’t, I will torture your beloved. If by the end of those seven days, you haven’t figured it out, I will send her head to you in a box. Time is running out Oliver.” Talia said before the line went dead.

 

Talia’s hideout

Later

 

Laurel groaned as she came to. She was hanging from the ceiling, two chains wrapped around her arms. She was without a shirt, although thankfully she still had on her bra. However, she felt a sharp, burning pain shoot through her back.

 

“However Laurel,” Laurel lifted her head to see a dark haired woman walk into the room, “I am sorry about all this. This really isn’t about you, it’s about Oliver. I am Talia.”

 

“Oh, I know all about you.” Laurel sneered and Talia laughed.

 

“I’m sure you do.” Talia mocked and Laurel glared.

 

“What did you do to me? Why does my back hurt?” Laurel demanded.

 

Talia smirked and pulled out a tablet. After a few moments, she flipped it around so Laurel could see it. It was a picture of Laurel’s back, but it had one major difference: Below her shoulder, there was a tattoo of a dragon. However, it was a tattoo Laurel recognized. This same tattoo had once been on Oliver's back.

 

“I see by your face that you recognize this tattoo, so you know it was on Oliver’s back in this spot once. Do you know how he got it?” Talia took Laurel’s silence as a no and continued. “On Lain Yu, Oliver befriended a woman named Shado and a man named Slade Wilson. When your sister came to Lain Yu in Oliver’s second year away; a madman forced Oliver to choose between saving her and saving Shado. He chose your sister. When Slade found out, he turned against Oliver and forcibly applied that tattoo, which had once been on Shado’s back in that spot, to Oliver so he would forever be reminded of what he had done. And now, if Oliver saves you, whenever he gazes upon your back, he will be forever reminded of being unable to save you from me. If you live to see him again.”

 

“You really are a psychotic bitch, aren’t you?” Laurel sneered and Talia laughed.

 

“You are not the first person to call me that.” Talia said as her mind rifted to the past.

 

_Near Hub City, one year ago_

_Night_

_Roy Harper was driving to Hub City in the car Oliver had supplied to him. However, he notices that someone standing in the road. Before he can even begin to try and make out their features, an arrow is fired. It hits the front of the car and there is a small explosion. The car is sent flying before it landed on the road again, spinning and rolling a few times before it stopped. Roy is dazed, looking around as someone approached. His head spinning, he looked up to see a woman in black kneeling down next to him._

_“Who the hell are you, you psychotic bitch?” Roy mumbled, still dazed._

_“My name is Talia.” She said before punching him and he knew no more._


	23. The identity of Prometheus part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver asks Batman for help as they search for Laurel while trying to solve the puzzle of Prometheus' identity. In flashbacks, Roy is tortured by Talia while Laurel is tortured in the present.

Talia’s hideout

Night

 

“So, you’ve had me here for what, twenty-four hours, give or take? All you’ve done is stare at me and give me some screw you stamp to Ollie.” Laurel said, still suspended in mid-air.

 

“I see it,” Talia said, finally speaking and Laurel raised an eyebrow, “why Oliver is so taken with you. Why the two of you, no matter how much you try to push each other away, always find yourselves drawn back together.”

 

“Oh, and pray tell, what is this insight you have gained into my relationship with Ollie, oh wise one?” Laurel asked mockingly.

 

“The two of you are the same. You corrupt the lives of everyone close to you, just by being in their life. My sister for example.” Talia said and Laurel laughed incredulously.

 

“Yes, I showed Nyssa she could be more than a killer who followed your psychotic father blindly. Please forgive me!” Laurel pleaded mockingly and Talia smirked.

 

“Your father. Your sister…Tommy,” Talia was rewarded by a flinch, “Thea. Oliver’s mother. William. Every last one of them has had their lives ruined by having the two of you in their life…especially Roy Harper.”

 

“What did you do with him?” Laurel demanded, remembering Oliver telling them about Cisco’s vibe. “We know you have him, where is he? Where is Roy?!”

 

Talia smirked and clapped her hands. China White walked in, holding two swords in her hands. Laurel eyed her nervously as Talia started to walk out of the room.

 

“As I’m sure you know, Ms. Wei has quite a…unpleasant history with Oliver. I’ll leave you two to get acquainted.” Talia said before she walked out, closing the door behind her.

 

“You must love this.” Laurel said as she looked at White in disgust, trying to mask her fear.

 

“You have no idea. Ever since they told me who he was, I’ve been trying to find the best way to cause Oliver pain. I think I’ve finally found the perfect way.”

 

White then walked forward and then moved one of the swords. Laurel tried not to scream, but she couldn’t help but let out the scream as White slowly stabbed the sword through her side.

 

_Unspecified location, one year ago_

_Unknown time_

_Roy groaned as he came to. Blinking, Roy realized he was in a dark room. There was not a single window in the room and he was chained to the wall by his arms, which were strapped to the wall by the chains. His shirt was gone; all he had on were his jeans. And standing in front of him, barely visible by the one light in the room, was Talia, the woman who had kidnapped him._

_“You know if you wanted to get my shirt off, all you had to do was ask.” Roy said sarcastically and Talia smirked amused._

_“I see why Oliver chose you as his student,” Talia said and Roy stared, stunned, “you remind me of him.”_

_“Who the hell are you?” Roy demanded hoarsely._

_“My name is Talia, Talia al Ghul. I am the eldest daughter of Ra’s al Ghul.” Talia said and it all clicked._

_“And let me guess, you want revenge on Oliver for killing him and taking me is part of your elaborate plan. Hate to break it to you sweetheart, but your dad was a monster.” Roy told her harshly._

_“Be that as it may, he was my father,” Talia said as she knelt down in front of Roy, “and you are Oliver’s apprentice. He took you under his wing, remade you in his image, told you all his secrets. And you will now share those secrets with me.”_

_“You’re crazy,” Roy said after a moment as he stared at her incredulously, “do whatever you want to me, but I’ll never betray Oliver.”_

_“Oh, but you will,” Talia pulled out her sword and approached him, Roy becoming nervous as he felt it on his skin, “but first, you will suffer.”_

_Talia pressed her blade into his side and he threw his head back and let out a scream of agony._

Star City Police Department

Night

 

“Alright, listen up,” Pike held up the most recent picture of Laurel for all his officers to see, “DA Dinah Laurel Lance was kidnapped almost twenty four hours ago by the Throwing Star Killer. Finding her is now our top priority, if we get any leads, you come to me first, understand?!”

 

Arrow lair

Same time

 

“This is everything we have on Prometheus. Which isn’t much.” Diggle said as they stared at the table, which held the crime reports of his murders in Star City.

 

“I’ve been a Detective for years and I don’t think we can solve this with the information we have.” Quentin growled in frustration and Oliver nodded.

 

“You’re right,” Oliver said and they looked over at him, “We can’t figure this out on our own. So I called for some help.”

 

From up above on the rafters, a black shape jumped down. As it landed on the floor, everyone whirled around to see Batman stand to his full height.

 

“Thank you for coming on such short notice.” Oliver said as Batman approached.

 

“I told you if you called, I’d be here,” Batman handed Oliver a file, “This is everything I’ve gathered on Prometheus in the last seven months.”

 

“So, now we’re working with this guy?” Rene asked, remembering the beating Batman had given them all months ago.

 

“Have been for months,” Oliver said as he opened the file and paused, “Selina Kyle.”

 

“His first victim,” Batman said lowly and there was silence before he carried on, “or so I thought. Over the last few months, ‘I’ve discovered there were more.”

 

“Lucy Lane, Malcolm Duncan, Stephanie Brown, and Nicole Schott.” Oliver said as he saw the pictures, becoming more unnerved as he read the file.

 

“Notice something.” Batman said knowingly and Oliver nodded.

 

“The first four victims bear uncanny resemblances to Laurel, Dig, Felicity, and Thea.” Oliver said disturbed.

 

“Are you serious?” Quentin demanded and Oliver handed him the file. “This…my god.”

 

“Not to apply logic to a psychopath’s thinking, but why would Prometheus kill four people that look like us? It doesn’t make sense.” Felicity pointed out.

 

“Maybe Talia ordered him to, maybe it was part of his training or something.” Barry suggested.

 

“My sister does nothing without a reason. If she did, she had a goal in mind.” Nyssa frowned as Batman looked towards her sharply.

 

“Talia is your sister?” He demanded suspiciously and Nyssa scowled.

 

“I am nothing like her.” Nyssa said in a tone that left no room for argument as a beep went off.

 

“What’s that?” Batman asked as Felicity raced over to the computer.

 

“Talia left us a phone to contact her; we tried to trace the call back to her. No dice.” Rene explained.

 

“So instead, I’ve been seeing what’s on the phone…huh, seems there’s some sort of encrypted message on it.” Felicity frowned.

 

“What is it?” Oliver asked as he walked over.

 

“It’ll take me awhile to decrypt it but I found something else. There’s another contact on the phone besides Talia. I think you’ll be very interested in it.” Felicity said as she stared at the number.

 

Star City

Later

 

Adrian Chase was packing up when the lights in the DA’s office went out. Chase stopped, looking around in bewilderedness when he felt a presence behind him. He turned around only for someone to punch him out cold.

 

Talia’s hideout

Same time

 

“I’m Impressed,” Talia said as Laurel hung limply by her chains, “most would be unconscious from the torture you just went through.”

 

“Screw you, you crazy bitch.” Laurel sneered weakly and Talia chuckled.

 

“There’s that fire that Oliver loves so much. You know, Roy Harper once said the same thing to me.” Talia said and Laurel glared at her.

 

“Where is he?” Laurel growled and Talia smirked.

 

“Oh, he’s much closer than you think,” Talia said as Prometheus walked in, “did you bring it?”

 

“For you mistress.” Prometheus handed it to her.

 

“What is that?” Laurel asked wearily and Talia’s smirk widened.

 

“This is called Red Death,” Talia waved the syringe in front of Laurel’s face, “it is a drug developed by the KGB for interrogation purposes. Oliver was once tortured by Constantine Kovar in Russia with this. I think it’s important you know how he felt.”

 

“Why are you doing this to me? You aren’t looking for information, because you haven’t asked me any questions. It’s like your torturing me just for the sake of torturing me.” Laurel pointed out and Talia chuckled.

 

“I am torturing you Laurel, because I want Oliver queen to know the person he loves most suffered because of him. It doesn’t hurt that you are my sister’s friend. This is my revenge against the two of them.” Talia said malicious, a mad glint in her eyes.

 

Talia then ground Laurel slowly, doing it purposely to cause Laurel nervousness. Then Talia put the syringe in Laurel’s chest, just above her breast. Laurel hissed n pain as he dug into her skin and growled in pain as she felt the needle go into her heart. However, as Talia began injecting the drug into her, Laurel felt as though fire was spreading through her heart. Laurel couldn’t contain it anymore and screamed in pure agony As Talia finished injecting it. Talia pulled the syringe out of Laurel but Laurel didn’t even feel it as the fire was now spreading throughout her entire body. She thought she had known agony when Church had tortured her, but she was wrong. That was nothing compared to this. This was perfect agony.

 

Do you know why this drug is so effective?” Talia asked as Laurel continued to scream. “Because it tortures the one injected with their own mind. Their past. Their pain.”

 

Laurel was in her father’s kitchen, dropping a plate as news of the Gambit came on the television.

 

She was being restrained by her father as CNRI went down, screaming for Tommy.

 

She was holding her sister’s body as she screamed Sara’s name.

 

She was watching as Oliver held Thea’s body, crying over his sister.

 

“Their guilt.”

 

“It’s all my fault that Tommy died.” Laurel cried to her father.

 

“Their rage.”

 

“Get out!” Laurel screamed as she threw a bottle and it hit the door just after Sara closed the door.

 

Laurel tried to shoot Komodo but it was full of blanks.

 

Laurel tried to fight Malcolm but Malcolm easily defeated her.

 

“Their betrayals.”

 

“What’s happens to her now is on your hands.” Nyssa sneered as she was led off by Malcolm’s guards.

 

“We had a bond and we had a trust and you broke it…and I don’t know how you could do that to us.” Quentin told Laurel.

 

“All their sins, on full display for them to see, all at once,” Talia back away, “I’ll leave you to your suffering now.”

 

Laurel barely heard her as the pain became too much and she blacked out.

 

_Unspecified location, one year ago_

_“Red death huh…lame.” Roy said as Talia held out the syringe in front of her face,_

_“You won’t think so when it courses through your veins.” Talia taunted and Roy scoffed._

_“Screw you, you crazy bitch. I already told you, I am never going to betray Oliver. You’ve had me up here for weeks and I haven’t talked.” Roy pointed out and was unnerved when Talia smirked._

_“I’m aware Mr. Harper. I am not torturing you to get information, you divulge Oliver’s secrets on your own willingly soon enough. I am torturing you in order to break you.” Talia revealed to his shock._

_Talia then none too gently struck the syringe in his chest and began injecting it into him. Roy screamed as the drug burned through him, spreading through his body. It was even worse than the Mirakuru; nothing had prepared him for this._

_“The red death will open your mind, force you to relieve the worst evens of your life,” Talia told him as he screamed, “Your pain.”_

_Roy was eight years old, eating a bowl of cereal as he watch cartoons. His father walked in, ruffled his hair as Roy half-heartedly protested, before walking out the door. Roy left his cereal to walk to the window, where he had a perfect view of his dad. Roy and his father waved at each other before a car rolled up. There was a sound of lightning and Roy screamed as his father went down, blood pooling from him._

_He was fourteen, opening the door to his mom’s room. He found her in bed, a glassy look in her eyes as a needle stuck out of her arm._

_He was a man, holding Thea’s letter as he read it. The words ‘I don’t trust you’ jumping out at him as tears rolled down his face._

_“Your guilt.”_

_Roy stabbed the arrow through the officer’s heart, killing him instantly._

_“Your rage.”_

_Roy attacked Ted Turner._

_Roy punched Oliver, sending him flying across the room._

_Roy grabbed Diggle and pinned him against the computer, bending his arm aback._

_“Your hopelessness.”_

_“I’m just a waste.” Roy told Joseph Faulk._

_“You are pathetic.”_

_Roy, breathing heavily, looked up. But, instead of Talia, he saw his dead mother._

_“M-Mom?” Roy breathed painfully._

_“I am so disappointed in you my son. So this is what’s become of you? You disgust me.” His mother looked at him in loathing._

_“Mom.” Roy said but groaned, the pain of the drug hitting him._

_“You took the fall for another man’s crimes. The world knows you as a murderer while you’re protecting the true killer.” His mother sneered._

_“Oliver’s not a killer, not anymore.” Roy argued weakly._

_“But he was. And you admired him for it,” His mother said in disgust, “And what about you. You’re a killer, you killed that man. No matter what you do, you will never be able to make that right. You, Roy Harper, are a murderer.”_

_“I know.” Roy said softly._

_“You are a killer. A liar. A monster. I gave birth to a monster.” Hs mother snarled._

_“I’m so sorry.” Roy said as he lowered his head, starting to cry heartedly._

_Talia stood silently, watching as he sobbed. Talia smirked._

_“And now, I’ve broken you.” Talia said victoriously as Roy passed out, welcoming the black._

_What Roy next awoke-could have been minutes, could’ve been days-he had a helmet on. Suddenly, it seemed to turn on. Roy screamed as images were loaded before his eyes, feeling as though they were piercing through his skull._

_“Prometheus took the fire from the gods,” Talia’s voice pierced through his skull, seeming to bounce around in his brain, “He stole it and gave it to the humans. He defied the gods, got the better of them. You shall get the better of Oliver Queen, by becoming that man. Roy Harper will die and be reborn as Prometheus.”_

Star City

Night

 

Adrian Chase groaned as he came to. He sat up, realizing he was on a rooftop. Looking up, his answer of how he got there was answered as he saw a man dressed in black armor resembling a bat and a woman in black with a quiver on her back and a sword in her hand stood before him.

 

“Adrian Chase, I know you’re working with Prometheus.” Batman growled.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Chase said confidently as he got to his feet.

 

Batman growled, stalked over to him, and grabbed him by his shirt.

 

“Tell me where Prometheus is?!” Batman shouted.

 

“You’re Batman, right? I know all about you. Like the fact that you don’t kill. You’re not a killer.” Chase mocked.

 

There was a tense moment before Batman released him. Chase smirked as Batman stepped back.

 

“You’re right, I’m not a killer…but she is.” He glanced over at Nyssa.

 

Before Chase knew was happening, Nyssa had kicked him and he was sent over the edge of the roof, screaming as he fell. Batman and Nyssa waited before a red blur ran up to the rooftop and dropped Chase at their feet. Chase glanced shakily up a Flash as he stared down at him.

 

“Next time, I won’t catch you.” Flash told hm.

 

“So talk. Fast.” Batman growled.

 

“I-I don’t actually know anything about him. I’ve never even seen his face; he always wears that mask when we met. I just gave him the arrows from evidence lockup.” Chase was suddenly very eager to talk.

 

“Where did you meet him?” Nyssa demanded.

 

“Some old subway station.” Chase said hurriedly.

 

“Well, I think it’s time you reach out to Prometheus.” Flash told him casually.

 

“He’ll kill me if he knows I’ve been talking to you!” Chase said terrified.

 

“No he won’t,” Batman said as he caught on to Flash’s thinking, “Because we’re going to set a trap for him.” 


	24. The identity of Prometheus part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In flashbacks, Talia continues her process of brainwashing Roy. In the present, Team Arrow and Batman lay a trap for Prometheus.

Star City Police Department

Night

 

Pike was at his desk, looking over some reports, when his phone rang. Pike tensed, as it was THAT phone. Green Arrow had given it to him following the death of Detective Malone, telling him if he contacted him, it was important. Pike picked it up and answered it.

 

“Hello?” Pike answered.

 

“We have a location on Prometheus,” Green Arrow told him, “he’s going to meet Assistant District Attorney Adrian Chase in an abandoned subway station in an hour.”

 

“Chase is working with Prometheus?” Pike asked but Green Arrow didn’t respond, instead carrying on.

 

“My team and I are laying a trap for him. I want you to gather as many men as you ca and stand by as back up if he gets away from us. Tell them to wear Kevlar.” The archer said before hanging up.

 

_Talia’s base, the day after Genesis_

_The next several weeks, Talia develops a routine. Every day, she uses the helmet on Roy, fills the room with the same drugs as her father used in the reprograming of new recruits, and repeats a single phrase repeatedly._

_“Roy Harper is dead, your name is Prometheus. Your mission is to destroy Oliver Queen and everything he holds dear.”_

_After a while, she feels comfortable enough to remove his chains and gives him his shirt back. The next day, she walked in to see Roy lying on the floor, sound asleep. As she walked towards him, her footsteps wake him. Roy sat up as he saw her, accepting her hand as she helped him to his feet._

_“What is your name?” Talia demanded._

_“My name is Prometheus. My mission is to destroy Oliver Queen and everything he holds dear.” Roy said with blunt honestly, a blank expression on his face._

_“Yes. And now, it is time to train you for your mission. You must be prepared to destroy him, to end his life…once and for all.” Talia said as a dark smirk crossed her face._

Star City, abandoned subway station, now

Night

 

“I told you never to contact me,” Prometheus noted as he slowly approached the trembling Chase, “You are either incredibly brave or very stupid to do so.”

 

“I didn’t have a choice.” Chase’s voice was probably meant to sound defensive, but it came out like a whimpering plea.

 

Prometheus only figured out what he meant as an arrow flew towards him. Prometheus threw a ninja star but the arrow exploded into an iron cable, which wrapped around his body. He fell to the ground as Chase turned and ran. Prometheus pulled a throwing star out behind him back and began cutting through the cables as Green Arrow stepped out of the shadows and stalked towards him.

 

“Where’s Laurel?” He growled and Prometheus laughed.

 

“I guess Felicity managed to get the contacts off the phone and figured out Chase.” Prometheus said amused.

 

Snarling, Green Arrow lunged for him, grabbing him by his shirt and lifting him slightly off the ground.

 

“Where is Laurel?!” Green Arrow snarled.

 

Prometheus cuts through the iron cables and broke free. Pulling out his sword, he swung it at Green Arrow, who jumped back. Jumping to their feet, Green Arrow fired an arrow; but Prometheus cut it down in mid-air.

 

“It’s oddly fitting that we should meet here. After all, this is where it all began.” Prometheus taunted him.

 

“What are you talking about?” Green Arrow demanded and Prometheus laughed.

 

“So you still haven’t figured it out. It would be funny if it wasn’t so pathetic.” Prometheus mocked.

 

Prometheus threw down a small ball and a smoke screen enveloped the room. Flash sped in and created a whirlwind, dispelling the smoke screen. But Prometheus was already got, so Green Arrow tapped his comms piece in his suit.

 

“He’s making a break for it, we’re on our way.” He barked before Flash grabbed him and sped him out.

 

Prometheus was running out of the subway station when someone fired at him. Prometheus dodged as he threw a throwing star. It hit Spartan in the shoulder and he went down, clutching his shoulder in pain. Then an arrow and Batarang flew towards him and Prometheus took out his sword, cutting the arrow down and deflecting the batarang as Batman and Nyssa flew down and landed in front of him, aiming their weapons at him. Suddenly, a spot light shown down on Prometheus and he looked up to see a police chopper in the air as Flash and Green Arrow emerged from the subway station.

 

“Prometheus, you are surrounded! Put down your weapons and get on your knees!” The police officer said over the broadcast system.

 

“So you brought friends. Well, so did I.” Prometheus announced.

 

Suddenly, Flash is slammed into a wall so hard it left an imprint of him. Flash gasped for breathed as an armored hand of a man dressed completely in dark armor so big in made Diggle and Slade look small by comparison towered over them all.

 

“Savitar.” Flash gasped.

 

“You cannot win Flash.” Savitar said before he and Flash disappeared in a flash of blue.

 

“Where’d Savitar take him?” Green Arrow demanded as he turned an arrow on Prometheus.

 

“You should be more worried about yourselves.” Prometheus warned him.

 

Suddenly, there was a crunching sound from beneath them. The three vigilantes looked down as green vines burst through the road and wrap around them, holding them into the air.

 

“What the hell is this?!” Green Arrow asked, struggling as his bow landed on the ground.

 

“My beautiful plants, so pretty.”

 

The three turned to see a woman with green skin and red hair wearing a dress that seemed to be made of grass and plants walk towards them.

 

“Ivy.” Batman hissed.

 

“Care to fill us in?” Green Arrow asked as he eyed the woman.

 

“Pamela Isley, former Gotham City Botanist. She is trapped in a psychosis that makes her believe that plants are telling her to kill the human race to avenge their sins against Mother Nature. She was visiting family in Central City during the particle accelerator explosion, which gifted her with the ability to control and manipulate plants, as well as immunity to all poisons and toxins. She is now listed in the Gotham City council’s databanks as Poison Ivy, an eco-terrorist.” Batman explained.

 

“Just hold them off. Remember, don’t kill them. It’s not time for any of them to die yet.” Prometheus said before he turned and started walking away.

 

Flash was thrown on the ground as Savitar stopped miles from Star City. Flash stood up and stared up at the hulking figure of Savitar.

 

“You’re working with Prometheus. Why?” Flash demanded and Savitar let out a dooming, menacing laugh.

 

“He is simply a means to an end. He showed me I was thinking too small for a god. Instead of just destroying you, I will destroy everyone and everything that you love. I will make you wish that you were dead.” Savitar promised.

 

With a roar of rage, Flash rushed him.

 

“So, do either of you have a plan?” Nyssa asked as she looked back and forth between Batman and Green Arrow.

 

“Can you reach your sword?” Green Arrow asked.

 

“Ah ah ah, no cutting my babies.” Ivy said as the veins tighten around them and they groan in pain.

 

Suddenly, there was a thunder clap and Ivy went down, hissing as her shoulder bled. Nyssa managed to get her sword and began cutting the veins holding her as Green Arrow glanced over to see Spartan lowering his gun, hissing it pain at his reopened wound from mere days ago. Nyssa gut herself free and jumped down, began working on h Batman’s vein prison.

 

“This doesn’t mean I trust you.” Batman told her.

 

“I wouldn’t expect anything less, Mr. Wayne,” She said and smirked at his stunned look, “Oliver didn’t tell me. My sister kept in touch before my father’s death, she told me everything.”

 

She cut him free and moved towards Green Arrow when more plants began springing up out of the Nyssa began cutting them down and Spartan began firing, but there was too many that Ivy could control.

 

While this was going on, the cops in the chopper were taking aim at Prometheus when something started happening to the chopper blades. One of the cops looked up to see ice covering the chopper blades at an alarming rate. Before they realized what was happening, the chopped began falling. As the other cops gripped whatever they could to avoid falling, the pilot desperately tried to regain control of the chopper with limited success. He managed to slow its descent but the chopper still crashed onto the street, sliding along the street, stopping just short of the vigilantes. It’s at that moment, as the veins stop, that they realize that Ivy and Prometheus are gone.

 

Flash is on his back, his face bloodied as Savitar stood over him.

 

“It’s not time yet. But soon, very soon, everyone and everything you care about will be destroyed, ripped from you. And it shall be by my hand.” Savitar said before he sped off.

 

Talia’s hideout

Same time

 

Laurel groaned as she came to. She felt like she had the worst hangover of her life and had just been to a sparring match with a tiger….and lost.

 

“You don’t look so good,” Laurel glanced up and gasped, “But, I suppose after the Red Death, anyone would look bad.”

 

“Tommy.” Laurel whispered and he smirked.

 

“Hey Laurel. I’d ask how it’s going, but I think we both know that the answer is bad.” Tommy shrugged.

 

“Tommy, how…” Laurel trailed off.

 

“It’s your fault you know,” Tommy said, ignoring her, “Talia is right. You and Ollie really are perfect for each other. You corrupt the lives of everyone you two come into contact with. Without you two, Sara would be with your dad. Your parents would probably still be together. Ms. Queen and Thea would still be alive. God knows I would be.”

 

“Tommy.” Laurel flinched but Tommy carried on.

 

“You killed me Laurel. I want you to know that,” Tommy stared at her with contempt as he got in her face, “My dad, he may have pulled the trigger, so to speak, but I never would have been there if you had just listened to Oliver when he said to stay home that day. It’s all you Laurel. You and Oliver make the perfect pair. The two of you killed me. And now you’re killing this city. Prometheus only exists because of the two of you.”

 

“What are you talking about? Laurel said, trying to hold back tears as Tommy barked out a laugh.

 

“Don’t play clueless. You already know who he is. You and Oliver both do. You just don’t wanna admit it, even to yourselves. Because then you have to face the fact that Talia is right. Everyone whose lives you touch…you turn them to ash. The two of you are the villains here, not Talia, You and Oliver.” Tommy said before he vanished, as though he had never been there at all.

 

Laurel was silent as she processed this. Then, she lowered her head as she began sobbing loudly, letting it all wash over her.

 

_Talia’s hideout, six months ago_

_Day_

_“You have come far in the last several months,” Talia told Roy as she opened a chest, revealing an outfit, “now, for your first assignment, shed the skin of Roy Harper once and for all.”_

_Roy approached the chest, seeing the outfit inside. Roy reached in and took it out. Examining it, he staring at it for a moment before he began putting it on. After several minutes, he pulled on the mask over his head and Roy Harper was no longer there. For the first time, Prometheus stood in the room as Talia looked n, feeling a dark sense of satisfaction._

_Keystone City_

_Night_

_Prometheus stood in the shadows, waiting. Prometheus spotted his target, a woman in her mid-thirties, dark hair and blue eyes. Prometheus pulled out his throwing star and prepared to throw it. He tried to but something stopped him. He hesitated and could not seem to make himself throw the star. His target passed and Prometheus reluctantly pocketed the star._

_Talia’s hideout, next day_

_Morning_

_Talia furiously smacked Prometheus. His head whipped to the side but he then turned back to face her, showing no other visible reaction to her attack._

_“You were supposed to kill her. Why didn’t you?” Talia seethed._

_“I could not bring myself to throwing the star mistress. I cannot explain it.” Prometheus said and Talia paused, considering._

_“It seems Roy Harper is not as dead as I once thought,” Talia said as she eyed Prometheus, “No matter. It will just take some more time and preparation.”_

_The next day, Talia called in Prometheus to the training room. Prometheus entered and a syringe was immediately thrown into his neck. He pulled it out and stared at the empty needle as someone approached him._

_“You disappoint me son,” Prometheus looked p and his vision blurred before the man before him took the shape of his father, Roy Harper Sr., “I know I wasn’t a perfect father, but I tried to give you a good life. An honest life. And this is what you’ve become.”_

_His father attempted to strike him but Prometheus brought up his arm, blocking him. But his father pressed on, backing Prometheus up as Prometheus kept blocking his strikes, all the while his father taunted him._

_“You are a disgrace, an embarrassment. I had such high hopes for you, even after I was gone. You have failed to meet all of them.” His father snarled._

_His father pulled out a sword-where did he get a sword, Prometheus wondered, and swung at him. Prometheus ducked, pulled out his own sword, and swung at him, the two swords meeting in a clash of metal. The two parried each other, each trying to get an edge of the other. Then his father kicked him in the chest, sending Prometheus on his back and causing him to drop his sword. His father is standing above him, about to bring his sword down on him when, acting out of instinct, Prometheus pulled out a ninja star and threw it at his father. It hit him in his neck and he went down only, Prometheus saw it wasn’t his father, but one of Talia’s students._

_“Werner Zytle’s Vertigo,” He looked up to see Talia walk in, “It causes the user to see what they fear most. I don’t know what you saw, but it was enough to get you to kill. But there is still work to be done so that Roy Harper never interferes again.”_

_Keystone City, a few days later_

_Night_

_Prometheus stood in the shadows, watching waiting. Then, he saw her. Lucy Lane, his target. He dimly noted her resemblance to Laurel Lance before jumping down from his vantage point. He landed in front of her and she stepped back in shock before he threw a ninja star at her. It hit her in the neck, killing her instantly as she fell on her back, a lifeless look in her eyes. Prometheus then turned around and walked off._

_Bludhaven, a few days later_

_Night_

_Prometheus waited in the apartment, counting down the minutes. Then, the door opened and the human tank that was Malcolm Duncan walked in. Momentarily, Prometheus mistook him for John Diggle before he came back to the task at hand. Prometheus jumped out, getting behind Duncan and restraining him. Before Duncan could make a sound, Prometheus slowly slit his throat with his sword, making sure to make it as pain full as possible as Duncan gurgled, blood dripping out of his wound and onto the floor. Prometheus let him go and Duncan fell down, dead as blood pooled around him. Prometheus then disappeared into the shadow, jumping out a window and vanishing into the night._

_Happy Harbor, a few days later_

_Afternoon_

_Stephanie Brown was doing some report for college when she felt a presence. She looked p and started as she saw Prometheus. Prometheus was memorized by how much she looked like Felicity without glasses. Getting his head back in the game, Prometheus slowly approached her. She backed away whimpering, pleading for her life. Prometheus ignored her as he threw a ninja star, her body jolting as it hit her in the neck. She fell back, a lifeless look in her eyes. Prometheus stared down at her before he turned and walked away._

_Seattle, a few days later_

_Night_

_Nicole Schott ran down the alley, fearing coursing through her. She stopped, realizing it was a dead end. She looked up in fear as Prometheus jumped down, landing in front of her. Prometheus stood to his full height as he stared at her, lost in memories of his lost love. Then he pulled out his sword and slashed her across the chest. Blood poured out of her as she fell to the ground, dead._

_Talia’s hideout, the next day_

_Afternoon_

_“You have done very well,” Talia circled Prometheus as he stood at attention, “But there is still one more test you must pass. One more opponent you must face.”_

_Talia stepped out of the way and Green Arrow burst into the room, firing at Prometheus. Prometheus cut the arrow down in mid-air before the two lunged at each other._

Talia’s hideout, present

Night

 

“I see you’re awake.” Talia said as she walked in and Laurel looked up at her.

 

“What do you want?” Laurel asked brokenly. “What do you want from us?”

 

“From you, nothing. From Oliver, I want him to suffer. I want him to embrace his death wish, once and for all. I want him to beg Prometheus to kill him. That is what I want. You have no idea how hard I worked to get here-”

 

_Six months ago_

_Prometheus blocked Green Arrow’s bow with his sword and pushed back, punching Green Arrow._

Present

 

“How dedicated I was to preparing Prometheus for this moment-”

 

_Green Arrow fired at Prometheus, jumped before tackling Green Arrow to the ground. They rolled over, wrestling before standing up. Prometheus kicked the bow out of Green Arrow’s hand before stabbing him in the chest. He pulled his sword out and Green Arrow fell to the ground, dead._

Present

 

“The best revenge is slow, agonizing. I will make Oliver Queen pay for what he has done.” Talia told her.

 

Arrow lair

Same time

 

“I can’t believe we didn’t get that bastard.” Diggle grumbled, wincing as Felicity patched him up.

 

“Worse, Savitar and Poison Ivy are working with him.” Barry said as he wiped the blood off his face.

 

“Talia is building an army.” Oliver muttered.

 

“I’m more concerned about where my daughter is.” Quentin snapped.

 

“We’re all concerned for Laurel Mr. Lance,” Nyssa said sharply as she looked over at him, “but if we lose our heads, we will never find her.”

 

“What’s that?” Rory asked as a beep went off.

 

“I think my program finally managed to decode the encrypted message on Talia’s phone.” Felicity said as she raced over to the computers.

 

“What does it say?” Rory asked.

 

“The apprentice will surpass the master. It just keeps saying that over and over again.” Felicity said perplexed.

 

“Anyone have any idea what that means?” Rene asked irritably.

 

“The apprentice will surpass the master,” Oliver muttered to himself and they all looked over at him “The apprentice will….the apprentice…”

 

Suddenly, all of his encounters with Prometheus and Talia and China White flashed through his mind. The fact that Roy had not reached his new apartment, Prometheus’ taunts about Roy…Oliver’s eyes widened as his blood ran cold. Oliver raced up to the computers, took the phone, and dialed.

 

“I know who he is Talia.” Oliver said once she picked up.

 

“Not as quick as I expected but I am happy you finally figured it out.” Talia said joyfully.

 

“Tell him to meet me where it all began. He’ll know what it means.” Oliver said before he hung up.

 

“Who is he Oliver?” Batman demanded.

 

“I have to meet him, don’t follow me.” Oliver ignored him as he started walking out but Batman stepped in his path.

 

“Who is he?” Batman growled.

 

“Back off!” Oliver pushed Batman back. “I know you want revenge, but I have to do this lone! I have to see it with my own eyes before I believe it Bruce! This is my business Bruce, stay out of it!”

 

Oliver rushed passed them as they stared after him, stunned by his behavior.

 

Talia’s hideout

Same time

 

“You’re free to go.” Talia said as she moved to unlock Laurel’s chains.

 

“What?” Laurel said stunned.

 

“I took you to force Oliver to figure out who Prometheus is. Now that he has, you’re free to go. You were simply a means to an end, nothing more.” Talia said as she unlocked Laurel’s chains.

 

Laurel dropped her knees, gasping with pain. Talia looked away from her, seeing her as nothing of important before she walked out.

 

_Talia’s hideout, six months ago_

_Prometheus removed Green Arrow’s hood to see not Oliver Queen, but one of Talia’s students under the hood._

_“Thinking it was Oliver Queen, you killed him,” Talia said with pride as she smirked, “you are ready. But first…you have a mission to carry out.”_

_Wayne Manor, next day_

_Afternoon_

_Alfred Pennyworth was walking down the hall when Prometheus struck him from behind, sending him falling to the ground. The sound of falling trays and shattering glass alerted the other occupants of the house. Bruce and Selina burst in but Prometheus threw a syringe, which hit Bruce in the neck. He pulled it out but he fell to the ground, unable to move._

_“You will regain the use of your body momentarily,” Prometheus said as he stalked towards Selina, “but by then, I will be long gone.”_

_Selina pulled out her whip and tried to strike Prometheus with it but he caught it, yanking it hard enough to send her to him. He caught her in his arms and she struggled but it was futile._

_“Goodbye, Miss Kyle.” Prometheus said before he pulled out his sword and slit her throat._

_“NO!” Bruce shouted as he dropped her to the floor._

_“My name is Prometheus. Remember that name.” Prometheus said before he turned and walked out, leaving a heartbroken Bruce to stare at his lover’s dead body as she bled out._

Abandoned train station

Later

 

Oliver stared at the tracks, thinking on when he had saved Roy before he felt a presence behind him. He turned around to face Prometheus.

 

“I know who you are,” Oliver said as he stared at the serial killer, “I should have seen it sooner, but I couldn’t, because I didn’t want to see it. You said I created you, that I set you on the path to who you would become. And it all started here, where I saved you. Not just your life, when I gave you a purpose, when I inspired you to become more than what you were. I set you on the path to who you would become…Take off your mask.”

 

“Why, you already know what you will see.” Prometheus told him.

 

“I need to see it with my own eyes.” Oliver told him lowly.

 

It was silent for a moment. Then, slowly, Prometheus reached up and took off his mask. Oliver let out a shaky breath as the face of Roy Harper stared back at him.


	25. Aftermath of the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel returns to her father and friends as Oliver and Talia have an intense confrontation over Roy. Talia gives Oliver an ultimatum as Talia moves to the next phase of her plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, next one will be longer.

Arrow lair  
Night

“We shouldn’t have let him leave alone.” Felicity fretted.

“When Hoss sets his mind to something, there’s no talking him out of it.” Rene pointed out.

Suddenly, the elevator doors opened up. They turned around, expecting to see Oliver. However, to their shock, Laurel, obviously injured, limped out. She took three steps before her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell to the floor, out cold.

Abandoned subway station  
Same time

“I didn’t want to believe it…but it’s you,” Oliver said as he stared at Roy with stunned horror, “how did this happen to you Roy? How did you become this-this thing?”

“I believe you can thank me for that.” Talia said as she stepped out of the shadows.

“Talia.” Oliver growled as he stared at her with pure hate while she calmly stepped up to Roy’s side. 

“Leave us.” Tala ordered her eyes never leaving Oliver’s hate filled ones.

“Yes mistress.” Roy bowed before he stood up and vanished into the shadows.

“What the hell did you do to him?!” Oliver demanded once Roy was done.

“He never made it to his new address because I took him,” Talia said calmly, “He bravely tried to fight it at first, refusing to give an inch, no matter how much I tortured him. You truly picked the perfect student, you would have been proud to see him so strong. But he is only human, eventually he broke. And that is where the transformation into Prometheus truly began.”

“What did you do Talia?” Oliver demanded, a pit of dread settling in his stomach.

Talia smirked before tossing a small duffle bag at his feet. Cautiously, Oliver knelt down and slowly began zipping open the back. Once it was open, Oliver stared in horror as he pulled out a robotic helmet with a black tinted visor on it.

“This is-” 

“An Argus reprogram helmet.” Talia finished with a dark smirk.

“Lyla Michaels shut down the program and had all of them destroyed when she became director.” Oliver argued.

“All but one,” Talia’s smirk widened, “I used this on him every day in a room filled with the drugs my father once used to reprogram new recruits for the League for several weeks until he became Prometheus. After you resisted his method, I was leaving nothing to chance.” Oliver grew angrier and angrier as Talia explained.

“What about his first victims? Why do they happen to look like my team and my sister?” Oliver demanded and Talia’s smirk grew a sadistic edge.

“As I said, you picked the perfect student. His will was so strong that even after he became Prometheus, he refused to kill. I drugged him with Werner Zytle’s brand of Vertigo and made one of my student’s fight him. I don’t know what he saw, but it made him kill. After that, I had to be sure. So I looked for individuals who resembled them, then made them his targets. He killed them without hesitation. Then, for his final test, I dressed one of my students as The Green Arrow and had them battle. Prometheus killed them.” Talia said and Oliver trembled with rage.

“And Selina Kyle?” Oliver demanded.

“As I said, the first candidate refused to kill.” Talia said and Oliver gapped.

“You…and Bruce?” He asked incredulously.

“I cared for him, but his services were limited by his refusal to act. His loved ones were…expendable.” Talia said.

With a roar of rage, Oliver lunged at her. Talia attempted to defend herself but, with his rage filled adrenaline; Oliver easily batted her hands aside and grabbed her throat, slamming her down onto the ground.

“I should kill you right now.” Oliver growled as he phone went off.

“Before you do, you might want to get that.” Talia gasped.

Sneering, Oliver pulled out his phone while still holding Talia by the neck, one move and he would kill her. Seeing a video file, he opened it. He stared in horror at Roy and Thea’s friend Sin being restrained, tied to a chair with tape over her mouth.

“What the hell is this?” Oliver demanded.

“Incentive. Let me go or she dies.” Talia told him.

“Why her? What do you have to gain from killing her?!” Oliver demanded.

“Nothing. But you have everything to lose. Prometheus will be the one to kill her. Sara Lance will never forgive him, even if you save him. And even if she does, Roy Harper will never forgive himself.” Talia mocked.

Oliver growled but knew she had him back into a corner. Wishing he could kill her right now, Oliver released her. Talia messaged her throat as the two stood up, glaring at each other.

“Let her go.” Oliver demanded and Talia smirked.

“I don’t think so. If you want to find her, you best start looking.” Talia said as she turned around and began walking away.

“Where’s Laurel? You told me if I figured out who Prometheus is, you would let her go.” Oliver said and Talia paused.

“I have already released her. She should be back at your base of operations by now.” Talia said before she walked off.

Arrow lair  
Later

Laurel groaned as she regained consciousness. Blinking, she sat up but winced, her hand going to her injured side. Immediately, Team Arrow was crowding around her.

“Laurel honey, are you alright?” Quentin asked worriedly and she gave him a look. “Right, stupid question.”

“Laurel, what did Talia do to you?” Nyssa asked not sure she wanted to know what her sister had done to her best friend.

“A lot,” Laurel said after a moment, “where’s Ollie?”

“Talia wanted him to figure out who Prometheus is and he did. Then he told Prometheus to ‘meet me at the place where it all began’ and took off.” Felicity explained.

“Did he tell any of you what he had figured out?” Laurel asked only for everyone to shake their heads.

“No. He seemed…freaked.” Rory said after a moment.

“In all the years I have known him; I have never seen Ollie that spooked.” Diggle mentioned and Laurel frowned in concern.

The elevator doors opened and they all turned to see Oliver walk into the room. He seemed completely defeated, a look no one had ever seen him wear, even after Thea had died. However, once his eyes zeroed in on Laurel, he seemed to shake it off and rushed over to her.

“Laurel,” Oliver pushed everyone aside until he reached her, “are you alright? Did Talia hurt you?”

“No and yes. Who is he Ollie?” Laurel demanded, determined to get to the point, considering what Talia had done to her just so Oliver would figure out who her pet serial killer was.

Oliver sighed and suddenly, they saw the defeated man again. Oliver opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to find the words, when suddenly a beep went off. 

“What’s happening Felicity?” Oliver demanded going into soldier mode as Felicity rushed to the computers. 

“It’s a video, it seems to be being broadcast to the entire city,” Felicity said before she saw it and her eyes widened, “Uh, I think you guys might want to get over here.”

The others quickly gathered around the computers and stared in shock at the video that was on the screen. A young woman that most of Team Arrow recognized as Sin was being restrained by Prometheus, who held a sword to her neck. And in front of them, playing the part of the mastermind was Talia.

“Good evening people of Star City,” Talia said politely, “my name is Talia al Ghul. Most of you know my friend as The Throwing Star Killer, but his name is Prometheus. We are all that remains of a once proud society that was led by my father, Ra’s al Ghul. We are here in star City to get revenge for his death on his killer, Star City’s very own Green Arrow, who we are currently at war with. Green Arrow, I now speak directly to you.

“I am going to call a seventy two hour cease fire between us. No more blood need be spilt, no innocents caught in the crossfire of our war. If you surrender yourself to me. If not-”

Talia stopped and looked over at Prometheus. This seemed to be some sort of signal, as Prometheus then started to move his sword. Sin started gasping, gurgling as blood dripped down her neck. Prometheus lifted his blood stained sword up into the air before dropping Sin’s body to the floor. Everyone stared in shock as Talia continued.

“Then every other innocent bystander caught in the crossfire, there blood is on your hands. As I said, you have seventy four hours to make your decision. But first, I think the people of Star City deserve to know the man behind the mask who has been terrorizing their city.” Talia began and Oliver’s eyes widened in horror.

“No, Talia, don’t!” Oliver shouted as they all looked at him in confusion but Oliver could do nothing but watch.

Prometheus replaced his sword in his sheath on his back before reaching for his mask. Everyone’s confusion turned to shock and horror as the mask was pulled off to reveal the face of Roy Harper.

“This is Roy Harper, formerly Star City’s Arrow,” Talia stated the obvious, “when this city turned its back on him, believing he had committed crimes he did not commit, he decided instead of protecting it, he would see this city brought to its knees. Goodbye Star City, hope that Green Arrow makes the right choice…for your sake.”

The feed was cut and everyone turned to Oliver, waiting for an explanation.


	26. Oliver's choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As everyone feels from the revelation of Prometheus' identity, Oliver considers Talia's ultimatum. Meanwhile, Roy starts to fight against Prometheus as Talia recruits one final member to her team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter isn’t as long as I hoped, but a lot happens actually and we really move on to the next phase of the story. While we really don’t get into a lot of the reactions to the events of last chapter aside from Oliver, next chapter we will.

Arrow lair  
Night

“So Talia used this,” Quentin looked down at the helmet in his hand, “to brainwash Harper into being Prometheus…what is this exactly?”

“An Argus reprogram helmet. It was designed by Argus to make newer operatives more…cooperative.” Oliver explained grimly.

“When Lyla took over, she shut the program down and destroyed all the helmets. Except one apparently.” Diggle said as he stared at the helmet.

“And I thought Dr. Wells being the Reverse Flash was messed up.” Barry muttered.

“So what are you gonna do?” Felicity asked as they all looked over at Oliver.

“The only thing I can do,” Oliver sighed as he ran a hand over his face, “all of this-Roy, Evelyn, China White, Caitlin, all of it-is all because Talia wants revenge on me for her father’s death. If I give it to her…it all ends. No one else has to die.”

“Oliver, that is a stupid plan!” Curtis tried to reason.

“You have no guarantee that Talia will stop.” Batman agreed.

“It’s the only play Talia has left me. I won’t let what happened to Sin happen to anyone else. I have less than seventy two hours before I have to turn myself in, so I’m going to make arrangements.” Oliver said before he turned around and walked out, his allies too stunned to say a word.

Talia’s hideout  
Same time

Prometheus stared down at Sin’s dead body, a million emotions coursing through him. An image of Sin running up to him, calling him ‘Abercrombie’ flashed through his mind before he shook his head, attempting to rid his mind of the image. 

“Is there a problem?” Talia asked as she walked up behind him.

“No, no problem at all mistress.” Prometheus said blankly.

“Then dispose of the body.” Talia ordered.

“Sin, her name is Sin.” Prometheus couldn’t explain why he felt it important to say that.

“Well then dispose of Sin.” Talia frowned at him before walking off.

Prometheus knelt down next to Sin’s body and gently ran his fingers over her face, her eyes staring up at him unseeing. His hands began to shake, although he couldn’t explain why. What was happening to him, he wondered as his mind was assaulted with memories of Sin. 

City Hall, next day  
Morning

“Yes, thank you…of course, thank you,” Oliver was saying on the phone when Diggle walked in,   
of course, thank you…bye.”

“Making arrangements?” Diggle snapped as Oliver put the phone down.

“Yes. I’m making sure Conner will be taken care of once I’m gone.” Oliver said as he stood up to face Diggle.

“Don’t you think Conner is just another reason you should keep fighting?” Diggle told him and Oliver sighed.

“Everything that’s happening is my fault. You warned me about my mother and I didn’t listen. If I had, I could have stopped The Undertaking before it began, could have killed Merlyn before it all got to this point. Don’t tell me that it’s not my fault,” Oliver said as Diggle opened his mouth, “because it is. Quentin once told me that I was not a hero, but a villain. And he was right. For all the good I’ve done, I’ve created just as much chaos and destruction,” Oliver turned around to face the window, staring out thoughtfully, “Anatoli once said something to me: You are paying for your father’s sins, who will pay for yours? I’ve thought it was so many people, Tommy, Thea, my mother, but now I know. It’s Roy; Roy is one paying for my sins. It has to stop.”

“So there’s no talking you out of this?” Diggle said as he walked up behind him.

“No. I’m sorry John.” Oliver said before he felt something get him in his back.

“No, I’m sorry.” Diggle said as he injected the syringe in his back.

Oliver pushed Diggle back and pulled the syringe out of his back. Oliver glanced up at Diggle, anger and betrayal flashing across his face as his vision blurred and he swayed on his feet.

“I’m sorry man,” Diggle said as he caught Oliver before he fell, “but did you really think we were just gonna let you commit suicide, just like that?”

Oliver opened his mouth but the black took him before he could say anything. 

Gotham City, Arkham asylum  
Same time

The asylum was filled with ice and giant vines covered in. Bloodied guards, all dead, lay on the floor as Killer Frost and China White were led down the hall by Poison Ivy. 

“How far?” Frost demanded.

“Not far. Just down the hall.” Ivy assured her.

“Who is this guy anyway?” White asked.

“A real nut, he’s the craziest person I’ve ever seen. And as someone who grew up in Gotham, that’s saying something. I think he’s too much of a wild card to bring in, but as long as I get Batman.” Ivy shrugged.

They stood in front of a steel door. Ivy looked over at Frost and nodded. Frost held out her hand and an icy blue beam shot out of her hand. It hit the door and, within moments, the door was completely covered with ice. As Frost lowered her hand, a giant vine sprang out of the ground and slammed into the door. It shattered into a million pieces and a crazed laugh pieced the air. 

Arrow lair  
Night

Oliver groaned as he came to. Pulling himself to his feet, he realized he was in the cage in the lair. Outside the cage stood Barry, crossing his arms as he stared Oliver down.

“Let me out Barry.” Oliver ordered but Barry shook his head.

“I can’t do that Oliver.” Barry told him firmly.

“If you don’t, people are going to die!” Oliver shouted desperately.

“People are probably going to die anyway. Someone who has gone to the lengths Talia has would never be satisfied by just having you handing yourself over. You would know that if you were thinking clearly. This Roy thing has clearly messed with your head. I get it, I can’t say I wouldn’t react the same way if it was Wally, but you giving yourself up isn’t going to help.” 

“I have to make this right Barry. This is my fault.” Oliver said desperately. 

“You are the one who told me that people make choices and those choices affect everyone else. We aren’t gods Oliver. Take your own advice.” Barry said before he turned around and sped out of the room.

“Thanks Barry.” Laurel said as he sped into the room.

“Not sure why you think I’m the best person to talk sense into him.” Barry muttered.

“Because you two get each other in a way I don’t think anyone does. You get the guilt he is feeling; you can make him see that his plan is just plain stupid.” Laurel told him without removing her gaze from the security feed on Oliver sitting down in the cage.

“I’m not sure anyone can talk Oliver out of the guilt he is feeling.” Nyssa said and everyone turned to her.

“What do you mean?” Rory asked as they all turned to her.

“Laurel asked me to talk to Oliver about the possibility of him having a death wish. It’s why I came back.” Nyssa said ad everyone turned to Laurel startled.

“Something you wanna tell us?” Rene demanded.

“When we fought China White, she and Prometheus taunted him about having a death wish. He wouldn’t talk to me about it, so I called Nyssa to have her talk to him about it.” Laurel explained.

“And you didn’t think we had a right to know?” Felicity demanded.

“Hey, enough,” Quentin broke it up before turning to Nyssa, “did he say anything about it?”

“He told me why,” Nyssa said and everyone turned to her, giving her their undivided attention, “He has a death wish because he blames himself for the death of Tommy Merlyn…and everything that has happened since.” 

“He said that he could have stopped The Undertaking before it began.” Diggle remembered.

“He’s been holding onto this guilt for almost four years…and now it’s consuming him.” Batman muttered as a beep went off.

“Um,” Felicity stared at the computer as information came up, “we have a problem. Which, considering the list of our current problems, is saying something.”

“Felicity.” Laurel snapped.

“Right. Caitlin, China White and Poison Ivy took a trip to Gotham City and staged a break out at Arkham Asylum,” Batman started at this news, “well, breakout may be overstating it. Hey Bats, does The Joker ring any bells.” 

Oliver was sitting down in his cage, thinking about what Barry had said when Batman stormed in.

“Talia’s ultimatum is bull crap,” Batman said and Oliver looked up, “she just had her team break out the most dangerous psychopath I have ever known. She has no intention of sparing anyone if you hand yourself in, she’s going to raze this city so you can see everything you love destroyed before she kills you!” 

Talia’s hideout  
Same time

“Thanks for the help, Ms. Al Ghul,” Joker said as he stood surrounded by Talia and her team, “but why should I help you?”

“For one, very simple reason: The Batman,” Talia said and Joker perked up, eying her with interest, “he’s working with the Green Arrow. He’s right here, in Star City in fact, working to beat us. If you join us…you get to kill him.”

“Kill him, I don’t wanna kill him! What would I do without him? He and I are opposite ends of the same spectrum. He completes me!” Joker said with an insane cackle. “But, you have a deal. I’ll help you…for The Bat.”

Arrow lair  
Later

“What do you know about this Joker?” Oliver asked as he paced back and forth.

“Used to be a petty crook. Fell into a base of toxic chemicals, came out a homicidal maniac. I first encountered him last year, he tried to blow up the city and drive my ally within the police department, James Gordon, to kill a man. He’s been locked up in Arkham a few times. But he always breaks out, so Bruce Wayne paid to have better security measures.”

“Well, they obviously didn’t account for a trio of supervillains.” Felicity said but was largely ignored. 

“Okay, I think it’s safe to say that we can’t handle this by ourselves,” Quentin interjected, “we need to call in a swat team, the SCPD, or something!” 

“He’s right, we can’t handle this by ourselves,” Oliver said as he turned to his allies, “Felicity, call Star Labs. Have them get Cisco and Wally here as soon as they can. John, call Lyla and have her mobilize Argus, have them stand by as backup. Laurel call Sara and the Legends. Barry, get Kara. I’m going to gather up anyone else we can find. Make no mistake…we are at war.” 

Kara’s earth, Kara’s apartment  
Night 

“I know this is hard Kara…what happened to Mon-El,” J’onn paused as he and Alex attempted to comfort the sullen Kara,” but we need to move passed this. This City needs you.”

“Does it?” Kara asked sarcastically.

Suddenly, a blue portal opened up. Alex whipped out her gun and took aim as Kara jumped to her feet. Barry sped through and held up his hands as he saw Alex aiming at him.

“I come in peace?”

“Barry!” Kara grinned.

Kara rushed over to him and wrapped him in a tight hug. Barry relaxed as he hugged her back just as tight. Alex lowered her gun as she eyed the two. She had heard of Barry Allen from her sister. He seemed nice enough, from what she had heard. But she was not of the trusting sort. Although she was thankful to the speedster for bringing a smile to her sister’s face for the first time in days. 

“What are you doing here?” Kara stepped back and noticed how Barry’s smile disappeared and was replaced by an Oliver like scowl. “What are we dealing with?”

“War.”


	27. The breifing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AS everyone gathers to face Talia and her team, tensions flare as Sara is made aware of Sin's death. Talia attempts to regain control of Prometheus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, two things before we get into this chapter.
> 
> First, some scenes in this chapter may seem like Felicity bashing. It isn’t. But, in regards to Prometheus related things, she did act this way in the back half of season five following Billy’s death, so that’s what I’m playing on.
> 
> Second,some stuff in this chapter between Talia and Roy may be disturbing. Read at your own risk.

Kara’s earth, Kara’s apartment  
Night

“So, that’s pretty much what we’re dealing with.” Barry said after explaining everything.

“So, a psychopath kidnapped Oliver’s old partner, brainwashed him into being a serial killer, gathered up a group of supervillains, and is planning on destroying everything Oliver cares about until he lets them kill him?” Kara wanted to clarify and Barry paused.

“It sounds like something out of a comic book when you say it like that, but pretty much,” Barry mused before looking at her with a stern expression, “Kara, I wouldn’t ask this of you if we didn’t need your help, but we are in an all hands on deck situation. We could really use the help.”

“You only have to ask.” Kara said without hesitation. 

“Wait, you’re just gonna go to this place you’ve been to all of one time to help people you barely know to face their problem?” Alex said, her protective streak coming out.

“You are not asking me to turn my back on people who need me. I know you aren’t.” Kara hissed and Alex flushed.

“J’onn, you must see how dangerous this is.” Alex turned towards the Martian, pleading for help.

J’onn was silent for a moment, musing on all he had heard. Then, he pulled out a DEO radio. 

“This is director J’onn J’onzz,” J’onn announced as the others watch, “Agent Kara Danvers and I are going on a mission off planet, we will be unreachable. In my absence, Agent Alex Danvers will be acting director of the DEO.”

“J’onn.” Alex gasped.

“Kara is right,” J’onn said once he had hung up, “we cannot leave people who have helped us when they need ours. But you are also right; it is too dangerous for Kara to go alone. And I have seen the cost of war, so I will go.”

“Mr. J’onzz, thank you for your help.” Barry said gratefully.

“Thank me when we win this thing.” J’onn said grimly and Barry nodded.

Earth one, Star City  
Same time

“Thank you for getting here so quickly.” Oliver said gratefully.

“Well mate, magic can do a lot for ya,”Constantine said as he took out the cigarette out of his mouth and puffed out some smoke. “So, what are you dealing with?”

“It’s a story that I’d rather only tell once. First, I need you to take me to Detroit.” Oliver said and Constantine nodded.

Detroit  
Seconds later

Mari McCabe was getting in her car when a flash of gold flashed behind her. She whirled around and saw Oliver standing behind her with a dirty blonde haired man with a beard wearing a trench coat.

“Oliver…who’s your friend? And how’d you get here?” Mari asked confused. 

“John Constantine love. And magic of course.” Constantine told her smirking.

“Mari, it’s good to see you, but this isn’t a social visit. I could really use your help.” Oliver said and Mari could see that Oliver was more desperate than she had ever seen him.

Star City  
Seconds later

The trio appeared in a flash of golden light outside a large building that seemed to be on the outskirts of Star City. Mari looked around in confusion.

“Where are we? And why aren’t we meeting at your lair?” Mari asked.

“An old base of an organization called Argus; I’m friends with the director. AS for why we’re here, the lair is a bit small.” Oliver said as he led them inside.

They could see what they meant once Oliver led them to the others. In addition to Team Arrow, Cisco and Wally were there, as well as the Legends. Although Oliver noted that Amaya was absent. He would ask about that later.

“Thank you all for coming.” Oliver said to the gathered heroes.

“What’s going on Ollie?” Sara asked for everyone.

“First, I’d like to know where Barry is.” Cisco called out.

As if in answer, a breach opened up. Everyone turned to see Barry and Kara emerge with an African-American man no one had ever seen before. 

“Hey guys, good to see you all again!” Kara grinned as she waved.

“Um, who is this guy?” Rene demanded and Oliver looked around, seeing that some introductions needed to be made. 

Talia‘s hideout  
Same time

“You have seemed troubled since our message to Star City.” Talia said as she circled the unmasked Prometheus.

“I am not troubled mistress.” Prometheus said blankly. 

“Do not lie to me,” Talia hissed as she whirled on him, jabbing a finger in his face, “Roy Harper is awake, isn’t he? I thought I had pushed him so far down your subconscious he would never return, but I was wrong.” 

“Roy Harper exists solely in memory. My name is Prometheus and I serve you mistress, for I am yours.” Prometheus told her obediently. 

“Yes, you are mind,” Talia pushed him back and he stumbled as he hit the bed, falling into a sitting position, “let me remind you of that.”

Talia jumped on his, grabbing him in a forceful kiss as she began ripping away his shirt.

Star City  
Same time

“Alright,” Kara said a she walked around, so, Batman,” Kara pointed at the caped crusader, who nodded, “Constantine,” Constantine smirked as he saluted, “Mari-”

“Vixen.” Mari told her.

“And Nyssa.” Kara said and Nyssa nodded.

“We call her Black Arrow…or at least I do.” Felicity chimed in and Nyssa tilted her head to the side.

“I like it.” Nyssa said after a moment as she smirked.

“And this is Kara’s friend, J’onn J’onzz.” Barry gestured to J’onn.

“And he’s here…why? I mean, not to be rude, but I think we need more than a secret age-”

Ray trailed off as J’onn assumed his Martian form.

“Call me the Martian Manhunter.” J’onn told them.

“Cool.” Cisco grinned.

“Okay, how about we get down to why we’re here.” Sara demanded and Oliver nodded.

“Right, Felicity?” Oliver ordered and Felicity activated the holoscreen that showed an image of Talia. “This is Talia al Ghul. Two years ago, her father, Ra’s al Ghul, unleashed a bio-nerve agent on Star City in an attempt to kill everyone here. I was forced to kill him in the attack and, for the last several months, Talia has led a campaign to destroy me and everything I care about. She is the one who had Barry’s identity exposed; she planned the attack at my office that forced him to use his powers.

“She’s not alone, she has a team,” Oliver nodded at Felicity and she changed the image to China White, “China White, former top paid assassin of the Chinese Triad. She and I have a long and unpleasant history,” At Oliver’s nod, the image changed again, “Evelyn Sharp, a former recruit of mine. She blames me for the death of her parents and turned against me after some manipulation.”

“Caitlin,” Barry stepped up as the image on the screen changed to Killer Frost, “Or, as she calls herself now, Killer Frost. When I reset the timeline, Caitlin developed ice powers. But it came with an alternate, homicidal personality, which has now taken her over. Caitlin Snow is, for intents and purposes, dead,” Barry took a deep breath as they all processed this news, all of them realizing a stabbing of pain, “Felicity-”

“On it.” Felicity said, changing the image.

“Savitar,” Barry said as he looked up at the armored speedster, “He’s a speedster, like me. Except he’s faster than either Wally or me. He’s wearing armor made of the speed force, the thing that gives Wally and me our powers. I don’t know who he is; all I know is that he needs to be stopped.”

“Pamela Isley,” Batman said as he took over, “now goes by Poison Ivy. She’s the world’s most overzealous eco-terrorist. She is a Metahuman that has the power to control and manipulate plants,” Batman nodded and Felicity changed the image,” The Joker. Used to be a petty crook until he took an unexpected bath in a base of toxic chemicals. Came out with a new look and unstable mind. He’s as unpredictable as he is crazy. You underestimate him, it may be the last thing you ever do.”

Oliver stepped up, knowing this was the moment of truth; he looked over at Laurel who flashed him a smile that looked more like a grimace. Oliver sighed before nodding at Felicity. She looked at him kindly before changing The Joker to an image of Prometheus in full costume.

“This is Prometheus, Talia’s right hand man,” Oliver began, “he’s been trained by Talia in the ways of the League, he knows most of us here…because his real name is Roy Harper.” 

“What?!” Cisco yelped.

“Oliver, that doesn’t make any sense. Roy has always had your back, why would he join up with the woman trying to kill you?” Ray asked bewildered.

“Because of this,” Diggle tossed Ray the reprograming helmet and Ray caught it clumsily, “that helmet was designed by Argus to basically brainwash new recruits. The program was shut down and the helmets destroyed, but Talia got her hands on one and used it to brainwash Roy.” 

“Man, that’s messed up.” Jax exclaimed.

“And he’s killed a lot of people.” Felicity muttered and those in the know tossed her pointed looks.

“Felicity.” Oliver shot her a warning look.

“Billy,” Felicity said bluntly and Oliver flinched, “Roy did that. Not Talia, Roy.”

“He was brainwashed Felicity.” Diggle argued.

“See if that makes a difference to them. Isn’t there something you want to say to Sara?” Felicity snapped and everyone tensed while the others watched.

“What am I missing?” Sara demanded.

“Um,” Laurel began and Sara looked over at her, “Talia had Sin kidnapped…and Roy killed her.”

“Wh-what? N-no, he can’t…she couldn’t be…” Sara stammered, in denial.

“Sara-” 

“No!” Sara snarled, shifting from denial to anger. “You’re will no tell me it wasn’t his fault! He killed her Ollie!”

“I don’t care!” Sara snarled.

“Sara, it wasn’t his fault.” Oliver told her pleadingly.

“He killed her!” Sara snarled as she stormed over to her former lover. “He killed Sin and I don’t care what you, I am going to kill him Ollie! With or without your help!”

Oliver stared at her silent, a stony look in his eyes. Some wondered if he had even heard her before he spoke.

“What a disappointment you’ve become,” Oliver said and Sara reeled back in shock as some started, all stunned at his words, “when you came out of the Lazarus Pit, you were a wild, feral animal. Both Laurel and your father wanted to put you down, but I convinced the not to, to help you instead. After you’d made two attempts on my sister’s life. And now you would kill someone for the same thing that happened to you.”

“That’s different.” Sara insisted and Oliver scoffed.

“How is it different? Because Roy was brainwashed and you were resurrected without your soul? Both of you were put in these positions by the actions of others, there is no difference Sara, except that Roy is being used as a tool for a psychopath to achieve her ends,” Oliver snarled and Sara stared back at him coldly, “If you want to kill Roy, you have to get through me first.”

“You’d fight me?” Sara demanded surprised.

“I’d fight anyone who makes an attempt on Roy’s life,” Oliver warned and the veiled message was not lost on the others, “now, I called you here for help. Are you going to help us or not.” 

“I’ll help…but this conversation isn’t over.” Sara promised and Oliver flashed a savage smile.

“I didn’t expect it to be.” Oliver told her.


	28. A new power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone reels from the revelation that Roy is Prometheus. Laurel reveals something stunning to Oliver and Quentin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand there is some discontent with Sara’s reaction. But, keep something in mind: This was just sort of thrown on her because Felicity prevented Oliver and Laurel from breaking it to her gently. She’s in shock and has not really had time to process this. She will calm down.

Star City

Night

 

“Wait, what do you mean you didn’t call this meeting?” The worst of the worst of Star City’s underworld were in an underground meeting, but none of them could figure out who called it.

 

“No, I did,” Everyone looked over to see The Joker walk in and take a seat at the table, “call me The Joker.”

 

“So what, we’re taking calls from wackjobs who think its Halloween?” One of them demanded and The Joker laughed crazily.

 

“Well, that’s a rude way to talk to your new boss.” Joker mused and they all laughed.

 

“You’re out of your mind.” One of the crime lords said as he signaled to one of his guards.

 

The guard pulled out a gun and took aim at the perfectly calm Joker. However, before he could fire, a knife flew out and hit him in the neck. The guard gasped as he fell back as everyone else jumped while Joker laughed crazily.

 

“Allow me to introduce my associate, China White,” Joker said as White walked in and threw an open duffle bag on the table, “now, someone, reach inside and pull what’s inside out. Go on, do it.”

 

After a moment of uncertain glances, one of the crime lords reached in and pulled something out. It was a severed head, blood still dripping from the neck. The crime lord yelped as he dropped the head, everyone backing away as the head bounced before rolling on the table until it hit the bag.

 

“Those are the heads of all your lieutenants. That took us two hours, would you like to know what we could do in a whole evening?” Joker asked and they frantically shook their heads.

 

“So, do you all understand who you work for now?” White asked and they nodded just as frantically.  

 

“Well, let’s get down to business.” Joker said as he leaned back in his chair.

 

Heroes’ base

Same time

 

“You were a little harsh with Sara earlier.” Laurel mentioned to Oliver and he sighed.

 

“I know, but I needed to make a pint. If she or anyone else goes after Roy to kill him, I’ll do what I have to,” Oliver told her as Diggle and Felicity walked over and Oliver whirled on Felicity, “Felicity, what the hell was that?”

 

“Sara had a right to know.” Felicity said and the pair scoffed at her.

 

“Don’t pretend for a minute that you did this out of any concern for Sara. If you did, you would have gone with our plan of letting us take Sara aside and break the news to her gently.” Laurel snapped.

 

“This is about Billy.” Oliver said and Felicity glared.

 

“Roy killed him,” Felicity hissed.

 

“I killed him,” Oliver corrected and Felicity stiffened, “Roy set it up, but both of us were manipulated by Talia. Talia is the one to blame here, not Roy.”

 

“Felicity, he’s our friend.” Diggle reasoned and Felicity scowled.

 

“Was our friend. Then Talia brainwashed him. Whoever he used to be, he’s not the kind of guy you save. He’s the kind you stop.” Felicity said before storming off.

 

“Well, things have gotten off to a great start.” Laurel said sarcastically.

 

“Trouble?” The three whirled around to see Lyla walk over to the,

 

“We’ll handle it. What are you doing here Lyla?” Diggle said as he walked over to his wife.

 

“I come baring bad news,” Lyla sighed and they tensed, “I can’t help you. The President is ordering Argus to stand down.” 

 

“What?” Laurel demanded.

 

“The video of Roy unmasking himself has gone viral. The president has revoked Roy’s pardon and has declared Roy a fugitive off the state. She wants him captured, dead or alive.”

 

“Lyla, he’s been brainwashed!” Oliver protested.

 

“I know, Oliver, Johnny told me everything. She gave me a choice of helping bring him in or standing down. If I thought for a moment you couldn’t save Roy or that he wasn’t worth saving, I’d be hunting him down,” Lyla sighed, “But Oliver, say you save him…then what? He’s killed someone in cold blood on a live message to Star City. He’s been terrorizing Star City. He has no pardon. Oliver, I know all you’ve ever tried to do is help him, but…I’m not sure you can help him with this.”

 

“I’ll give up on Roy when my heart stops beating.” Oliver said firmly.

 

“Hey,” Barry said as he walked over to Sara, who was sharpening her knife, “This is probably a stupid question, but are you okay?”

 

“You must think I’m a monster for wanting to kill Roy.” Sara said as she put down her knife.

 

“No actually, I don’t,” Barry said as he sat down next to her as she looked over at him, “I wanted revenge on the man who killed my father. I understand you want revenge for your friend…I just think you’re directing your anger at the wrong person. Roy isn’t responsible, Talia is.”

 

“On some level, I know that…but he was the one to kill her. He was her friend…and he killed her. If I face him…I can’t promise I won’t try to kill him.” Sara sighed.

 

“Then you need to be prepared for the fact that Oliver isn’t going to let you do that.” Barry warned her.

 

“Or you?” Sara raised an eyebrow.

 

“Yes, or me. I won’t let you do something that I know you will come to regret.” Barry promised.

 

“What makes you think I’ll regret it?” Sara raised an eyebrow.

 

“Because you’re a good person.” Barry said as he stood up and left, leaving Sara to her thoughts.

 

“Man, this is really messed up.” Cisco muttered to Ray.

 

“No kidding.” Ray grumbled his agreement.

 

“Hey, where’s Amaya?” Cisco asked, noticing the absence of the new addition to the Legends.

 

“Oh, she went back to her own time.” Ray told him.

 

“So, who is this Roy guy? Wally asked them and the two turned to him, realizing Wally had never met Roy, “I mean, I’m figuring out he wasn’t The Arrow, but who is he then?”

 

“Okay,” Cisco said, trying to find the words, “First, The Hood, The Arrow, Green Arrow-all Oliver. Oliver took Roy under his wing and started training him in his second year. I guess Roy was to Oliver what you are to Barry.”

 

“I barely knew him…but he was a good kid,” Ray said after a moment, “He was the most ethical person I had ever met. But he also seemed so…tormented, like he had this giant chip on his shoulder. There was a darkness in him.”

 

“You seem troubled.” Nyssa said as she walked over to Batman.

 

“How would you know, you don’t even know me,” Batman scoffed but she gave him a ‘don’t give me that bullshit’ glare and he sighed, “I guess I’m…a little conflicted.”

 

“Conflicted?” Nyssa repeated.

 

“Prometheus killed my fiancée, right in front of me,” Batman clarified and she stated at him in shock, “I promised myself I would make him pay, then I decided to let Oliver handle him his way. But…it wasn’t even his fault, it was Talia’s. But he still killed her. And I don’t know what to do about that.”

 

“I’m sorry. What was her name?” Nyssa asked softly.

 

“Selina Kyle.” Batman said softly, lost in memories.

 

“Tell me…what would she tell you in this situation?” Nyssa asked and Batman was silent as he considered it.

 

“She would tell me that it’s stupid to blame someone for something that isn’t even their fault,” Batman smiled slightly before looking down at Nyssa, “What you said when we first met, that you were nothing like Talia…you were right. You aren’t like her.”

 

“It was a long road to travel for me to get here. And I had help.” Nyssa said as she glanced over at Laurel, not sure why her heart beat faster at his words.

 

“I’m not sure Oliver is thinking clearly in this matter.” Rory told Rene and Curtis.

 

“I agree,” Curtis said thoughtfully, “he can’t seem to see passed the fact that it’s his former partner.”

 

“So…what do we do about it?” Rene asked and neither of them had an answer, unaware that Kara had been listening in on the conversation the entire time with a frown.

 

City Hall, next day

Morning

 

“Last night, we learned from a televised message to Star City that The Throwing Star Killer is none other than Our former Protector, Roy Harper,” Oliver said in a press conference, gulping as he realized what he would have to do now, “Mr. Harper, if you are watching this, I have a message for you: Step this now. I will give you twenty-four hours to turn yourself in before I issue an arrest warrant for you and give the police orders to bring you in, dead or alive. Please Mr. Harper, turn yourself in. Answer for your crimes. There doesn’t have to be further bloodshed, we can resolve this peacefully. Thank you.”

 

Oliver stepped away from the podium, the cameras flashing and reporters firing off questions. He ignored them as he stepped inside City Hall, Quentin following him.

 

“I’m sorry; I know that can’t have been easy for you.” Quentin told him sympathetically.

 

“Nothing about this is easy,” Oliver ran a hand over his face, “My past is coming back to haunt me in the form of the person who raped me, who brainwashed my former student into coming after me. And now, in order to keep my position as mayor, I have to put a price on his head, condemn him, send the dogs after him when I know this isn’t his fault. This situation sucks but this is the deal that’s been handed to us. Right now, we have to focus on finding Roy and stopping him without killing him.”

 

“And how do you plan to do that?” Quentin asked.

 

“When I figure that out, you’ll be the first to know.” Oliver told him as they reached his office.

 

Oliver opened his office and the pair were both surprised to see Laurel standing there, waiting.

 

“Laurel,” Oliver said as they stepped in, Quentin closing the door behind them, “Is everything okay?”

 

“No,” Laurel sighed, “when Talia took me…something happened.”

 

“Laurel, sweetie,” Quentin exchanged a look with Oliver before walking over to his daughter, “I know with everything with Harper, we haven’t really talked about what happened to you…but we’re here to listen.”

 

“Not like that dad.” Laurel sighed before she spoke.

 

_Talia’s hideout, yesterday_

_Night_

_Laurel groaned in pain, her wounds from White’s torture still fresh._

_“Awe, you must really be hurting.” Killer Frost said in a baby voice as she walked in._

_“C-Caitlin.” Laurel gasped out and Frost sneered._

_“Not Caitlin anymore. You know, you seem awfully hot…you need to chill out.” Frost smirked as she raised her hand._

_“Cait, please, don’t.” Laurel pleaded as an icy beam, a low powered one, hit her and Laurel shivered as she felt cold spreading through her body._

_“Shh, just relax.” Frost said mockingly._

_“Stop…Stop!”_

_As Laurel screamed, something happened. Something came out of her mouth that could only be described as a sonic wave. It broke through Frost’s beam and hit her full on. It sent Frost slamming into the wall, knocking her out as Laurel lost consciousness._

City Hall

Now

 

“I don’t know what it was, or how to control it,” Laurel told the stunned Oliver and Quentin, “I don’t know what’s happening to me.”

 

“We’ll figure it out sweetie.” Quentin assured her as he took his frightened daughter into his arms.

 

“Laurel…did you go visit your mother the night of the accelerator explosion?” Oliver asked, trying to figure it out.

 

“Yes.” Laurel nodded as she remembered.

 

_Central City, three years ago_

_Night_

_“I’m glad you’re here Laurel,” Dinah said as she hugged her daughter, “come on, I’ll show you to the guest room.”_

_Laurel flashed a tight smile as her mother stepped back. It was still tense between she and her mother. Laurel hadn’t yet forgiven Dinah for walking out on her or not telling her that Oliver and Sara were having an affair. As Laurel picked up her suitcase, the two heard something. They turned towards the window to see a yellow energy spread throw the sky. It hit them, shattering the window and the energy struck them, sending them slammed into the wall, Laurel screaming as it did. It sent mother and daughter into the wall violently, knocking them out instantly as they fell to the floor._

“I woke up in the hospital two days later with minor injuries. The doctor said I was alright.” Laurel said.

 

“She had a mild concussion, but nothing major or long lasting.” Quentin added, concerned by the look on Oliver’s face.

 

“You’re a Metahuman,” Oliver said and the Lances looked at him startled, “the accelerator explosion gave you this power. It’s been dominant in you for the last three years and the torture you went through when Talia took you brought it to the surface.”

 

“I-I don’t know how to control it.” Laurel said hesitantly.

 

“You don’t need to. We can figure out how to help you control it later, but right now, we need to focus on stopping Talia.” Oliver said and the two Lances nodded, agreeing.

 

Felicity’s apartment

Same time

 

Felicity turned off her television, scowling. She knew that Oliver would not really go after Roy, it was just for show. There had to be a way to stop Talia and Prometheus, there just had to. There was suddenly a knock on the door and Felicity walked over, looking in the peak hole. Seeing no one she recognized, Felicity opened the door.

 

“Ms. Smoak, my name is Agent Smith, I work for the President. I’d like to talk to you.” Smith told her.


	29. Felicity's choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Smith offers Felicity a choice which has results she couldn't anticipate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this next chapter may make Felicity feel like a villain, as well as the one after this. It isn’t meant that makes her decision understandable while also presenting it as the wrong choice.to feel like that. She is grieving, she is angry, and when t hose two things happen, especially at the same time, you don’t necessarily make the best decisions. I hope I’ve written her in a way.

Felicity’s apartment

Morning

 

“I’d offer you something to drink, but I’m not sure soulless monsters eat or drink.” Felicity grumbled and Smith smiled thinly.

 

“I’m sure you must have heard a lot of unpleasant things about me.” Smith began.

 

“Like how you tried to sell my friend Barry to The Dominators? Yeah, that came up when my friends told me about you.” Felicity snapped.

 

“I was put in a position that forced me to choose between the life of one and the lives of many. Ms. Smoak, I understand that you are currently facing a similar position,” Smith said smoothly and watched Felicity tense, smoothing his smile, “your friends do not seem to be able to see clearly when it comes to Roy Harper.”

 

“Leave my friends out of this.” Felicity snapped.

 

“Do you know that we can connect over twenty murders back to Mr. Harper? Including William Malone,” Smith said and could tell he had Felicity right where he wanted, “your friends will try to save Mr. Harper, something that no one can say is possible. As admirable as that is, how many lives will be lost in the process?” 

 

“What are you doing here, Agent Smith?” Felicity snapped, but Smith noticed with pleasure that it lacked bite.

 

“The world owes your friends a debt it can never repay, but their vision is clouded by their sentiment. Roy Harper must be stopped, something I do not believe Oliver Queen and the rest of your friends can do. They are a liability Ms. Smoak. They will only interfere in our ability to stop Talia al Ghul and the team she has assembled. They need to be…contained.” Smith said carefully and Felicity understood what he was saying.

 

“You mean locked up.” Felicity accused and Smith shrugged.

 

“Only temporarily. The president will release them all once we deal with Talia al Ghul and her accomplices. You must tell me where they are.” Smith pleaded and Felicity stared at him incredulously.

 

“You cannot be asking me to betray my friends.” Felicity said angrily.

 

“I’m not, I am begging you to. Roy Harper is a dangerous threat that Oliver Queen and his friends are unwilling to deal with. How many more innocent people is Oliver Queen going to let die before he is willing do what is necessary,” Smith saw she was beginning to sway and reached inside his jacket, “I know this is not an easy decision, there are no easy decisions in war. My card.”

 

Smith handed the business card to Felicity before walking off. Felicity looked down and saw it had a number on it, causing the conflict within her to grow.

 

Heroes’ base

Afternoon

 

“So, you’re a Meta,” Diggle said as Laurel and Oliver told him, Felicity, Sara, Batman, Nyssa, and Barry what had happened during Talia’s torture, “I swear, my life used to be somewhat normal.”

 

“If it helps, I don’t know how to use it or control it.” Laurel said dryly.

 

“Well, being the resident Metahuman expert, I’ll be happy to help you learn to use it once this is all over.” Barry promised and Laurel nodded grateful.

 

“I can stay and help out as well, for moral support.” Sara offered.

 

“Can we trust you to help out now?” Oliver demanded and the two former lovers exchanged a look as everyone around them felt the atmosphere tense.

 

“You can trust me to have all your backs.” Sara promised him.

 

Oliver looked at her long and hard for a moment before nodding, knowing that was as good as he was going to get with her.

 

“I think the real question is are you willing to do whatever it takes to stop Prometheus?” Felicity challenged and everyone looked over at her.

 

“felicity.” Barry said stunned at what she was implying.

 

“I’m not killing Roy.” Oliver said firmly.

 

“He’s killed over twenty people! He is working with Talia!” Felicity exploded.

 

“He’s brainwashed Felicity!” Oliver snapped.

 

“We don’t give up on people we care about like that.” Diggle added stubbornly.

 

“We don’t even know if there is any part of Roy still left in Prometheus. How many innocent lives is he worth to you?” Felicity asked and saw some of them began to hesitate but saw Oliver stood firm. “Oliver, you know that Roy would tell you to kill him. So why not do what he would want? I know you don’t want to do it, but you need to do what needs to be done. Kill him Oliver.”

 

“No,” Oliver said, a sharp, angry edge to his voice as he stared at her hard, “I am not killing Roy. Ever. And you can spin this as you waiting to do the right thing all you want, but we both know this is about Billy. Either get over it and accept that it was not Roy’s fault or get out.”

 

“I was wrong about you,” Felicity said as she stared at him in disgust, “everyone in this base is wrong about you.”

 

Felicity then turned on her heel and stormed out, everyone staring after her with varying emotions.

 

“You sure that was the wise call Ollie?” Barry asked uncertainly.

 

“It was,” Batman answer for him, “Oliver can’t lead us in this war if she keeps trying to convince us he’s wrong to want to save Roy. Even when it seems that someone is beyond redemption…everyone is worth saving.”

 

“It is distasteful and dishonorable to kill someone who has been stripped of all consent and free will.” Nyssa said as she shot Batman a look.

 

Only Sara recognized it. It was the same look Nyssa had shot her in the early days of their relationship: Equal parts wonder, admiration, and lust. Nyssa had feelings for the Dark Knight of Gotham and she didn’t even seem to realize it. Sara would have laughed if it weren’t for the situation.

 

“Roy is one of us,” Oliver said as he turned to face them, “I have been to some of the darkest places imaginable, done things that no one on this earth should be forgiven for. I have to believe that if I can come back from that, then Roy can come back from this.”

 

Talia’s hideout

Same time

 

Prometheus was sharpening his sword. As he did, unbidden, a memory came to him.

 

_Old Arrow lair, three years ago_

_Morning_

 

_“You have to keep the arrows harp,” Oliver said as he showed Roy how to sharpen his arrows, “If you don’t, they become dull. But if you sharpen them too much, then they break easily.”_

_“Something tell me you learned that the hard way.” Roy quipped and Oliver chuckled._

_“You have no idea. You want to give it a try?” Oliver asked as he held out the knife to Roy._

_“Hell yeah!” Roy took the knife from Oliver and picked up an arrow, beginning to imitate what Oliver had shown him._

Talia’s hideout

Now

 

For reasons Prometheus could not explain, a slight smile crossed his face while a tear slipped down his face.

 

Heroes’ base

Later in the afternoon

 

“Oliver,” Kara walked up to him as Oliver and Barry were talking, “Can I talk to the two of you? Privately.” 

“Sure,” the two men exchanged confused look before they walked away from everyone else, towards a secluded area of the base, “What is it Kara?”

 

“I was listening to your recruits last night,” Kara admitted and Oliver raised an eyebrow, “They were saying that, because Prometheus is Roy, that your judgement is clouded.”

 

“Well, it seems Felicity has been rubbing off on them,” Oliver sighed before looking at Kara with a grateful look, “thank you for telling me this Kara.”

 

Arrow lair

Same time

 

“Agent Smith? As in the guy who tried to sell Barry to The Dominators!?” Curtis exclaimed as the recruits stared at Felicity in shock.

 

“Yeah. Look, I had the same reaction at first but, the thing is...he’s right,” Felicity sighed, “Oliver, Laurel, and John can’t see passed the fact that it’s Roy. The only one really talking sense is Sara, and if Laurel can’t talk her down, Oliver will stop her from doing what needs to be done. Innocent people are going to die because of Oliver’s stubbornness. I can’t let that happen.”

 

“So you’re going to make a deal with the devil.” Rory accused.

 

“Man, this is messed up.” Rene whistled.

 

“Yeah, it is,” Felicity said tiredly, “so, are you with me or not?”             

 

“You realize if we do this, Oliver and the others will probably never forgive us?” Rory said after a moment.

 

“Hopefully, one day they will understand.” Felicity said although the answer sounded hollow even to her own ears.

 

“Okay blondie, we’re in.” Rene said reluctantly as Rory and Curtis nodded, just as reluctantly.

 

Heroes’ base

Night

 

“Any updates?” Oliver asked as he walked over to Cisco at the computers.

 

“Nope. No criminal activity, no movement or gatherings of any sort. Nothing.” Cisco grumbled.

 

“The Joker has no impulse control. Even if Talia managed to recruit him, he’ll make a move soon.” Batman  supplied.

 

“Then we can capture him and he’ll lead us right to them.” Diggle said optimistically.

 

“I would find your optimism endearing if it wasn’t so foolish.” Nyssa told him.

 

“She’s right. Talia most likely has a contiguously set up in the event that her base is compromised. She’s been three steps ahead of us the entire time; she’s not going to start slipping up now.” Oliver agreed as Diggle’s phone rang.

 

“Remind me to never have you guys cheer me up,” Diggle said as he answered his phone, “Hello?”

 

“Johnny, you and everyone need to get out of there, now.” Lyla said and Diggle immediately noticed how terrified she sounded.

 

“Lyla, what’s going on?” Diggle asked.

 

“Put me on speaker,” Lyla ordered and Diggle did so, “guys, Felicity and the recruits sold you out. She told Agent Smith where you guys are and you’re about to have the entire force of the United States Military rain down on you.”

 

“Why the hell would Felicity sell us out?” Diggle asked stunned.

 

“Who the hell cares!? Did you not hear the part about The Military coming for us!?” Cisco shouted frantically.

 

“We need to evacuate, now. Get somewhere safe so we can regroup.” Nyssa suggested.

 

“Where? We don’t have anywhere we can run.” Barry told her.

 

“There’s one place.” Batman said and they all turned to him.

 

“You mean…” Oliver trailed off as the others looked back and force between them.

 

“I got the call this morning from Agent A, it’s ready. But it’ll take some time to get a group this side there. I need you to buy me some time.” Batman told him and Oliver nodded.

 

“Got it. Barry, Nyssa, John, you three are with me,” Oliver ordered before he tapped his comms piece in his suit, “Laurel, Sara, Kara, we’re about to have company. Meet me down in front. Everyone else, stay back. We’ve been betrayed and exposed. But we have a way out. Stay calm,” Oliver said before he turned to Cisco, “Cisco, you’re going to help Batman get us out of here.”

 

“Where are we going?!” Cisco shouted confusion and stress mixing on his face.

 

“You won’t believe us until you see it.” Batman said vaguely.

 

Within moments, Green Arrow, Flash, Spartan, Black Arrow, Black Canary, White Canary, and Supergirl all assembled in front of the base, all their weapon raised.

 

“What’s going on Ollie?” Sara demanded.

 

“Felicity sold us out. We’re about to be fighting the full force of the US Military.” Oliver explained and three women paled.

 

“Oliver and Batman apparently have a way out, but we need to buy him and Cisco some time to get it up and running.” Diggle explained.

 

“What is it?” Kara asked.

 

“It’s complicated and would take too long to explain. You’ll understand soon enough,” Oliver said as he saw three military choppers approach, “fire to incapacitate, not to kill. These men are just doing their jobs, just like we’re trying to do ours. Hopefully Batman and Cisco can get us out of here soon enough.”

 

The three choppers landed on the ground, blocking the vigilantes in. When the doors opened up, however, the vigilantes stared in disbelief.

 

“So you three are working for Felicity now?” Diggle asked as Ragman, Wild Dog, and Mr. Terrific got out with them.

 

“I guess I shouldn’t be surprised.” Oliver growled.

 

“Don’t act all betrayed Hoss, you’re trying to protect a serial killer.” Wild Dog snapped.

 

“Your judgement is compromised Oliver, and we’re going to take you and your friends off the board before any more innocent people get hurt.” Ragman said calmly.

 

“Go ahead and try.” Sara growled.

 

Green Arrow and Black Arrow raised their bows, arrows notched. Spartan raised his assault rifle; Black Canary raised her side batons as Sara took out her baton. Flash’s eyes sparked with The Speed Force energy as Kara’s eyes glowed with heat vision. Then the two sides rushed each other, the ballet beginning.


	30. The Watchtower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After escaping from the military, the heroes attempt to regroup when Talia sends another curve ball Oliver's way.

Heroes’ base  
Night

The soldiers opened fire on the heroes but, between Flash and Kara, all bullets were caught and dropped as the heroes rushed them. Diggle fired a couple rounds, getting a few soldiers while Green and Black Arrow fired a few arrows, getting some more soldiers. However, it was Kara that engaged Ragman, attempting to punch him but his rags wrapped around her hands. Which Kara found very difficult to break, as much as she tried. 

“I’m sorry.” Ragman said, sounding regretfully through his distorted voice.

“Not yet you’re not!” Kara shouted, her eyes glowing blue.

Heat vision shot out of her eyes and hit his shoulder. Ragman cried out in pain, his rags releasing Kara. This allowed Kara to punch him, sending him flying into the side of a chopper. He then fell down, unconscious. 

“I should’ve had you arrested for reckless endangerment!” Oliver snarled as he and Wild Dog exchanged blows.

“This isn’t personal Hoss, but you don’t see straight when it comes to Prometheus!” Wild Dog tried to explain.

Snarling, Oliver ducks under him before he whirled around and hit him across the face with his bow. Wild Dog’s face flew off and he fell to the ground, on his back. As Rene groaned, Oliver slugged him hard enough to knock him out.

“Last time I listen to Felicity.” Oliver grumbled as he walked off and engaged some soldiers.

“Laurel, I don’t want to hurt you!” Mr. Terrific said as he and Laurel engaged.

“Don’t worry!” Laurel snarled.

She ducked down and used her baton to knock him off his feet. Laurel then kneed him in the chest, causing Curtis to let out an ‘off’ and she grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him into the ground before punching him, knocking him out.

“You won’t.” Laurel said before she stood up and walked off. 

Flash sped over, snatched the gun out of the hand of a soldier, and knocked him out with the barrel of his gun before firing, getting another soldier.

“Didn’t know you knew how to use a gun Barry.” Sara grunted as she fought off two soldiers with her baton.

“My adoptive father was a cop; you don’t think he taught me how?” Barry dropped the gun and sped off to take on more soldiers. 

Nyssa fired off two arrows getting two soldiers in the shoulder, taking them out of the fight. Nyssa moved off and saw five soldiers open fire at her. Nyssa jumped out the way, firing as she pulled out a sword. She rushed them as one went down, kicked out and striking him with the hilt of her sword before she whirled around and struck another with her bow. As she took them out, she heard gunfire coming from behind her. She jumped up and flipped around in the sir to avoid the bullets. However, she realized she hadn’t been successful when she landed on her feet. She hissed in pain and one leg collapsed, bringing her down to her knees. Taking advantage of her inability to dodge, a soldier fired, getting her in the shoulder and Nyssa hissed in pain.

Seeing this happening to her friend, Laurel was suddenly filled with rage. She tried to describe what happened later, but all she could say was that she acted on instinct. Laurel opened her mouth and screamed. Her sonic scream came out of her mouth and struck those soldiers. Immediately, they flew back and were thrown apart, literally. The bodies came apart at the seams and all that was left was a pile of blood, flesh, and bones. 

Laurel was left horrified and froze. A soldier took advantage of this and took aim at her. However, before he could open fire, he suddenly found himself without a gun. A whack to the head later, he fell to the floor, unconscious. Flash tossed the rifle to the ground before tapping his cowl.

“Cisco, please tell me you have the time you needed.” Barry begged.

“We will in…now!” Cisco said as he pushed a button.

Immediately, all the heroes, both in and outside the base, were covered in a blue blow before they vanished, leaving the remaining soldiers to stare in astonished disbelief. 

Unspecified location  
Same time

“Where on earth are we?” Jax asked as the heroes all looked around at what appeared to be some high tech base.

“I think Jefferson; the correct question is where off the earth are we?” Stein said as they all stopped a window showing outer space and the Earth in its view.

“Welcome to the Watchtower everyone,” Batman said as he scooped the wounded Nyssa up into his arms, “we will answer all your questions later, but Nyssa needs medical attention.” 

United States Military Base  
Later

“So, you and your friends failed to bring them in.” Smith said disappointed as Felicity and the recruits, who were a little beat up, stood in front of him.

“Hey, your guys didn’t get them either!” Rene said defensively.

“Do not test me, Mr. Ramirez,” Smith said dangerously and Rene was smart enough to keep quiet, “do you at least know where they were going?”

“No,” Felicity admitted, “neither of Oliver’s old lairs have been touched and they won’t go to Star Labs, it’s too obvious.”

“Then you have failed. Get out of my site until I have something useful for you to do.” Smith snapped.

“Hey, we don’t work for you!” Curtis snapped and Smith chuckled.

“The moment you agreed to help me apprehend Oliver Queen, you agreed to work for me. Now get out until I call for you.” Smith ordered.

Grumbling, and looking like they deeply regretted agreeing to this, the four left. Once the door was shut behind them, Smith pulled out a phone and dialed a number.

Talia’s hideout  
Same time

Talia was sparing with one of her students when a phone rang. Talia signaled for her student to leave as she put her sword back it its sheath. She pulled out her phone and answered.

“Hello Agent Smith. Status report.” Talia ordered.

“Oliver Queen and his friends escaped through some sort of teleportation method. WE have no idea where they are or where they might be.” Smith said displeased.

“It matters not, now everyone will be looking for him. What we talked about earlier? Do it.” Talia ordered.

The Watchtower  
Same time

“You should probably stay off it for a few days,” Batman said as he wrapped Nyssa’s wounded leg, “but you probably won’t listen to me.”

“What makes you think that?” Nyssa raised an eyebrow.

“Because I wouldn’t.” Batman said as he stood up.

Nyssa smiled slightly and Batman turned away, his heart quickening slightly. Since Prometheus had killed Talia, Bruce had made a vow to never love again, so as to not put anyone else he loved in harm’s way…and yet, a few days into knowing this woman had awakened a part of him that he had turned off when Selina died. 

“Where are the others?” Nyssa asked and Batman snapped back, Bruce retreating into his subconscious.

“Once they saw you were okay, Oliver decided to go explain to everyone what this place is.” Batman explained.

“And what is it?” Nyssa asked.

“After The Dominators, I decided we needed to be prepared in case they, or some other alien invaders, decided to have a second go at trying to conquer earth,” Oliver explained to everyone, “I called Batman and they two of us have working on this ever since.”

“How on earth did you create this in such a short amount of time? The planning itself should have taken months!” Stein exclaimed as he looked around in wonder.

“It was mostly planned already,” Batman said as he and Nyssa walked in, “Thomas Wayne, Bruce Wayne’s father, had the blue prints for this all laid out before his death. He intended this as a space station for astronauts, but we found another use for it. A few modifications and we were ready to go.”

“Hey, are you okay?” Laurel asked Nyssa as her friend reached her.

“I will be fine,” Nyssa said as she shot Laurel a concerned look, “will you?”

Laurel gulped, looking away as the memory of the soldiers she had unintentionally killed flashed through her mind. Before she could answer, a beep went off. Everyone looked around confused before Barry pulled out his cell phone.

“Our phones work up here?” Barry asked surprised. 

“I have a satellite, gives us access to our phones while we’re up here.” Batman explained as Barry nodded, scowling as he saw what had happened.

“Felicity just texted me.” Barry said through gritted teeth.

“Delete it.” Laurel seethed.

“She says we should turn on a TV and tune into a news station. Should we?” Barry wondered, not sure he could ever trust anything Felicity said after her betrayal.

“Do you have a TV?” Oliver asked Batman.

Batman led them into a control room. In reminded those who had been to Star Labs of the control room there, except with a large plasma screen mounted on the wall. Batman walked over to a computer and began typing. Within seconds, the scree turned on, showing a reporter.

“If you’re just joining us, you’re about to get in on the news of the century,” the male reporter said and the heroes exchanged uneasy looks, “Jason, roll the clip.” 

The scene suddenly slipped to a scene in the Arrow Lair. Green Arrow was saying something before he reached up and, to everyone’s horror, removed his mask and hood, revealing the face of Oliver Queen underneath.

“This clip appeared in our databanks less than twenty minutes ago,” The reporter said as he appeared on the screen once more, “how it got there and who sent it and why is still under investigation, but whatever the case, Oliver Queen has been exposed as The Green Arrow.”

“Turn it off.” Oliver said lowly and Batman did.

“Who the hell would send that clip?” Kara wondered.

“Isn’t it obvious Kara? Talia.” Oliver said through gritted teeth.

“But that was in the lair, how’d she get it?” Diggle wondered.

“I don’t know and, right now, I don’t care. I just want to know where she is so I can find her.” Oliver growled.


	31. Calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Laurel, as well as Sara and Nyssa, have a talk about there relationship. Batman makes a stunning move to find Talia.

The Watchtower  
Early morning

“What most people are talking about today is the unmasking of Star City’s own mayor as the Green Arrow. While some have demanded he be impeached, there has been an outcry of support for Mr. Queen from the people of Star City,” Barry watched the news as the picture changed to people in the streets dressed up in knock off Green Arrow costumes, holding up picket signs that said stuff like. ‘Support Green Arrow’ or ‘Emerald Archer for the win’ “At least sixty percent of the population of Star City is in favor of Mr. Queen remaining as mayor.”

“Well, I guess something good came out of all this.” Barry sighed as he turned off the news.

“Well, Oliver will probably be happy about that.” Kara tried to stay optimistic as she walked in.

“I’m not so sure about that.” Barry said skeptically.

“What happened to the optimistic Barry that I first met?” Kara asked, trying to give him some hope back.

“A lot.” Barry said vaguely. 

In the gym, Oliver was taking out his frustrations on a punching bag when Diggle walked in. Diggle lingered in the doorway for a moment before he walked over to Oliver.

“Hey, how are you holding up man?” Diggle inquired.

“How to you think I’m holding up John?” Oliver said as he paused, taking off his gloves. “Talia is doing her best to destroy my life and she doesn’t have any problems using the people around me to cause me pain. Roy, Barry, Laurel, Sara, all of them have suffered one way or another because of Talia’s vendetta against me. And now she’s exposed me, I just…what am I fighting for?”

“You’re fighting for family,” Diggle said and Oliver looked over at him, “You’re fighting for your son, you’re fighting to save Roy from a psychopath. I’m not gonna lie, things look pretty bad at this point and things won’t ever go back to the way things used to be. But we have to keep fighting, because it’s worth it in the end.”

“Wow, that was pretty inspiring. You should be a motivational speaker.” Oliver joked and the two chuckled.

“So, have you talked to Laurel about what happened when we escaped?” Diggle asked and Oliver tensed.

“I’m not sure I’m the best person to talk to about that.” Oliver said and Diggle sighed.

“You’re experiences and your insistent need to constantly blame yourself for everything make you uniquely qualified to talk some sense into Laurel. Just give it a try.” Diggle pleaded and Oliver looked hesitant.

“You should probably stay off that,” Sara noted to Nyssa as the former assassin heiress stood on her legs she sharpened her blade, “you’re still hurt.”

“We are at war Sara. It does not matter if I am hurt or not, I still must fight,” Nyssa said in a clipped voice, “and I do not believe you have the right to tell me what I can and cannot do anymore.” 

“Nyssa, I care about you.” Sara said, not liking the distance between them.

“But you do not love me,” Nyssa said as she turned around to face her former lover, “not in the way I loved you. Each step you took towards being at peace with yourself was always a step away from me. A step you took without hesitation, every time. You may have cared for me, maybe even loved me, but it was not in the way I did you.”

“You said loved. As in past tense.” Sara said, not hurt, but surprised.

“It was doing me no good to hold onto you. So I decided to let you go. I am not like you; I cannot simply turn my feelings for someone off like a switch. It took me time until the mere thought of you wasn’t like having a knife stabbed into my heart, but eventually, one day, without even noticing…I stopped missing you. I stopped yearning for your presence, stopped looking over to your side of the bed every morning. And now…I think perhaps I am ready to open my heart to someone else. Someone who is not you.” Nyssa said pointedly and Sara nodded.

“Good, I’m glad,” Sara said honestly, “you deserve someone that can love you the way you deserve. I’m sorry, for what it’s worth, that I couldn’t.”

“Thank you.” Nyssa nodded before placing her sword in her sheath. 

“But if she, or he,” Sara gave a teasing smirk that Nyssa didn’t understand, “hurts you, I’ll kill him.”

“I believe I can handle that.” Nyssa said cheekily and the two former lovers shared a laugh, the tension that had been between them disappearing. 

Inside Laurel’s room, she was looking in the mirror at her back. Specifically, at the new tattoo below her shoulder, curtesy of Talia. Laurel grimaced as she put her shirt back on when she heard someone knock on her door.

“Come in!” Laurel called out as she pulled her arms through the sleeves and smoothed out the shirt.

The door opened and Laurel was surprised to see Oliver standing awkwardly in her doorway. 

“Hey, can I…” Oliver gestured and she nodded.

Oliver walked in, the automatic door closing behind him. There is a tense silence between them before Oliver spoke.

“I wanted to see if you were okay…after what happened at the fight with the military.” Oliver said and she sighed.

“I don’t know Ollie…I killed three people.” Laurel said in self-loathing that sounded very familiar to Oliver’s ears.

“That wasn’t your fault.” Oliver was quick to assure her.

“I fired the weapon.” Laurel argued.

“You’re still learning to control your powers. Do you think Barry or Cisco were much better when they started out. We all…”

Oliver had walked around her and was starting at her back. Laurel looked over her shoulder and swore. The shirt she had on showed a bit of her shoulders and under her back. The tattoo was slightly visible.

“Laurel-” Oliver began.

“It’s nothing Ollie.” Laurel said quickly, trying to dissuade his guilt.

“Laurel, Oliver reached out but Laurel tensed so he stopped, “please…I need to see.”

It was the words she had used when he showed her his scars for the first time that prevented her from stopping him a second time. Oliver touched the back of her shirt and lifted it slightly, giving him a good look at the tattoo. Oliver let go and the tattoo flapped back, hiding it again. Laurel turned around, seeing the self-loathing on his face and cursing herself for picking this shirt.

“Why-why didn’t you tell me that Talia had that put on you?” Oliver demanded his voice thick with emotion.

“The look on your face right now is why,” Laurel told him, her own emotions prickling at her, “I knew you would blame yourself.”

“Because this is my fault,” Oliver snapped, “all of this. Roy is paying for my sins, just like you and Barry are.”

“Not everything that happens is your fault!” Laurel snapped, both their emotions nearly overwhelming them as they both fought tears. “I know you blame yourself for everything that’s happened since The Undertaking…since Tommy. But it’s not your fault. You couldn’t have known Merlyn would have a second device, stop blaming yourself for everything!” 

I can’t do that anymore than I could stop loving you. I have tried to do both and I have failed at every turn to do either.” Oliver said, his voice pouring with all his guilt.

Neither was sure who moved first but suddenly they were kissing, pouring all their guilt, pain, and sadness into the kiss. Oliver ran his hands into her brown-blond hair as she wrapped her arms around his neck, both of them holding as tightly to the other, neither sure they would ever let go. Oliver moved his lips from her mother and trailed them down her neck and Laurel threw her head back, letting out a moan of pleasure. They began moving backwards, towards Laurel’s bed as Laurel began unbuttoning his shirt ad Oliver begin to grab the helm of her shirt. Oliver took off his shirt and Laurel raised her arms as he tossed hers over her head before they fell onto her bed in a tangle of limbs.

Star City, city hall  
Same time

“So, you’re telling me you had no idea that Oliver Queen was the Green Arrow?” Pike said as he interviewed Quentin.

“None whatsoever. “Quentin said his face practiced after telling so many lies.

“After your daughter, AKA the Black Canary, you were the person closest to him,” Pike noted and smirked at Quentin’s face, “it wasn’t that much of a leap. Oliver, Laurel, Thea, John Diggle. He is the common factor. If I can figure out, so can others.”

“Are you here to charge me with something?” Quentin asked dangerously.

“Just pointing out how the two people closest to you are vigilantes and you don’t seem to have any idea, despite the fact that you were one of the best cops I ever knew.” Pike pointed out.

“Well, I’m not a cop anymore. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some work to do if we’re done. Until we can sort out this mess, I am the acting Mayor after all.” Quentin reminded him and Pike flashed him a cool smile.

“Of course…Mr. Mayor.” Pike said coolly as he turned and walked out.

“Damn it Oliver, how do you always get me into these messes?” Quentin sighed as he ran a hand over his face.

The Watchtower  
Later in the morning

“So…wow.” Laurel breathed as she and Oliver, both dressed only in sheets, laid back in her bed after making love for the first time in four years.

“Wow.” Oliver agreed breathlessly.

“Ollie…you need to stop blaming yourself for everything,” Laurel said as she turned her head to look at him, “I know it’s your superpower, but Tommy’s death was not your fault.”

“That’s what I keep telling myself,” Oliver admitted, “but the guilt never goes away. I just...I feel like I’m being punished for not saving him. I feel like I deserve to die.”

“You do not,” Laure put one hand on his face and made him look at her, “You have saved us all more times than we can count. You stepped Slade, you stopped Ra’s, you stopped Darhk, you will stop Talia and we will save Roy. But we won’t do that if you give up now.”

Before the conversation could continue, someone knocked on the door.

“Hey, Laurel? Batman wants us to meet in some room.” Ray’s voice came through the door.

“I’ll be there in a minute.” Laurel said and waited for his footsteps to retreat before she spoke again, “This conversation isn’t over.”

“Wasn’t expecting it to be.” Oliver said dryly and she lightly slapped his shoulder.

Later, Oliver and Laurel met the other heroes, minutes Batman, outside a room towards the end of the hallway. Exchanging an uncertain look, Oliver spoke up.

“Why are you all standing out here?” Oliver asked.

“Because Bats locked us out. Said he’s let us in when we were all here.” Mick explained disgruntled.

“Oliver and Laurel are here, not let us in.” Nyssa said, her voice promising a very painful death if Batman failed to comply.

Hearing a click, Nyssa pushed a control on the panel beside the door. It slide open and she walked in before she stopped, staring in shock. As the others all filled in, they saw why and could only mimic her reaction.

Batman was facing them, but in front of him, separating him from them, was a machine. It looked like a regular desk with a keyboard attacked to several monitors, all linked up. The monitors were white, seemingly emitting meaningless nonsense. No, not nonsense, conversations, they realized.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Batman said in a gruff voice.

“That’s one word.” Stein said stunned.

“Wrong is another.” Kara said angrily.

“Unethical works pretty well to.” Diggle said disgusted.

“You managed to turn ever cell phone in Star City into a microphone.” Ray said completely blown away.

“And all neighboring towns.” Batman added.

“Why the hell would you do this Bruce?” Oliver demanded angrily and Batman tensed as everyone looked confused, realizing that Oliver knew who Batman was under that mask.

“Wait, Bruce...Bruce is that you?” Laurel asked shocked and Batman gave a jerky nod before looking over at Oliver.

“We need to find Talia, put an end to her madness once and for all. Here’s a way to do that. She has a contact,” Batman said and everyone looked confused, “none of her accomplices have the technical skill or gear to get that video of Oliver and send it to a national news station. She has someone, someone who did it. We need to find her and, when she or one of her associates makes contact, we’ll know.”

“Bruce…this is too much power for one person.” Oliver said disturbed.

“Which is why it’s only programed to work for one person.” Batman said.

“Who?” Cisco asked and Batman gave him a significant look. “ME?!” 

“You’re the only one here who I think won’t be corrupted by this kind of power who also has the skills needed to operate this machine.” Batman explained.

“Oliver, this is too far.” Mari protested as everyone looked at their leader, who stood in thought as he weighed their options.

“Cisco, do it.” Oliver ordered to everyone’s shock.

“Ollie, this is not a good idea.” Barry told him.

“This thing is an abomination mate.” Constantine told him, looking at the machine unnerved.

“It is,” Oliver agreed, “and in anyone else’s hands, I wouldn’t trust it…but I trust it in Cisco’s hands. And Batman is right, we need to figure out where Talia is and this is the fastest way to do it. Once this whole thing is over, we take it to the scrap yard, but for now, we need it. Cisco, do it.”

“Okay.” Cisco said as he reluctantly walked over and sat down, getting to work.

“Call us if you find anything Cisco. The rest of us are going to hit Star City’s streets. While Cisco works on that, we’ll be looking for Talia the old fashion way.” Oliver ordered.


	32. Attack!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes learn of some shocking news as they head to stop Talia and her team. Oliver and Sara come to blows as Barry and Kara argue.

Star City  
Afternoon

“Tell me where I can find Prometheus.” Green Arrow growled as he held a dealer above the ground, the two standing on the edge of a towering building.

“Look, I don’t know anything!” The frightened man said terrified.

“You know everything that goes on in the underground! Tell me what you know!” Green Arrow snarled.

“I don’t know anything about Prometheus, but there’ve been rumors! Some guy in a clown costume is the new crime boss of all the local gangs! That’s all I know, I swear!” The guy said frantically.

Growling, Green Arrow threw the dealer onto the rooftop. As the guy looked up at him, he suddenly vanished in a red streak.

Star City Police Department  
Seconds later

Pike was in his office, doing some paper work when a powerful gust of wind suddenly blew all the papers off his desk. Pike looked around in bewilderment before he saw a drug dealer handcuffed to his filing cabinet.

“Um, I’m here to turn myself in?” was asked rather than said.

Star City  
Same time

“So The Joker now has control of the gangs.” Batman mused as he, Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Flash stood on a rooftop, “Why? What is Talia’s angle?”

“Knowing her, nothing good.” Green Arrow said grimly.

“As far as revenge plans go, this one is pretty good. You’ve gotta give her props for that.” Flash pointed out.

“Either way, we need to find out what she has planned.” Black Canary said and the three men mumbled their agreement.

Secret hideout of Bertinelli crime family  
Same time

“So, give me a progress report everyone.” Joker said as he walked into a meeting with the crime lords.

“Everything is going according to plan, Mr. Joker sir.” One of them said.

“Mr. Joker was my father,” Joker waved them off, “Call me Joker. Now, how long until we’re ready?”

“It should only take a few days sir.” Another crime lord and Joker clapped his hands, grinning like a child who had just gotten his favorite toy.

“Excellent! Keep up the good work boys!” Joker laughed insanely.

“Sir, if I may ask…what is the point of all this? What do you hope to accomplish?” Another asked and Joker’s grin, as impossible as it seemed, widened.

“Chaos is the natural order of things boys. What doesn’t kill you only makes you…stranger.” Joker said before leaving with an insane cackle, leaving the confused crime lords to stare after him in confusion. 

Secret base  
Same time

Agent Smith was in his office, going over some plans when his phone rang. Pulling it out, he smirked before answering.

“Hello Ms. Al Ghul.” Smith greeted.

“Have you done as I have asked?” Talia demanded and Smith chuckled.

“It was all too easy to convince her. Tomorrow morning, the president is going to hold a press conference where she will denounce Mr. Queen and his allies, naming them as criminals, fugitives of the state. Just remember to hold up your end of the agreement.” Smith told her pointedly.

“When I assassinate the president, you will emerge as the hero and the people will beg you to take her place.” She said and Smith smirked.

“So long as we have an agreement.” Smith said before hanging up.

Watchtower  
Same time

Cisco stared at the monitors in shock, still absorbing what he had just listened to. Then he tapped the comms piece in his ear, sending a signal out to the secure channel that Batman had set up.

“Guys, this is Vibe. I just found out something you are not gonna believe…”

Star City  
Slightly later

“Agent Smith is working with Talia?! Why is that surprising?!” Kara asked angrily as they all listened to Cisco’s Intel.

“When you think about it, it really isn’t.” Spartan growled.

“Cisco, do you have Talia’s location?” Green Arrow asked.

“Yeah, looks like she’s in some underground base on the north-western edge of the city.” Cisco told them.

“Wait, you wanna go after Talia now? When we just found out about Smith plotting to have the president assassinated?” Nata asked surprised.

“As much as I would like to do something, we have no idea where Smith is. And even if we did, how do you propose we get in there without having the whole base attack us?” Oliver asked and they were silent.

“I could go in,” J’onn offered to their surprise, “I can shape-shift into an officer of Smith’s office, no one would notice.”

“I’m not sending you in without backup.” Oliver immediately was against it.

“He wouldn’t be. I can go with him, shrink down in my Atom suit.” Ray proposed and Oliver was silent.

“We still don’t know where they are.” Oliver noted.

“My wife is the director of Argus. I’m pretty sure she can get us that Intel.” Diggle pointed out and Oliver weighed the pros and cons. 

“Okay,” Oliver finally gave in, “J’onn, Ray, go in and get out, but get what you need. The rest of us are headed to Talia’s location.”

Talia’s hideout  
Later in the afternoon

“What is going on?!” Talia shouted as she and her team assembled at the front of the base, a giant yellow cross there.

“I don’t know, it just showed up!” Killer Frost shouted as they all stared in bewilderment.

Suddenly, the glow faded and a group of people stood there. But it wasn’t just ordinary people there, no, it was Oliver and his friends, Talia realized with horror.

“Hello sister.” Nyssa said as she raised her bow at her sister, hate in her eyes as Talia snarled.

“Get them!” Talia ordered.

The two sides rushed each other, Talia and Nyssa engaging in a battle of swords and bows. Mick fired his heat gun at Killer Frost, who returned fire with her ice beams. The two beams met in a stalemate, neither beam able to overcome the other. Mari tapped her amulet and gave a roar as the shadow of cheetah surrounded her before it faded. She then rushed China White and they two began exchanging blows. Joker pulled out a pistol, laughing insanely as he shot at Batman who ran to avoid the bullets.

“Come on Batman, you’re not making this any fun!” Joker said as he cackled maniacally. 

Poison Ivy was attempting to bring her plants up to ground but, before they could get very far, Firestorm would blast them. Ivy wailed in rage before bringing up some roots around Fire Storm. Firestorm blasted the roots as Constantine appeared, setting fire to some of the other roots in an attempt to give Firestorm a hand.

“And I thought my life was crazy. But mates, yours take the cake.” Constantine muttered.

Laurel and Evelyn rushed each other; Evelyn using her bow as an escrima stick and trying to trike Laurel abut Laurel blocked her with her side baton. Laurel then grabbed Evelyn’s arm and flipped her, taking the young girl’s bow.

“You’re backing a serial killer.” Evelyn spat and Laurel scoffed.

“No, I’m not. And your claims might have more weight if you weren’t working with multiple mass murderers.” Laurel said before she slugged Evelyn across the face, knocking her out cold.

Barry and Kara were currently double teaming against Savitar; however even with their combined speed they weren’t able to land a hit on him. Savitar suddenly grabbed Kara and threw her into the wall. Kara went right through the wall, landing paining on the ground outside. Barry stopped to look after her in concern but barely managing to dodge Savitar’s large hand. Barry slid back, using his feet to slide back before he glared at Savitar.

“Who are you?! What the hell do you want?!” Barry snarled.

“I told you, I am the future Flash.” Savitar said mockingly, as though he knew something Barry didn’t.

Oliver and Sara tagged teamed against Prometheus. Prometheus threw two shrunken, which the pair batted away with their respective weapons before rushing him. Prometheus pulled out his sword and used it to block Sara’s baton and Oliver’s bow. 

“Do you really think you two can stop me?” Prometheus asked as he jumped back. “We were all trained in the style of Ra’s al Ghul. I know how you two fight, I know your secrets. Who you love. Who you trust. Who you hate. I know what the two of you will do before you even do it.”

“We’ll see about that.” Sara snarled, Sin’s death flashing through her mind.

“Sara.” Oliver warned but she ignored him as she rushed forward.

She whirled her baton at him but Prometheus blocked with his sword. Prometheus kicked her in the abdomen and she stumbled back as he threw another shrunken at her. She ducked and rushed him as Oliver fired an arrow. Prometheus dodged the arrow and brought his sword down on Sara. Sara ducked as Oliver fired three more arrows. As Sara struck him with her baton across the face, he stumbled back and an arrow struck him in the shoulder. He was injected and staggered before falling back, unconscious. Oliver lowered his bow but Sara pulled out a knife, which he noticed.

“Sara.” He warned as she stared down at Prometheus.

“He killed Sin.” Sara whispered.

“Talia killed Sin; Roy was just the weapon she used to do it.” Oliver said slowly as he reached back into his sleeve.

“I know,” Sara admitted, “but…he still killed her.” 

Sara moved in for the kill but Oliver pulled out a flechette and threw it. It hit her hand, knocking the knife out of her hand. Sara whirled around as Oliver notched an arrow in his bow, taking aim at her. 

“If you want to kill him, you’ll have to get through me first.” Oliver told her coolly.

“Then I’ll get through you!” Sara snarled as she rushed him.

Sara whirled her baton, trying to strike him but Oliver used his bow to block her. He then jumped back and used his bow like an escrima stick, hitting her legs. Sara flipped over; attempting to strike him but Oliver whirled around, meeting her baton with his bow. Sara flipped around, landing on her feet.

“I’m sorry Sara…but he’s my friend.” Oliver told her.

“And Sin was mine.” Sara said and they silently acknowledged their impasse before they rushed each other again.

Secret base  
Same time

Smith was in his office, on the phone, when someone knocked on the door to his office. Muttering an excuse to the other person on the line, Smith hung up.

“Come in!” Smith called and a Caucasian man with short, chopped black hair and blue eyes walked in “Agent Johnson, what can I do for you?”

“Here are those reports you asked for sir.” Johnson said as he held up a stack of papers.

“Ah yes, good, good,” Smith said as Johnson walked up and set the papers on his desk, “just one problem.”

“Sir?” Johnson asked confused.

“That was Agent Johnson just now, calling in sick,” Johnson tensed as Smith jumped up and pulled out a gun, “so who or what on earth are you?”

Johnson suddenly surged forward, knocking the gun out of Smith’s hand as though it were paper. Smith backed up fearfully as Johnson jumped over the desk, grabbing Smith on either side of his head as Johnson’s eyes glowed red.

“Call me the Martian Manhunter.” J’onn said as he read the corrupt agent’s mind.

Talia’s hideout  
Same time

“This is what she wants Sara!” Oliver said as he raised his bow at her. “She killed Sin to turn us against each other and you’re playing right into her hands!”

“Roy pulled the trigger. Why are you….where is he?” Sara suddenly asked as she looked over Oliver’s shoulder.

Oliver whirled around to see that Prometheus was indeed gone; the injection arrow Oliver had shot him with on the floor, the tip stained with blood.

Nyssa and Laurel were double teaming Talia, who seemed to be having trouble fighting the two of them when Prometheus jumped down, kicked Laurel in the abdomen and struck Nyssa across the face with the hilt of his sword. Both blows sent the two women stumbling back as Prometheus turned to Talia.

“We are outnumbered and outgunned my mistress. It may be wise to retreat.” Prometheus advised.

Talia looked around the room and saw he was right. With the shadow of a gorilla surrounding her, Mari punched White, who fell back onto the floor, unconscious. Poison Ivy was surrounded by a yellow beam of light, screaming as she tried to escape the magic circle. Evelyn was on the ground, unconscious. Joker was laughing as he fought with Batman, seemingly holding his own but who knows how long that would take. Killer Frost had somehow managed to knock the heat gun out of Mick’s hands but was now going toe to toe with Firestorm. Savitar punched Barry, sending him flying before the evil speedster turned and blocked a punch with his armored hand from Kara. Talia reluctantly had to agree with Prometheus’ points.

“Savitar, retreat! Retreat!” Talia ordered.

Savitar nodded and sped away from Kara. Savitar grabbed both Joker and Frost, speeder over to Talia and Prometheus before he gathered all four of them up into his arms as a blue portal opened up behind them.

“This is not over.” Talia promised as Savitar jumped into the portal behind them, which then closed.

“So…you guys saw that, right?” Mick asked as they stared after the villains. 

Secret base  
Same time

J’onn and Ray emerged from the secret base, looking around for their ride. They didn’t have to wait long. Diggle, flying a javelin, flew near them and the two flew up, jumping in the open door way as it closed and, to the secret agents bewilderment, seemed to vanish in a flash of blue light.

The Watchtower  
Night

Evelyn and Ivy are both in holding cells at Argus. Meanwhile, we have China White here,” Oliver said as he turned around to face Diggle, Ray, and J’onn, “J’onn, what did you find out?”

“Tomorrow morning, there ingoing be a press conference where the president will declare us fugitives of the state. However, it’s a trap,” J’onn explained as they all looked at him to continue, “the plan is for one of Talia’s students, disguised as the Green Arrow, to assassinate the president, thus framing you and cementing our status as criminals. Meanwhile, Agent Smith will step in, vowing to hunt us down, cementing himself as a hero and later, make a run for president.”

“Man, and I thought things were bad before.” Diggle muttered.

“Okay. Sara,” Oliver looked over at his ex, who stared back at him coolly, “we will be having a conversation about what happened beck there, but for right now, we need to put our focus on finding out where this assassin is going to be. Head to Washington DC, stake out the area, and find the best vantage points for an assassination. Mick, Nate, go with her.”

“On it.” Nate said as the three walked off.

“In the meantime, I am going to have a certain conversation with White.” Oliver said as he turned to go off to her cell.

“Considering your history, how exactly do you plan to get any information from her?” Kara asked cluelessly.

“By whatever means necessary.” Oliver said vaguely as he walked off.

“Does-is he gonna torture her?” Kara asked stunned.

“Probably.” Batman said and Kara moved to go after Oliver.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Diggle asked and she stopped.

“I’m gonna go stop him,” Kara said as she looked round and was stunned to see no one else was, “Come on guys, this s wrong!”

“Kara, may I talk to you for a minute?” Barry asked.

“Not now!” Kara moved to go after Oliver but Barry sped in front of her.

“Now Kara.” Barry said in a tone that left no room for argument.

Kara looked torn before following Barry out as the others watched.

“Well, this should be good.” Cisco muttered.

Barry and Kara walked out into the hallway and Barry shut the door. Barry ran a hand through his hair before looking at Kara.

“You don’t understand what’s going on here Kara.” Barry told her.

“I know that what Oliver is about to do is wrong! How are you okay with this?!’ Kara demanded.

“Kara, you live on your earth, where everything can be solved with hope and truth, justice, and the American way. You’re not on your earth right now.” Barry told her bluntly.

“Yeah, I’m beginning to realize that.” Kara scoffed and Barry started to get annoyed.

“I live on this earth. Where I watched two of my friends die right in front of me,” Barry said and Kara’s features softened, “where one of my best friends was taken over by her homicidal alter ego. Where my dad was murdered right in front of me. And you know what Kara, you don’t get to come over here on your moral high horse and look down on us and judge us. You have absolutely no idea what we have been through.”

“Everyone that I loved died! But I don’t use that as an excuse to go around torturing who ever I want!” Kara shouted and Barry noted the irony of the situation before he continued.

“When I was first starting out, I said almost the exact same thing to Oliver. But I get it now. You haven’t been to the edge Kara,” Barry said and she raised an eyebrow in confusion, “the abyss. The place where there’s no hope or love. There’s just pain and suffering and loss. The place where you feel like you have nothing to lose. You may be brave Kara, but you are not fearless. You may have known pain, but you have not known suffering. You may have been raised as a human, but you are not one of us Kara. You can never understand us, not really, because you will always, at your core, be a Kryptonian.” 

Barry felt guilty at the hurt look she shot him. Maybe he had gone too far with that last remark but it had to be said. Barry sighed before he turned around, walking back to the others as he left Kara to her thoughts. 

White looked up in her cell as the door opened and Oliver walked in, his bow and arrows with him. 

“Aw, gonna ask me some questions?” White mocked but Oliver didn’t take the bait.

“We know Talia plans to have the president assassinated,” Oliver as he noted an arrow in his bow and aimed, “who’s doing it and where? What is Talia planning?”

“Why would I tell you?” White scoffed and Oliver flashed an unpleasant smile.

“Because I’m going to make you,” Oliver fired and an arrow hit her in the shoulder, causing White to cry out in pain, “I know what kills, what breaks, and what just hurts. I am not playing games anymore Chien Na Wei. One way or another, you will tell me everything you know.” 

Oliver twisted the arrow in her shoulder and she let out an agonized scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Barry probably comes off a bit like a jerk towards the end of his speech but don’t worry, he and Kara make up soon.


	33. Walking into a trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver acts on the Intel he acquired from China White, with disastrous results. Meanwhile, Sara, Mick, and Nata attempt to prevent the assassination of the president and Barry learns something stunning about Savitar.

The Watchtower

Early morning, before dawn

 

Batman was at the supercomputer, typing as Nyssa walked up behind him.

 

“Did you sleep at all last night?” Nyssa inquired a hint of worry in her voice.

 

“I’ll sleep when Joker and Talia are no longer a problem.” Batman said gruffly in answer and Nyssa narrowed her eyes.

 

“What are you doing?” Nyssa said instead of what she really wanted to say.

 

“Looking for any and all possible locations in and around Star City that Talia and her team could be.” Batman explained not stopping what he was doing.

 

“And I am certain that Cisco or Mr. Palmer can do that when they awaken. Go get some rest.” Nyssa all but ordered.

 

“I’ll rest when Talia and Joker are either in a cell or dead.” Batman said before feeling a blade on his neck.

 

“You didn’t even see that coming,” Nyssa said as she held her sword at his neck,” A tired warrior is a weak and unfocused warrior. Get some rest, a few hours at least. Or I will make you.”

 

Batman stood silently as they both waited for the other to move. Then Batman held up his hands and Nyssa lowered her sword. With a jerk of her head, Nyssa gestured towards the door and Batman, obviously displeased, walked off, disappearing.

 

Washington DC

Same time

 

“Okay,” Sara walked into the hotel room where Mick and Nate were waiting for her, holding a suit and suit pants in dry-cleaned plastic in her hands, “Nate, I got you a position on the president’s security detail. Your name is Sonny Jackson and you’re from Tennessee.”

 

“Why does he get to have all the fun?” Mick grumbled and Sara glared at him.

 

“Because he is the least recognizable out of us. He didn’t have his face broadcast all around the world when the president held the press conference. Oh, and he also isn’t known as an international criminal.” Sara snapped as she tossed the suit and pants to Nate.

 

“Well, I reckon I should get changed.” Nate said in a passable southern accent and Sara sighed.

 

“Just get changed and go. You need to be at your post in two hours.” Sara ordered.

 

The Watchtower

Mid-morning

 

“Okay,” Oliver said as he stood in front of the supercomputer that showed a map of Star City, “White didn’t know Talia is planning, but whatever it is, it’s gonna be big. It happens tomorrow night and Talia is pulling out all the stops, because she’s bringing in her students and the biggest crime lords and their gangs. She doesn’t know where Talia might have gone. However, she did give me a list of possible locations.”

 

“Well that narrows it down.” Ray said optimistically.

 

“Unless it’s what Talia wants us to do.” Batman noted grimly.

 

“You’re both right,” Oliver announced, “It could be a trap. But it’s also an opportunity to take Talia down once and for all. So we’re going to split into groups and check out these locations. Laurel, Dig, you two are with me. Kara, Barry, and J’onn, you’re another group. Ray, Wally, Firestorm, you three are together. Batman, Nyssa, you two are together, which leaves John and Mari together and Cisco to coordinate our communications network while he operatives the machine and Watchtower. Any questions?”

 

“Yeah, where are these locations?” Wally asked curiously.

 

Washington DC

Same time

 

“You got something you wanna say Mick?” Sara asked as they drew up a map of all the vantage points.

 

“You want to kill Harper because he killed your friend.” Mick said and Sara sighed.

 

“I can’t help the way I feel Mick. He slit her throat. So, you think I’m a monster now just like everyone else?” Sara snapped.

 

“No,” Mick said to her surprise, “If I had a chance to kill those Time Masters for Leonard, I’d take  it in a heartbeat. They killed my friend.”

 

“But?” Sara encouraged, sensing a but coming on.

 

“But I also know what it’s like to be brainwashed. To have all your free will striped away from you until you’re nothing but a mindless puppet for someone else. You all gave me a second chance after Kronos and I was a lot more eager to do it then Harper probably was. So why is it any different with Harper?”

 

Sara opened and closed her mouth several times but no sound came out. Eventually, she just rolled up the map and stormed off, a chuckling Mick following after her.

 

Abandoned Subway station in Star City

Slightly later in the morning

 

“Why pick a subway station?” Kara wondered as she, Barry, and J’onn walked down the dark tunnel.

 

“This subway isn’t random,” Barry said and the two aliens looked over at him, “four years ago, a man who blamed the death of his wife on the people of The Glades, Star City’s slums, started kidnapping people and murdering them live stream. He took Roy and Oliver saved him.”  

 

“Using  a place from Oliver’s past to mess with his head. It’s rather brilliant in a crazy sort of way.” J’onn admitted grudgingly.

 

“Knowing Talia, all these locations are going to be from his past.” Barry said grimly.

 

Verdant

Same time

 

“Using Oliver’s former base of operations,” Nyssa said as she and Batman looked around the foreclosed club, “My sister is nothing if not thorough.”

 

“Using psychological warfare to wear Oliver down is rather impressive. If only she was willing to use that mind for good.” Batman said gruffly and Nyssa shot him a look.

 

“I know you and my sister have a past. Having mixed feelings about her?” Nyssa asked and Batman shook his head.

 

“No. It was never that serious between us and any affection I had for her died long before I found out she had Selina killed,” Batman said before looking around, “She doesn’t seem to be here but we should keep looking.”

 

“Agreed.” Nyssa said as they continued their search.

 

Roy’s old house

Same time

 

“Well, I think it’s fair to say that they’re not here.” Constantine said as he and Mari looked around the dusty house and found nothing.

 

“Yeah, I doubt she could hide in here. This was a waste of time.” Mari muttered and Constantine nodded in agreement.

 

Former Merlyn Global building

Same time

 

“I checked the whole place,” Wally walked over to Ray and Firestorm, “no one’s here.”

 

“The satellite isn’t picking up any signs of life or cell phone signals either.” Ray said as he checked with Cisco.

 

“Man, this is weird,” Cisco said over the comms, “But that only leaves…”

 

Queen Mansion

Same time

 

Oliver pushed open the door to his former home and quietly entered, Laurel and Diggle following behind him just as quiet. Oliver walked over to the foyer and stared at a table.

 

_Five years ago_

_Oliver was holding a picture of his father and himself when he was a child when the door opened behind him._

_“What did I tell you? Yachts suck!”_

_Oliver grinned as he turned around._

_“Tommy Merlyn.” Oliver said as the two embraced._

_“I missed you buddy.” Tommy told him._

Present

 

Oliver stared at the spot before moving on. Oliver, with Laurel and Diggle silently following him, acting as his shadows, walked over to the stairs and looked up.

 

_Five years ago_

_“Hey sis.” Oliver told Thea, who’s eyes filled with unshed tears as she raced down and embraced him._

_“I knew it! I knew you were alive!” Thea told him as he hugged her tightly._

_“You were with me the whole tie.” Oliver whispered n her ear._

Now

 

Oliver stared up at the stairs silently, lost in thought when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking over, he saw Laurel look at him with concern in her eyes. He flashed her a weak smile before he began making his way up the stairs. Laurel and Diggle exchanged a worried glance before they followed him. They walked into the parlor where Oliver stared at a spot in the room.

 

_Three years ago_

 

_Oliver took Moira’s hand as they waited for news on Thea’s kidnapping, recoiling as mother and son._

Present

 

Oliver stared silently before coming back to the present when his comms wen off. Oliver tapped his comms piece built into his suit.

 

“Go Cisco.” Oliver ordered.

 

“We have a problem: I just lost all contact with Barry’s group.” Cisco said worriedly and Oliver’s blood ran cold.

 

“This whole thing was a set up so they could take some of our heaviest hitters.” Oliver realized.

 

Washington DC

Same time

 

“Mick, are you in position?”  Sara asked over the comms a she walked through the crowd, waiting for the press conference to start.

 

“I’m making my way now,” Mick opened a door to a room in a building near the press conference to find the room empty, “I checked half the rooms in this place, all empty.”

 

“Well keep looking. That building is the best vantage point for an archer to make an assassination attempt on the president’s life, depending if they’re not here in the crowd, and the press conference is about to start.” Sara said as she nervously looked over as the president with her security detail, including Nate, arrived.

 

Mick sighed in irritation and kept moving. He checked four more rooms, finding nothing in all, before he opened a fifth one with a very different result. By the window was a man dressed up as the Green Arrow, right down to the bow and quiver, who was aiming out the window. With a roar, Mick lunged at him. Green Arrow whirled around as Mick slugged him. Green Arrow stumbled back before lunging at Mick, whirling his bow and attacking him.

 

“I found the guy! Third floor, seventeenth room!” Mick grunted as they fought.

 

“I’m on my way.” Sara said as she turned and ran as the president took the stage.

 

“I know all must be confused about why I’ve called this press conference,” The resident began, “Well, allow me to explain.”

 

Mick slugged Green Arrow but Green Arrow seemed to just shrug it off. Whirling his bow as an escrima stick, Green Arrow struck Mick across the face. As Mick stumbled back, Green Arrow fired at Mick, getting him in the shoulder. As Mick went down, Green Arrow raced over to the window, notching an arrow and taking aim.

 

“I am here to address the vigilante problem,” the president announced to the press, “specifically, the actions of the Green Arrow, recently revealed to be the mayor of Star City, Oliver Queen.”

 

Green Arrow fired and the arrow sailed through the air towards the president. Just before the arrow was about to go through her heart, Nate, his skin turned to steel, jumped in front of her. The arrow hit his chest but simply bounced off him, landing on the ground next to his feet harmlessly.

 

From his vantage point, Green Arrow was trying to figure out what just happened when someone ran into the room. He whirled around as Sara threw a knife at him. Green Arrow used his bow to knock the knife out of the way and Sara took out her baton before she rushed him. Bow met baton in a clash of weapons. Sara pushed back against him as they whirled around, using their weapons like swords.

 

“What the hell is going on?” The president demanded as Nate’s skin returned to normal and he turned around to face her.

 

“Madam President, my name is Nate Heywood. I have something to tell you that you need to know.” Nate told her urgently.

 

Sara ducked under Green Arrow’s bow before shooting up, sticking him across the face with her baton. He stumbled back before Sara knocked the bow out of his hand, followed up with a few upper cuts, and struck him across the face with her baton a second time. He fell to the floor, unconscious. 

 

Unspecified location

Afternoon

 

Kara groaned as she came to. Blinking, she sat up, looking around. She was in some sort of room with a glass wall that was bathed with a red light. Barry was lying next to her, unconscious. Kara reached over and gently started to shake him awake.

 

“Barry, wake up, Barry.” She said and his eyes snapped open.

 

“W-what happened? Where are we?” Barry asked groggily as he sat up, looking around and taking in their surroundings.

 

“I don’t know,” Kara said as they stood up, “we were in the subway tunnel, we were walking down, and there was a flash of light…and then…and then…”

 

“Nothing,” Barry said as he looked around, “Where’s J’onn?” 

 

“I don’t know, let’s get out of here and find out.” Kara said as she stared at the glass wall, trying to summon her heat vision.

 

Except it wasn’t working for some reason. Kara stared at the wall for several seconds, trying to get her heat vision to work. Except it wasn’t working.

 

“Kara?” Barry asked worriedly.

 

“Something’s wrong, I can’t use my heat vision,” Kara tried to lift into the air but nothing happened, “I can’t fly, “Kara walked over to the wall and tried to punch it but her hand bounced off the glass harmlessly, “My powers are gone.”

 

“How is that possible?” Barry asked stunned.

 

“This light,” Kara gestured to the room, “it must be red sun radiation. I get my powers from earth’s yellow sun-”

 

“So you’re powers are gone so long as this thing is on.” Barry realized and Kara nodded solemnly.

 

Barry walked over to the wall and tried to phase out but something happened. An electric shock blew him back and he landed on his back painfully.

 

“Barry!” Kara raced over to him and helped him sit up.

 

“Savitar must have designed that to keep me from phasing out. No doubt the rest of the room is designed the same. We’re trapped here.” Barry said frustrated.

 

J’onn screamed in agony as electricity coursed through his body. Talia’s student stopped, walking away from where the Martian stood suspended above the floor by chains. The armored, towering form of Savitar walked over to him and J’onn glared up at him.

 

“You haven’t even asked me any questions.” J’onn said gruffly and Savitar laughed his menacing laugh.

 

“Because I already know what you’re going to say. I know how this all turns out. I every move you will all make, all your plans. I am the future Flash.” Savitar said before speeding off.

 

“I’m not the flash.” J’onn said confused.

 

Watchtower

Same time

 

“Talia fed White false information so we would walk into her trap and she could take our most powerful players off the board.” Oliver said as he paced back and forth.

 

“Man, Dad and Iris aren’t gonna like this.” Wally said as he ran a hand over his face.

 

“We’ll find them Wally.” Laurel assured her as Oliver’s phone rang.

 

“I have a feeling I know who this is,” Oliver grumbled as he answered, “Talia?”

 

“Hello Oliver. I hear you misplaced a few things.” Talia said and Oliver growled.

 

“Where are my friends?” Oliver said dangerously and Talia laughed mockingly.

 

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry about them right now.” Talia said.

 

“Keep her talking.” Cisco mouthed as he began trying to track Talia’s phone.

 

“Why not?” Oliver asked her.

 

“Because you should be more worried about yourself. Tomorrow night, I reached my endgame.” Talia said and Oliver narrowed his eyes.

 

“I assume you’re not gonna tell me your plan?” Oliver asked and Talia chuckled.

 

“You assume correctly. Goodbye Oliver.” Talia said about to hang up.

 

“You know…it’s kind of funny.” Oliver said and Talia paused before she hung up.

 

“What’s funny?” Talia demanded.

 

“This whole crusade of vengeance you started was all based on avenging your father’s death.” Oliver noted.

 

“And?” Talia said her voice a growl.

 

“The thing is, before he sent me after Nyssa, two years ago, your father and I had a conversation…”

 

_Nanda Parbat, two years ago_

_Day_

_“After you deliver justice unto Nyssa, the main threat to your ascension to Ra’s shall be eliminated.” Ra’s told Oliver as they walked._

_“Main threat implies there is more than one.” Oliver noted and Ra’s paused._

_“Before Nyssa, I had another daughter,” Ra’s said and Oliver raised an eyebrow, silently waiting for him to continue, “She was a gifted student, a fierce warrior. Extremely loyal to me, some would say to a fault, almost obsessively. She broke away from the League many years ago and started her own group of followers. The League of shadows, she calls them.”_

_“Should I be worried about her coming to stake her claim as Ra’s?” Oliver asked, filing this information away for later._

_“No. She is too loyal to me to take the title for herself. And even if this was not the case, I would never allow it,” Ra’s stopped and Oliver stopped with him, “as I said, she was almost obsessively loyal to me. She has always been, I believe the term is unstable. Her mind has, for many years, been held onto by a thread. I believe that, in the event of my death, her mind would shatter. I would never hand the League to someone like that. Now come, you must prepare for your journey to Staling City.”_

_Oliver nodded and the two walked off._

Talia’s hideout

Now

 

“No.” Talia said in denial as her voice quivered.

 

“Deep down, you have known the truth Talia. That your father was ashamed of you, just like he was ashamed of Nyssa,” Oliver told her, trying to stall for time, “my father was a lot of things. He wasn’t a good man and wasn’t always a good father. But he was never ashamed of me, ever. Which is more than I can say about yours.”

 

With a roar of madness, Talia threw her phone and it hit the wall, shattering. Talia shuttered shakily as the last thread of sanity around her mind snapped.

 

Watchtower

Same time

 

“Were you able to track her?” Oliver said as he hung up.

 

“Yes and no,” Cisco said as he brought up a map of Star City, with several dots covering it, “I got a hit but its spread out across the city. It’s like the hit bounced off the entire city.”

 

Secret military base

Slightly later in the afternoon

 

“Who is he?” The president asked as she, Sara, Nate, and Mick stood outside a viewing glass where the fake Green Arrow, an Asian man in his mid to late twenties, was covered in chains in a cell.

 

“A nameless man,” Nate told her, “Just like all members of the League of Shadows. He’s a student of Talia al Ghul. The plan was him, disguised as the Green Arrow, to assassinate you and frame Oliver for it. Thus cementing him as a criminal and murder and killing all support for him.”

 

“Well, I suppose I owe you all a debt of gratitude.” The president noted.

 

“Don’t thank us; thank the Green Bean,” Mick said and she looked over at him, “he told us to get down here to stop that guy. Kind of funny, considering you were about to tell everyone we were now fugitives of the state.”

 

“Perhaps I was too hasty,” the president admitted reluctantly, “But I had to make decisions when it was revealed Roy Harper was Prometheus. You understand.”

 

“If you’re trying to turn us against Ollie, don’t bother,” Sara said as the president looked over at her, “we’re not Felicity Smoak. We don’t turn against our friends just because we disagree with them.”

 

“Unhand me!” The four of them looked over to see Agent Smith being led in by two secret service members. “Madam President, this is outrageous!”

 

“No, what is outrageous is that you agreed to work with Talia al Ghul to have me assassinated,” The president said coolly and Smith paled, “I know everything. You will be tried for treason, conspiracy, and terrorism. Take him away gentlemen.”

 

“I hope you rot in hell.” Sara said as Smith was led away.

 

Unspecified location

Same time

 

“There has to be a way out of here.” Kara said as she and Barry looked around the base.

 

“Without my phasing and your powers, I’m afraid not,” Barry said as they stood in awkward silence, “so…how does it feel to be human.”

 

“Wouldn’t know, I’m not human.” Kara said curtly and Barry sighed.

 

“Kara, I said a lot of things last night.” Barry began.

 

“Things that were true, things that you meant.” Kara noted as she looked over at him.

 

“I meant that,” Barry agreed, “but I was harsh. And out of line. You are, without a doubt, the most human person I have ever met. Don’t let anyone, even me, tell you otherwise.”

 

“I’m more worried than I am angry,” Kara said as she looked over at him, “Those things you said, I expect them from Oliver…never would’ve expected them from you.”

 

“You sound like Joe and Iris,” Barry said with a grim smile, “they’ll watch me worriedly all the time, look at me like they don’t even recognize me anymore. Sometimes, I don’t recognize myself. I don’t think I like what I’m turning into…but I don’t know how to stop. Oliver used to talk about how, to do what he had to do, he had to have the conviction to do what’s ugly. I didn’t understand it then…but now I do and that scares me.”

 

“Barry,” Kara walked over to him and put her hand on the side of his face, “you can’t keep all this inside or it’s gonna eat you up.”

 

“It already is eating me up, every second of every day.” Barry sad as he looked into her eyes, for the first time noticing how beautiful she was.

 

Neither was sure who had moved first, but slowly the space between the decreased until their lips met in a burst of passion. Kara wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist, pulling her to him as he ran a hand through her blond hair. However, they realized what was happening and quickly separated, jumping back. They caught their breath as they stared at each other stunned.

 

“W-what just happened? What did we just do?” Kara asked stunned.

 

“I don’t know, I just…that smell.” Barry said randomly.

 

“What?” Kara said confused.

 

“Don’t you notice that smell? It’s fruity, greeny. Like plants. Poison Ivy, they did something to us, infected us with something.” Barry realized.

 

“About time you figured it out Flash.”

 

Startled, the two of them looked towards the glass wall. Savitar was standing there, looking at them through the wall.

 

“What did you do to us?” Kara demanded.

 

“A Simple mixture of pheromones and hallucinations. Lowers inhibitions. I didn’t make you do anything, it simply brought feelings that were already there to the surface. Some part of you two want each other, more than friends,” Savitar said and Kara and Barry looked away from each other, “it’s rather interesting, human and Kryptonian physiologically are so different yet so similar at the same time.”

 

“What do you want from me?!” Barry demanded angrily. “I don’t even know who you, so why do you hate me so much?!”

 

Savitar laughed manically before he knelt on the ground. The armor opened up, revealing a man inside. Savitar stepped out of the armor, revealing his face. Kara gasped as Barry simply stared, shock and disbelief flooding through him.

 

“Oh my god.” Kara said stunned.

 

“It-it can’t be.” Barry said softly in denial.

 

“Like I told you…I am the future Flash.” Savitar said as the face of Barry Allen stared back at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Barry is Savitar like in the show, but this is not the show’s Savitar. He has a different origin and a different motivation. The main weakness of Savitar being Barry was that the explanation for why Barry was Savitar was that it was convoluted and confusing that it just made people annoyed. SO I have an explanation that I hope is not as confusing and convoluted, but you guys can judge for yourselves next chapter.


	34. The identity of Savitar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savitar explains to Barry and Kara his origin and Barry's part in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short but hopefully next chapter will make up for it.
> 
> It should be pointed out that Savitar does not have those weird ass scars on one side of his face here.

Unspecified location  
Afternoon

“I-I don’t understand. This doesn’t make any sense.” Barry said as he stared at Savitar, who was an exact copy of him right down to the lines on the forehead. 

“Surprised?” Savitar smirked.

“How is this possible?” Barry demanded and Savitar chuckled.

“It all starts now, in this moment,” Savitar said and Barry and Kara looked confused, “with what’s happening now. Tomorrow night, there will be an attack on Star City. And you will come face to face with Caitlin Barry. And you will take her life.”

“What? N-no. I wouldn’t, couldn’t.” Barry, white as a ghost, stammered as Kara gasped.

“It was self-defense if it helps. But, anyway, after that, the darkness in you that you feel right now only grows. It starts to consume you, which scares the people around you, but it scares you even more. So, what do you do? You have John Constantine whip up some of his magic mojo to cast the darkness out of you. It worked, but neither of you expected what happened next: for that darkness to take on a physical form.” Savitar explained and it clicked.

“Y-You, you’re that darkness.” Kara said and Savitar smirked.

“That’s right Kara. I’m you Barry, the darkest part of you. The part of you that was born the night your mother died.” Savitar said as he locked eyes with Barry.

“Why are you doing this? What do you want?” Barry said and Savitar smirked.

“It’s not about what I want. It’s about setting things right. I’m here because Savitar forced Caitlin to use her powers and turn into Killer Frost. And Savitar was there because I became Savitar and went back in time in order to maintain the balance of time..This was how it was meant to be Barry. Oliver told you that you weren’t a god, but I am. I am the god of time and I will guard it, make sure it happens as it is meant to. I am the past, present, and future.” Savitar said madly as Barry and Kara stared at him.

“You’ve lost your mind,” Barry said after a moment, “but it doesn’t matter, I won’t do it.” 

“You won’t have a choice Barry. You see, I’m going to make you kill her. Then, once you take the life of your best friend, once you go to your darkest place, once you sink to the lowest depths of despair, balance will be restored. Even if you don’t have Constantine create me, then you’ll simply become me. And then balance will be restored.” Savitar rants crazily as the two stare at him.

“You are no hero.” Kara said after a moment and Savitar smirked.

“You’re right, I am a god. I have a question…which one of us is the real Barry Allen?” Savitar asked and Barry and Kara exchanged a confused glance. “You see I was there for all of it. When you first became the Flash, I was the one whispering in your ear to find mom’s killer. When Zoom killed dad, I was there, driving you towards vengeance. I was there when you saved mom and started all this with Flashpoint. I know your past, your presence, your future. I know every thought you’ve ever had; every last twisted one of them. We are opposite sides of the same person Barry, we are both Barry Allen.”

“I will never be you.” Barry said firmly and Savitar chuckled.

“So you say, but you will, count on it.” Savitar said as some of Talia’s students walked in and dropped him to the florin front of them.

“J’onn!” Kara called out worriedly.

“What did you do to him?” Barry demanded angrily.

“Nothing that’ll kill him.” Savitar said casually as he walked over and pressed a button on the wall.

Suddenly, the red light turned off in the room and the glass wall slide up, freeing Barry and Kara. Savitar smirked as he saw their stunned expressions.

“As I said, I’m going to make you kill Caitlin Barry. For that to happen, things need to go exactly as they did for me. You’re going to go to your friends and you’re going to tell them everything. And before tomorrow night even comes, one of your friends will fall.” Savitar warned.

“What? Who?! Barry demanded and Savitar smirked.

“Now, where would be the fun in telling you?” Savitar mocked.

“Somehow, I don’t think Talia is gonna be okay with all this.” Kara said skeptically ad Savitar chuckled.

“It’s funny how you think this isn’t going exactly how Talia wants it to,” Savitar stepped back into his armor and it snapped around him as the hulking form stood up, “She’s been three steps ahead of you this whole time and she doesn’t even know how is all going to turn out.” Savitar mocked.

Before Barry or Kara could even process this, Savitar sped out of there with Talia’s students. 

Watchtower  
Later in the afternoon

“Alright, explain this to me again. Savitar is you?” Oliver said as he paced back and forth.

“Sort of,” Barry sighed as everyone tried to absorb this, “apparently in the future, I had Constantine rip the darkness out of me and that darkness became Savitar.”

“A manifestation of your worst self.” Stein noted and Barry nodded.

“Yeah. I just can’t seem to stop screwing up, huh?” Barry asked bitterly.

“You can’t blame yourself for this Barry. You aren’t responsible for what happens in the future.” Laurel told him but Barry simply looked away.

“He said Talia was going to make her move tomorrow night.” Kara informed them.

“Backs up what I got from White. At least one thing Talia told her was the truth.” Oliver said bitterly. 

“Alright, let’s focus. One of us is supposed to die before tomorrow night?” Diggle tried to get everyone’s focus bacon the mission.

“That’s what Savitar said.” Kara nodded.

“Do you two believe him?” Ray inquired.

“I’m not sure what to believe anymore.” Barry sighed.

“Well, on the bright side, we’re no longer wanted by the US military,” Nate said optimistically, “The president has also lifted the restriction on Argus helping us. So, maybe we might be able to salvage this.”

“There is no salvaging it,” Oliver said and they all looked at him, “my and Barry’s identified have been exposed. Roy has been revealed as Prometheus. There is no salvaging it, we can’t go back. Just move forward. The shark that doesn’t swim drowns.” 

“What?” Sara asked confused.

“We either move forward or we die. Things will change, no matter what. We can’t live in the past or the future; we have to live in the present.” Oliver looked pointedly over at Barry, who nodded, understanding the hidden ‘get your head in the game’ Oliver was directing at him.

“So, what do you want us to do?” Ray asked as they all gave Oliver their attention.

“Cisco, Dig,” Oliver turned to the two of them, “since we’re no longer wanted men and Lyla is no longer forbidden from helping us; I want you to go down there. Cisco, have Lyla see if she can and her techs can help you pin down Lyla’s location. As for the resto f you…while we wait, go spend some time with your loved ones as if it’s your last day on earth. Because if what Savitar said is true, and I’m not saying it is…then it very well might be.”

Talia’s hideout  
Same time

“So, did everything go according to plan?” Talia said as she and Savitar, who was out of his armor, sat across from each other.

“Kryptonian and speedster DNA,” Savitar pulled out two vials and tossed them to Talia, who caught them expertly, “so, what do you want with that?”

“Human and Kryptonian DNA is not so dissimilar as one might believe,” Talia said as she looked at the vial with hunger, “if they were ever able to reproduce…the offspring could either be the world’s greatest hero or its destroyer.” 

“You plan to destroy the world?” Savitar raised an eyebrow.

“No. I plan to create a being more powerful than any one Kryptonian or Metahuman that is loyal to me, to crush all resistance against me. IS that a problem?” Talia raised an eyebrow at him.

“So long as we have an agreement, no. I help you and you help me restore the balance.” Savitar said and Talia smirked.

“I have been watching the Flash since he first appeared in Central City. Whoever would have guessed that Barry Allen possessed such a darkness inside him.” Talia mused and Savitar smirked back at her.

“As they say, it’s always the quiet ones.” Savitar said and the two chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think of my alternative origin of Savitar? Please leave any thoughts or comments you may have in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.


	35. One will fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver deals with unfinished business as J'onn gives Barry some insight into himself. The heroes go up against Talia and her team with tragic results.

“So, they stopped the president from being assassinated? Man.” Rene said as he, Felicity, Rory, and Curtis watched the news report.

 

“Yeah. We really messed up.” Curtis sighed.

 

“They say betrayal is the most damning sin of all.” Rory noted quietly.

 

“It really is.”

 

The four of them whirled around, Felicity turning in her chair, Oliver walked in. It was clear from the anger on his face and his “Green Arrow interrogation’ walk that he had not forgiven them for their role in the US military coming after him and the others.

 

“Oliver-”Felicity began but Oliver cut her off.

 

“First, you three,” Oliver pointed at Rory, Rene, and Curtis, “get out.”

 

“What?” Curtis asked, sure he had misheard Oliver.

 

“Did I stutter? Get out. I recruited each and every one of because I thought you had potential. But your loyalty has always, at best, been superficial and you proved that you can’t be trust. So get out of my headquarters or I will make you. Which option would you prefer?” Oliver asked, stepping closer to them, a dangerous look in his eyes.

 

Curtis all but fled to the elevator. Rene and Rory followed at a slower pace but all three left. Once they were gone, Oliver turned his gaze on Felicity and she felt a chill run down her spine. The look he was giving her right now was the look he gave some of his worst enemies.

 

“Oliver, I know you’re angry,” Felicity began quickly as she jumped to her feet, “but I only did what I thought was right.”

 

“You don’t believe that crap coming out of your mouth, so don’t expect me to,” Oliver hissed, “This wasn’t about doing what was right, this was about the fact that you didn’t get your way and I refused to kill Roy. You wanted revenge and I wasn’t going to give it to you. But Agent Smith, who was working for Talia, by the way, was.”

 

“He was working for Talia?” Felicity asked stunned and Oliver smiled unpleasantly.

 

“For, with, same difference. I used to think I could trust you, but I’m starting to think that you are just as dangerous as Talia al Ghul. So you can get out to.” Oliver told her and she blinked.

 

“No. I know I hurt you and the others but we can get passed this.” Felicity insisted.

 

“No, we can’t. And it wasn’t a suggestion. Get out or I will make you. Or, better yet, I’m sure the FBI would love your confession to creating a superweapon in the form of a computer virus,” Oliver said and Felicity froze, “Malcolm had been piggy-backing off our systems that year ever since he got into town. Thea told me where he had set up shop and I found everything he had. I have that confession Felicity. So get out, get out oof my city, and never speak to me or any of us ever again or I’ll turn it into the FBI. And this comes from all of us, Barry and John included. So what’s it gonna be Felicity?”

 

Felicity felt the rug get pulled out from under her as she realized that she had truly lost everything. No friends, no Billy or Oliver, no job, nothing. And it was all her fault for betraying them, Felicity though numbly as she made her way out of the liar with Oliver watching her with a cold, unforgiving stare.

 

City Hall

Same time

 

“There are my girls,” Quentin walked over and embraced Laurel and Sara, “I’m so proud of you.”

 

“It’s not a big deal dad.” Sara said modestly.

 

“No, he’s right Sara. You helped save the life of the resident. This is a very big deal.”  Laurel disagreed.

 

“Come on, let’s sit down, catch up.” Quentin said as he sat at his desk and his daughters took the two seats in front of his desk.

 

Watchtower

Same time

 

Bruce was at the supercomputer, his cowl off as he had a video chat with Alfred.

 

“I see. That is quite a tale Master Bruce.” Alfred said, scratching his beard.

 

“Alfred,” Bruce began cautiously, “in case what Savitar…in case I…I just want you to know…”

 

“I do know Master Bruce,” Alfred said with an understanding smile, “But please, do be careful.”

 

“Always,” Bruce nodded, “I’ll see you soon Alfred.”

 

Kara was standing outside the med bay, watching as J’onn lay on the bed. Feeling someone approach, she turned her head to see Barry walk up next to her. Kara looked away, the awkward atmosphere springing up like a shark. Neither of them was sure what to say to the other after their pheromone induced kiss.

 

“How’s he doing?” Barry asked.

 

“He can answer for himself,” J’onn said as he opened his eyes, “I’m doing alright Barry…Kara, could you leave us alone for a minute?”

 

“Sure.” Kara said looking back and forth between her two friends before walking out of the med bay.

 

“I can hear your thoughts; you’re broadcasting them very loudly. So say it.” J’onn said and Barry was silent for a moment.

 

“I’m sorry,” Barry said finally, “it’s my fault that you’re in here.”

 

“You didn’t put me here, Savitar did.” J’onn said and Barry scoffed.

 

“I guess you haven’t heard then, Savitar is me.” Barry said bitterly.

 

“The darkest part of you, from one possible future. The future is not set in stone.” J’onn told him sagely.

 

“It feels like every mistake I’ve ever made is coming back to haunt me.” Barry sighed wearily.

 

“You suffer from survivor’s guilt,” J’onn said and Barry looked at him confused, “I am the last Green Martian, I know it when I see it. You haven’t made peace with your mother’s death.”

 

“Savitar has nothing to do with my mom.” Barry argued.

 

“Everything has to do with your mother. As I said, you broadcast your thoughts loudly,” J’onn said at Barry’s look, “you blame yourself for your mother’s death and everything that has happened since. You need to forgive yourself for your mistakes.”

 

“You make it sound so easy.” Barry laughed bitterly.

 

“It is one of the most difficult things you will ever do. Trust me on that Barry,” J’onn said as he gave Barry an understanding look, “but, as Oliver said, the shark that doesn’t swim drowns. And you are drowning in your own guilt Barry.”

 

Argus safe house

Later in the afternoon

 

Oliver walked into the safe house, nodding at the guards as he walked passed them. He walked into the living room, pausing as he smiled slightly at the scene before him. Nyssa and Conner were sitting on a couch, watching television. Or at least Nyssa was, Conner had fallen asleep on Nyssa’s shoulder. Oliver’s phone rang and he dug it out. Seeing it was Diggle, he answered.

 

“Go.” Oliver answered.

 

“Cisco and Lyla’s techs got a hit on Talia’s location. She’s hauled up in an abandoned factory on the south-west edge of the city. What do you wanna do?” Diggle asked as Nyssa looked over at Oliver, curious as to what was happening.

 

“Get everyone together. We’re moving out and taking on Talia at full force.” Oliver ordered.

 

Argus headquarters

Same time

 

“Johnny,” Lyla’s voice stopped Diggle as he went to go suit up, “be careful out there.”

 

“I’m careful sweetie, you know that.” Diggle joked but she gave him an unamused look.

 

“I’m serious Johnny. With what Savitar said…something feels different this time.” Lyla told him.

 

“Hey,”  Diggle walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, putting his head on top of hers as she buried her face in the crook of his neck, “everything’s gonna be okay. We’ll take Talia and the rest of them down, for good this time. They can’t take all of us. I promise we’ll all make it out of this alive.”

 

“Just don’t die out there.” Lyla told him as he let her go.

 

“I’m coming back. And we’re bringing Roy with us.” Diggle vowed as he turned and walked off.

 

Talia’s hideout

Night

 

Oliver dropped down to the floor before standing up, his bow in his hand as he began looking around. He doubted it was empty and he was right. He came upon Talia soon enough and was stunned by her eyes. They were wide and had look he had never seen in them before. It was clear that they were void of any sanity.

 

“Very brave of you to come here alone Oliver.” Talia told him as she drew her sword, confused by his smirk.

 

“Who said I did?” Oliver asked her.

 

There was a flash of golden light behind him and suddenly the rest of the heroes minus J’onn appeared behind him. Talia did not seem worried, however, as Prometheus jumped down next to her. Shortly after, Savitar sped over in his armor as Frost appeared on an ice road she had obviously created. Finally, an insane laugh signaled Joker’s arrival as he jumped down, pulling out his gun as he turned it on them.

 

“So, let’s get this party under way, shall we?” Joker asked.

 

“You must be crazier than I thought if you think the five of you can take on all of us.” Mick snickered. 

 

Talia smirked seconds before various men and women dressed in attire very similar to the League of Assassins.

 

“After I broke off from my father, I created a group of my own with purposes very similar to the League,” Talia said as the heroes began weighing their odds, “allow me to introduce the League of Shadows.”

 

“Is that all you brought?” Batman asked, not impressed.

 

“Ah, my beloved. You always did overestimate your abilities,” Talia chuckled before signaling to her men, “attack!”

 

The two sides rushed each other. Batman, Nyssa, Nate, and Mick began engaging Talia’s men while Sara, Laurel and Mari engaged The Joker. Kara, Wally, and Ray engaged Savitar while Barry, Firestorm, and Constantine took on Killer Frost. As Prometheus rushed Oliver as he was engaging Talia, he jumped out of the way just in time to avoid a bullet. Prometheus turned to see Diggle aiming a gun at him.

 

“You’re not getting away that easily Roy.” Diggle told him.

 

“My name is Prometheus.” Prometheus said before he threw a shuriken at Diggle.

 

Savitar met Kara’s punch with one of his own and the power seemed to send a sonic wave around the room before Savitar punched her. Kara flew back as Wally sped towards Savitar. However, Savitar quickly grabbed him and threw him away. Ray flew and tackled Wally, grabbing him and setting the younger Speedster on the ground.

 

“You okay?” Ray asked him.

 

“I’m more worried about him.” Wally sneered as he glared at Savitar.

 

“The boy is right!” Savitar said as he rushed them, trying to punch Ray only to get met with Kara’s punch, sending anther shock wave through the air.

 

“You should be worrying about me!” Kara snarled as she punched him, sending him flying.

 

Barry threw the lightning bolt at Killer Frost and hit his mart. She flew back and he sped over to her, getting on top of her. He attempted to punch her but stopped short as Savitar’s words floated through his mind.

 

_“You will take her life.”_

 

Taking advantage of Barry’s moment of hesitation, Frost blew out a gust of frosty breath. Barry sped away from her, shivering as Frost stood up. She sent a blast of ice at her but it was stopped by a blast of fire, curtesy of Firestorm.

 

“I know this is difficult, but get your head in the game mate.” Constantine snapped at him.

 

Oliver and Talia exchanged blows, sword and bow blocking each other. Talia kneed Oliver in the stomach and he stumbled back as she swung her sword at him again. Oliver managed to bring his bow up to block her sword again and the locked hate filled eyes.

 

“I should have killed you the moment you stepped back into my life.” Oliver sneered.

 

“You should have but you didn’t. That has also been your problem Oliver; you never act when you should.” Talia sneered as she shoved back against him, their duel continuing.

 

Prometheus threw a shuriken at Diggle and it knocked the gun out of his hand. Prometheus then pulled out his sword and lunged for Diggle. Diggle jumped out the way and, with a well-aimed kick to Prometheus’ shins, tripped the serial killer. Prometheus dropped his sword as he fell to the ground and Diggle jumped up, rushing him. Prometheus turned around and grabbed Diggle by the neck, slamming him on the ground. Diggle gasped for air as he blindly reached up, finding Prometheus’ mask and began taking it off.

 

“’Man, they just keep coming.” Nate grunted as he punched an assassin with his steel hands.

 

“I know, isn’t it great!?” Mick asked as he fired his heat gun.

 

“This is why you never work with criminals.” Batman grunted to Nyssa as they fought back to back.

 

“At least the ones without honor.” Nyssa mused and Batman grunted his agreement as he traded blows with an assassin.

 

“Come on ladies, give ma challenge! HAAAHAAAAAAAA!” Joker laughed manically as he shot tow assault rifles randomly as Laurel, Sara, and Mari, who were forced to take cover.

 

“If we could just hit him!” Sara complained.

 

“I think I see why Batman is so worried about this guy.” Mari noted with a concerning frown.

 

Oliver spun in the air, landing behind Talia and whirling around, intending to hit Talia with his bow. However, Talia whirled around and met his bow with her sword.

 

“Maybe its best your father died when he did. That way he didn’t become even more ashamed of you than he already was.” Oliver said, trying to goad her.

 

He succeeded, as Talia let out a roar of madness and rushed at him with ferocity. However, as ferocious as she was, her form left many openings, exactly what Oliver was counting on. Oliver let her back into a corner before he made his move. He feigned left before grabbing her around the left arm tossing her to the ground ad snatching her sword. He held it at her neck and Talia froze, knowing he had her in such an enclosed space.

 

“I will act now though.” Oliver told her.

 

“I would if I were you.”  

 

Oliver turned his head and froze. Roy was near them, unmasked as he held his sword at Diggle’s neck, who had lost his helmet sometime during the fight. Everyone stopped fighting as they saw the stalemate that was taking place.

 

“Roy, you don’t wanna do this.” Oliver pleaded.

 

“My name is Prometheus. And I will protect my mistress.” Roy said as he stared down at Talia.

 

“There are two ways this can go Oliver,” Talia said and he looked over at her, you can kill me and Prometheus will kill Mr. Diggle and thus this will become a battle to the death between the two of you. Or, you can allow us to retreat and you all live to fight another day. It’s your choice.”

 

“Don’t do it Oliver.” Diggle said as he saw Oliver’s hesitance.

 

“Queen isn’t actually considering this?”  Mick grumbled.

 

“We don’t willingly let one of our own die.” Laurel snapped tat him as she eyed the scene worriedly.

 

“If I agree to let you go, what’s to stop you from killing me right now?” Oliver asked wearily.

 

“Nothing,” Talia said with a crazy grin, “but it’s not time yet. My revenge won’t complete until tomorrow. Until then, you have nothing to fear from me.”

 

Oliver seemed to weigh his options very carefully for sever long moments. Then, he lowered his sword away from Talia’s neck, not looking at anyone.

 

“Oliver.” Diggle grumbled.

 

“I’m not losing anyone else John.” Oliver said firmly.

 

“Prometheus,” Talia said as she stood up, “Kill him.”

 

“No!” Oliver shouted as he tried to rush Prometheus but Savitar sped in front of him.

 

“This was how it was meant to happen.” Savitar said simply, acting as a human shield.

 

Kara, Barry, and Wally tried to burst over but there was suddenly an invisible wall separating the rest of the heroes from Oliver, Diggle, and Talia and her team.

 

“Speed Force Energy is so hard to control,” Savitar chuckled, “but if you can harness its power, you can do anything, create anything. Such as an invisible, impenetrable wall.”

 

“Do it Prometheus.” Talia ordered, annoyed that her ordered hadn’t been carried out.

 

Roy’s hand holding the sword shook as he tried to follow through but his body wouldn’t respond. As he looked into Diggle’s eyes, he was suddenly in another time and place.

 

_Star City, two years ago_

_“You ever need anything; you just give me a call.” Diggle said as he placed a hand on his shoulder._

Now

 

Roy put his free hand to his head, groaning as past and present memories began blurring together.

 

“You’re still in there, aren’t you Roy?” Diggle realized as everyone realized Roy hadn’t killed Diggle because he was fighting it, “go ahead, do it. Kill me. If it wakes you up, then it’s worth it. Go on, do it Roy. Do the one thing that you can’t take back. Because this is it Roy, this is the last moment. You do this, there is no more redemption for you Roy, none.  Make a choice, right now. Make a choice Roy!”

 

With a roar of madness as his mind felt like it was beginning to explode, Roy surged forward and everyone gasped in horror as he shoved the sword through Diggle’s chest. Everyone froze; even Roy himself seemed shock that he had done it.

‘No!” Oliver shouted as he rushed forward.

 

But Savitar grabbed him and threw him. Oliver landed violently into a wall, sliding down unconscious. Roy pulled the sword out of Diggle’s chest and Diggle coughed up a mouth full of blood. As it dripped down his chin, Diggle looked up as Roy.

 

“I forgive you…I forgive you Roy…” Diggle gasped for breath as he fell back on his knees, clutching the seeping wound on his chest.

 

“Savitar, get us out of here.” Talia ordered.

 

“Aw, we’re not hurt them even a little?” Joker whined.

 

“We’ve done enough.” Talia smirked as she saw Laurel fall to her knees, Sara crying as everyone else stared in shock.

 

Savitar waved his hand and a blue portal opened behind them. As the other villains jumped into the blue portal, Roy stared at Diggle’s fading form, handshaking. Memories-Diggle shaking his hand, Diggle and him sharing a drink, Diggle Diggle and Diggle-flooded his mind.

 

“Prometheus!” Talia shouted and he whipped his head towards her. “We are leaving.”

 

Roy nodded, Prometheus taking hold despite the roaring torrid of memories springing in his mind. Prometheus walked over and followed Talia through the blue portal as Savitar turned towards the stunned heroes.

 

“Until tomorrow.” Savitar said before he jumped through the portal.

 

Once he jumped through, the portal closed and the wall seemed to vanish. Everyone rushed forward, Barry speeding to Diggle’s side and Kara using her X-ray vision to see how bad it was. Her heart sank as she realized he wouldn’t make it.

 

“John, John!” Laurel said as she reached his side.

 

“It’s okay…don’t give up on him…don’t..give….up.”  Diggle said before the light left his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes everyone, I just killed Diggle. He’s not coming back from the dead or anything like that, he’s dead dead. He needed to die to raise the stakes here. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	36. The fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As everyone deals with Diggle's death, Constantine sends Oliver's consciousness to the other side to speak with people who offer him advice on the current predicament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here’s the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it.

Watchtower  
Morning

Oliver stood at the viewing window, staring out at the earth. He was lost in thought when someone stepped up next to him.

“How you doing mate?” Constantine asked quietly.

“My friend was just murdered by my brainwashed former student. I’m not doing too great.” Oliver said.

“Drink?” Constantine offered him a glass of brown liquid.

“It’s a little early for drinking John.” Oliver said wearily.

“Might be our last day on earth mate.” Constantine shrugged.

Oliver stared at him for a moment before accepting the drink and taking a big gulp. It was one of the worst things he had ever tasted, Oliver thought with a grimace. 

“This is terrible.” Oliver said as he handed the drink back to Constantine.

“That’s because it’s not meant for drinking.” Constantine said and Oliver’s vision suddenly blurred.

“What-” Oliver suddenly lost his balance and crumpled to his knees, looking up at Constantine in confusion.

“Sorry mate, but some people on the other side want to talk to you. This was the only way to do it.” Constantine said before Oliver passed out.

The other side

Oliver opened his eyes and sat up in bed. Breathing heavily, he looked around and saw, to his shock, that he was in his room at his childhood home. Throwing the covers off him, Oliver jumped out, noting he was in casual clothes instead of his Green Arrow suit. Oliver walked out of his room, seeing he was indeed in Queen Mansion. As he looked around, he saw someone walk over to him and his heart stopped.

“Hey man.” Diggle told him.

“John? But…am I...” Oliver trailed off, fearful of the answer.

“Dead? No, we just brought you here because we want to have a chat.” Diggle explained.

“We?” Oliver repeated, still in a bit of shock.

“Come on, we’re gonna be late.” Diggle said as he threw an arm around Olive’s shoulder and began leading him down the hallway.

Argus base  
Same time

Lyla stared down at the table, trying not to cry as her husband’s lifeless body stared up at her without seeing. Laurel and Sara stood nearby, neither of them sure what to say. 

“Did he…did he suffer?” Lyla said a noticeable crack in her voice.

“No,” Laurel said gently, “it didn’t seem like he was in a lot of pain.”

“Good, that’s good.” Lyla nodded stiffly, turning away from Diggle’s body.

“Lyla,” Sara walked up to her, “Let it out.”

“I can’t, I-”

“Let me guess, if you grieve, no one else gets to?” Laurel asked and Lyla blinked, as that had been exactly what she had been about to say. “Ollie used to think that way to. But what he failed to realize is that he has friends that can help him, that could share that burden with him. We’re all grieving, we’re all in pain. Let us help you, let us share that burden with you.”

Lyla was silent for a moment, staring at them blankly. Then, she lowered her head and he lips quivered. A knife pierced the hearts of the Lance sisters as they heard the usually strong, unwavering women break down in tears, so Laurel and Sara embraced Lyla as she cried.

Watchtower  
Slightly later in the morning

“So, explain this to me again.” Barry said as he, Nyssa, and Batman stood across from Constantine with Oliver on a bed in the med bay.

“Some people on the other side want to talk to Oliver, so I sent his consciousness over there so they could say what they need to.” Constantine explained.

“Is Oliver in any danger from these…people?” Batman demanded his body tense and ready to spring into action at a moment’s notice.

“No,” Constantine said immediately, “he’s in no danger from them. If anything, he’ll be happy to see them.”

“If he is harmed in anyway, I will show you why I was called heir to the demon,” Nyssa hissed as she took threatening steps closer to Constantine until she mere inches from him, “Is that clear?”

“Crystal.” Constantine said, trying not to show how nervous he was.

“Good.” Nyssa smiled at him threateningly before walking off.

“You better hope he wakes up alright, or she’ll kill you and we’ll let her.” Barry snapped before he stormed off.

The other side

“What is this place?” Oliver asked Diggle as he was led down the hall.

“Some call it heaven, but to avoid arguments, we just call it the other side over here. We all just end up here after we die. Well, the good ones, Merlyn, Darhk, and Hitler aren’t up here, that’s for sure,” Diggle said as he looked over at Oliver, “Despite the circumstances, it’s good to see you.” 

“John…I’m sorry.” Oliver said and they stopped.

“There’s that Guilt Arrow again,” Diggle said as he faced Oliver, “not everything that happens is your fault. What happened to me, what happened to Roy, is not your fault. We were both victims of a psychopath. That’s on Talia, not on you.”

“Roy, god,” Oliver put a hand to his face, “I have fought people over this, literally in the case of Sara. And now I can’t help but wonder…is it worth it? He killed you; the Roy Harper I know would never have done that.”

“Because he didn’t,” Diggle said and Oliver lowered her hand to his side as he looked at Diggle confused, “Prometheus did. But you saw just like I did that Roy was fighting Prometheus. He’s still in there Oliver. He’s in there, screaming, trying to get out but he can’t do it by himself. He needs your help Oliver.”

“I’m not sure that I can help him.” Oliver said doubtfully.

“I know. That’s why you’re going to go through there.” Diggle gestured to the dining room. 

Oliver looked over at it before he turned back to Diggle.

“This is where we part ways, isn’t it?” Oliver asked and Diggle nodded sadly.

“We’ll see each other again when you make your own way here,” Diggle said as he clapped Oliver on the shoulder, “Could you do me a favor? Tell Lyla that I’m okay, that I love her and JJ and that I’ll be waiting for her.”

“Yeah,” Oliver said with a jerky nod, “I’ll tell her. I’ll miss you John.”

“I’ll miss you to, but you have people waiting for you to go back, people who need you to save them. It’s time to go.” Oliver said.

Oliver nodded before he turned and started making his way over to the dining room. He glanced back to see Diggle watching him go. Diggle offered him a slight smile and Oliver nodded before he turned back and walked into the dining room. He froze as he saw three people, people he was sure he would never see again, sitting at the table.

“You’re late son.” Robert said from his seat at the head table.

“Oh hush Robert. It’s wonderful to see you sweetheart.” Moira said with a beaming smile aimed towards Oliver.

“Hey Ollie.” Thea said, flashing her own smile at her brother.

“Mom…dad…Thea.” Oliver breathed in shock.

“Sit down son; we have a lot to talk about.” Robert told him.

Watchtower  
Afternoon

“Hey,” Kara said as she walked up to Barry as he stared out at the earth,” Are you okay?”

“No,” Barry said bluntly as he looked over at her, “My friend is dead, an evil version of me is walking around causing trouble for us with his gang of villains, my identity is exposed, and to top it all off, the relationship I’ve had with the girl I’ve had a crush on since I was eleven is probably down the toilet because I kissed you. I don’t plan on using the work okay for a while.”

“I’m sorry…about all of it. Especially about my part in it.” Kara said remorsefully and Barry sighed. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong. Savitar drugged us, brought out our…primal instincts.” Barry said awkward and Kara nodded stiffly.

“Yeah.” Kara said awkwardly.

“After all this is over…I think we need to talk about that,” Barry said as he looked over at her, “because obviously, there is something going on between us, but not right now.”

“The mission comes first.” Kara agreed and Barry nodded.

“But we will have to talk about it after…because this obviously changes things.” Barry said and she nodded, a blush covering her face.

“Yeah…it does.” Kara agreed quietly.

Nyssa was practicing her sword techniques when Batman walked into the gym. She paused, putting her sword in its sheath before turning around to face him.

“You wish to speak?” She asked curiously.

“I was…worried,” Batman admitted as he stepped into the room, “you’ve been different ever since Diggle was killed.”

“His death simply reminded me of one universal truth,” Nyssa said and Batman shot her a curious look, “I will never be happy. There is no reward for what we do.”

“People like us don’t get a happy ending,” Batman agreed, “Other people do…but a different path was chosen for us.”

“Yes.” Nyssa agreed staring into his blue eyes.

They stood silently for a moment before Batman did something that surprised Nyssa. He reached up and removed his helmet, revealing the face of Bruce Wayne. He dropped his helmet and they stood face to face for the first time. Neither was sure who moved first, but suddenly they kissing fiercely, Batman wrapping is armored arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck.

The other side

“I never thought I’d see you guys again.” Oliver said as he stared around at his family with wide eyes.

“It’s lovely to see you Oliver, but this isn’t a social visit.” Moira said with a kind smile.

“You want to talk about Talia…and Roy.” Oliver said with a look at Thea, who smiled sadly.

“Yeah Ollie, we want to talk about Roy mostly.” Thea said sadly.

“I’m sorry about what’s happened to him.” Oliver said remorsefully.

“It’s not your fault Ollie.” Thea told him, giving him a pointed glare.

“She’s right son,” Robert said as Oliver opened his mouth to protest, “yes, you killed Ra’s, but you only did that because of Malcolm. You need to stop blaming yourself for everything. But that’s another conversation.”

“We know that you’re not sure what to do about Roy.” Moira told him knowingly.

“I used to…now I’m not so sure,” Oliver admitted, “What if Sara and Felicity are right, what if the only way to save him is to kill him?”

“You know that you don’t believe that Ollie.” Robert told him.

“What will he have to come back to though? The whole world knows he’s Prometheus and after Sin and Diggle, I doubt anyone would ever want anything to do with him again.” Oliver voiced the doubts that had been running through his mid since Diggle had died.

“We’re not saying it will be easy Oliver,” Moira told him kindly, “but there is another way. Roy is still in there Oliver and he is screaming to get out. While it would perhaps be kinder to kill him, you can’t listen to anyone but yourself in how to deal with Roy.”

“When I told you to survive, to right my wrongs, I placed a great burden on your shoulders,” Robert told Oliver remorsefully, “now; another one has been placed on your shoulders. You shaped Roy in your own image. He was shaped by your actions as The Hood; you forged his path Oliver, which makes him your responsibility. You must weigh the value of his life Oliver.”

“Ollie,” Thea said and Oliver looked over at her to see her looking at him with pleading eyes, “you’re the only one who never gave up on him, ever. Please Ollie, don’t start now. He’s good, you know he is. He’s one of the most ethical people we’ve ever met. If there is even a single part of you that thinks he’s worth saving…do it.”

Oliver clenched his hands into fists as he looked down. It was silent in the room before Oliver looked up and Thea and his parents were pleased to see the fire of determination in his eyes.

“I’m not sur e if I can save him,” Oliver told Thea as he looked over at her, “but I’m willing to die trying.” 

“Thank you Ollie.” Thea said beaming at him.

“Now,” Robert said as he stood up,” there’s someone else who wants to talk to you.”

Oliver followed his family; enjoying being around them for what he knew would be the last time. They walked down into the foyer and Oliver froze at who was there waiting for him.

“Hey Ollie, I’ve been waiting for you.” Tommy said with a smile.

“Tommy,” Oliver walked forward numbly, “I’m sorry…I let you die.”

“No you didn’t,” Tommy said as he placed a hand on Oliver’s shoulder, “my father killed me, not you. You did everything you could.”

“That’s not true,” Oliver said as he looked away in shame, “on my way to CNRI, I stopped to help some woman from some muggers. If I had just gotten there a few minutes earlier-”

“IT may not have changed anything,” Tommy interrupted, “you tried to save everyone, like you have always done. You can’t save everyone Ollie, you’re not a god, you’re not all powerful, you’re just a man. You need to stop blaming yourself for things you can’t control, like my death. It wasn’t your fault buddy.”

“Tommy…” Oliver trailed off and Tommy smiled sadly.

“I know Ollie. You need to go back, there are people counting on you. You beat my father, you beat Slade, you beat Ra’s al Ghul, you beat Damien Darhk. Go back, beat Talia, and save Roy. Go Oliver.” Tommy told him firmly.

“He’s right sweetheart,” Moira said and Oliver turned around, surprised to see more people there than before, you can do this.” 

“Defeat her Oliver.” Yao-Fei told him.

“Be the hero we know you are.” Shado added.

“You can do it!” Akio cheered.

“We believe in you.” Maseo told him. 

“We always have.” Thea assured him.

“Go son. The world needs the Green Arrow.” Robert told him.

“Now more than ever.” Diggle added.

“Go buddy.” Tommy stepped aside and gestured to the doors.

Oliver slowly walked forward until he was feet from the door. Oliver hesitantly reached out and opened the door. There was a bright, blinding light out there, waiting for him. Oliver glanced back at everyone behind, all people he had loved, all people he had lost. 

“Thank you…and goodbye.” Oliver said before he turned and walked into the light.

Watchtower  
Night

Oliver sat up, breathing heavily. He glanced over to his side, seeing Laurel watching in concern.

“Are you okay?” Laurel asked concerned.

“I’m fine,” Oliver said as he threw his legs over the side of the bed, “how long have I been out?”

“Almost ten hours.” Laurel said and he looked at her sharply.

“Ten hours? Man, it felt so much shorter there.” Oliver said surprised.

“So, what happened while you were over there?” Laurel asked curiously.

“I saw John,” Oliver said and she looked surprised, my parents, Thea, Tommy. They gave me some advice about what to do about Roy.”

“What about it?” Laurel asked curiously.

“I’ve been fighting everyone on whether Roy needs to be killed or not. Then John died…and I wavered. But they put me back on track. I’ll consider killing Roy when I believe he can’t be saved.” Oliver told her.

“And when’s that?” Laurel asked.

“When my heart stops beating. And not a moment before.” Oliver said firmly.

“Glad to see you’re up mate,” Constantine said as he walked in, “so how’d it go?”

“It went fine,” Oliver said as he got to his feet, “I should punch you for drugging me, but considering it was for a good reason, I’ll let it slide.”

“Glad to hear it. But uh, I think you need to get to the control room. There’s something you need to see.”

Confused, Oliver and Laurel followed Constantine into the control room. The others were there and the supercomputer was showing a video feed of Star City that made Oliver and Laurel freeze in horror. Star City was in chaos, people were running as looters made hell and gun shots pieced the air, fire roaming in the streets.

“What the hell is this?” Oliver demanded angrily.

“Apparently, the biggest gangs in Star City have decided to team up and riot, causing absolute chaos throughout the city.” Ray explained.

“I think we know why Joker took over the gangs,” Batman said and they all looked over at him, “Talia wants us distraction with all this so we can’t stop whatever Talia’s real plan is.”

“So what do we do?” Kara wondered.

“We’re gonna head down to Star City,” Oliver ordered and they looked to him, “whatever Talia’s next move is, she’s gonna make it soon. We need to be down there when she makes it.”

“And what about the city?” Sara demanded.

“Leave that to me.” Oliver told her, already one step ahead.

Talia’s hideout  
Same time

Prometheus stood by Talia’s side as they watched a news report of the riot. Seeing his home attacked stirred something in Prometheus and his hands, which had finally stopped shaking, started shaking again as Roy Harper tried fighting him again.

“Prometheus,” Talia spoke up and he looked over at her, “I need you to do something for me…”


	37. Setting the stage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this chapter is so short promise next chapter will more than make up for it.

Argus safe house

Night

 

Conner was in his bed, fast asleep. Then, a loud noise, like a bang, woke him up. He sat up in his bed, fear coursing through him as he heard the sound of gun shots and screams followed by slashes. Then it was quiet save for a pair of footsteps that seemed to echo throughout the house. Then, the door to Conner’s door was thrown open and Prometheus stood in the doorway.

 

“Hello Conner,” He told him, “your mother wants to see you.”

 

Star City

Later

 

Star City was in chaos as gang bangers attacked, firing at civilians and police officers as they drove around in their cars at high speed or on foot. Suddenly, two blurs, one red and one yellow, sped in and suddenly, the gang bangers on foot had on guns. They blinked before the blurs sped over to them. If anyone would have blinked, they would only see Flash and Kid Flash standing over several unconscious gang bangers.

 

“Kara, you’re up.” Barry said over the comms.

 

Kara flew down and landed in front of the cars, creating a large crack in the road. Kara then punched one car in the front, making it stop. Kara’s eyes glowed as two beams shot out of her eyes, hitting one tire on another tire and melting it. One wheel down on the car caused it to swerve and pull to a stop. As the gangbangers got out of their cars, Barry and Wally sped up behind Kara as she crossed her arms.

 

“So, you wanna do this the easy way, or the hard way boys?” Wally asked.

 

There was a moment of silence before the gang bangers threw their guns down and punt their hands up. From above on a rooftop, Oliver watched, remembering another time.

 

_Starling City, three years ago, a few weeks after The Siege_

_Night_

_A gang of bank robbers were making their getaway in a van when an arrow flew out and hit the front of the van, stopping them. The got out and looked up to see The Arrow and Roy, in his new suit, standing in their way._

_“This is gonna be fun.” Roy grinned and Oliver had to repress a smile at his enthusiasm._

_“Stay focused.” Oliver ordered and Roy nodded._

_“Of course.” Roy said before they fired._

Now

 

Oliver was broken out of his musings by his comms unit ringing. Oliver tapped his chest where his comms was built in.

 

“Go.” Oliver ordered.

 

“It was a good idea to have Argus help out with the gang bangers, between us and them; we’ve almost got all of them rounded up.” Cisco told him.

 

“Any sign of Talia and Prometheus?” Oliver demanded.

 

“Well, actually, there’s been a development.” Cisco began hesitantly and Oliver became unnerved by the tone in Cisco’s voice.

 

“What kind of development?” Oliver demanded.

 

“Promise me you won’t shoot the massager.” Cisco said nervously.

 

“What kind of development?” Oliver demanded more forcibly.

 

Argus safe house

Later

 

Lyla stood in the Argus safe house, staring down at the dead bodies of the operatives she had assigned to guard and protect Oliver’s son. Feeling someone behind her, Lyla turned around and saw Oliver, his hood down and mask off. The two silently stared at each other for a moment, each noting that the other seemed to have aged years. That was really no surprise, considering what had happened.

 

“What happened Lyla?” Oliver demanded.

 

“Roy happened. The security taps show him bursting in, killing my operatives, and then taking Conner,” Lyla explained and Oliver swore, “Why would Talia want Conner? Didn’t she send him to you in the first place?”

 

“Yes, she did. And I don’t know why she wants him, but whatever it is, it can’t be good. I need to find her and him and soon.” Oliver growled.

 

“And then what Oliver?” Lyla asked and the two stared at each other intently.

 

“I’ll do what I have to.” Oliver said after a beat before turning and walking out.

 

Unspecified location

Same time

 

“Why hello my sweet boy.” Talia cooed at Conner, who was tied to a chair, running a hand over his chin as he turned away from her as best he could.

 

“Why did you take me? You disowned me, gave me to my dad? What could you possibly want with me?” Conner demanded and Talia chuckled.

 

“All in good time Conner, all in good time.” Talia said before standing and turning to Roy and Savitar, who was not wearing his armor.

 

“So, everything’s in place then?” Savitar said and Talia chuckled, Savitar noting the insanity entering her voice.

 

“Yes. You know what to do. It’s time for my plan to reach its full fruition.” Talia said, both Roy and Savitar noting the insanity in her eyes.


	38. Talia's endgame part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver goes to Talia for answers about Conner while Barry, Wally, Kara, and J'onn confront Killer Frost and Savitar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It saddens me to say that we are nearing the end of the story. After this, there will be two more chapters I hope you enjoy the first part of the story’s climax.

Star City

Night

 

Oliver stared out at the city, knowing she was out there, with his son. But he was going to find her, and end her. Oliver shot out an arrow with a line and used his bow to glide down it.

 

Talia’s hideout

Same time

 

“Caitlin,” Savitar walked up to her, without wearing his armor, “it’s time.”

 

“Good. Time to make them hurt.” Frost smiled.

 

“There’s something you need to know,” Savitar said as she looked over at him, “Barry…he plans to kill you.”

 

“What?” Frost asked shocked.

 

“Barry thinks you’re too dangerous to be kept alive. If you want to stop him, you need to kill him first.” Savitar explained and Frost scowled.

 

“Why should I believe anything you say? You are Barry.” Frost noted and Savitar chuckled.

 

“I’m his true self. I carry everything he has, all his regrets. It was his regret of killing you that allowed me to be born. Allow me to rectify that. You must kill him before he kills you.” Savitar said.

 

“Fine…that’s just what I’ll do.” Frost said before she stormed off.

 

Savitar stared after her, his remorseful look fading away to one of smug satisfaction.

 

“I told you I’d make you kill her Barry, I told you.” Savitar said under his breath.

 

Star City

Later

 

“Ollie.” Laurel walked over to Oliver as he reached her.

 

“I didn’t find him Laurel.” Oliver said lowly and she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

 

“We will, we will.” Laurel whispered in his ear as she run a hand through his hair.

 

“Ollie,” the two separated and saw Sara approach them, “we have trouble?”

 

“Conner?” Oliver demanded desperately and Sara looked at him apologetically.

 

“No, I’m sorry. Savitar and Killer Frost are attacking down town, wreaking havoc.” Sara said and Oliver deflated when a beep goes off.

 

“Go.” Oliver said frantically as he tapped his comms piece.

 

“I just got Talia’s location and she ordered all her men besides Savitar, Caitlin, and Roy to some construction site on the north-west corner of the city.” Cisco said and Oliver, even in his frantic state, paused.

 

“Ollie?” Laurel asked as she noticed the faraway look in his eye.

 

“Talia has avoided all our ability to detect her since we found her last base. She’s been three steps ahead of us this entire time. Yet, now she slips up, allowing Cisco to track her and giving away the location of most of her men?” Oliver said skeptically and the sisters saw where he was going with this.

 

“You think it’s a trap?” Sara asked.

 

“I think Talia wants me to come to her. And she knows I will, because she has my son.”  Oliver explained.

 

“What do you want to do?” Laurel asked and Oliver was silent for a minute.

 

“I want you to do something for me Laurel,” Oliver said as he looked over at her, “I want you to lead.”

 

“…What?” Laurel asked stunned.

 

“I need someone to lead them while I go deal with Talia and you’re the only one I trust who has the skills to do that.” Oliver explained.

 

“Meaning you don’t trust me.” Sara said grimly and Oliver sighed.

 

“I trust you Sara,” Oliver said as he looked over at her, “but you’re too emotional right now. I realize that I’ve been unfair to you. I know you cared about Sin and I’m sorry. But I hope you can understand that I care about Roy the same way. If you were in my shoes, if this was Sin we were talking about, can you tell me you would not try everything, risk everything, to save her?”

 

“…No.” Sara finally admitted.

 

“Then you understand why I’m doing this.” Oliver said and she nodded after a moment.

 

“So, what do I do?” Laurel asked uncertainly.

 

“Do what you think is right. We have your back.” Sara said as she placed her hand on her sister’s shoulder.

 

“I have faith that you’ll do great,” Oliver took her face in his hands and kissed her briefly before pulling back and let her go, “but I have to go save my son. And Roy.”

 

Unspecified location

Same time

 

Prometheus stared out the window overlooking the city, a strange sense of nostalgia filling him. Unbidden, a memory came to him.

 

_Starling City, three years ago_

_Night_

_Oliver and Roy stood on a rooftop in their suits, looking down at the city._

_“Seems so peaceful at night when you look at it from this angle, doesn’t it?” Roy asked in sight awe._

_“Yeah, it does.” Oliver said softly._

_“Shame that’s not how it really is.” Roy sighed._

_“It’s how the city used to be,” Oliver said and Roy looked over at him, “you’re probably too young to remember, but there was a time when the people in this city used to help each other. When you could count on people without expecting to have to give anything in return.”_

_“I think I’d like that city.” Roy said softly._

_“We can make it that city again. Together.” Oliver said as he looked over at Roy._

_“Together.” Roy promised with a smile._

Star City

Now

 

“Freeze!” A cop said as he aimed a gun at Frost.

 

“Okay.” Frost smiled before shooting out a beam of ice at him.

 

Before it could hit him, a yellow blur sped over and pulled him out of the way. The ice hit a car behind where the officer had stood. Frost stopped and looked over to see Wally standing over to the side, letting the officer go.

 

“Get out of here, let us handle this.” Wally ordered and the officer, realizing he was out of his league, didn’t need to be told twice.

 

“Stay out of my way Wally.” Frost sneered.

 

“I can’t do that Caitlin.” Wally said, not moving.

 

“Then I guess we’ll have to do this the hard way.” Frost said as her hands began to glow an icy blue.

 

“Yeah, we will.” Barry said as he sped up and the sight of him seemed to enrage Frost.

 

“You!” She cried out as she sent a blast of ice of him.

 

From a distance, Savitar watched this in his armored form. He laughed as the fight between the speedsters and Killer Frost.

 

“And balance will be restored.” He said.

 

Feeling someone land behind him, Savitar turned around to see Kara standing there with her arms crossed.

 

“Why hello lover.” Savitar said in his disguised voice.

 

“I am not your lover.” Kara sneered.

 

“You forget, I know how all this ends. I can still remember your kiss Kara. I remember your touch Kara, how your body felt around my arms.” Savitar taunted and she scowled.

 

“That’s enough.” J’onn said as he landed beside Kara and Savitar laughed.

 

“Why hello J’onn. I hope I didn’t hurt you too bad.” Savitar mocked and Kara snapped.

 

With a roar of rage, Kara flew at Savitar. Savitar met her punch with one of his own and a shock wave rippled through the air.

 

Verdant

Same time

 

Oliver walked through his old club, looking around but finding nothing. He had checked every place there except one. Oliver walked down the hall and over to an open door that led to his old lair. Oliver walked down the stairs, flipping a switch and the room was suddenly filled with light.

 

_Old Arrow lair, three years ago_

_Morning_

_Oliver walked down the stairs and paused as he saw someone was already there. Roy was practicing on the training dummy and Oliver quietly observed him. For only being in the beginning stage of his training, Roy’s form was very good. In fact, it was actually impressive and Oliver felt a sense of pride in Roy he had never felt before._

_“Not bad.” Oliver said as he walked in and Roy turned around._

_“Hey, how much did you see?” Roy asked._

_“Not much. You’ve got potential we just need to hone it,” Oliver picked up two metal escrima sticks and tossed them to Roy, who caught them clumsily, “not bad reflexes, let’s go.”_

_Oliver picked up his own escrima sticks and walked over to Roy. After a moment, they began sparring._

Now

 

“You came. I expected you to come.” Talia told Oliver in greeting.

 

“Where’s Conner?” Oliver demanded and Talia smirked.

 

“After all this time, you’re still three steps behind.” Talia mocked and Oliver growled.

 

“Where is Conner?” Oliver asked through gritted teeth.

 

“You still fail to see the bigger picture. Surely I taught you better than this.” Talia said sounding disappointed and Oliver snapped.

 

“TALIA, WHERE IS MY SON!” Oliver exploded and Talia’s smirk widened.

 

“Surely you did not think I would just give that information up so easily.” Talia mocked and Oliver growled.

 

“Then I’ll just beat it out of you.” Oliver said darkly and Talia laughed.

 

“You can’t honestly believe that you can defeat me. Everything you know was taught by myself and my father.” Talia told him and Oliver gave her a tight smile as he whirled his bow.

 

“Not everything.” Oliver challenged and Talia smirked as she drew her sword.

 

“I must admit that I have been waiting two years for this moment.” Talia said as she raised her sword towards Oliver.

 

“Then let’s do this.” Oliver said before they rushed each other.

 

Star City

Same time

 

“Any ideas!?” Wally asked as he and Barry took cover behind a corner, evading a blast of ice.

 

“I’m open to suggestions!” Barry told him.

 

Savitar grabbed J‘onn around his body and threw him as Kara fired her heat vision. Savitar lifted his hand and blocked the heat vision with his hand. While his armor blocked the beams, it was clear that it was still having some affect, as Savitar seemed to still be in some pain. Savitar walked forward and put his hand around Kara’s face, stopping the heat vision. Then he took off, slamming Kara against buildings at high speed until he started slamming her into the ground repeatedly until he threw her into a building, which collapsed on top of her. Savitar looked down at his hand, which seemed as the palm of his armored hand looked like it was melting.

 

“It appears there is a limit to your armor’s power.” J’onn said as he stood up and Savitar laugh.

 

“Think you can take me old man?” Savitar said he turned around to face the green alien.

 

“No. I believe you have another opponent.” J’onn said as the rubble suddenly shot up.

 

Savitar whirled around as Kara’s fist connected with his head, sending him flying back into a building behind him.

 

“Oh Barryrrryyyy! Walllllyyyy! Come out come out to pllaaayyyy!” Frost said as she walked around her winter wonder land, looking for the two speedsters.

 

In their hiding spot, Barry mouthed ‘You ready?’ to Wally, who nodded. Barry nodded to Wally and the younger speedster took off. Frost was suddenly bombarded with punched that she couldn’t keep up with. Meanwhile, Barry was speeding around in a circle, building up electricity. Frost had enough and screamed as she let out a blast of ice around her. Wally sped back but got nicked by a blast on his leg. Wally fell down on his back as Caitlin looked around, spotting him. As she stalked towards him, preparing to end him, Barry suddenly sped forward, throwing a bolt of lightning at her. She didn’t even see it coming and it hit her full on.

 

As she was thrown back, landing on her back painfully, Barry sped over, putting his vibrating hand on her neck as he pounced on top of her. Suddenly, he froze as the realization hit him: this was the moment. This was the moment he took Caitlin’s life. If it hadn’t been for Savitar telling him ahead of time, he would have….

 

“Do it,” Frost sneered, “go on, do it!”

 

“No!” Barry said as he jumped off, disgusted with himself, “no, I won’t kill you Cait, I won’t.”

 

“Why not?” Frost snarled.

 

“Because you’re Caitlin Snow.” Barry said honestly.

 

“She’s dead.” Frost sneered.

 

“No, she’s not,” Barry said confidently, “it doesn’t matter if your hair is white or brown, you’re still Caitlin Snow. The same one who was too scared to go into the pipeline after the accelerator explosion. Who got drunk and sang karaoke with me. Who begged Zoom to spare my life. Who has risked her life over and over again to help everyone in Central City. I know you’re still in there somewhere Cait. You’re my best friend and I won’t kill you.”

 

For a moment, Frost’s eyes glowed before it faded. When it did, her eyes were brown again and tears ran down her face. Barry knew he was speaking to Caitlin again.

 

“What did I do…what did I do?” Caitlin asked horrified as she cried.

 

“It’s okay Cait, it’s okay.” Barry knelt down in front of her and took her in his arms as she sobbed into his shoulder.

 

Kara roared as she beat Savitar’s chest plate repeatedly before she stood back. Savitar stood up shakily, standing in the shattered remains of his armor. Suddenly, the memory of Barry reaching Caitlin within Killer Frost came to him. Savitar stood there, disbelief and denial overcoming him before it turned to rage. Savitar roared in rage before he sped off, leaving a stunned Kara and J’onn in his wake.

 

Old Arrow lair

Same time

 

Oliver attempted to strike Talia with his bow but she jumped up and spun in the air, attempting to take off his head with her sword. However, Oliver whirled around, blocked her with his bow, and punched her across the face. Talia jumped back, sliding to a stop as she landed on her feet.

 

“You’ve come a long way Oliver. Under different circumstances, I would be proud.” Talia told him reluctantly.

 

“The only thing I wanna hear out of your mouth is where my son is.” Oliver growled.

 

Talia smirked and they rushed each other once more. Talia jumped into the air and Oliver ducked under her before notching an arrow and firing. Talia moved to cut it in half with her sword but it exploded into iron cables. They wrapped around her and pinned her to a pillar. Her sword clattered to the ground as Oliver stalked towards her, rage clear in his eyes.

 

“I’m impressed; the student has surpassed the master.” Talia said a note of pride in her voice.

 

“Where is my son?” Oliver demanded in a deadly voice and Talia laughed.

 

“Very well. Prometheus has him in the former Merlyn Global building, in Malcolm Merlyn’s former office.” Talia explained and Oliver looked at her skeptically.

 

“Why are you telling me this now?” Oliver said and Talia smirked, the insanity clear in her eyes.

 

“Because I’ve won. I know of your delusion that you can save Roy Harper, reach him from within Prometheus. Because you refuse to accept that he is gone. Either you will let your son die to save Roy Harper, or you will kill Roy Harper to save your son, but you cannot save them both. Either way, I get my revenge.” Talia laughed crazily.

 

“We’ll see about that,” Oliver tapped the comms piece in his suit, “Cisco, tell Lyla there’s something for her at the first lair. And get Wally or Barry on the line, doesn’t matter which. I need a speedster.”

 

Star Labs

Same time

 

“And the situation in Star City seems to be calming down.” Julian, Joe, HR, and Iris watched the news report on Star City with rapt attention.

 

“Maybe soon Barry, Wally, and Cisco can come home.” Iris said optimistically.

 

“Baby, I want to believe that as much as you, but things have changed,” Joe said and Iris looked up at her father, “the whole world knows that Barry is the flash. Nothing can ever go back to the way things used to be.”

 

“You have no idea.”

 

The four of them turned around to see Barry walked into the room. But, at the same time, it wasn’t Barry. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a black shirt underneath and blue jeans, ripped at the knees, with black tennis shoes. But it was his demeanor that was the real difference. His eyes showed such anger and hate that it was unsettling to Team Flash.

 

“BA?” HR called out hesitantly.

 

“Yeah, I am Barry…just with a darker edge.” Savitar smirked.


	39. Talia's endgame part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Kara confront their feelings for each other as Savitar makes his next move. Oliver confronts Prometheus as he remembers training Roy.

Former Merlyn Global building, Malcolm Merlyn’s office

Night

 

Prometheus, not wearing his mask, was staring out the window overlooking the city when a voice spoke up behind him.

 

“Why are you following my mother?” Prometheus turned around to face Conner, who was bound by rope and on his knees, “my dad said you were his friend.”

 

_One year ago, Arrow lair_

_“I can’t believe you shot me.” Roy said._

_“Really?” Oliver said as he grinned and Roy just laughed, shaking his head._

Now

 

“And that you were in love with my Aunt Thea.” Conner said, sparking another memory.

 

_Laurel and Thea’s apartment, one year ago_

_“I love you Roy Harper.” Thea told him tearfully._

_“I love you Thea Queen.” Roy said, barely holding back his own tears._

Now

 

“Be quiet,” Prometheus said, drawing his sword and placing it by Conner’s neck, although the young boy noticed Prometheus’ hands were shaking, “I serve my mistress because it is my mission to destroy your father.”

 

Before the conversation could continue, shouts are heard as four individuals enter the room. Prometheus looked up and noticed they were four Argus operatives, all aiming guns at him.

 

“Roy Harper, put the sword down and get on your knees!” One of them shouted.

 

“My name is Prometheus.” Prometheus said before he sprang into action.

 

Prometheus, faster than the Argus operatives could blink, Prometheus threw a shuriken, which hit one in the neck. As he fell dead to the floor, Prometheus jumped towards the Argus operatives as they fired at him. Evading all the bullets, Prometheus handed on his feed in front of the guards. Whirling his sword, he made a quick slash across the chest of one, killing him instantly. As the operative fell back dead, Prometheus whirled his sword once more, slitting the throat of another operative before running his sword through the chest of the last one. As he pulled his sword out and the last two operatives fell back dead, another memory came to Prometheus.

 

_Starling City, three years ago_

_Night_

_Roy spun around, stabbing the cop in the heart with an arrow, killing him instantly._

Argus base

Now

 

“Alright,” Constantine stepped back to Barry, Cisco, Kara, and J‘onn, “the spell should hold her there even if the cell doesn’t.”

 

“I don’t-I don’t like this.” Cisco said uneasily.

 

“It’s what she asked for.” Barry said grimly, not liking it either.

 

“I did.” Caitlin said from behind the bullet proof glass.

 

“Cait, you’re one of us. It’s not right!” Cisco protested.

 

“I can still hear her Cisco,” Caitlin said softly, “I can hear her right now. She’s telling me to get this collar off, break down this glass, and kill all of you.  It’s best this way Cisco.”

 

“I will get you out of here one day Caitlin, I promise.” Barry said as he stepped up to the glass.

 

“That’s sweet Barry, but don’t make promises that you can’t keep.” Caitlin said with a sad smile.

 

Star Labs

Same time

 

On the roof of Star Labs, Joe, Iris, Julian, and HR were tied to the four pillar like structures of the rooftop. In the center of the roof, Savitar was kneeling down as he fiddled with a bomb.

 

“Why do you look like Barry Savitar?” Julian demanded and Savitar smirked as he stood up.

 

“Because I am him. At least a part of him…the darkest part,” Savitar chuckled at their incredulous looks, “Oh, trust me, it’s true. I was born the night Nora Allen died and I have been growing in strength for the last seventeen years. Not long from now, Barry will cast me out and unintentionally allow me to take on a physical form.”

 

“I don’t believe you.” Joe said immediately and Savitar chuckled.

 

“Oh don’t you Joe?” Savitar asked as he walked over to Joe. “Admit it, deep down; you have always known that there is a darkness in Barry. I am that darkness Joe. You’ve tried to snuff it out with love but it didn’t work and I’ve only grown stronger the last three years.”

 

“You’re lying!” Iris insisted and Savitar smirked as she turned towards here.

 

“I assure you, every word I speak is the truth. I know every thought Barry Allen has ever had, good, bad, and other. I even know his greatest kept secret,” Savitar leaned close to Iris and spoke in a soft voice but every word he spoke was heard loud and clear to all four of his hostages, “Iris, he doesn’t love you.”

 

“W-what?” Iris gapped and Savitar smirked as he pulled back.

 

“At least, he doesn’t love you the way he thinks he does. He loves you like a sister, not a lover,” Savitar clarified, taking sadistic Joy in the heartbroken look that crossed her face, “he certainly believes that he loves you that way, but he is lying to himself. One day, sooner rather than later, he will admit the truth to himself and your supposed epic love story will fall to pieces around you.”

 

Argus base

Not long after

 

Barry was sitting on the floor, leaning against a wall with his eyes closed. Kara walked over quietly, hesitating, not sure she wanted to disturb him.

 

“Yes Kara?” Barry said without opening his eyes.

 

“Are-are you okay?” Kara asked as she walked over and Barry sighed as he opened his eyes.

 

“My best friend is in a cage she doesn’t want to leave because of me. So no, I’m not okay.” Barry said as he stood up.

 

“I…I guess now is not a good time for that talk, huh?” Kara said timidly and Barry smiled tightly.

 

“I don’t think there’s a right time, so we might as well do it now,” Barry as he looked over at Kara, “I think it’s fairly obvious that there’s something between us. If I’m being honest, I think I’ve had feelings for you since I caught you in my arms the first time I met you. Honestly Kara…I think I’m falling in love with you. But I know I shouldn’t.”

 

“I think I’m falling in love with you to,” Kara said softly, “but it’s impossible. We live in two different worlds, literally. You have responsibilities on your earth and I have responsibilities on mine. Nothing can ever happen between us Barry.”

 

“I know.” He said softly.

 

Star City

Same time

 

Laurel led Mari, Sara, Batman, Nyssa, Mick, and Ray into a construction site. As they reach the center, The League of Shadows emerged from the shadows (no pun intended) into view, drawing their swords. As Laurel’s signal, the two sides rushed each other.

 

Argus base

Same time

 

“It’s Joe,” Barry said as his phone rang, “I should take this. Hey Joe, I know you’re worried but I’m fine. I’ll be home soon and explain everything.”

 

“Oh, he already knows everything,” Savitar said and Barry’s blood ran cold as Kara, with her super hearing, tensed, “Hey Barry.”

 

“Where’s Joe?” Barry demanded.

 

“Oh don’t worry; our dad is fine…for now. In a few minutes, not so much. Star Labs is about to blow sky high, along with everyone on top of it. Which is the rest of your pathetic friends.”

 

Without another word to Kara, Barry sped off towards Star Labs.

 

Star Labs

Not long after

 

Barry sped onto the roof of Star Labs and stared across at Savitar.

 

“BA!” HR shouted relieved.

 

“About bloody time you showed up! Kick his arse!” Julian shouted.

 

“You can’t beat me Barry. I know every move you’ll make before you make it.” Savitar taunted him.

 

“We’ll see about that!” Barry snarled before launching himself at his dark side.

 

Star City

Same time

 

Mari tapped the amulet on her neck and was surrounded in the shadow of a cheetah briefly before it faded. With the snarl of a cheetah, Mari lunged at two assassins. Ray blasted an assassin with a laser before exchanging blows with another, his punches a lot harder due to his armor while Mick fired his heat gun at one. The Lance sisters fought back to back, fending off assassins with their batons as Nyssa took out assassins with arrows before drawing her sword and engaging other assassins. Batman used his armor to block their sword strikes before punching them and taking a sword before using it to disarm another before knocking him out with a punch. Before Batman could move another step, someone from behind strikes him with something hard and he is thrown forward, dropping his sword. After landing on the ground, Batman looked over his shoulder to see Joker approaching him with a steel pipe in his hand.

 

“Come on Batman, let’s have some fun.” Joker said as he approached with a crazy, sadistic grin.

 

Star Labs

Same time

 

Joe, Iris, Julian, and HR watched as Barry and Savitar fought, appearing only as a two blurs, red and black respectively. Barry threw a punch out towards Savitar but Savitar, anticipating this, moved his head slightly so Barry’s punch only grazed him. Savitar then slugged Barry and Barry’s head whipped back, blood pouring out of his mouth. Savitar then sent a powerful kick to his chest, sending Barry flying. Barry fell on his back and Savitar stopped, both appearing to just stop to the humans.

 

“I told you Barry, you can’t beat me,” Savitar said as he walked over to Savitar, “because I know every move you make before you make it. I know you better than you know yourself.”

 

“No you don’t!” Barry suddenly shot up, attempting to lung for Savitar.

 

Only for Savitar to speed out of the way, grab Barry, and slam him into the ground.

 

“Yes I do Barry,” Savitar said as he pinned Barry to the ground, “I know you blame yourself for everything that’s happened and you should. Everything is your fault Barry, every terrible thing that has happened to the people you love, Caitlin, Eddie, dad, Cisco, everyone who has died or suffered in your life can all be linked back to you. And it can all be linked back to the night mom died, when she died because The Reverse Flash wasn’t able to kill you, so she took your place.”

 

“Barry don’t listen to him!” Joe shouted as they saw the self-loathing in Barry’s eyes.

 

“No, listen Barry,” Savitar said as he stood up, “have you ever considered that you are the villain in my story? I became Savitar in order to make up for your mistakes. But now the event that created me never happened and I am fading away. So I need to send you to your darkest place. I wonder-”

 

Savitar suddenly sped in front of Joe.

 

“Last year, the death of a father nearly sent you over the edge. I wonder…will the death of a father now send you to your darkest place?” Savitar wondered as his hand vibrated near Joe’s heart.

 

“Dad!” Iris cried out.

 

“NO!”

 

Barry suddenly jumped up and sped over to Savitar, tackling him away from Joe and the fight began again.

 

Star City

Same time

 

“Okay, that’s the last of them.” Ray said as he, Mick, Laurel, Mari, Sara, and Nyssa stood around the unconscious League of Shadows.

 

“Hey, where’s Bats?” Mick noticed the absence of The Dark Knight.

 

Up above, in one of the top floors of the partially construction building, Batman and Joker exchanged blows. Joker swung his steel pipe and landed a blow in Batman’s face, laughing maniacally. Batman stumbled back, crashing through a glass wall and falling down. Before he could react, Joker jumped on him, placing the steel pipe on his neck, beginning to press down on it. Batman grunted in pain, feeling the stain on his windpipe and his oxygen being cut off.

 

“Well, looks like this the end of our story Batsy. I gotta tell you, it’s been a lot of fun.” Joker laughed.

 

“It’s not over until it’s over.” Batman grunted.

 

Batman pressed down on a button on the side of his utility belt. A sharp edged blade deployed from his elbow and Batman elbowed Joker in the side of his face, causing Joker to loosen his grip. Batman then punched Joker and elbowed him again, sending him over the edge and falling down. Joker’s laughter alerted the other heroes to his presence and they looked up to see him following. Batman stood up and pulled out a small device from his utility belt and pointed it towards Joker before pressing a button on it. An iron cable shot out and whipped towards Joker. It wrapped around Joker’s body, legs up to the chest, trapping his arms. It stopped before he reached the heroes and he dangled above them.

 

“Oh, poo.” Joker pouted.

 

Star Labs

Same time

 

Barry and Savitar were both on their knees, Barry behind Savitar as he held Savitar in a neck lock.

 

“Go on, do it Barry,” Savitar got out between Barry’s elbows, “kill me. I know you want to, I know everything about you. Give into your darkness Barry, do it!”

 

“NO!” Barry shouted, letting him go and speeding away from him. “NO! I won’t kill you!”

 

“You will,” Savitar said as he messaged his throat, “its fate. It’s what was meant to be. That darkness is a part of you, just as I am. You either create me or you become me.”

 

“Those are only two choices, but there’s a third one,” Barry said and Savitar looked over at him, “I can let you go.”

 

“What?” Savitar asked as the humans looked on, wondering what Barry was talking about.

 

“You don’t exist because of fate or anything else; you exist because an eleven year old kid blamed himself for not being able to do anything when his mom died. Now, you can blame me for my mom’s death, for dad’s, Eddie’s, and Ronnie’s and every other terrible thing that has happened over the last seventeen years, but I am done blaming myself for it,” Barry said as he walked over to Savitar, “the shark that doesn’t swim drowns and I’m not gonna drown anymore.”

 

Barry felt it then. The darkness that had been close to consuming him, while it didn’t disappear, it greatly lessoned. Barry sighed wearily as Joe smiled with pride in his son. Savitar, enraged, jumped and sped towards Barry but a powerful punch sent him backwards. Savitar landed on his back painfully, the sound of cracking signifying his broken ribs. Barry looked over to see Kara land beside him.

 

“What took you so long?” Barry joked.

 

“Funny.” Kara sent him a mock angry look.

 

Savitar suddenly started laughing crazily. Everyone looked over as he pulled out a trigger and, before Barry or Kara could do anything, he pushed the button. The bomb behind him seemed to come alive, sitting up as it mounted on the floor of the roof.

 

“What did you just do?” Barry demanded as Savitar continued to laugh.

 

 “I just activated the bomb,” Savitar explained, “it’ll take out everything within a twenty mile radius. Even you can’t save everyone Barry, even with Kara’s help. And any attempt to disarm it will set it off. You have less than a minute. If I can’t get you to follow the course, then I can take out you and everything you love.”

 

Savitar continued to laugh as he disappeared into blue lights, leaving no trace of him.

 

“Okay, anyone have any ideas on how to save the city?!”Joe demanded frantically as they all stared at the bomb as it counted down to thirty seconds.

 

“I do, but you won’t like it.” Kara explained.

 

“Kara, what-” Barry was cut off when, to the shock of the humans, Kara grabbed him and kissed him before quickly pulling back.

 

“Goodbye Barry.” Kara said before she sprang into action.

 

Kara grabbed the bomb and flew into the air with in. Within a matter of seconds, she had vanished from sight and was still going. By the time the bomb went off, it was just a soft bang in the distance. They all looked for her, waiting for her to come down, but they didn’t see her until they spotted a small spec in the distance.  They saw it was Kara however, they quickly realized she was falling, not flying and appeared to be unconscious. Barry sprang into action, getting a speedster’s running start before jumping into the air. He jumped higher than he ever had, opening his arms and catching Kara. He fell down, using his speedster powers to gently slide onto the ground, skidding to a stop.

 

Barry looked down at Kara and was concerned. Her costume was torn in several places, burnt skin visible, which was concerning for a Kryptonian.

 

“Kara, Kara?” Barry called out but she was unresponsive.

 

Former Merlyn Global building, Malcolm Merlyn’s office

Same time

 

Oliver walked into Malcolm’s old office, looking around. As he walked in, he saw a scene from the past: four dead bodies, with various wounds, lying on the floor.

 

_Four years ago_

_Oliver and Diggle walked into Merlyn’s office and saw three dead bodies._

_“Looks like we missed him.” Diggle mentioned._

Now

 

Oliver continued to look around, knowing Talia wouldn’t have sent him here if Roy had taken Conner somewhere else. With a sinking feeling, Oliver looked over to a fake wall, where a crack could be seen.

 

_Four years ago_

_Oliver?” Diggle called over and Oliver walked over to see a fake wall. Oliver and Diggle exchanged a glance. Nodding at each other, they opened the door and walked in._

Now

 

Oliver walked over to the hidden door and opened it, walking inside the secret lair of Malcolm Merlyn.

 

_Four years ago_

_Malcolm stood in his dark archer outfit, minus the hood._

_“Welcome Gentlemen, I’ve been waiting for you. I wanted to see you watch your city die.” Malcolm told them._

Now

 

Prometheus stood there, dressed in his outfit without the mask. Conner was mere feet from him, on his knees with his hands behind his back, bound by rope. Conner’s face lit up with relief once he saw Oliver.

 

“Dad!”

 

“Everything’s gonna be okay buddy, I promise,” Oliver said without taking his eyes off Prometheus, “Roy, I know you’re still in there. You have to fight to this.”

 

“Roy Harper is dead, my name is Prometheus,” Prometheus said as he drew his sword, “I live to serve my mistress and she wants you dead.”

 

“I see my words aren’t reaching you. I guess we’ll have to see if I can reach you with my bow.” Oliver muttered.

 

“Can you really risk that with you son at my mercy?” Prometheus challenged. “We both know you aren’t fast enough to stop me from killing him.”

 

“It’s true, I’m not,” Oliver admitted, “but I know someone who is.”

 

A yellow blur sped in and over to Conner before speeding out. Prometheus looked over to see Conner was gone.

 

A few miles away, Wally stopped, setting Conner on his feet after untying his hands.

 

“Hey, I’m a friend of your dad’s.” Wally told him.

 

“I figured.” Conner said dryly.

 

Back in Malcolm’s lair, Prometheus smirked as he looked over at Oliver.

 

“Clever, using your speedster friend to get your son out of danger. But you must realize that you can’t win. You know everything I know and I know everything you know.” Prometheus told him.

 

“Well then, I guess it just comes down to who wants it more, doesn’t it?” Oliver challenged.

 

The two stared at each other before Prometheus pulled out a shuriken and threw it at Oliver. Oliver ducked before firing an arrow.

 

_Arrow lair, three years ago_

_“Roy fired and his arrow hit the bull’s eye dead center. Oliver whistled impressive._

_“Nice. You’ve got a natural talent for this.” Oliver noted a hint of pride in his voice._

_“Nowhere near as good as you though, right?” Roy asked and Oliver chuckled._

_“I’ve had years of training, you’ve had months and most of it was with Mirakuru in your system. It’s impressive,” Oliver said as he picked up a yellow tennis ball, “Now, I want you to shoot at this when I throw it.”_

_Roy nodded, notching another arrow. Oliver threw it into the air and Roy fired._

Now

 

Oliver fired at Prometheus as their fight moved onto the roof. Prometheus pulled out a shuriken, the shuriken cleaving the arrow in two before moving towards Oliver. Oliver ducked the shuriken, just barely avoiding it, before moving in towards Prometheus. Prometheus attempted to strike him with his sword but Oliver dodged before striking Prometheus across the face with his bow.

 

_Arrow lair, three years ago_

_“Ow, wow the hell?” Roy asked as he held his face where Oliver had hit him with his bow._

_“Anticipate the anticipatable,” Oliver said with a smirk as he gave his bow a little twirl, “when you’re out there, the enemy will try and throw you off your came, do something you won’t expect. Expect everything.”_

_“Okay, Roy nodded, “let’s go again.”_

_Oliver nodded before attempting to strike Roy with his bow._

Now

 

Prometheus jumped to avoid Oliver’s bow, twirling in the air and landing behind Oliver. Oliver whirled around and bow met sword in a clash of weapon. The two jumped away from each other before making their next move. Oliver notched an arrow and Prometheus threw a shuriken. The arrow landed at Prometheus’ feet before exploding, knocking him off his feet and causing him to lose his sword. Meanwhile, the shuriken hit Oliver in the hand, knocking the bow out of his hand. Before Oliver could search for it, Prometheus was there and they were exchanging blow. Prometheus got passed Oliver’s defenses and punched him in the face.

 

_Arrow lair, three years ago_

_“Nice punch.” Oliver grunted as he exchanged blows with Roy in a spar._

_“Not as good as you though, right?” Roy grinned despite the pain as Oliver punched him in the stomach._

_“Not yet,” Oliver said before he spun Roy around and put him in a neck lock, “always anticipate your enemy. Bows, arrow, those are just tools. You are the weapon Roy, you. Andi will turn you into a living weapon, I promise.”_

 

Now

Oliver was on his knees, Prometheus behind him. Prometheus held him in a very painful neck lock and it was a little hard for Oliver to breathe and he was starting to feel light-headed.

 

“You taught me well Oliver, too well it seems,” Prometheus told him a little cocky, “Don’t worry, you’ll be seeing Thea and Diggle soon enough.”

 

As he said this, Oliver spotted Prometheus’ sword and an idea struck him.

 

“No…I…Won’t!” Oliver grunted against Prometheus’ arms as he reached for the sword and managed to grab it.

 

Oliver elbowed Prometheus in the gut, managing to surprise Prometheus and his grip on Oliver loosened. Oliver broke out of Prometheus’s grip, jumped up, whirled around, and brought his sword down on Prometheus’ arms. The small of blood filled the air and Prometheus screamed as his severed arm fell to the rooftop, leaving only a stump. Oliver breathed heavily as Prometheus looked up at him, waiting for him to end it. But Oliver surprised him by throwing his sword down.

 

“You’re name is Roy William Harper Junior, born to Roy Harper senior and Lucinda Harper on 1991, April 6th,” Oliver told him, “your parents both died when you were young. You fell into a bad crowd but you pulled yourself backup, made an honest living. But it wasn’t enough, you wanted to help people, make a difference. So you sought me out and I took you under my wing. You became my partner, Arsenal. Three years ago, I made you a promise. Do you remember what it was?”

 

_Starling City, three years ago_

_Night_

_“Don’t abandon me.” Roy told Oliver as they stood in the street after dealing with Isaac Stanzler._

_“Never.” Oliver promised._

Prometheus looked up at him and Oliver knew he had finally gotten through to him. It wasn’t Talia’s loyal servant staring back at him, but Roy Harper, his friend and former partner.

 

“Oliver….what did I do?...what did I do?” Roy asked as the memories came back to him.

 

“It’s okay Roy, it’s okay.” Oliver said as he knelt down in front of Roy and took his in his arm, rubbing a soothing hand on the traumatized younger man’s back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think of all the fights? Please let me know in the comments.


	40. An end anda beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Barry deal with the repercussions of Talia exposing their identities. Barry and Kara confront the issues between them as Barry and Iris come to a crossroads. Meanwhile, Oliver goes to great lengths to protect Roy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is the final chapter of Rough Tides. First off, I would just like to thank everyone for all your support. Secondly, there will be a sequel to this, probably the last story that will take place in the original timeline seen in Changing Tides. For more details on that, go to my profile and see future projects.

Argus base

Morning

 

Roy lay in bed, unconscious. His stump was wrapped in bandages with his other arm and legs were in handcuffs that were magnetized to the bed. Outside the door, Oliver looked in through the window with Laurel next to him.

 

“You saved him, it’s okay Ollie.” Laurel said as she took his hand.

 

“I’m not sure Roy will ever be okay again.” Oliver sighed.

 

“He will, in time.” Laurel told him.

 

“You didn’t see the look in his eyes when he came back to himself, when he remembered everything he’d done as Prometheus.” Oliver said doubtfully.

 

“He has you two to help him through it,” Lyla said as she walked up to them, “Argus is working on a robotic limb project for operatives. Could help Roy out with that.”

 

“Lyla…I know this must be difficult for you…after John.” Oliver said remorsefully and Lyla was silent for a moment.

 

“Johnny and Roy were both victims of Talia al Ghul’s madness,” Lyla began, “nothing that happened was Roy’s fault. If I can help him through at least part of the difficult journey he’ll have ahead of him when he wakes up, I’ll do it.”

 

“Thank you,” Oliver said gratefully, “And Talia?”

 

“She was gone by the time we got there. Don’t blame yourself for not killing her,” Lyla said seeing the look on his face, “you had to save your son and you were trying to save Roy. You had your hands full.”

 

“Whatever she does next is on my hands.” Oliver said bitterly.

 

Lian Yu

Same time

 

Slade Wilson was lying back on his cot in his bed, simply staring at the ceiling. Then he heard the sounds of screams, and not the screams of anger like he usually heard from next door, but of pain. Slade sat up at he heard the sound of footsteps. The door to his cell opened and a woman walked in.

 

“Slade Wilson, my name is Talia.” Talia said as she walked over to the bars of his cell.

 

“And what do you want with me?” Slade raised an eyebrow.

 

“Why to free you from this cell and this island.” Talia told him.

 

“And why would you do that?” Slade narrowed his eyes.

 

“My answer can be summed up into two very simple words: Oliver Queen.” Talia smirked.

 

Argus base

Same time

 

“Mr. Queen,” Oliver, Laurel, and Lyla looked up to see the president walking towards them, escorted by an armed escort, “I suppose I owe you an apology and a thank you after everything that’s happened.”

 

“What are you doing here Madam President?” Lyla asked weary of the escort and the looks they were shooting Roy.

 

“Is there some place we can speak privately?” The President asked.

 

Barry was standing outside a room, looking at Kara’s unconscious form in a bed near a window, with the sun shinning down on her.  J‘onn, in his human form, walked up next to him.

 

“She’ll be all right Barry,” J‘onn told him after a moment, “a little yellow sun and she’ll be up by the night.”

 

“She saved us,” Barry said slowly after a moment, “she saved all of Central City. She’s a real hero.”

 

“Just like you.” J’onn said and Barry smiled thinly.

 

“I’m not a hero J’onn. I tried to be but I just made things worse. Savitar was right about one thing, I am responsible for all the pain and suffering the people I love have gone though.” Barry said in self-loathing.

 

“Everyone touches someone’s life in different ways,” J’onn said and Barry looked over at him, “You’ve made a lot of mistakes but you done more than a little good. You’ve protected Central City for three years. When Oliver needed help, you offered it without hesitation. You fought like hell to save your loved ones. The greatest test of character is to look inside yourself and fight back against your own darkness. You did this on the inside as well as the outside and won. You are a hero Barry; of this I have no doubt.”

 

“Maybe,” Barry said doubtfully before holding his hand out to J’onn, “thank you for all your help J’onn.”

 

“It was my pleasure.” J’onn said as he shook Barry’s hand.

 

“We all owe you.” Barry said as they dropped hands.

 

“Barry?” the two turned to see Iris approach.

 

“Iris,” Barry breathed, “Um, J’onn, this is Iris West, my fiancée. Iris, this is J’onn J’onzz.”

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Ms. West.” J’onn said politely.

 

“You as well,” Iris nodded before looking over at Barry, “Barry, may we speak privately?”

 

“And that’s my cue to leave. If Kara wakes up, tell her I went down to the cafeteria.” J’onn said and Barry nodded as J’onn left.

 

“Barry, we need to talk.” Iris said once he was gone.

 

“Yeah, I think we do.” Barry sighed, knowing she had questions about the kiss.

 

“Is something going on between you and Kara?” Iris demanded.

 

“Savitar drugged us…and we kissed,” Barry admitted, hating the hurt look on Iris’ face, “I’d be lying if I said it didn’t mean anything and you deserve the truth. That kiss forced Kara and I to acknowledge something we’ve been ignoring since the day we met. We have feelings for each other. But nothing can ever happen between us, because we live in two separate worlds, literally.”

 

“So, I’m just some constellation prize? No, I deserve better than that Barry,” Iris sighed as she ran a hand through her hair, “Savitar told me that you only love me as a sister, not as a lover.”

 

“And you believe him? Come on Iris, he’s an evil sociopath. He was just trying to mess with your head.” Barry tried to dismiss it.

 

“Maybe, but I think there’s some truth to what he said,” Iris said and Barry was taken back, “I see the way you look at me, like I’m a fantasy. But I also saw the way you looked at Linda and Patty and how you’re looking at Kara now. It’s so different than how you look at me; it’s so raw and real. You look at them like they’re real, in a way you’ve never looked at me. I deserve someone who will love me heart and soul, with everything they are. And you deserve someone you can love that way.”

 

“It’s over between us, isn’t it?” Barry asked knowingly.

 

“Yeah, it is.” Iris said with tears rushing down her face.

 

Iris pulled off her ring and handed it back to Barry. Barry took it and Iris walked off. Barry stared after her, surprised at how he felt. While he was sorry that she was hurting, he wasn’t heartbroken; he didn’t feel like the world was ending. He was okay.

 

“Hell no.” Oliver said as he, Lyla, Laurel, The President and her escort stood in Lyla’s office.

 

“Mr. Queen-” The President began.

 

“Do you really think there’s anything you could say that would ever make me okay with this?” Oliver demanded angrily.

 

“That would make any of us okay with this?” Laurel asked just as angry.

 

“He has killed over fifty people and was an accomplice to a terrorist and her acts of terrorism.” The President pointed out.

 

“Tell me Madam President, what’s the body count and amount of war crimes between Amanda Waller and Matthew Shrieve?” Oliver demanded and The President stiffened. “I’d hate for that to become public knowledge. Why, it could even cause a war.”

 

“Are you threatening me Mr. Queen?” The President asked tersely.

 

“Not at all. I’m just pointing out that it would cause a lot of damage if I did reveal all that to the public.” Oliver said and The Present stared at him impassively and Laurel and Lyla exchanged smirks, knowing Oliver had won.

 

“What are your demands Mr. Queen?” The President asked after a moment.

 

“First, you’re going to give Roy a full pardon for all his crimes. Spin whatever story you want with the public, but Roy will not be held accountable for nothing that he did as Prometheus,” Oliver demanded and The President nodded tersely, “Second, you won’t go after me, my team, or my friends ever again. Do we have an agreement?”

 

“Yes, we do,” The President said coolly, “I must say, I’ve never known someone to go to the lengths you have to protect one man.”

 

“I will do anything and everything in my power to protect the people I love.” Oliver said firmly.

 

“Good day Mr. Queen. Ms. Lance, Director Michaels.” The President nodded at all of them before turning and leaving with her escort.

 

“You did it.” Lyla said with a smile.

 

“Yeah, I did,” Oliver said in a little shock, “now there’s just one more thing left to do.”

 

Star City Cemetery, next day

Morning

 

Oliver stood in front of the assembled heroes. The entire Team he had fought with was here, as was Lyla and Team Flash. Oliver exchanged a glance with Laurel, who flashed him a watery smile. Oliver took a deep breath before he spoke up.

 

“John Diggle was one of the best men I ever knew,” Oliver began, his voice thick with emotion, “he died like he lived, fighting for the people he loved. John was a soldier; he fought for his country, his family, his city every day of his life. Your fight is over old friend, rest in peace now.”

 

All of them, most of them crying or feeling the need to, looked down as the coffin containing Diggle’s body was lowered into the ground.

 

Argus base

Night

 

“You wished to speak Oliver?” J‘onn said as he approached Oliver.

 

“Yes, close the door,” Oliver said and J’onn complied, closing the door behind him, “Talia has made her next move, she’s broken my most dangerous enemy, Slade Wilson, out of his prison on an island called Lian Yu.”

 

“Do you want Kara and I to stay?” J’onn asked and Oliver shook his head.

 

“You and Kara have done more than enough; I can’t take you away from your earth more than I already have to fix my problems.” Oliver said and the Martian raised an eyebrow.

 

“Then what is it you want from me?” J’onn asked confused.

 

“I hear you have telepathic powers. Can you enter someone’s mind, alter it?” Oliver asked and J’onn was growing uneasily.

 

“Only one memory. But it affects the entire memory and mind of the individual I do alter. What is it you want from em Oliver?” J’onn inquired.

 

“I want you to set me free.” Oliver said vaguely.

 

In the room Lyla had arranged for her, Kara had changed out of the morning dress Laurel had given her for the funeral when someone knocked on the door.

 

“Come in!” Kara called out and the door opened to reveal Barry. “Barry…”

 

“Hey,” Barry said awkwardly as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him, “I think we need to talk.”

 

“Yeah, I think we do.” Kara sighed as she ran a hand through her hair.

 

“We clearly have feelings for each other,” Barry began and Kara nodded, “but nothing can ever come of those feelings, because we can never be together. We need to move on.”  


“And how do we do that?” Kara asked, not able to imagine moving on from this feeling she had whenever she looked at Barry.

 

“I think we need to…stop working together. Stop talking over the communicator. And then, maybe one day when we stop hurting when the thought of each other doesn’t cause us pain…maybe we can be friends.” Barry said, looking like he enjoyed the thought as much as she did.

 

“Maybe.” Kara said, fighting tears and Barry looks like he is going through the same pain she is.

 

“Well…goodbye then.” Barry said as he turned to go.

 

“Barry,” Kara called out and Barry paused, “I leave tomorrow and then we can start this moving thing…but until then, we still have tonight.”

 

After a few seconds, Barry turned around sped over to her. Kara was slammed against the wall as they kissed fiercely.  Barry fiddled with the helm of her shirt and she instinctively raised her arms as they broke their kiss so he could remove her shirt. Kara removed her glassed and pushed Barry onto the bed, helping him remove his shirt before climbing on top of them as they resumed their kiss.

 

“Are you ready?” J’onn asked and Oliver nodded.

 

“Do it.” Oliver told him.

 

J’onn nodded before the Martian put his hands onto the sides of Oliver’s head. The two closed the eyes as J’onn entered Oliver’s mind. Immediately, J‘onn was assaulted by images from Oliver’s mind.

 

_“Survive.” Robert said before pulling the trigger._

_Oliver screamed as Billy Wintergreen stabbed him._

_“No!” Oliver cried out as Sara was consumed by the waters of the Amazo._

_Tatsu cried as she held Akio’s body in her arms._

_“You cannot die until you have known complete despair. And you will know it…I promise.” Slade sneered at Oliver._

_Slade stabbed Moira with a sword through the chest._

_Thea’s grave was seen as Oliver stood over it._

J’onn stepped back, breathing heavily as he stared at Oliver in horror.

 

“You poor, poor man,” J’onn said horrified, “I thought I had known pain, known suffering. But the things you have gone through-”

 

“Aren’t important,” Oliver cut him off, “I asked you to do something. Can you do it or not?”

 

J’onn nodded before walking over and putting his hands back on the side of Oliver’s head and reentering his mind. This time, he found the right memory.

 

_“It should have been me! Open your eyes Tommy! Open your eyes.” Oliver said as he cried over Tommy’s body._

“Your guilt over Tommy Merlyn’s death; forget it,” J’onn told him, “Forget everything that came with it.”

 

_“What have we accomplished?” Oliver asked Diggle._

 

“Your hopelessness.”

 

_“Can you really say your life is better off with me in it?” Oliver asked Laurel._

“Your self-loathing.”

 

_“I die and all of this can end.” Oliver told Diggle and Felicity._

 

“Your death wish.” J’onn said as he lowered his hands from Oliver’s head.

 

Oliver took a deep breath, feeling a huge weight being lifted from his shoulders.

 

Outside Star City, airfield

Same time

 

“So…you and Bruce?” Laurel asked as she and Nyssa stood outside the plane.

 

“I don’t know what these feelings for him I have are, but I feel as though I must explore them. For the first time…I’m making a decision that isn’t based on the actions of someone else.” Nyssa said and Laurel smiled.

 

“I’m happy for you Nyssa. Take care.” Laurel said as the two friends embraced.

 

“You as well. Take care of my nephew,” Nyssa said as she stood back, “make sure Oliver doesn’t over work himself or push himself too far. And…tell Mr. Harper that I am sorry for what my sister did to him and that I wish him well.”

 

“I will. I’ll miss you Nyssa.” Laurel said as she watched Nyssa turn around and begin walking towards the plane.

 

“I will miss you as well my friend.” Nyssa tossed back.

 

Kara’s earth, DEO base, next day

Afternoon

 

“Kara, J’onn,” Alex rushed over and embraced her sister before looking over at J‘onn, “are you two alright?”

 

“Fine,” Kara said stiffly and Alex looked over at Kara, confusion and concern shinning in her eyes, “I’m gonna go find Winn.”

 

“Kara,” Alex began but Kara was gone before she could say anything, so Alex turned to J’onn, “what’s wrong with her J’onn?”

 

“She is suffering from a broken heart.” J’onn explained.

 

“Still Mon-el?” Alex asked concerned.

 

“No,” J’onn said and Alex looked at him confused, “I will explain later. Has anything happened in our absence?”

 

“Yes,” Alex said, deciding to put whatever is going on with her sister on the backburner…for now, “It looks like we’re under attack by a new race of aliens.”

 

“Do we have any intel on them?” J’onn demanded.

 

“No, nothing. The only thing we have is there name: They’re calling themselves the monitors.” Alex told him.1

 

Earth one, City Hall

Same time

 

“You’ve been impeached.” Quentin said as he walked in to see Oliver packing up his office.

 

“No, I resigned.” Oliver said to Quentin’s shock.

 

“What, why?” Quentin asked stunned.

 

“I was saving them the trouble of firing me. I could tell they didn’t really want to but they wouldn’t have a choice. The mayor can’t go outside the law Quentin, no matter what I would’ve lost the job. At least this way I could go out on my terms.” Oliver said as he set the box down.

 

“So that’s it, it’s over?” Quentin asked feeling defeated.

 

“Not quite,” Oliver said and Quentin raised an eyebrow, “I was able to cut a deal. A proper election will be held in a few months, but until then, you’ll be the acting mayor.”

 

“Me?” Quentin said surprised.

 

“You’re a man of the people. You care about this city more than almost anyone I have ever met. But, most importantly, I trust. So congratulations Mr. Mayor.” Oliver said as he held his hand out to Quentin, who took it in a firm handshake after a moment.

 

“I won’t let you down.” Quentin promised.

 

“I’ll hold you to that.” Oliver smiled as they dropped hands.

 

Oliver’s phone started ringing. Oliver dug his phone out and saw it was Lyla. Frowning in concern, Oliver answered.

 

“Is everything okay?” Oliver asked in answer.

 

“It’s Roy, he’s awake.” Lyla told him.

 

Gotham City, circus

Same time

 

“I have never been to the circus.” Nyssa said as she and Bruce sat in their seats.

 

“Sometimes, I like to sit back and enjoy the simpler things in life. Next time, I’ll take you on a proper date.” Bruce promised and Nyssa flashed him a rare smile.

 

“I look forward to it.” Nyssa promised before leaning in.

 

They shared a short, brief kiss before she pulled back. She leaned her head on his shoulder as two spotlights appeared in the dark circus tent.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, introducing the Flying Graysons!”

 

Central City Police Department

Same time

 

“This isn’t fair mate.” Julian said as he and Joe watched Barry pack up his things.

 

“The Captain did everything he could, but the board forced his hand. As long as I’m The Flash, I can’t be a CSI.” Barry said as he finished pacing his box.

 

“I’m sorry Barry, this isn’t fair.” Joe said, frustrated and angry as he watched Barry turned around with his box in hand.

 

 

“No, it’s not. But it’s okay Joe, I’m okay,” Barry said and Joe looked at him surprised, “I’m not gonna lie and say I’m thrilled with everything. I lost my job, my secret, one of my best friends, my fiancée, basically my life. But I’ll be okay, I’ll survive.”

 

“”Barry, what happened?” Julian asked, greatly surprised.

 

“Now that I’ve stopped blaming myself for my mom’s death…I don’t know, I just feel like this giant weight has been lifted from my shoulders. After being free of seventeen years of guilt…if can finally move on from it, I can move on from this to.” Barry said and Joe smiled in pride.

 

“Well, let’s get you out of here.” Joe said and Barry smiled and nodded.

 

The trio walked down the stairs to the bottom floor of the station to see everyone waiting for them. They paused as the entire CCPD stared at them. Then, everyone burst into applause. Barry smiled and walked forward, Joe and Julian following after him Captain Singh met them at the exit and Barry stopped.

 

“It’s been an honor Barry.” Singh said and Barry simply smiled.

 

“The honor was mine Captain.” Barry told him.

 

“Call me Dave.” Singh said and Barry chuckled.

 

“Dave.” Barry corrected himself.

 

Argus base

Later in the afternoon

 

“How is he?” Oliver said as he and Laurel met Lyla in the hall.

 

“He won’t speak to me, to anyone. I think you’re the only one he would speak to.” Lyla said and Oliver glanced over at Laurel hesitantly.

 

“Go,” Laurel kissed him on the cheek, “you brought him back, now bring him home. I’ll be right out here.”

 

“Be careful Oliver, we don’t know yet if that’s Roy in there.” Lyla warned him and Oliver nodded.

 

Oliver walked forward and the doors to Roy’s room slide open. Oliver cautiously entered ad Roy was lying in his bed, his head facing towards the window. It was quiet for a moment before Oliver spoke up.

 

“So which Roy am I talking to?” Oliver asked.

 

Roy turned his head and Oliver was struck by the haunted, broken look in his eyes.

 

“It’s me.” Roy said in a broken look.

 

“Do you…” Oliver trailed off but Roy understood.

 

“I remember everything. It just feels like a nightmare.” Roy admitted.

 

“Because it was one, just one that you lived. That we all lived.” Oliver told him.

 

“Dig, Sin, all those people…god, what did I do?” Roy said in self-loathing.

 

“What Talia, what Prometheus did, it wasn’t your fault Roy. It wasn’t you.” Oliver told him.

 

“But I still did them.” Roy whispered.

 

“Well, that’s something you’re gonna have to learn how to live with.” Oliver told him, trying to offer him advice.

 

“I’m not sure how to do that.” Roy said as he turned his head and said no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end.
> 
> 1: This is setting up a Crisis on infinite earth like thing, which I will not cover mostly because I have not read the comic. The important thing is the end result, which would allow earth one and Kara’s earth to become one earth. This is how Kara and Kal were on Earth one in Changing Tides and how Barry and Kara are able to be together.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you guys think? Please leave any thoughts or comments you may have in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
